Unovian Horror Story
by Creative Curve
Summary: After defeating N and Ghetsis in the ultimate battle for Unova, Touko becomes a recluse, until driven from her home by her own frustrations. She soon finds herself at the mercy of the great Sage Ghetsis, and her future becomes uncertain as he manipulates her and bends her to his will. A journey fiction designed to run side by side with B&W2. Inspired by Game of Thrones.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Touko**

Mission for the day: get past mom, unseen. This had become near impossible ever since I came home a legendary Unovian hero. She was always home these days, never letting me out of her sight, for fear of something happening to me, like kidnapping for example. How she contemplated a possible kidnapping in my future, I did not know. I was Unova's, if not the world's, most powerful trainer, with an extraordinary legendary Pokemon in my possession, so what could go wrong? In truth everything, since I've developed the habit of leaving every one of my Pokemon at home. Of course my mom had reason to worry.

I couldn't help it if I was one to hate attention. Even in the small town of Nuvema, the residing trainers would often demand I show them Reshiram and Victini. The more my unwanted fame escalated, the more I desired solitude in my own room, in the safety of my own home. That got old fast. It took nearly a year of my reclusive state to put a halt to the travels of trainers from all over the region. And yet another long year of simply not carrying my Pokemon with me, before the remaining town residents got the picture. I refused to exist as an attraction.

Two long years it's been since the exhaustingly brutal battle between N and his wretched father, Ghetsis. Talk about an adventure. Never in my fifteen short years of life did I imagine training and raising exceedingly powerful Pokemon, with the addition of winning the heart of a dragon. To top it all off, I get caught up in the mob group, Team Plasma, and all their mischief, with the nonsense of kings and castles to boot. I couldn't distinguish between fairy tale and reality at times. That castle of N's shattered my senses; it had been so _magnificent. _And now it lay in ruin; the International Police saw to its destruction.

Despite the years that have passed, that evil Sage, Ghetsis Harmonia, still lingered somewhere in the depths of the region. Hopefully, he left and exiled himself far away from Unova, especially after the mass manhunt that took place immediately after his escape with the Shadow Triad's help. I knew better. He wouldn't leave, not with all the effort he put forth to conquer the region. He spent years building a castle, raising a delusional child and building a mob group to impressive numbers; he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. In fact it was he who worried my mother most . . . and me to some degree.

She knew as well as I that he was still at large, possibly working underground like he did before. Maybe he was building a new castle, we weren't certain. The man was insane and that's what scared us both. I can still recall the ringing of his crazed voice of madness after I had defeated him in battle, still sending shivers down my spine. _"I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!" _he screamed before Cheren and Alder hauled him away.

So he thought he was perfect? I laughed softly to myself as they escorted him out of his own castle. If he was so perfect then how did he lose against me? And if he wanted to rule a perfect world, he had a long way to go.

I can't deny the fear I felt when I found out he had escaped only hours later. Sure he had no Pokemon in his possession, but his madness still irked me. I questioned his capabilities, his determination, and motivation for world domination. I shivered every time I recalled the ringing of his voice, that anger that entwined it, and his eye, the way he glared at me spelled murder. The memory of his lunatic persona almost made me obey my mother and never leave home again . . . almost.

As the years passed and nothing happened, I have concluded nothing ever will come of Ghetsis Harmonia, and it's proven a real chore to convince my mother that all is well. She however, believes that as more time passes, he has only grown stronger, and with that strength he will come for me soon enough, and destroy me.

He has nothing, I keep telling myself. But have I been filling my conscience with false reassurances? And often I pondered about Ghetsis's Pokemon. Did Cheren and Alder manage to disarm the Sage of his weapons? Cheren swears they had, but could seem to answer anymore of my worrisome questions. He was lying and I knew it.

Disregarding the possibility of forceful Pokemon, I knew Ghetsis still had the Shadow Traid on his side, and they weren't just _nothing_. They were high-ranking members of Team Plasma who pledge eternal loyalty to Ghetsis, even if he did swear them off as they so claimed.

I remember that day, two years ago when they appeared to me in that sneaking, surprising manner they always exercised. I was strolling along Marvelous bridge on a warm, sunny mid afternoon in the middle of summer, just minding my own business, when they encircled me. My hand instinctively grabbed the Pokeball of my most powerful monster, ready to release his fury amongst the three loyal servants to Ghetsis. The leader held up his hands, signifying he was no threat, and gave me the Adamant, Lustrous and Griseous Orbs – the three orbs of the creation trio. I remembered the Traid's words: "Why did he give them to you? Is he testing you? Or . . . using you?" Using me, he might have wished! I refused to be used or tested by some raving lunatic.

More of the Triad's piercing words clouded my memory. "We, the Shadow Triad, have always been and will always be the loyal servants of Ghetsis. And Ghetsis's ambitions will never cease!" His ambitions will never cease? That yes or no question raced through my thoughts every day, especially since I started wondering the woods without my Pokemon. I never told my mother about that diminutive incident with the Shadow Triad, nor their troubling words. If I had I would've been shackled to my bed and wouldn't breath fresh air again. As for the orbs, I buried them, in the garden . . . stupid I know. I had no irking desire to discover what they did or symbolized, just wanted to put them out of mind and sight.

I check on the orbs a time and again. In fact, I would check on the Orbs the minute I got out that damned door . . . maybe. Tip toeing slowly down the stairs, and peaking around the corner, I found my mother, with her back to me, contently washing the dishes. Now if I could make my socked feet slide soundlessly across the hardwood floor, without causing the boards to creak, I could be in the clear. I spied my sneakers on the shaggy threaded mat before the door. I concentrated on them rather than my mother's unknowing person to ease my nerves; the less I spied her, the calmer I would feel. I took the first step from the bottom stair to the floor.

"_Victini!" _

_Drat! Victini! _

"Touko?!" my mother squeaked, jumping around to face me, and hands swiftly making their way to her hips. I was caught in her death glare, and I would need to struggle through the same routine debate before I could escape through the front door. So let it begin. "And where do you think you're going?" She fed me a look that could rival Ghetsis's the day I defeated him.

Before answering her I turned my agitated eyes to my beloved Victini. "_Thanks you fuzzy rodent with wings!" _I growled in a low rumble. He only jumped for joy and squeaked his excitement for seeing me. I rolled my eyes at his undying cuteness and turned to my anxious mother. "Out," I barked at her, my stirring mood clear in my tone.

My mother heaved a great sigh and slapped the dishtowel she had in hand against the kitchen table, emitting a loud crack, and spraying dishwater everywhere. "And where is your Pokemon belt?" she growled.

I looked down at my socked feet, trying my best to control the anger that came to a boil within. I couldn't comprehend her motives, especially today. She appeared to be getting worse. Her voice was etched with furry and her questions were more demanding this day than they had been for over a year. I closed my eyes. "Upstairs . . . they are resting," I said steadily, trying to control my escalating rage.

"You care about nothing!" she screamed out with a choke that threatened to turn into sobs.

It was getting to this point, I knew, the screaming and the crying. Why? I've been doing this for a while. I was done asking her why, so I did what I always did, I turned around and left without another word. She couldn't keep me locked up in the house like an animal and she couldn't make me take my Pokemon everywhere I went for everyone to see. She didn't understand that I felt like a walking attraction with my dragons on my hips.

Nothing but silence surrounded us as I ignored her outburst, strode to the front door, and picked up my sneakers. Lovely, she was getting used to this.

"Just wait! Damn you!"

I stopped breathing and a pain shot through my middle. My mother has never cursed me before. Could she resort to screaming and yelling and cursing? No. I would leave and she didn't want that. But where would I go? Anywhere. I could do anything I wanted, I had everything I needed. I turned around to retort against her angry outburst, and she was in my face before I could speak.

"Can you _please _just listen to me? Just this once?" she begged, red in the face, and half sobbing, with tears threatening to burst from the corners of her eyes.

I gritted my teeth and still surprised by her cursing, I meekly answered, "W-what?"

She roughly grabbed both of my shoulders and gripped them tightly, the wet soap from her hands making my bare skin feel slimy. Her eyes were wide, fearful, and now dripping with tears. "Touko, he's been spotted!" she choked on a sob.

I shook my head and gently shoved her away, her hands slipping from my shoulders easily, and leaving a cold wet feeling among them. _Impossible, _I thought. "Where?" I said in a mocking tone, challenging her to prove herself.

And to my horror she released herself into a fit of fear resulting in stuttering and sobbing. "Rout 18 Touko! H-he's so close to here! I told you h-he'd come looking for you eventually! You're the reason h-he's so c-close! He knows where you live I know he does! Please Arceus don't go out that door!" Her sobbing increased into breathless convulsions. I found myself lifting her up by the armpits as she threatened to tumble over onto the floor. Comforting her had been so hard these past few years and this had been her worst case yet.

Rout 18? That _was _close, but not close enough from where I was going, or was it? No, I couldn't let this happen. I wasn't scared. The thought left as soon as it came, the thought of _maybe I should stay home. _No.

It took a few minutes for my mother to collect herself. In the meantime, while I held her up in an attempted comfort, my anxiety skyrocketed.

_Rout 18 . . . so close . . . barely a mile and a half away. He knows where I live? Could he? No . . . no . . . That evil red eye of his. His evil voice . . . I AM PERFECTION! The Shadow Triad, "Ghetsis's ambitions will never cease!" _

"Touko." Her choking sob broke my maddening anxiety. "Yes?" I whispered nervously.

"Stay home for a while," my mother whined. "Leaving without your Pokemon is so dangerous and you stay gone so late. He's out there, I assure you, and he's looking for you! You took everything from him. He's angry. Why can't you see that?"

To any stranger she may have appeared convincing, with her waterworks show, whiny voice, red face, and now her resorting to cursing me. She didn't convince me in the least. She'd played this charade before.

I stepped back from her, suspecting a lie. I didn't want to hurt her, but she was hurting me with her games. "Are you lying mom? Are you? Where is the proof?" I demanded. I knew better, she had already tried this same stunt, only claiming he was seen in Undelia Town. Claiming Route 18 was a little much and only spiked my anger to its peak.

I half expected her to flip out after my accusation like the previous incident, but instead she sprinted to the coffee table, picked up the evening paper and threw it at me, the daily coupons scattering in the paper's wake to shower the living room floor. There it was, plain as day on the front page as the paper lay right side up at my feet: **Alleged Villain, Ghetsis Harmonia, spotted on the Outskirts of Route 18.**

I froze, reading the headline over a dozen times before I could think straight. Once it sunk in that Ghetsis was near, my heart sped up and my palms leaked precipitation. I steadied my breathing, trying my best to remain calm, or at least to appear so. _I should wait this out, _I thought. No. I had to get out of this house. _I should take Reshiram or Victini with me. _That would work.

"Victini! Come along!" I said casually, as if nothing had spursed. Keeping control over my steady, nervous trembling, I turned on my heel to leave, Victini squeaking joyfully at my side. "_Victin! Vic!"_ I didn't care if Ghetsis was spotted down the road; I was determined to prove to my mother that she didn't own me.

"Touko you should stay home!" she cried at my back. I waved her off with a casual hand gesture and opened the door. A pleading hand wrapped around my forearm and tugged. "Mother!" I growled, agitated to the max. How much longer was she determined to drag this out?

"He's too close for you to be out there on your own! It's nearly dark!" she pleaded.

"I've got Victini mom! And I won't be gone long. Can I just go for a walk?" This was getting out of hand. Her trying to force me to stay by physical restraint was the last straw. One of my first mistakes was _asking _if I could go for a walk. I was the hero of Unova, I shouldn't have to ask to go anywhere.

Often times I wondered if my growing arrogance would get me into trouble . . .

"Victini isn't enough . . ."

"If Ghetsis wanted me he would have kidnapped me by now!" I lost it and raised my voice, way above the kindness level. My mom released me and faltered back a few steps. Her face was damp with tears and red with fury, she stared at me in silence, debating between fight or surrender. Finally, she opened her trembling mouth to speak. "I – I can't control you a-anymore. . . You do as you please. All I can do is ask. Please . . . stay safe and come home before dark." She inhaled deeply and nearly choked on her own air.

I sighed at her attempted guilt trip.

"Mother . . . I'm going no where near Route 18! And be sure to remember that all week long, as we have the same fight over and over again!" And I was out the door with Victini at my heels, leaving her to her emotional demise. I heard her screaming after she slammed the door angrily behind me. I would make it up to her later like I always did. I would say I'm sorry, we both would cry, and we would do it all over again the next day.

To distract myself from the current event of the routine, evening squabble, I focused on the evening scenery around me. The warm, semi-humid, late evening air breezed through my hair, and filled my lungs with fresh oxygen. The trees were a brilliant mix of dark and light greens, thanks to the heavy downpours the past several nights. At the rain's command, everything was damp and muddy, yet peaceful. Best of all, the sunset colors painted the puffy clouds with dazzling oranges, pinks and dark reds that reflected down, showering the rooftops and sandy streets in an orangey glow. How peaceful it was to stroll about my hometown, left alone with no one in my face, taunting me about my past adventures. There was absolutely no one out this evening . . . _strange. _

Could the population's absence result from the scare of Ghetsis? Surely not. It must have been one of those off nights in Nuvema. No one was really scared of this man, he had nothing! The deserted streets though, were just too odd, and it was perfect. The whole town was mine for the taking, but I intended to travel to Route 1, to enjoy my favorite star gazing spot.

I quickened my pace toward the Route 1 path before the perfect silence was disturbed. And it was. Another living being in the ghost town of Nuvema called my name. "Touko!"

She could have been my mother, but she was worse. Bianca. What scheme of Professor Juniper's could she be aiming to con me into now? Before I could turn to answer her, Victini made a mad dash into the woods, squeaking happily as he chased another Pokemon. "Victini!" I called after him. It was too late; he was gone. I groaned longingly, hoping for his return. _I really don't want to be in this forest by myself._ Finally, I turned around to face my friend, giving her a mocking smile, "Yes?"

After catching sight of her frantic expression, I knew something was wrong. Bianca wasn't her normal, goody two-shoed self tonight. She was rushing towards me with worry etched all across her face and a frown to match. I closed my eyes and braced myself for her further warnings of Ghetsis Harmonia. She was so predictable it was scary.

"Have you heard?" she squeaked urgently in her usual, high pitched noise.

I balled my fists in frustration. "YES! Ghetsis is near! I get it!" I raised my voice. It felt horrible releasing my anger and frustrations out on my best friend, but it felt like I was fighting my mother all over again.

Bianca's eyes widened and she stepped back, a misty layer of moisture slowly forming in her eyes. "Touko he's _so close!"_ She cupped her face in her hands and breathed heavily. "Your mother . . . is so worried. She called my parents . . ."

"I'm fine!" I cut her off. "I've got Victini and I'm not going far! I just want to get out for a bit, is that so much to ask? Tell my mother I'll be home soon."

I left her standing there, and like my mother, she began to cry. I didn't look back.

I had to fix my mishaps somehow. I had to fix all my broken relationships that had spiraled from my becoming a hero. For the past two years I have become meaner, shorter and even more impatient with my family and friends. They didn't realize it, but I was hurt deep inside every time I treated them this way. I wish they could understand how much I despised all the unnecessary attention and how much I valued my alone time. Maybe I was becoming depressed. Tomorrow I would do better and spend more time with my mother and friends. I had to stop this selfishness before it overtook me and destroyed everyone and everything I valued.

I'll start that mission tomorrow.

By the time I reached the clearing of smooth grass that was encircled by old maple trees, it was twilight, and the moon now shed its pearly glow over the Route 1 landscape. Ah, my favorite time, and the coolness of autumn in the air made it that more relaxing. Nothing beat the stress and anxiety of friends, family and society like an evening under the stars. I strode to the middle of the tree circle and cautiously sat down on the moistened grass, looking around me wearingly all the while.

All was quiet except the chirping of various bug and bird Pokemon in the treetops. Unfortunately the peaceful atmosphere didn't calm me immediately like it usually did. Something tugged at my conscience. _He was close. Route 18. Too close. _I shook my head in defiance. There was no way he could have made it to Route 1 in broad daylight, however, it was nearly dark now. What if he started moving? No. The moon was shinning brighter now and it would be risky for him to move so early in the darkness. He would have to wait till the middle of the night if he was smart.

_Just fifteen minutes, _I reassuringly told myself. A quarter of an hour was all I needed, wasn't it? I sighed in defeat. I never emotionally cleansed myself within the woods for just fifteen short minutes; I always stayed out till one or later. Defeated I had been, for my mother's and Bianca's fear for my safety had convinced me to go back home, as well as the memory he left me; his antagonizing eye and screaming voice, and the Shadow Triad's more recent words.

_Ghetsis's ambitions will never cease! _

Where was Victini? I had a strong longing to have him by my side. I couldn't believe it; I was half frightened. This wasn't me. I was not scared of that man. _All I have is Victini. _

_SNAP _

I never stirred from a sitting position so fast in my life. I couldn't even remember the process I went through to bring me to my knees; I must have had muscles in places I didn't know existed. My eyes scanned the clearing wearingly, looking for the source that snapped the twig. It was so dark within the trees as the leaves blocked the moons light. I could see nothing but dark beyond the forest's depths. My heart started pounding. This was ridiculous; the sound was probably a Pokemon or Victini.

"Victini!" I called out. Did my voice just tremble? My heart skipped a beat as fear of the unknown gripped my emotions. I felt panic creep up my spine. It suddenly became too dark for my liking, even with the full moon's glow shinning down on my clearing. It was too dark with _him _so close in proximity. "V-Victini!" I faintly called again. Panic was enclosing its grip around my throat.

Rustling to my right, then to my left, then behind me.

My adrenaline brought me to my feet in a split second. Something was surrounding me. I did a three sixty-degree turn and heard rustling in the brush all around me. I reached for my belt for my most powerful force. _He wasn't there. _I was defenseless. I was as weak as a Beedrill without a stinger, as defenseless a Pidove with its wings clipped. My heart pounded against my rib cage and vibrated every bone in my upper body. My breathing became shallow and fast. No Pokemon on my hip and Victini off in the woods triggered the worst panic I think I would ever know, and _he _was so _close. _

_It's only a bunch of Pokemon. Only some Pidove or Zebstrika's were coming into the clearing to feed. _

The first Pokemon stepped out from between two maples to my right. He was tall . . . and dressed in a gray and black outfit, complete with a sharp blue, P emblem stamped to his chest, just over his heart. Not a Pokemon . . . _Team Plasma._

I stupidly grabbed my hips in a hopeless panic, like I was wishing for my Pokemon to appear at my waist. I lost all train of thought as more Plasma members exited from the woods and into the clearing. They were all dressed in gray and black now, different from the white uniforms they sported before. Their Plasma badges shown brilliantly in the moon's bright essence the closer they came, reminding me frightfully of who was sealing my doom.

Is this what claustrophobia felt like?

"VICTINI!" I screamed desperately. He was my only hope. I had nothing but him to hold onto now, and he was nowhere to be seen. I was weak and helpless and surrounded by Team Plasma. My breathing suddenly went out of control, so fast I couldn't control it. My legs, they turned to jelly. I couldn't move as panic encased every muscle in my body. "V-Vic-tini!" I started sobbing. I lost all control of my senses.

There was no hope. I turned my uncontrollably shaking body around to see how many of them encompassed me in my safe haven. At least thirty of them lingered around me, and there was no option for escape, not with no Pokemon to call upon.

_Arceus! Should have listened to my mother! _

My future flashed before my eyes. Would they murder me? Kidnap me? Torture me? Give my mother my bruised and battered body? The thoughts nearly caused my heart to jump out of my chest.

I stopped breathing.

There, right in front of me, coming out of the trees and ever closer, came the tallest figure. He wore a long black cloak, and I feared he had a sword at his side, the steel shimmering in the moonlight, with the sharp blue Plasma symbol over a metal X that was circled by the glossy steel. The moon shined down upon the man, illuminating him before me. His unmistakable light green hair glowed in unison with the moon's soft, cool light, and his unique eyepiece escalated my growing unease with a bright red glint of shine.

Ghetsis, and the forces I believed gone, now encircled me menacingly, and my uncertain future now lay in the evil Sage's hands.

_Should have stayed home._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Touko**

I tried to call out for Victini, but my voice didn't sound being too far out of reach, overtaken by the shock that in turn took my senses. With much effort, I tore my eyes away from the man I dreaded to be Ghetsis, and I counted at least twenty grunts surrounding me in the clearing that I once called my safe haven. The moonlight reflected off the crisp blue Plasma badges on their vests as they stood menacingly still, tormenting me with their smirks of triumph. I was powerless, alone and weak, with no friends to call upon and no Pokemon to defend me. I desperately hoped Victini would miraculously appear from thin air . . . if Team Plasma hadn't caught him first. _They must have caught him. He would have never left me for so long._

Disregarding the reality of my new circle of doom, I preferred staring at the ugly likenesses of the false Plasma knights, rather than face the terror in front of me. And that terror soon advanced. The uncontrolled shaking of nerves started again, beginning with my hands, then the chemical force moved down to my knees.

With every step Ghetsis took toward me, the weaker my physique and mentality became. His drawing presence tormented my every nerve ending, shrouding my thoughts in a foggy mist, and a feeling of dread washed over me like a roaring waterfall. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? The emerging wave of uncertainty and anxiety advanced to the shores of my once stable sanity.

I soon could make out his newly implemented appearance. He was certainly wearing a long, button up black cloak or robe, engraved in light and dark greys and a dark red that drew out those same mysterious eyes he wore on his previous outfit. The cloak's collar rose up half way around his neck, and there I noticed his hair was now pulled back, still containing the same green color, and like before, the three pillars of hair emerged, two on each side of his head and one on top. And his eyepiece was different, the lens being the same red, but was now was outlined partially in a black rim with two piers aiming upward from the edge of the lens, making his appearance even more hazardous. On his hands he wore thick, black leather gloves with two golden rings on his forearms, and his feet bore thick black boots. Finally, the sword he carried wasn't a sword at all, but more like a cane as he used its assistance to draw ever nearer.

After a good ten yards had been closed between us, I decided he was too close for comfort. I stepped back with nowhere to go. They were all around me, his forces . . . his power; no escape was plausible. There was no hope, just a mistrusting future. My nerves couldn't take it any longer; I fell to my knees before him, shaking and exhausted from my overtaking panic.

Dead silence rang throughout the moonlit clearing. All that could be heard was my labored breathing, possibly my violent heartbeat, and Ghetsis's careful footfalls as he crept closer. I dreaded his presence, the look on his face, what he would say and what he would do. I wanted to keep my gaze averted, I wanted to hide. All I could do was remain in the grass on my knees as I dreaded the gap that closed between us. But I had to look at him . . . eventually. I had to face the horror that awaited me. I bravely looked up at him, dreading the look on his face. A triumphant, sick and evil smile was spread across his worn features. Fear engulfed me and I couldn't look at him any longer.

I bowed my head as the muscles in my neck began to hurt, secretly hoping he would take my posture as a sign of submission, respect even, and prayed to the gods he would have mercy on me. But why would such an evil man do such a thing? I could only pray for a positive outcome.

I inhaled sharply in surprise when his black, leather boots came into my lowered vision. He was towering over me now, his feet just an inch from my knees. The edge of his cloak brushed gently against the side of my head. It was a heavy fabric, but gave a silky, cool caress as it grazed my cheek. I shivered. He placed his cane by my side and leant it against my shoulder with enough force to keep me pinned down at his feet. Why was he so close? What was he going to do with that fancy walking stick?

I feared my end was near, the end of either my freedom or life. Would he kill me for what I did? Or would he enslave me like I _almost _had him enslaved? What did I do that was deserving of an early grave? I took everything from him, of course, the perfect reason to kill someone so innocent. I shattered his world just as he was about to shatter mine. I destroyed everything he worked for and dreamed of. N, the boy ward or son, I didn't know which, left him in search of his own destiny, thanks to my victory. Over half of his grunts and servants were arrested, and the other half fled, while his Sages were captured, one by one, with me leading the way to their imprisonment. And if it weren't for his most faithful Trinity, Ghetsis would be imprisoned _now, _and I would be the prime cause.

Truth be told, I wanted no part in any of it, the Plasma war and Hero nonsense that is, but Ghetsis would see to my end regardless of my personal choices or intentions. I feared his wrath, the wrath that currently towered above me, waiting to be unleashed. I closed my eyes and anticipated the blow, the strike, or the shot that would take my life. Seconds, if not minutes passed, and nothing happened.

* * *

**Satoshi**

On my master's command, I successfully arrived at the Hero's house, undetected. It had been a tedious chore on mine and my brother's parts, what with the rising security in the area and all, but our legendary lurking skills never failed us. Not to mention the decoy catastrophe we implemented did the trick by drawing the majority of law enforcement completely out of Nuvema. It was no surprise to spot the Hero's home unguarded. Thrice we checked the surrounding ten acres and found not a soul hidden; no one waited for us. Ghetsis planned this out perfectly. My master's keen knowledge and wit was always fast at work, and he could conjure any ambush or robbery plan with ease; he was the only man deserving of my loyalty and skill.

Night had fully engulfed the landscape, and the moon blanketed Nuvema Town in an eerie, pearly glow. I easily spied my two brothers, Iwao and Takeshi, in the woods on either side of our target, thanks to the soft light dusting their white hair. I scowled beneath my balaclava at their clumsy positions. Even though we vigorously checked the surrounding territory, they knew better than to become visible under any circumstance. What if the unsuspecting victim saw them? I would sure tongue-lash them once this was all said and done.

As for the victim, there happened to be two of them, both currently residing within the Hero's residence. All the lights in the house were on, and for the past hour, I heard nothing but screaming and sobbing through the open windows. Of course this went on every time miss Touko left for her evening strolls, we were used to it. But this time, the mother was ranting and raving her concerns to Touko's best friend Bianca.

The stage was set, no interruptions were possible, and per Ghetsis himself, I was given word to take the six hostages that resided on the second floor of the Hero's house: the Pokemon. As we've trained since childhood, my brothers and I moved in unison. The maneuver was quick and effortless, and within seconds I was through the front door, and my brothers slithered through the screened windows on each side of the house.

The unsuspecting mother screamed and dropped a bowl of soup at my sudden arrival, shattering the bowl and spilling its contents of chicken and noodle all over the freshly swept hard wood floor. The blonde Bianca sprang up from her seat on the leather couch, mouth gaping open stupidly, but no sound escaped her vocal chords. The two women were so engulfed with my forced entry that they didn't notice my brother's assault on the house behind them. Iwao and Takeshi swiftly cut all telephone wires and computer cables that could aid in a call for help, and it wasn't until they cut half the lights did Touko's mother and friend discover their presence.

The young one, Bianca, was just as stupid as she looked. She tried her damnedest to call upon her Pokemon, but Takeshi was quickly on her, twisting her arm from behind and relieving her of the aid she so desperately needed to save herself. How pathetic she was. She knew who we were; she knew she didn't stand a chance alone. Takeshi took her by the arm and drug her roughly back to the living room and sat her back down on the sofa. And sadly, with an added bonus, he struck her clear across the face with the back of his hand. She screamed out in agony and started crying in unison with the now frightened and sobbing mother, whom was also forced to sit, by my command.

I must admit the strike was unnecessary. Cruel violence always came natural to Takeshi, hence his name. His evil was also the prime reason why my master chose him, above all others, to inflict the most brutal of punishments to those who were disloyal.

"Who are you? What is going on? Where is my daughter?" the mother demanded. I cringed at the mother's questioning, impatience and eagerness tugging at my being and pushing me towards my target. We didn't have time for chitchat with our temporary hostages. The mission was mean to be quick and I wasn't willing to play question and answer.

To silence the two women, my brothers quickly stood over them as they sat frightened on the couch. I ignored the woman's requiring questions; I had to finish this mission and fast; Ghetsis was relying on me. I darted up the stairs, taking them three at a time. As I reached the top landing, I was shot with anxious excitement. I was getting closer to my goal, to pleasing my master and earning the highest reward possible in rank. I felt overwhelmed for a moment, but I could not let my ambitious excitement interfere with achieving victory. I took a deep breath to steady myself, ready myself, to succeed without intervention. I had to concentrate.

After another loud question and insult, I swore I heard another cry of pain down below, from the mother this time, and the backhanded attack sounded like it broke something. Surely after that blow, they would both learn not to cross Takeshi. He'd kill them if they weren't careful, and Iwao wouldn't lift a finger to defend them, he never did. It wasn't that Iwao was afraid of our youngest brother; it was his tendency to observe that always kept him out of the way. Iwao watched _everything _around him and paid the best attention to detail. He could draw my master a picture of anything in the past if Ghetsis asked it of him, and could recite every word any enemy said, the main reason why he was top spy, next to me.

Ignoring the squeals of pain, I advance on the bedroom door, excitement still roaring within me. After entering Touko's room, I was met with a disorderly sight. The girl was a terrible housekeeper, or just downright lazy. Cloths and CD's covered the entire floor in a thin layer, and food wrappers and soda cans littered her desk, seeming to miss the trash can that was full to the brim on the floor. I feared I would have to trudge and shift through the landfill of junk to find her Pokemon belt, prolonging the mission even further and putting us at higher risk of being caught, but much worse, causing our Lord to wait longer.

Alas, Arceus was on my side as I spied the full length of the belt, all six pokeballs present, lying open in plain view on the wrinkled sheets of the unmade bed. How careless she had been over the past several months as I watched her closely. How could someone possess such power and leave that said power carelessly anywhere for anyone to find? It was fine by me; she made my work easy.

I moved effortlessly over the scattered debris on the floor to my target. My heart jumped to my throat as my fingers grasped the belt tightly, the pokeballs rubbing against my sweat-laden palms. The mission, it was nearly complete, fulfilled. No greater joy could befall me more than fulfilling my master's wishes. I felt accomplished, higher than high. Oh how he would reward me as I handed him over the prize that I myself won for him.

I almost lengthened the time my master had to wait with my relishing over victory until the silence was broken from the bottom level, breaking me from my trance. I snapped out of my power sick daze and danced over the cluttered bedroom floor and down the staircase.

"Who the HELL are you!?" the mother screamed as I reappeared. Judging by her outburst, she clearly didn't learn from the lesson Takeshi taught her as blood now ran from her nose and down her front. I smirked at her weak hostility, but she couldn't see the amusement that lay beneath my black balaclava. Her ignorance annoyed me, however. She knew we were a part of Team Plasma, I was sure, but maybe I should reveal exactly _who_ we were.

As my brother raised his hand, I raised my mine to signal his halt for another painful assault. He did as he was told, for he knew I was in charge. And I told the stubborn woman who we were.

"_We _are the Shadow Triad, Lord Ghetsis's highest ranking and most loyal subjects," I said steadily. I waited for a greater look of fear to spread across her face at my words, but none came. She only continued her beg for punishment.

She cursed. "Where is my daughter?! . . . What are you doing with her Pokemon?!" Ah, I knew it was only a matter of time before she saw her daughters beloved friends wrapped securely around my wrist.

"You daughter . . . is secure, and safe," I answered. I knew she was secured in my master's grasp, but she only might have been safe; I wasn't certain of the option Touko would choose to insure her safety once Ghetsis proposed it to her. How long she would last if she chose the wrong option was a different matter all in its own; Ghetsis always played with his food before he ate it.

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

_CRACK. _Another strike from Plasma's most violent subject sent the mother's freshly broken nose in the opposite direction, earning an ear-piercing scream of pain from her bloody mouth. I allowed it of course, and in fact, I commanded it. My brothers and I could communicate with our eyes just as easily as we could with words. I wasn't going to deny Takeshi the pleasure; no one of lower rank spoke that way to the Shadow Triad. We were Ghetsis's most favored and valued, and he wouldn't have us disrespected.

The mother's demanding questions and arrogant attitude ceased as the pain overtook her. She covered the bleeding mess that was once her face with her hands and rocked back and forth, sobbing and gasping in pain. The weary blonde, still shaking and teary eyed, meekly held onto the woman's arm and rubbed her back in an attempted comfort. Our work was done and we had to move out of there fast. I refused to keep my Lord waiting.

"We leave you now, and you _will _remain in this house for the next hour. If you try to leave, you will be ambushed. There are twenty Plasma grunts surrounding the area as we speak. Be smart," I added slyly. And we left as quickly as we came, leaving the beaten and bloody broads to their dismay. But little did they know, the surrounding twenty grunts would come for them after our leave, and capture the mother, just as Ghetsis had captured her precious Touko. I wasn't certain of Bianca's fate. She might be kidnapped for good measure, or given brutal death threats to keep her quiet.

After leaving the house I moved through moonlit forests and paths faster and more gracefully than my brothers ever could. I was fueled with excitement for what now lay beneath my vest, fueled with anticipation for the look on my Lord's face when I delivered him his newly won power.

_Unova was going to change. Ghetsis was back in power. _The thought plagued my senses in the most positive ways.

* * *

**Touko**

It felt like hours had passed as I remained on my knees at the Sage's feet, dreading harm. To my relief, no hurtful assault came from his hand or device. I wondered how long he would drag this out and what was going through his mind.

I jumped in surprise. He unexpectedly touched my ponytail. I tensed every muscle I possessed and opened my eyes wearingly. I couldn't believe what he was doing; he was running his fingers through my hair, slowly, gently. My heart's pace quickened once more at his touch, his bare fingers brushing against the side of my neck, causing Swana bumps to rise down my back and arms, and my neck hairs to stand on end. Why did he take his glove off? Did he _want _to feel me? I kept my eyes focused on his black boots, praying for him to stop his torturous stroking. I felt a gentle tug against my scalp and my own hair fell over my face as he untied my ponytail, freeing my thick locks, blocking my peripheral vision. I felt even more vulnerable than before, for now I could only see the grass, his boots, and my dirty hands.

"Look at me," Ghetsis commanded.

He spoke, and his thick, deep voice hadn't changed a bit. In fact, it sounded gruffer, possibly fueled by even greater anger and evil than before. How was I to look up at him, for I'd lost all control of my neck muscles? The fear I felt wasn't going to allow me to satisfy his request. So I remained hunched over on the ground at his feet, hair hiding my face, and fearing for my life.

His ungloved hand found my chin through my forest of hair, gripped it firmly, and he tilted my head up to meet his gaze. I stopped breathing again, fearing the worst. But his touch was gentle, his grip on me was light and his skin was warm and soft against mine. Was I to be reassured by his handling that he wasn't going to hurt me? I couldn't be certain. Ghetsis was insane and unpredictable.

I never did find myself too close to the man two years ago, but I assumed a noticeable change in his appearance as I looked at him. He appeared leaner now, but that could have been the cause of his dress change to black, sleek robes. His facial features revealed more wear and faint bags now existed under his eyes. He gave the appearance of a tired outlaw, who'd been running day and night for years. Odds were, he had been running, but working day and night to regain his forces and power. He smiled menacingly at me, like he was happy with the mental, nervous torture he was inflicting upon me.

"You, my dear, destroyed everything that I worked for. All the years I invested into forming the perfect world, have been wasted, thanks to you," he said. His eye narrowed, but his grin remained in place, and so did his firm grip upon my lower jaw. I knew he was angry, so angry he was smiling, and that could be very dangerous when it came to a mad man. I feared what would come next. Yes, I destroyed everything he worked for, I knew that all too well, but my dread was him letting me know, full force, in some unearthly, inhuman way.

I tried many times to focus on something other than his eye as he held my gaze in place, like his cloak collar, his hair, the sky, anything. But every time my attempt failed, he gently tilted my head up higher to resume eye contact. This man would not have me look at nothing else but him as he spoke directly to me.

"But now I am back for another round, and Unova is now _mine_ for the taking. Are you ready for that my dear?" he sneered at me, while still maintaining that mocking grin, clearly amused by my powerless state, clearly feeling triumphant that I could not stop him again. He was back for another round was he? Just how powerful had he become over the years? What god awful scheme had he been conjuring over the past two years?

After a short pause of my defiant refusal to answer his question, he pressed on. "I strongly admire your strength, determination, and innocence. If you weren't truly innocent and pure, you would not have acquired Reshiram and won his power. And by extension, became the ultimate rival for the boy N, whom _I _solely created. It would be a pity to dispose of such a useful asset." Finally, the Sage let my lower jaw slid through his smooth, warm fingers, and I regained control of my slumping posture once more.

He admired me, why? I destroyed him. What power did I possess? Reshiram, of course, the only power I had. As for innocence, I didn't know where that came from or what he was pertaining to. Aside from being a virgin, I was far from innocent; I was a walking terror in more ways than one. And why did he declare me an asset? The question crushed me; I knew the answer: I was _his _asset now. While I was currently at his mercy, however, it was semi comforting to know that it would have been a pity to dispose of me. So did this mean I had a chance? Would that chance be the cost of freedom or something more? I longed for answers but dreaded them all the same.

After resurfacing from the depths of my reasoning, I discovered my head had dropped again and I was staring at the feet of the man before me. A long, drawn out silence lingered, and it felt like he was listening to my silent thoughts, or just contemplating his next move. I nervously tilted my head up to meet his gaze, without his request this time. His expression, his half smile, it was warm and non-threatening. Could it have been that I wasn't going to die that evening?

"My sweet Touko, I am so pleased for you kneeling in submission to me, and how obedient you have been. Obedience and compliance is all I ask of you from this moment on," Ghetsis said, breaking the silence with the caress of his surprisingly warm, soothing voice.

_My sweet Touko. _His voice eagerly repeated itself within the depths of my subconscious.

_Obedience and Compliance. _My heart sank. Compliance from that moment onward could only mean I was to be taken hostage, and my assumptions being correct. Why couldn't he just let me go? Kill me even. No, I didn't want to die, not if what he offered wasn't brutal torture, and with this man, anything could have been an option. And I wasn't kneeling; I was on my knees due to nerves that were racked so bad I couldn't stand. _Get it right Ghetsis. _But his _voice, _how soft and warm it was. Why was he treating me like this, speaking to me like this?

With an ounce of bravery scavenged somewhere from the depths of my soul, I tried something different; I backed away from him on my hands and knees. That didn't work as his silver Plasma walking stick found contact with my rib cage, leaning against me with just the right amount of pressure to signify I was to remain in place. I froze, kept my head down, and only barely breathed, fearing I had angered him in some way. How foolish I had been to think I could go anywhere with Ghetsis dominating me, and a vast amount of grunts outlining the clearing, sealing my doom.

He took two steps toward me and relieved the pressure of his cane. I remained motionless and quiet, anticipating his next move. He knelt down in front of me and slowly laid his fancy walking stick on the ground close beside me, the moon's light reflecting off the blue Plasma emblem in the middle of its sleek metal circle. The unbuttoned portion of his robe opened to reveal a black, slim outfit underneath, and for a moment, I felt just a little too close to his crotch. My heart skipped a beat once his masculine aroma aroused my sense of smell, causing me to breath in deeper a second time to foolishly relish in his scent. I wrinkled my nose in resentment for my action, gulped, and tried to move back into my comfort zone, which happened to be away from him. Before I could retreat, he seized my chin and the contact of his skin sent shivers down my spine. He tilted my head up half way to meet him.

_This is too close, way to close, Arceus help me. _My heart's rate slowly regained pace again, pounding harder with each passing second as I found my face mere inches away from his. His red eye transitioned between the two of mine as if searching for something. His expression was soft and calm. His hand lost its grip on my chin and moved to the side of my neck, and his thumb slowly brushing my lower cheek. I feared so many horrific outcomes as his eye pierced mine, and as his hand cradled the right side of face, his thumb never ending its slow caress against my cold skin. My heart jumped to my throat as he leaned in closer on my left side, his warm breath grazing my ear as he breathed.

"_You're a beautiful young lady Touko, has anyone told you?" _He purred soundlessly, clearly intending for me to be his only listener. Another round of chills ran down my spine. The brush of his warm breath against my neck caused every small hair to stand erect. I tried to escape him by scooting back on my hands and knees until his free hand grabbed my right shoulder. "_Shhhhh, I'm not going to hurt you," _he cooed. His voice still remained a silent whisper, and I strangely felt soothed and reassured. It seemed there wasn't an ounce of threat in him, but then again only a fool would assume such a thing.

Why was he talking to me in such a way? Was he trying to gain my trust?

My heart rate began to slow and I breathed deeply, his scent swimming in and out of my nostrils all the while. Cautiously, I bowed my head, and even as he resumed his firm hold, he allowed me to avert my gaze. Ghetsis's grip on my shoulder released and he grasped the other side of my face, and gently cradled my bowed head. I felt fully engulfed in his presence. If there was no escape possible before, there surely wasn't none now. The Sage could have snapped my neck with ease if he truly wanted to; his hands were so dominating over my neck and jaw. But there was no threat that came from his touch. I closed my eyes as he began to massage the back of my neck softly with his fingertips. I felt like I was in some sort of trance.

"_Your skin is so smooth, your hair is so soft and your eyes, oh, how they've touched me so," _he whispered softly, his voice caressing my every nerve ending, yet still adding even more to my confusion. I prayed he was mocking me in some way. It wasn't possible for him to have meant what he said, no way in hell. His soothing touch and his caressing voice had to be some sick game he was playing, or was he truly sweet-talking me, meaning every word?

"_You are so fragile right now Touko. You are vulnerable and weak. Don't worry dear, you're safe . . . for the moment." _He backed away slowly, still keeping my head firmly in his grasp. _For the moment, what could that mean? _Ghetsis rode my emotions like a roller coaster, steering me in polar opposite directions by making me feel threatened then instantly safe and reassured. I swallowed hard and my heart resumed its panicked pace when he tilted my head back up to meet his now burning gaze. His expression was stern and he was no longer smiling warmly at me. His voice turned to stone when he spoke to me again, clearly intending that I hung onto every word. _"And your fate lies with me and me alone." _

I only held onto a select few words of his speech. _Fragile. Safe. Fate. _His soft voice left me unnaturally soothed, temporarily, just as he had aimed. Temporary hope, that's all he was willing to feed me. My fate lied with him. So what did he want? I would give to him whatever, as long as I got to go home to my worried mother . . . as long as . . . I didn't have to give him my Pokemon.

His eye continued to drink me in, but I averted my eyes, refusing to look at him. I was scared again, and the last person on earth I wanted to behold was Ghetsis. He gripped me harder to regain my attention, his nails chafing the tender skin of my neck as he did so. My eyes reluctantly found his, giving him the satisfaction of having total control over me.

He was smiling again. It was a warm smile, nonthreatening. I couldn't contemplate how this man could emit such a caring, relaxed face. I felt reassured as his expression caressed my nerves just as his voice and touch had.

A doubt burned deep within me, screaming he was manipulative and false. But why would he speak to me in such a way, touch me even, in such a loving way? Could he let me go without harm? I prayed his price wasn't too much to pay for my life.

He broke his hungry eye away from me and relieved his possessive hold. He had gripped me so firmly that I could still feel his hand on my lower jaw and neck moments after his release. He clutched his cane, stood up quickly and greeted someone behind me, a man named Satoshi. His movements were so swift that I became puzzled as to why he even needed the fancy staff. Was it used for style or intimidation?

I was curious to know who approached us, this man named Satoshi. Remaining on my knees I very slowly turned around, taking special care with my every move; I didn't want to anger my captor.

There he was, the leader of Ghetsis's Shadow Triad team, the man named Satoshi. He and his two brothers hadn't changed a bit over the course of two years. They wore the same sleeveless black outfit, exposing their hard, built biceps. The same mask covered their faces, denying everyone around them their true identity. And their unmistakable, long white hair, flowed freely around them like it always had. Yes, this was the Triad team I didn't want to remember.

Satoshi halted only a few feet from Ghetsis and I, and he quickly removed a Pokemon belt from his vest. The combination of Master, Dream and Dusk Balls were unmistakable; it was _my _Pokemon belt!

_My Pokemon were the price I had to pay, for my life and possibly my freedom._

They had stolen my Pokemon while Ghetsis had me at his mercy. I wanted to lash out, scream, punch, and kick, anything to wrench my friends out of the grasp of that evil ninja, and use them to devour the one that towered over me. What had the three done to acquire them? Did they hurt my mother? Kill her even? I felt enraged, but lost on what to do. What was Ghetsis's plan? What was he going to do with them, with me?

"Touko."

I jumped and turned back around. I started shaking again as my nerves and fear resumed. How calm I had been until now. I looked up once again into the evil, grinning face of Ghetsis. There was no evidence of mercy for me in his expression now, nor in his wry grin.

"You have a choice Touko, a choice between life and death," the Sage said, his voice steady.

I knew it. There was no mercy within this man, there never was. How stupid was I to think I had a chance. And after I had destroyed his castle and his plans for world domination, Arceus only knew what I had to do to stay alive in his charity now.

"You can live Touko, as my captive, but first, you must willingly give me your Pokemon." He paused for a second to relish in my reaction, the look of terror on my face, and then he continued. "Your Pokemon must come from your hand, and you must proclaim to them, as you hand them over, that you are putting them in the care of Ghetsis Harmonia. And, you will command them as I command you, until you have fulfilled your purpose." He paused again, relishing in my turmoil and the anxiety his words plagued of me. I felt a tightening my chest that turned to pain and I winced. I was succumbing to panic now and Ghetsis could sense every ounce of it as he smirked down at me. When would I fulfill my purpose if I chose to live?

"The option of death . . . is simple. Defy me now and die . . . and your mother will die too." He finished his speech and was no longer smiling. He looked down upon me menacingly, anticipating my decision between the narrow options that were given to me.

It was bad enough considering my own death, but now my mother's life was at stake and I was the one to blame. I was being used and tested, I realized, just as the Triad said I would be. More anxiety flooded through me as I tried to weigh my options and think things through. If I died, I would only postpone Ghetsis's plans. If I lived, I would be his to command, and I would be helping him take over the region in full force.

But I could stop him. There had to be a loophole somewhere. There had to be a way, even if I bid my time, to stop him. I would do what it took to keep my mother alive; she shouldn't have to die for my selfish decisions.

Another problem irked me. I couldn't understand why I had to state that I was putting my Pokemon in Ghetsis's care. That detail wasn't making sense in my moment of devastation. He mentioned me commanding them as he commands me. Does that mean he can't command Reshiram without the one true hero present? That had to be it. If it wasn't, he could just kill me now and be done with it. He needed me, alive, or nothing would go right, and by threatening my life and my family's, he would get what he wanted.

I could only guess what would happen to Unova once I became his tool. What would happen to the citizens? What would happen to my brother, Touya? He never was mentioned in the Sage's speech. Ghetsis probably couldn't track him for he has traveled to Kanto. Would Touya ever find out I was kidnapped, or be left in the dark of my disappearance? Would Bianca or Cheren even know? I was so confused and lost. So much applied to my living option, while death sounded so much easier. I had to choose fast, Ghetsis was growing impatient as he nudged me gently in the side with his cane.

I didn't realize I had practically fallen to the ground on my elbows in the midst of my mental debate. I weakly rose, supporting my now heavy upper body with my hands and painfully looked up into the devil's eye.

"I'll give you my Pokemon," I said flatly.

What had I done? I should have just died, but I loved my family and friends too much. I was enveloped in fear and regret. By the time it was all over, I was so weak and emotionally exhausted, I could barely move. I lowered my head for the last time and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see anything anymore. I didn't want to face the horror to come: handing over my Pokemon companions and watching Unova turn to ruin.

My sulking was short lived as the other two Triads lifted me up by the arms into a standing position, holding me steady as I threatened to crash back down to the damp, grassy earth. I kept my gaze to the ground, refusing to give Ghetsis the satisfaction of my blue eyes that apparently _touched him so_. He lifted my chin up again with his index finger, and smiled at me.

"Satoshi, bring them," Ghetsis ordered sternly, not once breaking his dreamy gaze. The lead Triad member appeared quickly at my side, holding out my belt for me to take.

I stared longingly at my friends as they resided comfortably in their little balls. I knew they were much bigger and fiercer than the balls that contained them, and for a split second, I considered releasing their fury on the enemies that surrounded me. That option died as soon as it was born. The Triad on my right drew a double-edged knife and held it steadily to my throat.

My heart rate jumped and I looked back to Ghetsis, my eyes begging for reassurance, for answers. His eye locked on the Triad warrior behind me, giving the man what appeared to be a warning glare, then he turned his attention back to me. "It would be a great tragedy to loose you tonight Touko. Personally, I don't want you dead my sweet. I pray you make the right decision," Ghetsis purred in that same low, caressing voice that no one would think possible of him.

I sighed, considered his words, and then reached out to take the belt that was once mine. The knife still remained close to my throat, but no longer grazed my skin. The moment I grabbed the belt, I felt the world around me tense; I wasn't the only one rigid and nervous anymore. Ghetsis shifted nervously, his expression now anxious. The knife's edge found its way back to my bare skin, daring me to revolt, threatening to spill my life's blood onto the moonlit earth.

Tears crept to my eyes as I handed the evil Sage my friends.

The Sage momentarily stilled before reaching out for his stolen asset. "You must declare who you are, in your own words, and from the bottom of your heart, that you are putting them into _my_ _care," _Ghetsis reminded.

I took a deep breath. "I, Touko, put my current Pokemon . . . into . . . Ghetsis Harmonia's . . . care."

The world's most terrible deed was done. Regret coursed through me after my final proclamation. Everything I worked for, the hours of training and commitment, and the friendship that I developed with my Pokemon, all vanished the minute Ghetsis's hand enclosed around my belt, relieving my hand of its precious burden. Ghetsis took everything from me, just as I had taken everything from him. Was this what it felt like for him? Did he get the same, draining, empty feeling that I was presently experienced?

I knew this was it; I had given him all the power he needed. How could I fight him now? What price would I pay to rise against him and take back what was mine? My life and my mother's would be the price. And in order to save our lives, I had to obey him, give him my full cooperation, and in turn Unova would be in ruin. But how cooperative did I have to be before he decided enough was enough? I figured out exactly what I was going to do as I unwillingly became his. As long as my heart kept beating, I was dead set on giving the man hell, and doing only what I needed to stay alive, even if it meant some level of defiance. He needed my Pokemon, and therefore, needed me, alive. Oh yes, I could give him a hard way to go . . . as long as I remained sane.

Ghetsis gripped the belt so tightly, the whites of his knuckles showed. A curt, triumphant smile spread across his features as he was enveloped with the reality of the power he now possessed. Two years later, he bites back and wins. But who is to defeat him now? Whose turn is it to shatter his world for I am now his captive, his possession? I was useless, apart from the fact I could only give him a hard time. N was still at large, could he stop Ghetsis? Would the ward ever return to Unova and stop the man who raised him? Someone out there had to stop him; I was powerless. Were there other legends and prophecies out there that needed fulfilling?

While looking at the precious Pokeballs that lay beneath his strained fingers, I didn't notice the Sage was staring at me again. I curiously looked up to meet his eye. Ghetsis stepped toward me, shortening the gap between us. In fear I faltered back and without the Triad's support, I fell back down to my knees at his feet. I couldn't figure how it was possible, but I strangely feared my worth had expired, and that I was long overdue for death by his hand.

_He lied to me. He's going to kill me. _

He towered over me again before he stopped his advancement, his silky smooth robe brushing up against the sensitive skin of my face once more. I kept my head bowed, wishing it would all end.

"Look at me," Ghetsis said softly.

I did as I was told and regrettably looked up. He was smiling down at me warmly, and his expression was relaxed and content. He didn't appear angry; he was pleased.

"You will prove very useful to me, my sweet, and you will help bring back to me everything that you've taken away. You have nothing to fear, as long as you remain compliant." His voice was now soft and gentle, yet strangely stern. He managed to sooth me again, _damn him,_ reassure me I was all right, and at the same time, I strangely _wanted _to obey him, _wanted _to please him. How did he make me feel this way? His _voice! _How was this possible? Was this how he talked people into his service?

He stepped back from me, looked up and nodded to someone behind me. For a split second, I didn't want him to step away, but then I remembered who he was. Two sets of hands grabbed my arms and heaved me to an unsteady standing position. I almost fell as my legs grew weaker from the night's ordeal, but the two Triads kept me balanced. They brought my hands behind my back and bound them tightly with a clothed rope.

I looked to my enemy once more, only to witness his white teeth exposed in a wide grin as he smiled at my demise, at his new control over me. And that was the last I saw of him that night, until the black bag went over my head, blanketing me in darkness and unknowing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Bianca**

* * *

My lack of sleep over the past two days had put a major damper on my gathering skills. I was scheduled to meet the three new trainers in twenty minutes time so I had to hurry and hurry fast, but my brain couldn't signal my limbs to move at the speed I was intending them to perform. Productivity on my part was very slow. I busied clumsily about the Pokemon research center, gathering all supplies that Professor Juniper had sent to me while waiting on emails to print. The emails were very important; they contained the trainer's personal information and names: Rosa, Nate and Hugh.

As the printer took its sweet time to produce the necessary documents needed, I checked and double-checked my pockets and messenger bag for all necessary supplies. Starter Pokemon: check. Pokedexs: check. Double take over my shoulder every five minutes: double check! No wonder I couldn't sleep, or eat, and barely drink; the fear of Plasma assassins irked my every waking moment. I had become outrageously flustered, anxiety ridden and antsy. Yes, I was always antsy, but never to the point of not functioning! No one understood, nor would they ever understand. I was keeping quiet, at all costs.

Two nights ago, my life changed as I experienced first hand something horrific and cruel. I saw Touko's mother, Anne, get brutally beaten and kidnapped, right before my eyes. If that wasn't bad enough, they came back . . . those mysterious men in black, with their stealthy maneuvers and their shinning, long white hair. They returned to threaten me with my life and everyone else's that I held dear.

I had to stop my frantic movements as objects in front of me began to spin again. I swayed in place, closed my eyes tight, and tried to rid myself of the bloody memory. I had to _focus. _I couldn't let the Professor down. I had to deliver these Pokemon and get the trainers on their journey, on time, and without hesitation. Maybe, after my task was complete, I could finally go home, even if it was for a little while, and get some sleep.

The printer beeped, signaling that the emails had finished printing. I opened my eyes and took an uneasy step forward, and Anne's bloody and beaten figure ran in and out of my subconscious, again, resuming my nonstop anxiety. It was like a never-ending loop, and I couldn't shake it off, no matter how hard I desperately tried. If anything interrupted that horrible memory, it was the three men in black ninja clothing, and their threats and knife against my throat. The horrific experience was so nerve shattering I couldn't see straight. No one ever threatened me, nor have I ever dreamed of being threatened. But after their harsh and promising words, I did not dare speak a word to anybody of Touko and her mother's true whereabouts.

"_Mark my words, you will be followed, and monitored, at all times."_

"_One word, I repeat . . . one word, to anybody of Touko or Anne's kidnapping, you're dead, as well as your precious mother and stupid father, and all of your beloved Pokemon too."_

"_I suggest you don't screw up, you pretty little blonde." _

I cringed and looked over my shoulder, out windows, and around corners, every time those harsh and unforgiving voices rang through my mind. And I didn't dare, nor did I dream, of ever confiding in anybody about my nerve-racking experience of my friend's tragedy. I was entirely alone, afraid and isolated in the most horrific event of my life. If anyone asked about Touko or Anne's whereabouts, I was to say they simply moved away, and didn't wish to be followed. As mind-boggling as it was to hear, the majority of people would believe me, since I was Touko's best friend and all. Oh, how clever the Triad team was, or by extension, Ghetsis.

I nearly tripped over a small filing cabinet on my way over to retrieve the emails from the printer. I grabbed a vanilla envelope and stuffed the necessary documents roughly inside, creasing edges and ripping corners without care. And why should I care? I had an excuse to be sloppy; I was traumatized.

A sharp pain shot through the right side of my head momentarily, crippling and slowing down my efforts. I knew I had spent too much time in the lab as the white walls and shiny white floor pained my dry, aching eyes, and in turn it gave me a splitting headache. I gritted my teeth and winced in agony, dropping the vanilla envelope on the floor, and shattering its contents in various directions. The stress truly was crippling me from the inside out. I couldn't take much more of this, something had to give. No. I pledged to truck on with my duties to Professor Juniper. It was the least I could do for the world at the moment. After all, I couldn't help anyone else, and especially those who needed me most.

The sharp pain finally faded and I regained my bearings once more. I bent down, slowly gathered the scattered papers, and shoved them roughly back into the now dirty vanilla envelope. I exited the research lab and stopped dead in my tracks, not because I saw _someone, _but because I was weary of _someone_; it was becoming a demanding habit. My eyes scanned the road ahead that led to Aspertia City from Postark Town. No one was present. Of course, why would my pursuers be so obvious and out in the open? They were always hidden, I knew. I took a deep breath, held it, and then exhaled. I had to truck through this path that connected the town and city ahead of me, and breathing deeply helped only on a small scale. Putting one foot in front of the other, I advanced.

I walked unsteadily down the beaten path, looking from side to side, and front to back all the while. Momentarily, the ground and trees around me moved several times as my focus wavered due to my stress and lack of sleep. I had to force myself to stop several times to regain my balance. The bright sunshine from above didn't help my pounding headache either. I prayed I could keep it together for the new trainers. I was the first person they were to see before their journey, and I couldn't let my weak, flustered and fearing state of mind be the first thing they saw.

Finally, after much vision spinning, painful eye squinting and clumsy walking, I arrived at the Lookout of Aspertia City, where I was to meet the new trainers. I had been at the Lookout only once before, and the memory of its breath taking view fueled some hopeful relief deep inside my soul. It was beautiful, and I needed something beautiful in my life to lighten my anxiety, and to give me some clarity and hope. How nice it would have been if Touko were present to share the view with me.

Touko.

My friend, where had they taken her? What were they doing to her? _Oh no not again. _I stopped and felt the tears make their return. I couldn't break down now! I couldn't let the new trainers see my tearstained and red face after another breakdown. I gulped, breathed deeply and closed my eyes, willing myself to fight another mental collapse that would unhinge me from the seams.

It didn't work.

I burst into tears and choked on my own spit. _Touko . . . no. _What they did to her mother and I was just evil, and Arceus only knew how bad Touko was getting it. Were they torturing her? Manipulating her? Starving her? What did Ghetsis want with her? Oh yea, that's right, her Pokemon; they took them too. As for Anne, what did they want with her? With hours of analyzation on my side, I assumed they needed her to force Touko to do what they wanted. Of course, why else would they care about Anne? It was the end of the world as I knew it, and there was nothing I could do and no one I could tell about it.

I felt unknown eyes on my backside as I sniffled and dried my newly moistened face with my pink handkerchief. I shivered at the fact that they were watching me. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that they were there; they did have a tendency to be obvious sometimes, even if the occasions were rare, like they were reminding me of their presence as they purposely made unnecessary noises in the distance.

I breathed deeply and my lungs shook with exhaustion as I exhaled; the task at hand was going to be a struggle for sure. After another deep, wavering breath, I controlled my random outburst for the loss of my good friend and pursued the Lookout.

Just a second before I reached the stone steps, my weary eyes caught movement from my right. I jumped and clumsily turned, only to spot the paperboy walking to the Pokemon center. _The paper! _I wanted to run after him and buy the morning news, but I reframed. I didn't want to know if the kidnappings that took place a few nights previously formulated into some new turmoil that would reach the morning news. I didn't want to read anything that might reveal the truth of Unova's future, like some great, stolen dragon named Reshiram threatening to burn cities down if the citizens didn't abide by an evil man's wishes. I shivered.

I turned back around and willed myself, one step at a time, up the steep steps of the Aspertia City Lookout.

* * *

**Hugh**

* * *

I could barely consider the fact that the official day had arrived, the day I was to become a registered Pokemon trainer. Anxious excitement coursed through me the entire morning as I patiently awaited the arrival of a woman named Bianca. This woman was to meet me, and my two childhood friends at the top of the Aspertia City Lookout. Unfortunately, she wasn't on time as I was the first and only one to arrive ahead of schedule. I had to forgive her though; I was ahead of schedule for everything, where others are either directly on time or late. I greately hoped I didn't have to wait longer than what was necessary for my Pokemon journey to start.

My two friends, Nate and Rosa, finally arrived, and only minutes after I did. _Surprise._ I wondered if we possibly missed this girl they called Bianca, but that was impossible, the time was set for 8:00AM and we were there by 7:45AM. As an added reassurance, there was no one in Aspertia that fit her description. We were told a young woman with blonde hair, glasses, and a bright green hat would be collecting us, and no such person was spied that morning. There was still hope that she hadn't come and gone in a blink of an eye.

I shifted my posture anxiously as I leant up against the thick stone wall of the Lookout, trying my best to hide my excitement and growing impatience for Bianca's arrival. I didn't want to show weakness of any kind around that boy, Nate. He was my rival in every way, and I strived to show him who was superior, again, in every way. It was a never-ending battle of course, our rivalry. We've challenged each other since birth in everything imaginable. He was like the brother I never had, but I didn't consider him a brother; only the sibling rivalry was valid in our relationship. This couldn't be more true as of late than it was years ago, especially after _she _became of age and had developed into such a beautiful young lady; his sister Rosa.

The two siblings talked amongst themselves about their Pokemon choice options as I sat in the corner, brooding, and growing even more impatient as the minutes passed.

"They are all so cute! I don't know which one to choose! Oh how nice it would be to take them all . . . but then there would be none left for you or Hugh," Rosa said, in that sweet voice of hers. She winked in my direction and my heart involuntarily skipped a beat. I loved her voice and her laugh and those pretty blue eyes. I returned her a half smile and nod in acknowledgement, then turned my burning gaze to her brother, whose back was turned to me.

"Well reality check sis, you can't! The agreement was that the Pokemon chose us, since all three of us are starting at the same time. And I doubt they all are going to choose you," Nate said, mater-of-factly. I narrowed my eyes at his backside. If my glare had been a laser, it would have cut him straight down the middle. The look on Rosa's face turned to one of disappointment and hurt. She silenced instantly and backed away from her own brother, afraid to say anything more.

That was what I hated about Nate; he was always downing Rosa and challenging her on every little thing she did or said. Nothing she ever did was right by him and for some reason he strived to let her know it. This was where I came in as the brother he never had either; he could challenge me all day and I wouldn't give a shit. But Rosa was a girl, and she didn't need his taunting. What she needed was someone there to hold her and tell her how beautiful she was and how much she was worth. I shook my head as the thought of I being the one to comfort the girl crept through my reaonsing; it was true, but she would never know it, at least not for a while.

Sometimes I gave Nate the benefit of the doubt, and figured he didn't realize what he was doing, but I knew better; he'd done it for too long.

I couldn't wait to battle Nate and show him, finally, who was the superior trainer. I wanted to beat him down and humiliate him, just like he beat Rosa down every single day. Better yet, I wanted to show Rosa that her brother wasn't the hot shot he thought he was. I wanted to show her what a hot shot I was, literally, and how much I cared for her. There was one small problem however, and that problem was fear, the fear of rejection. If Rosa ever rejected me, for whatever reason, I would not think I could function.

My eyes moved from Nate's back to Rosa's front, and the male rivalry that soared through my veins turned to a desired need to comfort something, that something being _her. _Her eyes were downcast to the ground, and her foot brushed the stone beneath her feet nervously as she slowly recovered from Nate's dream shattering comments. _She was only joking for Acreus sake!_ Oh how I wanted to slaughter him. _Hurry up Bianca woman, so I can demolish this prick in battle! _

Finally, Rosa gathered herself and looked back up to her brother and I. I couldn't breath as her stare now rested on me. Fire burned in the pit of my stomach and my nerves forced me to break eye contact. What was wrong with me? This truly was a crush I never intended to reach such a high altitude, but there was something about her. Her beautiful brown hair, smooth skin and blue eyes sent my current male rivalry mood into a different male direction. I swallowed nervously as my eyes licked her up and down. _What if she noticed? _I reluctantly averted my gaze and the male rivalry was back as I looked to her overconfident brother, and my raging emotions were so conveniently interrupted by Rosa's sweet voice.

"Hugh! Which Pokemon do you want?" she asked sweetly.

My breath caught in my lungs. She said my name, wow, how nice it sounded on her lips. _No! _I breathed again. _Focus. _But I couldn't seem to find the words I was looking for as her crisp, blue eyes bore into my red ones. I hated succumbing to her beauty and adoring cuteness, and even worse, I hated how this new attraction to her now interfered with everything that involved the girl. I missed the days when I could run along side her, without a care in the world, and not feel the stomach acid eating me from the inside out. She was my friend then, but now, I wanted more, so much _more._ It was driving me mad.

Thank Arceus we were all going our separate ways; I needed the distraction of the Pokemon journey ahead for my sanity's sake.

"Hugh?" She urged. I shook my head and snapped out of my daydream's grip.

"S-sorry! I was in a daze . . . I want Snivy. Yeah, he would be good," I breathed in relief. I was in a daze that was all. There was no wanting or needing a girl running through my head. Hopefully they fell for it.

Nate eyed me suspiciously after my answer. _Fuck! _I narrowed my eyes at him, returning the same uneasy emotion he was giving me. He angered me so much.

"Snivy would do well for me, I prefer the grass types," I add as my glare burned into Nate's skull. His expression lightened and he tilted his head in curiosity. "You like grass Pokemon?" Nate challenged. His _voice! _He had that tone like he couldn't believe I would prefer a grass type Pokemon to the others. He sickened me; all Pokemon had potential.

"Of course I do!" My voice turned to a confident acid. Anger now, not nerves, fueled me to the breaking point. "They have great potential, mind you. And it takes a very special person to bring out their strength. I'm pretty confident that I qualify for that special task." Nate's eyes widened in surprise at my answer, or, more or less, my comeback. If I had been Rosa, I would have just shrugged and had been ashamed of liking the grass types. No, I wasn't her. I was someone of equal or greater rank to Nate, and I would not take his bullying and harassment lightly.

"Awww, I wanted Snivy! We'll just have to see which one is right for us!" Rosa exclaimed.

My stomach took a painful turn. Deep down, I desperately wanted Snivy, and always had, but I would give anything for Rosa to be happy; I would yield and give or trade her Snivy if it chose me. Male pride burned inside me at the thought of giving _her_ something that she really _wanted_. There would have been no greater joy than seeing her face light up and knowing that I would be the reason for her joy. _Oh how she would love me for it._

"Then I will get Tepig to rival your Snivy Hugh!" Nate boasted, ignoring Rosa like usual. I scowled in his direction, and then a wicked grin crossed my face.

"You've forgotten! They are going to choose us! So I suggest you retrace your words. Even if I get Snivy and you get Tepig, I'll still win." If I could only glow with triumph, I would have that moment. Nate was speechless, and that fueled a short bliss inside me that I couldn't explain; he wasn't used to speaking with someone who would gladly beat him down verbally and rival his every word.

"Well we'll see about that!" Nate boasted again, sending me a challenging smile. Oh how I couldn't wait to beat him and show Rosa she didn't have to feel inferior to him anymore. _Of course! _That was going to be my second mission: to rebuild her confidence and show her she didn't have to live in her brother's shadow forever.

"Well, lets see then!" I bit back.

"H-hello!"

Our emerging argument was cut short by Bianca's sudden arrival. Finally, our Pokemon had arrived and I was only moments away from owning Nate.

"Wow, it's so pretty up here isn't it?! So s-sorry to keep you waiting," Bianca said. Her voice was high pitched and a little shaky, and just like she was described, she sported bright blonde hair, half mooned specks and a bright green hat that you could spot a mile away. Her hands were full of folders, town maps, Pokedexs and a small, long metal container. My heart jumped; our Pokemon had to be in that container.

She stepped toward us nervously and sat her load on the ground at her feet. She breathed heavily for a few minutes then rose to speak to us.

"My name is Bianca. I am here on Professor Juniper's behalf, and I would assume you are the three trainers I am looking for. N-Nate, Rosa and H-Hugh, correct?" Her voice was so shaky it was distracting, and her eyes never laid on any of us for more than a few seconds at a time. We all nodded in unison. Was it me, or was this girl extremely nervous for some reason? Why? We were just teenagers, and she was supposedly a well-polished trainer, who even battled along side Touko, the Unovian Hero who brought down Team Plasma two years ago and defeated Alder, the Unova region Champion. What was there to be nervous about?

"T-that's fantastic. Now, lets get to it shall we? Lets get these Pokemon out! I bet you all are e-excited!" She squeaked, her voice still shaky and her eye contact still averting. Excited I was, and I couldn't believe how fast the process was going. The young woman read my mind.

"Oh boy!" Rosa squeaked anxiously, and I couldn't help but smile. She was so cute when she was excited. Nate however, remained calm, like me, and patiently awaited for the new Pokemon's arrival.

Bianca bent down, breathed heavily again, and grasped the metal box. I took a deep breath and childish excitement quickly rose deep within me. I felt like a toddler on Christmas morning eagerly waiting to open presents. Bicanca opened the box and dumped the Pokeballs onto the stone ground. They burst open instantly and three young and fit Pokemon brightly appeared before the three of us.

There it was, the Snivy that had graced my dreams for the past month. It sported such a bright green color upon its skin and was so full of life, just how I envisioned it to be. It made eye contact with me and jumped my way. I held my breath. Was it really coming to me? A small doubt irked me, but sure enough, it jumped happily into my arms. _Wow, that was fast!_

Relief washed over me as I held the Pokemon of my personal choice in my arms. It was warm, yet scaly, just like the snake/grass Pokemon it was. I stroked its head and it chirped at me, enjoying my touch. I nervously bestowed a glance at Rosa. She wasn't even looking at me, but instead, at the two Pokemon wanting to be her friend.

Both the Oshawott and the Tepig wanted to befriend her; it was amazing. I turned to Nate, and to my wonderful amazement, he was scowling, jealousy and bewilderment etched across his expression so perfectly it was beautiful. None of the Pokemon wanted Nate; I was in heaven.

"Now we can't h-have this!" Bianca said in her still nervous tone. She walked over to the bewildered Rosa and picked up the two Pokemon. Rosa's expression grimed. _Let her have them both, _I thought.

Bianca nervously strolled past me and toward Nate, holding the anxious and squirming Pokemon up to his level. "Listen you two, one of you have to go to this boy here, ok?" Bianca stated sternly to the young Pokemon in her arms. "What is your name?"

"Nate," he responded flatly.

"Nate, pet the one you want, and let's see if it goes to you."

Dead silence suddenly engulfed the Lookout as Nate stood there in front of Bianca, thinking deeply on his choice. After about a minute, he reached out for his Pokemon, and of course he would choose Tepig, he would choose anything that would burn my Snivy to the ground. He always looked for the easy way out of everything.

I gasped and laughed out loud. The Tepig snorted a weak flame at Nate's fingertips, coming close to burning them, and leapt out of Bianca's arms. In two large bounds, he was in Rosa's arms. My heart leapt for joy as the amazement on Rosa's face spread into a wide smile. I felt reassured that she was happy with the Tepig, and hopefully, she wouldn't want to trade for my Snivy.

Now, if only the Oshawott refused Nate, I would be in pure bliss because Nate would have to wait another day. Sadly, no such breathtaking event came as the Oshawott jumped into Nate's arms and squeaked its approval. Bummer.

I turned my attention back to the Snivy in my arms; he was perfectly content with his new trainer, that trainer being I. A refreshing happiness rushed over me as I looked into its sharp, brown little eyes. It approved of me, and that's what counted. I felt ready to take on the world with that little guy by my side. I was ready to become the greatest Pokemon trainer in Unova, and possibly one day, the champion, and Snivy would be with me every step of the way.

Undying ambition unleashed itself within me as my thoughts raced. _The Champion, was that possible?_ Anything was possible. I knew how to bring out the power within even the weakest of Pokemon. I would battle all the great gym leaders and the elite four, and win, even if it took one hundred tries. I would defeat the new Pokemon Champion, Iris, and I would fight the Hero, Touko. Ah yes, that would be a battle to witness and remember. The very thought of battling Touko sent Swanna bumps down my spine. Could I defeat her? She had the powerful legendary Pokemon, Reshiram, the dragon that could burn cities down with a single breath. She was famous all over the Pokemon globe for her legendary skills and Pokemon. Yes, a battle with her, win or loose, would complete the greatest Pokemon goal I could set for myself.

Last on my list, but certainly not least, during or after my Pokemon journey, I would hunt down every low-life, stinking Team Plasma grunt I could find, and somehow, get my little sister's Purrlion back. Hell, whatever grunt I met along the way I think I would take out with a fierce battle. I could never forgive them for what they had done. My sister was left heartbroken and sad for many months. That Purrlion was out there, somewhere, and I vowed to find it. No one stole from my family and I would personally see to it the mob group, Team Plasma, would get what they deserved.

I had set a lot of goals for myself that day, and those goals would take years to accomplish. No matter, I had Snivy, and soon many more Pokemon would be by my side, and we would push through our new journey and accomplish those goals, together.

After receiving our maps, Pokedexs, and Pokemon, Bianca gave us all quick congratulations and good lucks, and then quickly exited the scene like she had another dozen errands to run with an unreasonable deadline hanging over her head. She had been odd and acted as if her nerves were racked, but I didn't care. I had my Pokemon and supplies and that was all that mattered.

I turned to Nate after Bianca's leave and proposed an ever so willing battle. "Nate! Shall we battle?" The Snivy in my arms squirmed and chirped. "Sni!" It was just as anxious as I was.

Nate called his Oshawott back into its ball and shook his head. "I have to run home real fast, I forgot something." And then he was gone, down the flight of steps and out of sight in seconds. Of course he didn't want to battle, not as long as I had Snivy and he had the water type, Oshawott.

"I'll battle you Hugh!" Rosa said excitedly.

_Oh no! _She was the last person on earth I wanted to battle, because I would loose against her every time, willingly. I didn't want to win against her because I couldn't withstand a look of sadness across her face that I would be fully responsible for. I had to distract her somehow; I had to say no. But how? I didn't want to appear weak or scared of her, and I clearly wasn't scared of the Tepig; I just didn't want to defeat her and hurt her spirits. I gulped and turned to meet her adoring face.

She smiled and stepped forward, holding out her Tepig. "Come on!" She said urgently.

"I want to train on Route nineteen first before we battle. Er . . . want to come with me?" What had I done? Did I just invite her along the first few steps of my Pokemon journey? This was supposed to be an individual project and so far, it wasn't turning into one. In truth, I wanted to be alone to train, but I also wanted to be with _Rosa. _The tug of war began. I couldn't have both at the same time, or could I?

"You wanted to battle Nate a minute ago! Why not me now? Is it because I have the fire type?" Rosa whined.

I was in a stale mate. How exactly did I get myself out of this one?

* * *

**Touko**

* * *

I sat alone in a cold and dark atmosphere in yet another silent room or holding cell. My head was still covered by the thick bag they used to supposedly _ease my stress, _as they so claimed, and my wrists were still tightly bound behind my back, causing strain on my arms and loss of circulation in my hands. I knew they didn't want to ease any stress. Truth was, they didn't want me to see where I was being taken. I could have been anywhere and I hadn't the slightest clue where to guess; my captors told me nothing. I had been moved over fifteen times in the past two days, only receiving a few hours sleep between destinations. I was given small rations, water, and short bathroom breaks every other hour, and my hood was only lifted halfway to my nose when given food and drink; they made sure to keep me in the dark.

I felt lost, alone, confused, and defenseless. I quickly became uneasy every time some Grunt came to move or feed me. Needless to say I got used to it fast; there was nothing I could do and that sadly became a reality. The fatigue I felt from my lack of sleep and inadequate food intake soon engulfed me after the first twenty-four hours. My head spun and my stomach growled to the point that I no longer cared where I was or where I was headed; I just wanted food, drink and sleep, nothing more. When would the constant relocation end?

During my isolated down time between moves, I wondered why they were moving me so often, and what was to come of me. I wondered where I was headed, how much longer before I reached my permanent holding cell or torture chamber, and whether or not I was heading out of the Unova region entirely. Several times I swore I flew in a helicopter, was transported via a van, and sailed on some unknown ship. How could Plasma travel so easily without being detected? And wouldn't hauling around a hooded and bound prisoner give their dishonorable acts away?

If I wasn't dwelling on where I was being transported, I was dwelling on the fate of my mother and Pokemon. The fear of what Ghetsis would have me ask of my dear friends plagued me, and what he was going to do to my mother tormented me. He mentioned he would kill her if I didn't comply with his demands, so would that mean she was a captive too? He wasn't clear on that small fact, but I'm sure she'd been taken as well, and I wasn't taking any chances when it came to my mother's life. _My mother's life. _The thought depressed me. If she was involved, it was my fault. She was possibly in the same situation as me, if not worse, because of my selfish acts. I should have listened to her that night, but no, I was defiant for the sake of being defiant, and now look at where I found myself thanks to my stubbornness.

After what felt like thirty minutes, I began to drop back into an uneasy sleep. I closed my eyes and swayed from side to side; I couldn't fight it, and I didn't want to. _Just a few minutes, an hour even. _I leaned to my left and lowered myself down on the cold, hard bench that I sat upon, only to heave myself back up at the sound of the door unlocking.

I breathed sharply in anger and frustration. How many more times would they move me? I just wanted a few hours of sleep, not to mention I was parched. They let me go hours without water this time, and I was beginning to feel the dramatic effects of dehydration as my mouth dried, and I couldn't think straight thanks to a pounding headache.

The heavy door opened, scrapping what sounded like a metal floor as it did so. I heard two sets of feet this time; one person usually attended me at a time, and I never saw who that person was. Microscopic rays of light shone through the small crevices in the fabric of my hood as they turned on a light, and it was the first time I had seen light in what felt like ages.

I waited for them to take me by the arm and lead me to another device of transportation. I held my breath and waited, waited, and waited. What were they doing? I wasn't nervous, I was too used to it by then, but I was however, growing very impatient and agitated. _I want water! Sleep!_

Why would Mr. Ghetsis Harmonia care what I wanted? I was nothing to him.

The hood finally came up, and for the first time after its placement, it came off entirely. I instinctively shut my eyes tight as the bright, white light from the room reached my unprepared pupils. The pain, oh how it pierced my already throbbing head. Before closing my eyes I swore I saw a man dressed in black and a man or woman dressed in white.

My eye's sensitive pupils slowly contracted as the light penetrated through my thin eyelids. I shook my head so that my hair could fall across my face to shield me from the bright rays before I opened my eyes. I opened them slowly and saw Ghetsis's unmistakable black boots against a slick metal floor, just inches in front of me. I skimmed the floor area behind him and saw another pair of feet with black shoes, black pants and a long, white lab coat surrounding them.

I kept my eyes downcast to the floor as I waited for them to regain control of the lighting situation before daring to look around the room further. I shivered in disgust as a hand, Ghetsis's hand, ran its fingers through my dirty hair. _Not again! Please stop touching me! _

"So this is our little Hero," the man behind my captor exclaimed.

For some reason this man's exclamation angered me. I gritted my teeth and looked up through my half lidded, painful eyes. Looking past the man who shattered my world, I looked to the one who ran his mouth. He was a scientist of some kind. He wore the classic, long white lab coat, and a sleek black suit with blue lining at the hems, and he carried an electronic tablet of some kind. His face could have passed for beautiful. He looked sharp with his clear complexion, strong jaw and thin-rimmed glasses. And his hair, what was going on with his hair? He sported a bright blonde shade but a strange, blue lock of it circled up and around his head, giving the appearance of a half halo. He was far from some angel as far as I was concerned. As I looked at him, his crisp, yellow eyes met mine and he gave me a warm, unthreatening smile. I ignored every aspect of his beauty and sneered at him, then looked away. _Yea, I'm your little Hero, you little prick, _I thought angrily.

I then looked to Ghetsis, the man who kidnapped me so cunningly by so conveniently catching me off guard and threatening me with my life and my mother's in order to get what he wanted. He too, was smiling down upon me, warmly. _Disgusting. _He wore the black suit that resided underneath his cloak, only minus the cloak, and wore only one glove; his ungloved hand must have been what touched me. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he did not have his cane present. I knew it, the cane was a fancy asset; he didn't need its aid to walk.

"Oh yes, this is our Hero. And she has so willingly succumbed to my services . . . on very special conditions of course," Ghetsis spoke softly, keeping his gaze on my helpless figure and not looking at the man behind him as he spoke. _You threatened my life and everyone's I love! You evil man! There is nothing willing about my captivity! _I wanted to scream and spit my angry thoughts into his arrogant face. If it weren't for my mother's possible confinement, I would have, so I kept quiet.

"Touko, I would like to introduce you to Colress. He is my very own Pokemon researcher and is of very high rank within Team Plasma. He will be examining your Pokemon shortly and you will be needed to assist him in further research," Ghetsis stated, gesturing to the man that now stood beside him.

Every time he said my name, I cringed. He needed to keep my name out of his filthy mouth. And further more, I didn't care who the prick beside him was, and I didn't want _anyone _examining my Pokemon! I averted my gaze back down to the floor, ignoring the both of them, wishing desperately that they would go away if I didn't respond.

"I can't wait to examine the Pokemon that . . . she has put into your care, my Lord," Colress added in that cool, calm, caressing voice of his. _Prick._

"Soon enough, Colress, soon enough, but first, she must rest. It's been a long journey for her, and I need her to be fully aware of the importance to willingly complying with my demands,"Ghetsis said calmly. There was a long pause after his words. I shifted nervously on my hard metal seat, trying to find some relief as my bottom began to hurt and my arms were pained by their long-termed restraint. I swallowed hard and I winced as the back of my throat became dry and sore. "_Water,"_ Ghetsis finally whispered.

Oh how convenient, the man read my mind. Wait, of course he knew I was thirsty, like the sudden order to deprive me of drink the past eight hours wasn't obvious enough, especially after keeping me hydrated throughout most of my journey. The evil Sage _wanted_ me thirsty, so I would _willingly _drink from _his _hand.

Still refusing the two men the time of day, I kept my head lowered and my eyes locked on the floor. I heard the crisp crack of a battle cap separating from its plastic ring as Ghetsis opened a bottle of water. I closed my eyes and tried to refuse him the pleasure of my knowing that water was close, and how unnaturally joyous my body's cells suddenly became. I refused to give into him, refused to drink from the bottle of liquid life he had in his hand.

Ghetsis tugged at my ear through my hair and my heart's pace accelerated. "Touko," he whispered.

I shook off his light hold on my ear. This defiant gesture only encouraged him to grab my chin with his ungloved hand, taking complete control over me, just like he did back in my safe haven. His warm skin sent another round of chills skyrocketing down my back. "Drink," he ordered.

Ghetsis lightly placed the bottle's rim against my lips and slowly tilted its contents into my parched mouth. I regrettably obeyed his command as I parted my lips willingly to the bottle's rim. I hated myself for giving into him but the experience was a temporary heaven. I welcomed the cold liquid as it trailed down my throat, awakening and hydrating every cell on its way down. I felt instantly rehydrated after my first few gulps, and strategically, Ghetsis denied me the essence.

"_More?" _Ghetsis whispered. There was a hopeful edge to his voice; he was toying with me.

I nodded helplessly against his firm grip on my chin. "Well then, _look at me."_ Of course he would want me to look at him as I took the water he so graciously provided me. For the fist time since my capture, I looked up into his one, red eye. His glare was haunting. Upon meeting my eyes a wide grin spread across his features, exposing his unnaturally white teeth. "_Good girl," _he whispered again, and tilted more life saving hydration into my mouth, relishing all the while in my direct eye contact.

Finally, my torture ended as I drained the bottle. Feeling fully satisfied with acquiring what I needed to survive, I broke eye contact with Ghetsis and jerked away from his unnaturally warm hand.

The man named Colress took a few steps closer to me and knelt down to my level. I glanced over at him for a split second, concerned with what he was going to do or say. When he did nothing but run his mouth again, I averted my gaze back to Ghetsis's feet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Touko. I look forward to examining your most powerful assets, and, I am eager to explore just how you've brought out the strength from within them on such a large scale." Colress paused for a minute, possibly waiting for my response; none came of course. I ignored him like I ignored everything in my current state of turmoil; maybe it would all go away. There was, however, a nagging need to turn and spit in his face, but no, that would be foolish. I would be punished to some degree and I was as helpless as a Rattata, so I remained silent and ignored him further. There was something about him that I didn't like. In fact, I felt more hatred for this pretty prick than I currently did for Ghetsis himself, and I've only known Colress for a few minutes. _There's just something about him. _"Very eager," he finally pressed on, "especially after you've flawed such a powerful man, like Ghetsis."

Instinctively I looked up, not to the prick, but to Ghetsis, and a small hope sparked inside me. I hoped that the Sage would get angered after Colress brought up his downfall. _And he did! _The quick, sharp look Ghetsis gave to the man kneeling gave me some sick satisfaction that I couldn't explain. Why was I satisfied? I couldn't comprehend my own feelings, but knowing that Ghetsis was displeased with Colress's words was bliss.

Ghetsis took a deep breath and spoke, and another sick hope overcame me, a hope that he would tell Colress off. "I apologize for her rudeness, Colress. You will become more acquainted with her in due time, but for now, will you excuse us?" I died inside knowing I would have to become _more acquainted _with the pretty researcher with strange hair, but relieved that he was being excused. _How odd of me to feel this way._ This now meant I was to be alone with _Ghetsis. _I preferred to be alone entirely, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Yes, my Lord," Colress replied softly. He rose, bowed to his Lord and exited the confinement room, his flawlessly white lab coat breezing along after him.

The door closed after Colress's exit. _Oh how convenient. _I was now in solitary confinement, alone with my captor, and completely at his mercy. This was going to be interesting. What possible, terrible things would he say to me now in the privacy of this room?

I took a sharp intake of breath when he bent over and wrapped his arms around me. I felt smothered and nearly panicked. I held my breath and froze as he wasn't hugging me, but untying the cloth bonds that bound my wrists together. His soft hair fell around his shoulder and tickled my nose and lips. I exhaled and then breathed in again. _Oh, _what was that smell? His shampoo? I couldn't lie to myself; it smelled wonderful. I breathed in again, allowing the sweet scent to distract me from his strange embrace as he untied me.

My hands fell free from the cloth and Ghetsis released me from his surrounding presence and stood up, towering over me again. I still refused to look at him as I massaged my wrists with each hand. There were bright red marks coloring my fair complexion where the bonds were tied too tight, causing them to chafe my tender skin. The marks were only sore, not burning; thank Arceus.

Ghetsis did not miss my discomfort. "I apologize for the cloth of choice . . . I should have chosen silk," he said softly.

_What?! _I was officially dumbfounded by the words of the man that stood before did he care what I was tied in? I was surprised he didn't confine me in thick chains or barbed wire to chafe and cut my tender flesh! Maybe I should have revealed how the cloth was quit fine and didn't hurt much, but I was speechless.

I looked up to him and narrowed my eyes, making it clear that I was weary and confused by his words. All he did was smile down at me. "I've got a room ready for you, Touko," he said. _Stop saying my name!_ "Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." He turned his back to me and walked toward the door.

I didn't want to see him in the morning. I didn't ever want to see him again! I was sick of being moved and tossed around. I was tired of being hooded and controlled. I was dead set on giving him a hard time, and that time started right then.

I finally lost it.

"Just let me go! Please!" I said, raising my voice an octave above acceptable indoor voice level. He turned and his eye bore into my two tired blue ones. He wasn't smiling this time and his expression was hard. "No," he said sternly.

_This was the Ghetsis I was used to seeing! _

I ignored his affirmative "No" and pressed on. "Why? Please! Just let me go! You can keep the Pokemon!" I buried my head in my sore hands and gritted my teeth after my last sentence. Yes I said it, but I would rather go home than _help _the evil man take over the region. It was bad enough I was helping him by allowing myself, and my Pokemon to become captured in the first place.

"You know why Touko. I need you to command them as I command you."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

I glared over at him from across the small room. I didn't understand why he needed me and I wanted answers. His face had become rigid and angry, and his eye was now narrowed into a hateful, burning glare. _This was more like it, _I thought. I was angering him, just like I did two years ago, and I no longer cared of the consequences.

"That legendary Pokemon you possess, my _dear . . . cannot be controlled by me unless you're the one giving orders!_ Do . . . you . . . understand?" His tone was merciless, angry, and deep. I was antagonizing him and doing a fine job at it. How far could I push him before he hurt me? I bravely resumed my new mission of giving the Sage a hard time.

"Let me go . . ." I growled in a demanding tone.

"No."

"Yes."

There was a long pause before he spoke again. He took me in for a moment, tilted his head to the side and gave me a halfhearted smile. I dreaded his next words. What would he say next?

"Ok . . . you win. I'll free you," Ghetsis finally said in a long sigh as he crossed his arms against his chest, still glaring at me all the while.

The confusion had to have been obvious on my face as my jaw stupidly hung low in bewilderment. Was it that easy? Wait . . .

His smile faded and his voice became acid again. "In exchange for your mother's life . . . I would be pleased to let you free. Do we have a deal?"

"NO!" _Of course there was _that_ particular catch!_ Nothing involving Ghetsis was that easy, I should have known. And he confirmed that he did, in fact, have my mother in confinement as he threatened her life.

"Then you're staying, and that's final!" He growled.

"N-no . . . p-please," I began to whimper. Unfortunately, they came, the tears, ever so slowly to my tear ducts. "N-no . . ."

I choked on my own spit and tears and sobs rolled out of me. I lost it. Guilt, frustration, fear and so many other emotions I couldn't explain at that moment, all came rolling over me in a mad rush. I screamed and cried in my hands. I wanted to die. I wanted everything and everyone to go away, forever. It was my fault, all my fault, for the situation my mother and I were in. Oh how selfish I was. At that present moment, as I sat there bawling, I hated no one more than myself; not even Ghetsis could rival my hatred towards my own soul.

I didn't know how long I sat there and cried, but I was glad Ghetsis gave me the luxury of getting it out of my system without interfering. It was when my waterworks show subsided and my rapid breathing slowed, did I hear his slow footfalls advance toward me.

I kept my face buried in my hands as he approached. I felt him stand over me for several minutes before he put his hand on my upper back. My breath hitched in my throat at his touch, and then, he began rubbing my back in small circles.

"It's going to be ok . . ."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed, quickly standing up and moving away to the other side of the room. I wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

I looked at him through my blurry vision from the corner of the room. He returned another evil glare, clearly angered by my outburst. I didn't care, I was sick of him touching me without permission and I couldn't contemplate why he insisted on it.

"I . . . haven't hurt you yet, have I?" He asked through gritted teeth, still glaring at me.

I considered his question momentarily. No, he hadn't hurt me, physically anyway. But emotionally, he tore me apart. Was that what he wanted to hear? And since when was the subject of hurting me brought up? I just wanted him to stop touching me.

"Emotionally you . . ."

"ENOUGH!"

I shut my mouth instantly. His scream, it was nerve shattering. I didn't dare speak another word; he had to be close to the breaking point, or breaking something over my thick skull.

"As I've said before, I've got a room ready for you," he said, his tone's ferocity easing only barely. "And it _did _have a warm blanket, and sheets . . . but now I think it doesn't, and the temperature will be lowered to the forties."

_Bastard! Let the punishments begin, and you start with taking my blankie away, how classic. _

He glared at me one more time, relishing in my emerging disappoint for my new living conditions, and then walked back over to the door. He opened it, stepped through the exit and like clockwork, he turned to gander at me one more time.

He was leaving, _finally! _But that meant I would be in the dark on my mother's whereabouts for an extended amount of time. I had to know where she was or else I didn't think I could sleep that night, or day; I've lost track of time. I couldn't stop the question from pouring out of my mouth. "Where is my mother!?" I demanded.

I expected his expression to harden again, but he only smiled warmly back at me. _Sick! _"Unharmed, if you're a good girl," he said softly. Arceus, why did he talk to me that way? His tone almost unhinged me into another fit of tears.

"Touko, I expect your _full _cooperation tomorrow, do you understand?"

I weakly nodded my understanding. He smiled triumphantly at me in response, and then turned, and shut the door behind him.

My mother was _unharmed. _That was a start on easing my sickness and anxiety long enough for me to get some sleep. But I doubted that was possible, especially since I no longer had a blanket and would be trying to acquire sleep in forty-degree temperatures. I prayed he was bluffing. _He just wanted to scare me, surely. _

_Oh sweet mother of Lugia, what did tomorrow have in store?_

* * *

_A/N: Postark town is entirely made up. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Touko**

* * *

I was abruptly brought to a halt at where I assumed was my final resting place, not in the literal sense of course. I breathed a sigh of relief and closed my eyes under the hood that already obscured my vision. I heard a metal key collide with a lock, turning a bolt that bound another heavy door to a steel doorframe. I breathed in sharply in anticipation as I heard the heavy door open, expecting a cold front to chill my bare arms. No such chilling temperature came. I breathed out again; my room wasn't a frigid temperature, yet.

Gentle hands led me through the doorway. From what I could interpret beneath my feet, even through the souls of my sneakers, I left tile flooring and found metal flooring instead, just like the floor in my previous holding cell. If this room became cold, like Ghetsis threatened, or promised, I was going to be in desperate need of some kind of warmth, and there was no rug to curl up on, and apparently, blankets and sheets weren't an option.

The hood came up over my head and my eyes were met with a warm, dim light on a small table in front of me. Beside the table was a twin bed, complete with sheets and comforter. I smiled at the very inviting platform, complete with its clothing. _ I knew he was bluffing. _But who was to say the two men behind me wouldn't strip the bed before they left? I put the fear in the back of my mind. Looking around further, I noticed the walls, floor, and ceiling were just as I suspected, built of a thick, solid metal, just like my previous holding cell. I noted a small, wooden bookshelf to my right, against the wall, and it housed not a single piece of literature. The room itself was just big enough to walk in, about the size of a small college dorm room.

Finally, squinting through the dim light emitted from the small lamp, I spied a door in the corner. The door was a pale metal compared to the construction around it, like it was an addition, something newly implemented to the room. I turned around to meet the men who led me into my small confining cell. They were two of the Triad warriors, and they were completely expressionless. In fact, they looked at me almost quizzically, like they were confused and dying to ask questions. I was the one who should have been giving quizzical looks; I was the one in the unknown for I was the uninformed captive.

"What's behind the door?" I ask suddenly, surprising them. I wanted to break the silence.

The one on the right answered quickly. "The bathroom. Check it out if you wish." His voice was cool and collected, like escorting captives to their impenetrable college dorm rooms was an every day thing with him. I shrugged, turned, and walked slowly through the small room to the other door in three, effortless strides.

The doorknob was cold, and a dread quickly emerged within me; I feared the temperature drop Ghetsis threatened would start in the bathroom. I opened the door outward, and to my relief, the bathroom was the same temperature. I couldn't see the contents within so I felt the wall to my immediate left for a switch. Ah, what felt like tiles met my desperate fingertips, and finally, I felt a cold metal switch. I flipped it up and the room became alive with bright, white light.

The bathroom was small but complete with a full shower, a toilet and sink. The floor, walls, and ceiling were plastered with large, brown speckled tiles. I spied white dust in the corners and around the fixtures. This bathroom was definitely an add-on to my new confinement room. Did Ghetsis order this? What was my room's intended purpose before? So many questions swam through my tired mind, and there was no one available to answer them.

"Your bathroom is new."

I jumped and spun around and one Triad freak was right behind me, mere inches away from touching me. I backed away and leant up against the small sink.

"I . . . er . . . noticed." I whispered. The Ninja before me tilted his head to one side, considering me quizzically again. I felt like he was trying to figure me out somehow, and his piercing gaze began to drive me to the edge of edginess. "What?" That was all I could manage, was "what?" I couldn't take his confusing stare anymore. _I was the one who was confused! And lost!_

He straightened back up again and glared at me over his half-mask, and suddenly, I felt like a trapped Meowth in that small bathroom. Was he going to hurt me?

"You have no idea how lucky you have it," he said, his tone deep and almost disbelieving. "You have no idea what Ghetsis does to those who have done him wrong. And you, above all others, is shown luxury and comfort . . . He has never ordered a bathroom to be added to a confinement room before . . . nor a bed or small pieces of furniture."

I blinked stupidly, my confusion evident through my wide eyes. His words didn't make sense. What luxury was he talking about? I was practically in a closet with a bed, nightstand, and small bookshelf with an even smaller add-on bathroom. My room was considered a luxury? So then, what did Ghetsis do to those who fell before him? I shivered. "I guess I haven't the slightest clue. Maybe you could enlighten me?" I answered back, curiosity rising for those less fortunate than I.

He smiled. "He wishes us not to disclose anything to you. In fact, I'm breaking the rules right now just by talking to you. Forgive me, for I'm intrigued by the treatment he's bestowed upon you. You, the Hero, the one who shattered his world . . . I'm amazed." His smile faded and he turned to leave. I was hungry for more information, and I too, wanted to know why Ghetsis was treating me so well, me being the one who destroyed him two years ago. I followed the ninja almost completely out of the room. He and the other Triad warrior turned to block my path. I halted before them and my brow furrowed. "Why is he doing this?"

They both smiled at me beneath their masks, I knew it. "Get some rest. That's an order, straight from Ghetsis himself," said the one on the right, his voice only slightly different in pitch from his comrade. They slammed the door in my face, and locked it securely from the other side.

I signed in disappointment, but they were right, I needed rest and needed it bad. Before turning to test my new and hopefully temporary twin bed, I tested the doorknob first. It was secure and flawless; there was no way I could tweak or break it. I then noticed a lock above the knob, its keyhole directed toward me. My eyes narrowed in confusion. _Could I lock people out? _Possibly, but I had no key, and judging from the contents of the room, nothing to pick the lock with either. Why was it there? I examined it closer. There was a thin, rough line around the circumference of the round base like it had been previously welded. _It was new! Another addition to my room! _What did this mean? Why did a lock that could be locked from the inside exist if the captive wasn't meant to come out?

Shaking my head, I ridded myself of the thought as the aftermath of a tiring travel overtook me. I turned and shuffled against the metal floor to the bed that Ghetsis so graciously and kindly provided me. I slowly sat down on the comforter. The mattress was a disgrace. It was too firm for my liking and creaked horribly. I would have liked to see Ghetsis sleep on a mattress like this one. I shook my head, realizing I couldn't complain for it was apparently a luxury.

I sat in silence in the dimly brightened room for several minutes before putting my face in my hands and groaning in frustration; the anxiety came.

_What would tomorrow bring? _I thought, fear emerging from somewhere deep inside me. I dreaded what that conniving man, Colress, would ask of me and my Pokemon, and what Ghetsis would ask of us as well. What was going to happen to my mom? Did she have the same luxury of a bed and bathroom as I did? Would she attend my meeting with Colress the following day? I cringed at the thought of her at the mercy of some assassin with a knife, threatening her life right in front of me if I didn't comply with Ghetsis's demands. My stomach lurched and I breathed out in near panic at my own sick vision.

Slowly, very slowly, I shifted and moved the covers to the side. I felt tears come to my eyes as I rested my head on the pillow, which was surprisingly soft. I then pulled the covers over my tired and shivering body as the room's temperature suddenly felt colder than usual. Was I becoming paranoid of the temperature? I did know that I was grateful the Shadow Triad ninjas didn't strip my bed before their leave.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me. The soft glow of the small lamp next to me caressed my eyelids, ensuring me I wasn't in total darkness, and that was a small comfort. I felt myself begin to drift.

I jumped as someone banged on the door. I grinded my teeth and scowled; I was just about to attain the sleep I so desperately desired over the past several days, and I was being interrupted yet again. "What!" I growled.

"Turn your light off and get some rest! Ghetsis wants you fully alert tomorrow."

Ghetsis could have cared less; I knew that for a fact. I cursed under my breath, turned off my small light of comfort and curled up in the darkness, waiting for an uneasy sleep that didn't come until hours later.

* * *

My body ached when I tried to turn over; it felt like I slept a thousand years on one side, and the shitty mattress only made my pain worse. I would have slept hours longer if I weren't so rudely roused by an evil grunt. Yet the woman didn't seem as evil as I foresaw her to be.

"Touko, get up now," she urged, nudging my shoulder cautiously as she spoke. Like a mother waking her child for school, her voice was soft and sweet, and her touch was gentle. I knew it was foolish, but I opened my eyes wide the first time she spoke to me, thinking hopefully that she might have been mother. No such luck.

I finally rolled over on my left side, and the mattress creaked under me, making the most obnoxious noise. I closed my eyes tight and breathed deeply. I hoped and prayed my situation wasn't real, that I wasn't held prisoner in a tiny room in some secret headquarters belonging to Team Plasma. I opened my eyes again and briefly scanned my surroundings. Everything was the same. I was still in the tiny confinement room in Team Plasma's custody. A harsh and disappointing reality came flooding back to me.

I faced the grunt that stood over me. She wore the new black outfit that all the other grunts now sported, but minus the hat and mask. Her hair was red with grey streaks running through it, and her face was laden to faint wrinkles around her mouth and eyes, signifying her age; she had to be in her middle thirties to early forties.

Her expression was gentle, and she smiled warmly down at me. How odd, especially for a heartless, evil grunt. "Can you get up? You slept a long time. Are you hungry?" Her voice was still soft and almost comforting. Hungry? Yes, that I was.

"Yes," I whispered softly. It hurt even to talk. I must have been dead tired and slept for days. "How long did . . ." She was already out the door before I could finish.

The woman grunt was only gone for a few minutes, and in that time I refused to move; my back and neck throbbed painfully. Eventually the woman came back with a tray and folding table. She quickly sprung the folded table upright and set it down in front of me and set the tray of food upon it. The smell of eggs, toast and bacon crept through my nostrils, intoxicating my scent glands.

Disregarding the pain, the heavenly aroma of food pulled me to a half sitting position, and I gapped, stupidly, at the small yet amazing breakfast before me. The woman unfolded a fork and knife from a napkin and laid it upon the tray, and then she moved around and took a seat at the foot of my bed.

Ignoring the grunt's prying eyes, I grabbed the fork and dove into the warm scrambled eggs, shoving them into my mouth without a care for manners. The sensation was bliss! My taste buds came alive the moment the fluffy egg whites grazed my tongue. My mouth watered and I absentmindedly moaned.

"Drink!"

I froze and scanned the tray frantically. There was no drink to behold so why was she commanding me to drink? I slowly looked to her questionably. She got up, strolled to the door, opened it and left. _Oh, of course! _She forgot my drink.

By the time she returned with a full glass of orange juice, I was on my last strip of bacon; everything else had been devoured. I looked to her as she entered and her expression fell as a frown emerged. "I wasn't gone a minute! You're going to get sick eating that fast."

I shrugged my shoulders as I chewed the bacon; it's heavenly, salty goodness enriching my taste buds further. The food was amazing, regardless of the simple combination, and I wanted more. In fact, I wanted the orange juice the evil grunt now possessed, and the overpowering thirst I felt before emerged again at the mere sight of it. The last time I drank anything had been when Ghetsis himself poured hydration down my throat. I cringed at the memory.

The grunt smiled down at me and handed over the cold orange juice. I gladly took it, muttered a meek "Thank you," and chugged. I felt nearly satisfied as the juice pushed the remaining bacon and toast down my throat. Delicious. I took a deep breath and exhaled. Finally, a decent night's rest, and a decent breakfast were under my belt. Maybe now I could function properly by giving Ghetsis what he wanted, and then he would let me go home. I kept my fingers crossed.

I sat the empty glass upon the tray and the grunt instantly stood up, took the tray and folding table, and exited the room quickly. I eyed her suspiciously as she left and closed the door. She appeared awfully nice for a Plasma grunt. Her body movements, voice, and facial expressions were all welcoming and nonthreatening. Odd. Maybe there were some good souls in the evil Sage's service.

She returned with a handful of towels, fresh cloths and soap. "Get a shower quickly," she whispered, setting the bundle beside me on the bed. "Ghetsis is growing impatient. So much time has been wasted already." I looked up at her, confusion clear on my face. I snorted.

"And whose fault is that?" I challenged. I kept steady eye contact with her as I awaited her answer. From what I could figure, it certainly wasn't my fault I slept in; it was theirs because they should have woken me. Maybe the woman in charge and screwed up by not waking me on time and now she was rushing me to make up for it. Well I had news for her: I wasn't rushing anything for her screw up, even if Ghetsis became angry.

She finally sighed and gave me an answer I didn't expect. "It's Ghetsis's fault. Now please, shower. You haven't had one in a few days." Her voice is still soft, and non-threatening, but urging and almost fearful. I stood up, knees wobbling, and gathered the bundle of towels, cloths and soap.

"And . . . why is it Ghetsis's fault?" I asked before I entered the bathroom. I found it hard to believe that Ghetsis allowed me to sleep for an extended length of time.

The woman sighed again, her green eyes still remaining calm and patient as she held our eye contact. "He wanted to make sure you were well rested. He was informed you had a sleepless night, and he . . . just get a shower. I expect you to be done by the time I get back." And she left, closing and locking the door behind her.

_And he what?_ I wondered. I truly didn't want to know but I was slightly intrigued. Putting aside my mountain of questions, I let the warm, running water of the shower sooth away the pain in my muscles and melt away the anxiety within my overly active mind. It felt so good to stand under the hot water in a clean tub with clean tiled walls surrounding me. I became dazed as I stood there in the hot, steamy fog.

I jumped and nearly slipped; there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Touko? Are you all right? If you don't answer in three seconds, I'll come in." To my relief, it was the woman grunt that tended to me earlier. "Yes! I'm OK!" I yelled over the noise of the blasting showerhead above me.

"Ok dear . . . please hurry. His Lordship is waiting."

_His Lordship could kiss my ass._ I reluctantly twisted the two shiny metal knobs and the soothing rain subsided, ending my hot water therapy. I dried off quickly with the towels, and struggled with my long, tangled brown hair. _The mass always held so much water!_

The cloths given to me were basic, plain blue scrubs. _Why?! _Well, I was a prisoner after all, but seriously? I scowled at the outfit of choice as I pulled on the pants and pulled the top over my damp head. I jumped again at another knock on the door.

"Are you finished?" the grunt outside asked. I sighed in defeat. "Yes! Finally." I wished she would leave me alone and get the picture that I didn't want to leave the warm, steamy bathroom. She opened the door without warning. _What if I was still naked?! _I scowled at her as she entered unbidden, giving her clear indication that I wasn't pleased with her intrusion.

"Here," she said, handing me my sneakers and disregarding my obvious scowl. I graciously took them, thankful I wasn't going to be barefoot any longer on the cold, metal flooring.

The woman briskly walked back to the doorway that led to freedom and looked up and down the hall. I left the bathroom and sat down on my bed, and slowly began pulling on my shoes. Before I could tie the last lace, I heard another woman's voice.

"_How much longer are you going to keep him waiting?" _the new arrival whispered angrily. My ears perked and I looked to the doorway. I couldn't see the woman who was bitching thanks to my current caretaker blocking my vision, but I could see two other sets of feet on the adjacent side of the hallway outside. Were they Guards?

"She's nearly finished. I just need to dry her hair," the kind grunt responded. I looked around the room for a hair dryer, and sure enough, there was a black one at the foot of my bed, along with several other toiletries I could use, like lotions, tooth paste and mouth wash. I picked up one of the tubes. _Ocean Breeze_ _Moisturizing Body Lotion. _Refreshing.

"Come." I jumped. How did that woman sneak up on me like that? She grabbed the black plastic hair dryer and ushered me into the bathroom. Quickly she plugged it up and began blow drying and brushing my hair. I looked through the tiny mirror above my sink as she worked. She seemed focus and calm as she shifted through my thick locks, drying and brushing in an almost professional fashion. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy the hot air and gentle strokes of the brush, until it all ended too soon.

"That will have to do," she whispered.

"What is your name?" I asked as she led me out of the bathroom.

She appeared restless now, and impatient as she frantically looked about the room, apparently double-checking to make sure she's done everything that was necessary. "My name is Natsumi. Now come on Touko, it's time to go."

I stood in place and took a deep breath; it was time to resume my new mission: giving the man a hard time. "Are you my caretaker or something?" I asked as her backside was now faced me. She motioned for someone to come in and dread instantly sunk back into my stomach where it had taken an unwelcome residence as of late.

"Precisely Touko, now, turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Oh no, I refused to be tied up again and moved around the world. "No!" I barked. Natsumi's gentle face fell in disappointment. I didn't care if I got her in trouble or not, she could always tell Ghetsis I was defiant, and defiant I pledged to be, until he set my mother and I free.

"Touko," she began in that caring, soft voice of hers. "You need to let us do this. It's Ghetsis's orders. If you don't comply, we'll have to force you, so in the end, there is no point."

"Turn the fuck around!" My eyes widened at a second female grunt that entered the room. Her outburst was rude and unnecessary. She was dressed in the same new outfit as Natsumi, only she wore the hat and mask that half hid her face, and her eyes burned holes right through me. I was, in fact, eventually going to do what I was told thanks to my caretaker's polite persuasion, but after the true evil grunt arrived, I figured I would remain defiant.

"No," I said, growling this time.

The new arrival sneered and began walking toward me, ropes and black hood in hand. "Turn around," she growled back, mimicking my tone. I tensed, balled my fists, and prepared myself to punch her square in the face, until Natsumi grabbed her arm and held her back. The evil witch spun around, wrenched her arm out of Natsumi's grip, and then spat at her. "What is your problem?! . . . Oh. . ."

I suddenly became claustrophobic as another body entered the small room, a man dressed in black ninja clothing. The Triad team member held out his hand and without a word, the evil female grunt willingly gave him the materials needed to physically and visually disable me. He took them and bid them both out of the room; they obeyed without question, though I noticed the rude bitch turn around and glare at me before she took her leave.

"Turn," the man said as he advanced toward me. He was twice my height and size and there was no way I could prevent him from tying me up, so, I had no choice but to obey. I turned, put my hands behind my back in a routine fashion, and closed my eyes. I felt his gloved hands begin tying the rope around my already sore wrists. I held my breath as my skin reacted to the fabric. _Oh my Arceus! It was silk! _

"_I apologize for the cloth of choice . . . I should have chosen silk." _ Ghetsis's purring sentence came back to life in my subconscious, sending chills down my arms and legs. _Why did he care what I was tied in?_

Once the ninja was finished tying the silk rope around my powerless wrists, he tugged at the ends, making certain they were secure. "Does it hurt?" he asked, his question demanding.

"N-no," I muttered. It was silk, why would it hurt? Or maybe he was referring to the tightness of the knot.

Then the hood came over my head, encasing me in the usual darkness I so unwillingly became accustomed to over the past several days. "Why am I hooded all the time? I'm not going anywhere apparently." I said under the cloth bag.

"Don't ask questions, come."

He took me by the arm and steered me around to the front of the room. I hesitated and almost fell. He grabbed me firmly with both hands. "Easy, I'll guide you. I'm going to make certain you don't run into anything. Trust me," he whispered. Giving up, I gave myself to him, allowing him to guide me out the door and to the right.

It aggravated me that I was hooded all the time, and I didn't even know why I asked such a stupid question. I knew they didn't want me to see where I was going or where I was confined. Surely, it was because if I ever escaped, I wouldn't have the slightest clue where to run. They strove to keep all landmarks out of my memory; I wasn't meant to know where I was taken, or to memorize the paths that took me from point A to point B. But I swore to myself that I would try my best to note every left and right turn I took as they moved me from point to point within the building. If I could remember the turns, I could possibly get somewhere if I ever got the opportunity to escape.

As the Triad warrior and I walked along unknown hallways, I heard two pairs of footsteps behind us, and judging by their voices, it was the evil witch and my kind caretaker, Natsumi. "I've never seen such a thing! _Silk?_ Has the man gone mad?" the witch behind me whispered angrily to her comrade. "It is strange but we must do as we're bid," Natsumi countered. "You of all people are put in charge of her, why?" the witch pressed on. "I don't know," Natsumi responded.

I hadn't the slightest clue why the witch was so keen on blaming me; it wasn't like I was willingly here and asking for special treatment. I was apparently _granted _special treatment according to one of the Ninja warriors last night. Yes, it certainly was strange.

"Are you the man who tended to me last night?" I whispered, my curiosity rising again.

"No, and stop asking questions," he commanded in an affirmative, stern tone. I shut up instantly.

After another ten minutes of walking and traveling up through what felt like elevators, we finally arrived at our destination. The Ninja's grip on my arm lightened and he spoke again in his stern tone. "You are no longer needed, wait here."

I heard the witch snort behind me in disgust. For a split second, I hoped he was referring to me. That would have been grand! Me, no longer needed, and then maybe I could have gone home.

I heard another heavy door open before me and I was gently led inside. I shivered the instant the air hit my bare arms; it was _cold! _Small bright rays of light shone through the small fibers of the bag that shielded my vision. I quivered again and closed my eyes tight, waiting for the bag to come off and preparing my eyes for the piercing bright light.

Nothing happened for several minutes, and I heard no one speak. My guard finally released his hold on my arm and I was momentarily free from all contact, until another hand grabbed my left arm. The touch was all too familiar. My stomach began to burn and my breathing nearly stopped as the hood slowly came off. I kept my eyes shut tight as my pupils contracted, adjusting themselves to the unnaturally bright room.

I shook my head so that my hair fell around my eyes. My own curtain blocked the light and eased the pain through my pupils, but an ungloved hand moved a few strands behind my ear, destroying my intended relief. I slowly opened my eyes and spied the familiar cloak and cane beside me. I refused to look up at him. _Bastard. _

Panic slowly crept through my veins. So this was it. This was the day I would give Ghetsis full power over my Pokemon. This was the day I would betray my mother, my friends, and all of Unova. My stomach churned in pain and I suddenly felt light headed and dizzy. I swayed from side to side and felt myself surrender to the gravity that was pulling me to the earth as I began to lean forward.

I heard a crash, metal colliding against metal, and then two strong hands grabbed both of my shoulders, keeping me steady. I blinked against the bright light and slowly regained my focus. I saw Ghetsis's metal cane lying upon the metal flooring. This meant he dropped it to catch me, and he was the one holding me, preventing my plummet to the hard floor. _Oh god, why? _

"Steady Touko. I need you to focus, ok? Breathe," he whispered into my ear. He pressed me against his chest as he steadied me and I felt even sicker than I did before. I squirmed against his hold, trying my best to distance myself from his odd embrace. To my relief he let me go at arms length, but still kept a firm grip on my left arm with his one gloved hand. "Iwao, untie her for me. I don't want to make her any more uneasy than she already is," he said, disappointment etched in his voice.

Personally, I didn't care who tied or untied me; I just wanted everyone to leave me alone. I gritted my teeth as Ghetsis let go of me and the man he called Iwao approached and began untying the silk chords that bound me. Now I had two of the Triad's names: Satoshi and Iwao. I just needed one more, then I could curse them fully, even if the names were mismatched between their identical faces; it would please me either way.

In the time it took Iwao to untie me, I briefly scanned the room I currently inhabited.

It was a Pokemon arena.

The area around the room was massive and the ceiling had to have been a hundred feet high. It gave the feeling of being in a Pokemon gym. The arena was dirt while the rest of the massive room was metal. On each side of me there were metal lab tables, many containing containers that held Poke Balls inside them. I looked to my left, past Ghetsis, and saw the pretty prick named Colress making his way over.

The chord's restraint was finally loosened against my wrists and I instantly massaged my skin with each hand. They weren't nearly as sore this time, but then again, I was only bound for a few minutes. I looked up to Ghetsis, wondering if he would say anything about the chords; he smiled. "Much better Touko?" he asked sweetly. I knew what he was referring to: his cloth of choice. I just scowled at him and directed my gaze down to the metal floor beneath me.

"Finally! Today's the day! I can't wait to see this beautiful dragon," Colress boasted happily as he joined us. I felt even sicker than before just knowing the time was growing nearer. _They just wanted to examine him, not make him do anything yet,_ I reassured myself. Surely they wouldn't want me to command him to burn down cities that very day. I looked toward the two evil men and found that Colress was beaming at me. I narrowed my eyes at him in pure hatred.

My heart skipped a beat when he pulled Reshiram's Poke Ball from beneath his perfect white lab coat. He momentarily examined the purple, pink and white master ball, and then held it out to me. I stared at my Poke Ball for a moment as it lay so peacefully in the Pokemon researcher's hand. Peaceful it was, at that moment, but what would happen once I released it? Would I get a second chance to destroy Ghetsis and Colress right where they stood? Could I command my Reshiram to burn _them_ to the ground instead of Unova? Was I capable of murder? I vowed to do whatever it took to free my mother, and myself, so maybe I was all too capable. I reached out for my confined friend.

And then the knife came, right on cue, just seconds before my fingertips could touch the master ball. Iwao held it close against the skin of my neck, daring me to make the wrong move. My eyes met Ghetsis's one, and he smiled triumphantly at me. "You know the consequences Touko, so I suggest you behave," he said coolly.

Growing impatient, Colress put the ball into my hand and forced my fingers around it. Nervous excitement rose within me as my most power friend laid within my weak grip. "Touko, let us see your power, let us witness your strength," Colress encouraged. I looked up at him in confusion. His expression was soft and kind and his smile was reassuring. How could this be? How could Colress and Ghetsis treat me better than their subordinates did? I continued to look at Colress; I wasn't exactly sure what he wanted me to do. I was dumbfounded by the whole event, and scared beyond my wits I would make a mistake and die beneath Iwao's knife.

"Can you imagine Reshiram becoming even more powerful Touko?" Colress continued in a soft whisper, as my eyes remained locked with his yellow ones. I shook my head in response. No, I couldn't imagine Reshiram becoming any more powerful than he already was. What did Plasma have up their sleeve? "Just you wait, dear. Once we have the Splicers, we'll show you something amazing."

_Splicers?! What were the Splicers and what did they have to do with Reshiram? They didn't even sound promising! _

"Enough," Ghetsis commanded, and Colress shut up instantly and stepped back a few paces. He looked taken aback and fearful at Ghetsis's command. Colress turned to his Lord cautiously and apologized. "I'm terribly sorry my Lord. Too much information?"

Ghetsis nodded and narrowed his eye at his researcher. "Way too much. Let's get down to business."

Ghetsis turned and walked toward the Pokemon battlefield before us. Colress followed suit by first grabbing my upper arm and leading me to the arena. "Follow close, Iwao," Colress muttered.

"I am not yours to command. I know what I need to do. No one tells me twice." The ninja's voice was full of malice and hatred. Colress glanced behind me momentarily at the ninja, and then down to me. "Come on, sweet heart. Everything is going to be ok," he cooed gently. I ignored his soft, reassuring tone as he led me to Ghetsis's side.

I gripped the Poke Ball in my hand like my life depended on it. I didn't want to let it go, I didn't ever want to let the Pokemon free. I just wanted to hold onto my friend, forever, even if he was in a ball. _Please don't make me do this, _I thought desperately.

"N-no," I stuttered as Colress brought me to a halt at the Sage's side. I felt the emotion well up inside me, an overpowering rush of tears were on their way, fueled by panic. I took a sharp intake of breath as I fought against my arising outburst. "No . . . n-no," I whispered. Colress released my arm and placed his hand upon my upper back. "Shhh, you'll do fine, my dear."

"Back off," Ghetsis growled. The pretty boy quickly stepped back, giving Ghetsis room to take his place beside me. "Come on now. Touko, you must listen to me," Ghetsis ordered sternly. I became ice, frozen in fear, regret, and guilt. I didn't want to do anything but run far away, away from this man and his evil ways. I held the ball tight, so tight that I thought I felt it creak and give beneath the force of my grip.

"Touko," Ghetsis's voice became softer. I kept my eyes to the ground, ignoring him fully, and wondered what would happen to me if I didn't comply. Iwao answered that question as he pressed up against me, his knife's blade finding my vulnerable neck once again. I breathed sharply in short bursts as panic spread through me. "Listen to me Touko. If you try something stupid, he will hurt you, do you understand?" Ghetsis whispered.

I did understand fully as the blade grazed my skin. If, and only if, I did something stupid would I die that day. But what if I did nothing at all? That's what I aimed for as I stood frozen there, panicked and helpless.

I glimpsed Ghetsis shift anxiously beside me. I also noticed he didn't have his cane. He must have never picked it up after he dropped it to catch me. "I don't want you hurt, please comprehend that. Now, Touko, release Reshiram," Ghetsis breathed into my ear. I gulped nervously and look up to him, my eyes pleading him to let me go, but he read no such plea from my blue eyes. "Go on Touko, release him. You will not be harmed if you do what I ask, and right now, this is all I'm asking of you." He smiled down at me and his voice was that same, soothing caress he used when he spoke to me the night of my capture. My breathing slowed and I strangely felt reassured. _This was all he was asking of me, I could do this, _I regrettably thought. I took a deep breath and lifted the ball to my chest, preparing myself to release the dragon. Iwao moved closer and was practically on top of me; there was no way I could escape him and his knife. All I could do was comply or die.

"_Go on, my sweet, release him." _Ghetsis's voice turned to a soft, gentle and persuasive whisper. _"You're going to be ok, come on now," _his voice did something to me that I couldn't explain. Once again, he managed to reassure me everything was ok, and I strangely believed him. How did he do that? I decided it was time to get this ordeal over with, so I stooped down and released the ball. It rolled down the dirt battlefield until it came to a stop, and then the ball exploded brightly and the great white dragon burst from its prison.

Tears blurred my vision as I looked up to the most amazing Pokemon I ever saw. He was enormous, tall and blazing. The aurora around him glowed a bright red and orange, rivaling the rooms white lights and winning over them. Suddenly, the room wasn't so cold anymore as Reshiram's heat quickly dominated the opposing temperature.

Ghetsis gasped at the size of Reshiram and stepped away from me, aweing at the beast before him. "My heavens!" he breathed. "Just like before . . . amazing." I turned my head only slightly to look further on his reaction, and then the blade that threatened me moved tighter against my neck. "Easy now," Iwao warned in a whisper. I ignored him; I wasn't going to command Reshiram to hurt anybody, even though I wanted to so badly.

Ghetsis was ecstatic with a wide grin across his face. I could see his hunger for power; power was all he wanted, and all he cared for. His joy's reason for being was perfectly evident as he continued to awe at the force that was Reshiram. He was overcome with delight as he had total control over me, which in turn gave him control of the dragon, and by extension, soon, control over Unova and possibly the world. This was all he wanted and I gave it to him on a silver platter.

I wanted to die.

I moved my head to the right, the blade still close against my neck, and saw that Colress was in the same state of mind as Ghetsis; aweing at the power he now had. They both were legally drunk on triumph; it should have been illegal.

Reshiram looked down upon us all from an impressive height, towering over us and making it evident that he was truly the one in charge. In reality, it was the Pokemon that was in control, not Ghetsis and not me. But someone like Ghetsis couldn't see that. No, all he was concerned with was threatening my life and thinking he could control the Dragon and rule the world. What made him think the dragon wouldn't get angry and burn us all that moment? Ghetsis was too blind and drunk on power to see the possible consequences of his actions.

Reshiram transitioned his crystal blue glare from one man to the next, and then, his beautiful fox head turned to me in Iwao's clutches. More tears came as our eyes met. This was the legendary dragon that chose me as the Hero two years ago, and now I looked up into its eyes helplessly, a worthless captive at the dragon's feet. What Hero was I now? I betrayed the great Pokemon, as well as everyone else I knew and loved. I wasn't worthy of its recognition any longer.

I began to sob and breath heavily. Thankfully, Iwao backed off and gave me space. I didn't want to command this Pokemon to threaten and kill people as Ghetsis commanded me. That wasn't how the Hero and the Dragon worked. But there I was, Ghetsis's tool, and by extension I made Reshiram his tool. I held the dragon's gaze as the tears streamed down my cheeks, and not once did the Pokemon break eye contact. He was waiting for me to make a move, to give a command, so I gave him what he was waiting for.

"Go," I mouthed silently. I prayed Reshiram would obey and manage to escape somehow. Maybe he could find a new Hero, one that could prove themselves worthier to further lengths than I could and not let Pokemon and people down so miserably. If Reshiram could just leave, Ghetsis would be flawed a second time.

To my amazement, Reshiram reared its beautiful white head and roared angrily. Could my silent command have worked? I looked nervously from side to side at the two Plasma bosses; neither of them was looking at me. They both stood back as the dragon roared a second time and flapped its powerful wings in disgust, causing a dusty gust of wind to blow our way, temporarily blinding us. I shielded my face from the blowing debris, and hoped that Reshiram wasn't unleashing his furry on us all. Suddenly, two hands grabbed my upper arms and dragged me out of harm's way as a line of fire came barreling our way. I turned and saw that it was Ghetsis who was dragging me to safety "Calm it down!" He growled in my ear.

To my horror, Reshiram did in fact blow a flame in our direction, clearly intending to burn all four of us. If Ghetsis hadn't of moved me out of the way, I would have been scorched. More tears of loathing came; I deserved it. I deserved everything the dragon was willing to dish out, and a small part of me hoped it killed us all, and then maybe Unova, and my mother, would be saved.

Reshiram stomped its powerful feet and shot another flame in our direction, but it was faint and didn't reach us. Possibly, it was just angry and blowing off steam, I couldn't tell at that moment, the excitement was too overwhelming.

The Pokemon turned it's back to us and fired an impressive Flame Charge attack at the ceiling of the Pokemon arena. More tears, tears of joy this time, poured down my face as the attack crippled the ceiling above us, causing it to collapse. A flood of bright sunshine shone through the massive hole made by Reshiram, the rays of light bringing life to the smothering dust and debris floating through the air.

"NO!" Ghetsis screamed. His outburst was so loud and sudden, I jumped and fell to my side. I looked at him and a small grin played across my face. All the man could do was step back and watch in horror as the giant dragon burned the underground arena to ashes and push through the ceiling to freedom.

"Fuck NO! This CAN NOT BE! CALL IT BACK TOUKO NOW!" he screamed in distressed anger. My smile faded instantly. There was no way I could call Reshiram back to the ball, for the ball was now buried by the mass that was the ceiling. Ghetsis turned to me, wide-eyed and angry, and all I could do was cry. Reshiram was free, and soon, I would be too. Without Reshiram, Ghetsis wouldn't need me anymore.

"What the FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" Ghetsis roared. I looked back up to him and he was glaring at me directly. I shook my head in confusion and continued to sob. _I did it, and didn't mean to; I flawed him. _The happiest thought I'd had in days sent relief spiraling through every nerve ending I possessed. I could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Ghetsis would soon let me go, as I was nothing to him any longer. _Oh please Arceus, make him let me go._

"I want that wretch out of my sight! NOW!"

* * *

It all happened so fast. I was hooded but not bound, and then roughly dragged through various hallways and elevators before I was thrown, face first, onto a cold, metal floor. I groaned and moved my arms in an attempt to remove the hood but a heavy foot came over me, pinning me down by pressing hard on my upper back. The wind was rudely pushed out of me, and my arms were thrown behind me and tied; I found that odd. Why would they wait until after I was in my cell to tie me up? I was then released and left alone on the cold floor, left to contemplate and fear my upcoming punishment or death.

I tried to move but the pain in my chest and arms was too severe; I felt crippled and helpless as I lay on the floor. Tears soon surfaced and I began to sob quietly.

I knew Ghetsis was going to kill me; the possibility was evident in his outrage. I've seen him mad before, and it's not a pretty sight. The way he turned around to face me, his eye burning with rage, was my death sentence. He was a mad man. I flawed him again and he wasn't going to let me live through it this time, I was certain. There was no longer a reason for my imprisonment, and there was only one other option I foresaw in my future: death or torture.

Would he give me the luxury of a quick and easy death? Or would he torture me severely and leave me for the Murkrows? It would be worse if he tortured and killed my mother and friends, right in front of me, and then left me to starve and suffer in a dark cell next to their decaying bodies. _Oh Arceus! I've watched too many horror movies in my time! _The horrific possibilities of Ghetsis's wrath soon became endless along with my never-ending anxiety.

So there I lay, cold, blind and in pain, as I awaited the Sage's unmerciful judgment.

And his judgment came all too quickly as the metal door flung open and slammed against the wall. I flinched and tensed at the sharp impact behind me, and then I ground my teeth and shut my eyes tight as I waited for something hard to strike me, ending my misery.

Instead of life threatening blows to my head or middle, rough, gloved hands began to untie me instead, and then the hood came off. "Ah!" I cried out as my hair was pulled roughly with the hood. "Shut up!" Ghetsis spat down at my disabled figure. I stopped breathing and stilled, remaining face first on the floor. The soft glow of my bedside lamp suddenly illuminated my surroundings and I closed my eyes instantly; I didn't want to see Ghetsis. I didn't want to see or feel his furry.

"Get up!" Ghetsis growled angrily. Without even a second to try, I was already thrust up to my feet and thrown to my small twin bed by his rough handling. Instinctively I shielded my head under my arms and breathed heavily, anticipating and dreading a brutal beating. "Look at me!" his voice boomed throughout my small cell, disregarding my meek attempt to shelter myself from his wrath. I began to feel faint as my breathing accelerated and the nervous shaking soon overpowered me; I was loosing control as a panic attack slowly surfaced.

"Touko!" his voice pierced my left ear and my arms were forcibly moved away from my head. He took a handful of my soft hair and pulled it back, giving me no choice but to look up to him. "I said look at me! . . . Breathe!" he growled in my face. I opened my eyes half way and met his angry, blood red eye. He was a monster, an angry monster before me, waiting to rip me apart, limb from limb. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, and I couldn't think under the intensity of his gaze. I couldn't function, and he was growing impatient. I couldn't give him what he wanted.

He threw me back and I hit the metal wall hard, bumping my head slightly. I winced and covered the back of my noggin where a small throbbing pain soon sprouted, and fell to my side on the bed. I caught glimpses of Ghetsis's figure pacing my small room through my now blurry, and white-stared vision. He paced before me for many minutes in silence before opening his mouth to speak again, showering me with his angry frustration a second time.

"What . . . just . . . happened? Touko?" I kept my head down and buried in the safety of my arms, until a loud clang of metal on metal shook me free as Ghetsis hit one of the walls with his cane as hard as he could. "ANSWER ME!"

I shook frantically with confusion as I tried to bring the words to my mouth to answer his question. But I couldn't answer his question; I was bewildered myself. How could I tell him I mouthed the word "Go" and the great dragon obeyed me? That would be a death sentence for my mother and I both.

"TOUKO!"

I flinched as he hit my bedside railing hard with his cane. I kept my eyes averted from his furious glare and focused on my comforter instead. If I looked at something else other than the domineering leader of Team Plasma, maybe I could answer his demanding, interrogating questions. _Calm down, calm down, _I told myself. I took deep breaths, closed my eyes, and tried my best to speak, but the words weren't coming.

"Ahh!" I yelped as the metal cane came down only inches from my body, landing violently on the mattress. It wasn't the sound that startled me as the padding muffled the impact, but it was the breeze formulated from the speed and force of the rod that frightened me most; I didn't want to be in that line of impact. "I-I-I . . . d-don't know . . . w-what happened!" I said, stuttering and shaking pathetically with fear. I wished desperately that I could have dissolved into the wall behind me, never to be seen again.

"Look at me Touko!"

_No, no please. _I couldn't bring myself to look at him; I couldn't withstand his evil glare any longer. I hated myself for it, but I wanted the kind, even gentle, smooth talking Ghetsis back, not this evil monster beside me. I would take the odd, pleasant Ghetsis over evil Ghetsis any day.

"Please no!" I screamed out in fear as the Sage sent my nightstand flying across the room and shattering against wall. The light from the lamp ricocheted off the walls in different directions as the lamp conducted it with its violent spinning before it crashed to the floor. Fearing I was the next target to be had, I buried my head underneath my arms once more.

I heard the door to my room open and someone entered.

"My Lord . . ." I knew that voice! It was Colress. Could the pretty boy I despised possibly save me from this evil man? I doubted it. I peaked through a small space between my fingers and tried to catch a glimpse of the newcomer, but the light from my lamp, now shattered on the floor, only illuminated his feet. A small shard of relief for the darkness soon rose within me. I didn't want to look at either of them in all honesty.

"_Get out of here!" _Ghetsis growled. _Oh please don't leave me alone with him Colress, _I begged him desperately from the silent confinements of my mind. I didn't think I would ever see the day that I _wanted _Colress to stay, and that day had certainly come.

"My Lord . . . Toshirou," Colress pressed on.

Who or what was Toshirou? "No!" I squeaked again as I was drug by the hair to the edge of my bed. Ghetsis was on top of me, breathing angrily in my face and pulling hard on my roots. "Ow, gawd, p-please!" I begged, and miraculously, the tension on my hair loosened, but his firm grip remained.

"You had something to do with that Dragon's destructive leave! I know it! Tell me what you said to it!" Ghetsis growled mercilessly. I took a deep breath and stuck to what I knew, or what I chose to know in other words. "I s-said n-nothing!" I stuttered pathetically under his overpowering hold. "D-did you hear me . . . say a-anything? Please let g-go of me."

And let go of me he did by shoving me violently back against the wall. "Ahh!" This man was going to kill me. "You did something, I know it," he continued, thoroughly unconvinced.

The pain in my back was becoming unbearable, and I wasn't certain I could take another abusive blow of any kind without bursting into tears and throwing myself into an outright panic. Somehow, I had to convince him I didn't do anything to provoke the dragon's leave and that I was certain I didn't do it intentionally. How did I know Reshiram was going to obey my silent command? I was merely experimenting at that moment.

"Please! I beg you! Don't hurt me . . . I h-had nothing to do with it. I-I don't know why R-Reshiram did that." My voice became a whisper in the darkness. I couldn't think of anything else to say, my mind was too far gone in the depths of my fear. What else could I have done?

A brighter light illuminated the room and I narrowed my eyes to shield my pupils from the rays. I peered to my left and Colress had his hand on the outside wall, clearly controlling the lighting of my room. I then looked to Ghetsis, who continued bestowing his slaughtering stare upon me. His breathing had slowed and I greatly hoped he was calming down, finally. Maybe if Colress remained with us, he wouldn't beat or kill me. I looked back at Colress and gave him a hopeful glance, a look that screamed _help me. _To my disappointment, he disregarded me entirely, returning the favor of how I treated him yesterday. He continued to look nervously to his Master, and he appeared fear shaken too, just like me.

"Look at me, _now." _Ghetsis said slowly in a stern tone.

I took a deep breath and reluctantly looked up to my captor. His mouth was in a thin line of rage, looking like he was using every ounce of energy to contain an angry outburst that would result in a horrific outcome. And his eye was a deep, blood red color, redder than I've ever seen it. My heart stopped in the heat of his gaze, but I couldn't look away, for if I did, I felt it would be my end.

"Look me dead in the eye as you tell me what happened, and tell the truth. I will know if you're lying. Why did Reshiram escape?" Ghetsis said, his voice calm, yet toxic.

I took a wavering breath and looked into the Devil's eye. "I . . . don't . . . kn . . ."

"My Lord, Toshirou has made a statement that may be helpful," Colress intervened, prolonging my worthless life. Ghetsis turned and narrowed his eye at him. "What kind of statement?" Ghetsis asked, still maintaining his calm, but with the toxic threat of doom still in his tone.

"My Lord, the Dragon Guru recons the dragon sees our young Hero here, unfit," Colress continued, his voice faltering as he shook with nerves. "What do you mean, unfit?" Ghetsis interrogated.

"He pointed out the fact that since she has possibly neglected her Pokemon and allowed herself to become captured, the legendary dragon went in search of someone else worthy of its power. Toshirou mentioned legendary Pokemon can be picky when it comes to the ones they choose, as we already know, and if that said trainer becomes neglectful, the monster will move on in search of someone worthier." Colress paused momentarily, as if waiting for permission to speak again. When Ghetsis said nothing, he continued. "As we've seen, my Lord, Touko hasn't been the best caretaker in the world to her monsters."

I closed my eyes and bowed my head. He was right, I hadn't been the best trainer and I truly had neglected my Pokemon, as well as those that were supposed to be held close to my heart. And now, everyone was paying for my neglect and selfishness. My mother, my friends and my Pokemon would all pay a miserable price. What had I done? What was worse, Colress, or shall I say Toshirou, was right when he stated I had allowed myself to become captured and defeated. It was true; I allowed this to happen, all too willingly. How was I supposed to know Ghetsis would seek me out, spy on me even?

There were several moments of silence before I got brave and looked up. Both Ghetsis and Colress were staring at me. What were they thinking? "I don't know what h-happened," I muttered under my breath. Silence still rang through my holding cell, and it was a silence doused with a rising, awkward tension and dread of what would be decided next.

Colress penetrated the singing calm with his familiar, confident and cool voice. "We might have done more harm than good by kidnapping her, my Lord." Could this mean my freedom? Colress was right, they did do more harm than good by capturing me. In fact, all they did was waste precious time and resources. I was with Colress all the way on this one. A small fire of hope soon sparked and flared deep within my chest. _Let me go, let me go, you don't need me anymore, _I silently pleaded.

Ghetsis drowned and extinguished that small flame of hope instantly as he turned and scowled at Colress, growling that God awful word "No."

Colress stepped out of the doorway and bowed his head in a shameful manner; he knew he crossed the line.

"We did the very right thing by taking this wretch into our custody. She deserves every miserable moment she experiences. She has lost everything, just like I had at one time, only _she_ will _never_ gain it back." His voice was back to that horrid, toxic acid, and his glare resumed its death promise upon me. All hope died inside me as Ghetsis crushed every last shard with an iron fist. I was as good as dead, and my mother was too. He was not going to let me go, and there was no one out there who could rescue me from the Plasma prison I inhabited. Would I be left to rot in my cell? Was I going to remain in a miserable prison for the rest of my days? The possibilities were endless. Finally, I broke down and sobbed quietly as the reality of my new fate with Ghetsis gripped my helpless soul.

"You deserve to be miserable, don't you Touko?" Ghetsis whispered crudely.

How could I have answered that question accurately? I knew the answer, and it was an answer I knew was true and one that Ghetsis wanted to hear. Yes, I deserved everything I got, and I didn't feel convinced that I could ever forgive myself unless I was profusely punished for my selfishness. But with all the possible punishments available to me, I had to be subjected to the one at Ghetsis's hand. _Oh Arceus why?_

"DON'T YOU?!" he screamed.

All I could manage was a small nod of ever-so-willing agreement.

"You think you're real funny don't you? Congratulations, you've postponed me again you pretty little . . ."

I couldn't take anymore verbal abuse. I burst into frantic sobs and tears, cutting him off mid-sentence. "P-please d-don't hurt me!" I screamed in my hands as I fell to my side again on the mattress. "L-let me go! I'm useless to you!" I cried for what felt like hours before another word was said. Ghetsis stood quiet and motionless over me, waiting for my waterworks show to run dry. He let me cry like this before only hours ago, and once I was spent, he rubbed my back and reassured me everything would be ok. But this time, I knew nothing was going to be ok, and I knew Ghetsis would see to it that that was my reality.

Sure enough my assumption was correct as I finally quieted and no reassuring hand or voice came from the evil man towering over me. I sniffled several times and looked up to my captor through tear-laden vision. He appeared expressionless and still, like he was thinking deeply on my words, sobs or fate. What I would have given to know what he was thinking that moment.

"You're not going anywhere, my dear." His voice cold, and all too promising. It wasn't soothing or soft, like something strange in the back of my mind had hoped. No, his evil malice wasn't going anywhere any time soon. "You're staying here, with me, to fulfill other purposes." He paused to absorb my devastation, which resulted in a dead silence; I was lost for words and out of energy. "And keep in mind, you're mother's fate will remain a resulting factor that relies on your compliance to my demands."

Again, he used my mother as a tool to control me. I shook my head in disbelief; I didn't understand. Words conducted by curiosity finally made their way through my turmoil and to my mouth. "W-what else . . . do you need me for?" There was nothing else I could do for this evil man, unless he truly did want to make my life a living hell. Though I knew I deserved it, I couldn't let him know it.

Ghetsis smiled down at me wickedly, not warmly like I wished. "You still have other Pokemon we need to examine, keep that in mind." I knew that wasn't the case, it couldn't have been. My other Pokemon could be easily controlled if stolen; they weren't nothing like Reshiram, who needed me to be the one in control. There was something else, I knew it, and his evil grin told me so. He was hiding something and wasn't telling me. How on earth could I help him conquer the world further without a legendary Pokemon? He said it himself that I postponed him. There was only one other option available: he really was going to torture me in the most inhuman ways for his own sick satisfaction.

I had to know what he was holding back. "Is that it? When can I go home?" I asked in the utmost weak and pathetic tone I could.

Without warning, Ghetsis lunged at me. Taking my arm in his iron grip, he pulled me off the bed and onto the floor with ease. I went limp in his strong hold, scared to death. Once I was helplessly lying upon the cold floor, he abruptly let go of me, turned, and took my pillow. My heart sank as he took my comforter and sheets as well, peeling them off the small mattress and throwing them through the open doorway at Colress. It was only a matter of time now, before the temperature would be lowered to a life threatening degree.

He turned and smiled at me, picked up his cane from the side of my bed, and made his way over to the doorway in two graceful strides. Once at Colress's side, he turned to face me, his evil grin still firmly in place.

"_Never!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**Hugh**

* * *

Rosa's Tepig flew backwards after a hard tackle attack from my Snivy, bouncing twice on the grassy earth and landing hard on its side. My heart was racing in anticipation for a win, but fear lurked in the background for breaking Rosa's heart; I wanted one but dreaded the other. The bruised and battered Tepig struggled shakily to its feet, steadied itself for five seconds, and then broke back down to its side and fainted.

My heart leapt for joy, Snivy was brilliant! The way he moved throughout the battle amazed me, and he did it all, for _me._ His agility, his strength, his cunning, was all for me, and I vowed to improve him by making him stronger with each passing day. My little snake Pokemon turned around and beamed at me after his first victory. I smiled back down at the green little monster, proud as ever. "Great job Snivy!" I cheered him gently.

"Your Snivy is really powerful! I'm impressed!"

_Rosa! _In the height of my victory I had almost forgot whom I was battling; I had been concentrating so hard. I looked up to her smiling face, grateful she wasn't hurt or devastated by her first loss as an official trainer. She recalled her Tepig and continued to smile sweetly at me. _She was impressed._ My heart skipped a beat.

"You did very well too, Rosa. The way you handled your Tepig was superb," I responded thoughtfully. She blushed and looked shyly to the ground. _Oh god, what did I just do?_ Was she sad? Mad? I couldn't tell, but she was all too adorable as she kicked a stray rock a few inches to the left. In fact, I'd seen her like that before, and it was usually when Nate downed her in some unnecessary way. I didn't down or insult her; at least I hoped I didn't, so why on earth was she acting in such a way?

"Thanks, Hugh," she whispered to the rock she toyed with rather than to me. This was Rosa, day and night. She was shy, backward, and afraid to assert herself. Nothing she ever did was right and no one showed her encouragement or showered her with compliments, not even her asshole parents. That was exactly why she was acting the way she was; she didn't know how to take a compliment from me or from anyone for that matter.

My heart broke for her as she stood there, all shy and backward and cute as hell. I wanted to go to her, reach out to her, and comfort her, but there was still that odd fear that I couldn't face; rejection. _Screw it!_ Someone had to comfort her, mid as well have been me. I took a step forward and she looked up. Disbelief overtook me as I saw her eyes well up with tears. _Oh no, what was wrong now?_

"Rosa, what's wrong?" I asked softly. I prayed she could hear the concern in my voice, and feel it through my body language as I stepped toward her.

I stopped, as I was only feet from her, and I slowly raised my hand. I didn't know exactly what I was about to do at that present moment. I was torn between draping my arm around her shoulder, touching her hair, and grazing her soft cheek with my warm fingers. Oh what to do, what to do.

"Nate never tells me good job for trying, and he beats me every time," she muttered, a tear finally escaping from the corner of her eye and running down her cheek. I sighed, and instantly, I knew what I was to do with my hand. Gently, I took my index finger and ran it up her cheek, catching the wet tear and wiping it from her tender skin. _Oh yes, how tender it was . . . so soft. _

She smiled warmly at me, welcoming my touch of comfort. Wow, I was amazed at my own bold move and her positive reaction to my caressing finger. Could it be? Could I have a chance with her? I've never been so close to her in my life; she definitely needed me, I was her only hope for comfort and encouragement.

"Thanks," she whispered, still smiling. I extracted my hand from her face and had the sudden urge to lick my forefinger. But the fear of what Rosa might think of the gesture only made me wipe the salty tear I would never taste on my pants. "You're welcome, Rosa. Listen, you really were very good . . ."

_RAAWWWRRRR! _

We both jumped. Rosa tripped and I was quick to catch her by the arms before she could plummet to the ground. The noise was defining and _close!_ What monster could emit such a sound? After getting Rosa firmly on her feet, I looked around frantically for the source of the mighty roar.

The forest trees around us on Route 19 were unmoving and their leaves glistened peacefully in the sun's warm and energy rich light. We both looked from side to side, and up and down the path. Not a human nor Pokemon existed besides us.

_RAAWWWRRRR! _

The sound was louder and closer. Rosa covered her ears and I grabbed her arm and held her close to my side, shielding her from whatever harm was growing nearer. Oh what could I have done? Whatever was roaring was big enough to kill us both with one bite. There was nothing I could do but hold her and pray. Snivy was too small and weak to protect us and Tepig was out of action entirely.

I swore it was the end of the world as the forest around us blacked out. Had an eclipse formulated? What if a roaring beast came down to swallow us hole in the heart of a pitch-black eclipse? What were the odds? Suddenly, the sun's fire reigned down on us once again as the blackout gave way. My eyes followed the darkness as I held a terrified Rosa close to my heart; it was a shadow and it was moving. I looked up.

"God!" I yelled, releasing Rosa and pointing up to the heavens. "Look! It's Reshiram!"

What an amazing sight it was! I hadn't dreamt of seeing the amazing legendary Pokemon up close and personal until many more years, and there it was, flying over our heads at an amazing speed. It was just as big, white and blazing as it was in the papers or on the news; there was nothing like it. Rosa, after getting her wits about her, looked up too and gasped. "Wow!" she squeaked, freeing her ears from her hands and gapping awestruck at the brilliant sight above us. It was only a matter of seconds before the great white beast was over the horizon and out of our sight.

"What a sight!" I exclaimed, turning back to Rosa. She returned my look of excitement with a wide grin that spread from ear to ear across her face. This had been the happiest I've seen her in a long time, and it warmed my heart to its core.

"I bet Touko was riding on its back! How cool would it have been if she stopped and talked to us?" Rosa said, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. Yes, that would have been cool. What an honor it would be to meet and greet Unova's most powerful Pokemon trainer. Sadly however, it was the meet and greets that she was getting tired of, and that was why she and her legendarys haven't been spotted for months. I was certain this sighting would definitely be in the news this evening or tomorrow morning.

"I wonder where she and Reshiram were going?" Rosa wondered out loud. I shrugged my shoulders. "It's a wonder she is out and about all," I said simply. Rosa did nothing but beam and smile at me. My heart was warmed by her infectious smile and I returned her one as equally as infectious. "Hugh! Your praise, that beautiful Reshiram, and Touko, all made the beginning of this journey a great start for me!" She said happily, still bouncing on the balls of her feet.

It was my turn to blush as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. My encouraging comment, praise, as she called it, got her on the right foot to her journey. _Wow, step one complete to mission: Boost Rosa's Confidence! _My smile widened at the thought.

"How about that damned Dragon!?"

My good feeling and mood died instantly as Nate's voice scorched my already deaf ears. My first instinct was to watch Rosa's reaction, and sure enough, her happy-go-lucky expression transformed into a frown at Nate's sudden arrival. I turned and scowled in his direction.

"Whoa there Hoss! Why the pissy-ass look?" Nate's arrogance knew no bounds. He approached us hotly and stopped, his hands firmly on his hips. He looked to me and furrowed his brow. "Isn't this Pokemon journey supposed to be an individual project?" He asked me directly.

Once again, I was determined to show him up, and I would. I straightened my spine and towered over him; I was a good three inches taller than he was. "It is, as a matter of fact! And if you haven't noticed, we were battling and that's all part of growing as a Pokemon trainer," I countered, answering his question with ease. I stole a glance in Rosa's direction and she was staring at me, blank faced. For a split second, I thought I saw more tears emerge in his sharp blue eyes.

"Oh forgive me," Nate shot back, rolling his eyes. "Who won?"

I wasn't going to let Nate tear Rosa apart on this one, and I wasn't going to lie about our battle either. Stealing another quick glance at her, I saw that her head hung low in shame. _No! I would not let this happen! _

"I won!" I answered in a tone equally as arrogant as his usual. "And Rosa put up a hell of a fight with her Tepig. I was thoroughly impressed." I stood tall, and my voice was unwavering and firm. I dared him to down her, to say one negative thing about her, because if he did, I feared I would straight up lose it. I was taller, stronger, and an overall better fighter than he was; I've had my fair share of brawls in the schoolyard. I didn't care if he was her flesh and blood, I was sick of him crushing her spirits.

Nate looked taken aback by my words as he blinked stupidly at me. He then turned to Rosa, whom was now looking up, not to him, but to me. I returned her stare and smiled.

"Well good for you Rosa," Nate said as flatly and as unenthusiastically as he could. My blood boiled as an ever-growing need to pound his face in emerged. He knew I dared him to down her, and though he didn't straight up emotionally abuse her, he still made it evident in his tone that he could have cared less for her possible victory over me. I breathed in and out steadily, trying my damnedest to control my anger.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm on my way back to Aspertia City to earn my first gym badge! What say you?" he asked arrogantly, addressing us both. I looked to Rosa and was surprised to see she was still staring at me; she hadn't taken her eyes off me for one moment. It felt like she was confiding in me somehow, like she found security in me like she knew I would protect her. Did she really suspect me? I would always be there for her.

I smiled at her and turned back to Nate. "I'm game, but I'm still going to train a little while longer before I challenge Cheren."

"Well I'm ready to rock! You snooze you loose guys. Oh wait, Rosa, are you going with me? Or do you need to hang back to train too? Or . . . do you want to train with Hugh?" Nate said in an antagonizing fashion. He was specifically trying to single us out, make us feel guilty for being together, even if we were just friends. That was it; I had had it with him. I balled my fist and readied myself to lunge a good punch to his head.

"Oh, I still need to train more, and no, I can do this on my own Nate," Rosa answered. I was surprised she answered him at all, given his tone of voice by the way he mocked the both of us for merely being in each other's presence. I breathed a deep sigh and calmed myself down to the best of my ability. She handled him better than I thought. Then again, she did grow up in the same house with him.

"Well do that if you must, sis. But I think Touko went to Aspertia City! Reshiram headed that way! I'm going!" And he was gone, leaving Rosa and I to gaze stupidly after him. I wanted to chase him, wanted to race him to the gym, to possibly meet the Hero! But I held myself, and my strong urge back, and looked to Rosa. Her expression was anxious and there was a small smile playing across her face. To my relief, her surfacing tears had vanished.

"We should go! What if Touko is there? Oh I want to meet her!" she squeaked apprehensively. "I can train later!"

I smiled at her and nodded my approval, and for the first time in years, I proposed a favorite childhood pastime. "Race you!" I said playfully, sprinting ahead and looking over my shoulder, hoping she would follow.

"Hey! No fair!" And she was on my tail all the way down Route 19 and to the welcoming entrance of Aspertia City.

* * *

**Touko**

* * *

I sat in the corner of my now bare holding cell, shaking violently in the unforgiving, frigid temperature that was bestowed upon me as a form of punishment for my defiance. The white light nearly blinded me and the cold bit my tender skin for what felt like hours. I've never dreamed of freezing to death, and the possibility was soon becoming all too realistic. I lost all control of my limbs as they refused to move. My feet and hands were turning a faint blue color at the tips, and I knew my lips were in the same condition, as I couldn't move them properly. Yes, death certainly was creeping close to me at an alarming pace.

_He lied to me!_

Of course Ghetsis would lie to me, there wasn't an honest bone in his body. He threatened that the temperature would be lowered down to the forties . . . well my room had to have reached thirty or below. Was this my end? Hopefully it would end _soon. _

There was a faint buzzing above me as the three vents pumped frigid air into the small holding cell. I hoped and prayed the buzzing would stop, signifying the end of my torture. I couldn't even retreat into the bathroom and under a shower head that would rain scalding hot water over me; they bolted the door shut, denying me access. The terrible, uncomfortable mattress that I loathed so much wasn't an option of warmth either, for it had been removed, leaving only a useless, cold metal bed frame behind. The only form of comfort I had were the thin scrubs that pathetically covered my body. It was only a matter of time before I died in there. I closed my eyes and began counting my weakened and slowed heartbeat, cherishing every movement the tired muscle had left.

I thought I heard the door open, but I was too frozen and too far succumbed to shock to turn my head in that direction, not to mention it was getting hard to think straight. Did a door open or did the buzzing stop? I strained my frozen ears; the buzzing did stop, or my eardrums were incased in ice; who cared. I wanted to go to sleep, wanted to fall over and . . . just sleep. It would all be over soon. _That's right, it would all be over soon. Oh, I couldn't feel the cold anymore. My senses were numb; that's nice, problem solved. _

"_Open your mouth." _

A voice spoke to me from heaven, but I wasn't thirsty or hungry so why would I want to open my mouth? A cold hand took my chin and shoved a small, cold metal rod under my tongue. I winced as the metal robbed my mouth of the little warmth it had left, and I slowly opened my frozen eyelids.

A man dressed in white knelt down in front of me. He had short, brown hair and glasses that resembled Colress's, but different in shape; his were round ovals. His eyes were brown also, and full of warmth and concern. He was middle aged, but still young. My eyes traveled down his figure and spotted a stethoscope around his neck. _Oh a doctor! I am in heaven! _He was making sure I was fit to enter Arceus's gates . . . _Brilliant. _

"_W-wwhen can I . . . e-e-enter . . . hah," _I whispered, amused with myself for no particular reason.

His brow furrowed at my words, and then he grabbed my hands and feet; it looked like he was rubbing them, but I couldn't feel anything. He took the now warm metal rod out of my mouth, examined it and shook his head. "_It's time," _he whispered. Time for what? To go home? Please?

"_Heh!"_ I managed. I was so confused as I laughed a few more times, my throat hurting with every chuckle.

I smiled at the nice doctor, and he smiled back. Oh how comforting that was. I liked him, a lot. He was nice and clean, and beautiful. _He was an angel. _

I laughed again as he placed his stethoscope to my chest. It wasn't cold, and I somehow found that funny because I was certainly the same temperature as the silver device. My trembling hand found his bare wrist as he held the scope to me. Wow, he was so warm compared to my hypothermic body. My eyes moved back up to his face; his eyes were closed as he counted my weak heartbeats. _He was so beautiful! _

_Warmth! Where did it come from?_ My disabled mind couldn't comprehend the sudden douse of sweltering temperature around my body. I must have just died.

No, I didn't die, I was wrapped in some kind of electric blanket, and before I knew it, three people surrounded me. The doctor withdrew his stethoscope and helped the other two wrap me in not one, but two thick, and electrically warm blankets. Next, small pads that were exploding with a high temperature, were applied to my hands and feet. I let them all do their work, as I lay there helpless. They moved and rubbed my arms and legs, trying their best to warm my frozen flesh. The blankets were heaven, the pads were bliss, and my three caretakers were angels, even the two men dressed in grunt's clothing. I liked them all very much. _They were so nice! _

"T-Thank you," I whispered to no one particular.

No one responded to me. The two male grunts left the room, leaving the pretty doctor and me alone again. He didn't look at me as he continued to rub my hands and feet, transitioning between the two in an equal span of time. My eyes widened in surprise as his hands suddenly came up and cupped my ears, rubbing them gently. "You're alright now. The heat is on and I won't leave you until you're stable," he whispered gently.

_I really did like him, he saved my life. _

"You're b-beautiful," I whispered sweetly through my recovering cold lips. "You saved my life."

His expression hardened and he released my head from his warm, soothing massage. "Well, you won't save mine if you talk to me like that again," he said, a fearful edge to his voice. What did he mean?

"Wh-a . . ."

"_Shhh_. Just stay quiet. You'll get your wits about you here in about thirty minutes. Stay calm and focus on the warm." He was so gentle in his words and so persuasive. I breathed steadily and closed my eyes, and did just what he told me; I focused on the _warm. _

My shaking, it was easing up and soon became nonexistent. My skin's nerve endings thawed and I could finally feel the wooly fibers of the warm blanket around me. And finally, I could move my fingers and toes with ease again. My cold torture was over, thank Arceus, and thank the doctor. Doctor who?

I opened my eyes slowly, and to my amazement, my beautiful doctor was still with me. "What is your name?" I asked. I smiled at the words that escaped me; I could talk normally again.

"Doctor Julius is my name. Now, don't be alarmed, I'm going to check your heart again. This is going to be cold." Before I could object he moved the blanket out of the way and placed the metal scope against my bare skin once more. I took a sharp intake of breath as the cold bit my newly thawed skin.

"Great, your pulse is already stronger. Hot water please, Seth," he said, raising to his face and towering over me. "The room is very warm now, so you will be good to go once I'm fully certain you're out of hypothermia."

Hypothermia was it? The reason for my freezing state soon overtook my newly cleared mind. I knew Ghetsis wasn't going to let me off the hook that easy. "He won't allow it," I said meekly.

A grunt appeared through the open doorway with a warm glass of water and handed it to Doctor Julius. He bent down and then handed me the liquid. "Drink. This will help warm your insides. Don't worry, its just water," Julius encouraged. I shook my head. "Did you not hear me? He won't allow this to end . . . he'll freeze me again."

"Yes he will allow it to end, that's why I'm here, now drink," he commanded, shoving the warm glass of water into my thawing hands. I shrugged him off and drank. Warm water wasn't something one just drank for the hell of it, but it was comforting nonetheless as it traveled down my throat. It would have been delightful if the water had been brewed with tea or coffee rather than given to me straight.

"Are you my doctor?" I asked after draining the glass of its essence. He shrugged and looked the over to the open door as if waiting for someone else to enter. "In due time possibly . . . I'm Ghetsis's personal physician." There was a pause as he continued to stare out the door. I looked too, hoping to see what he was looking at or looking for; there was nothing. Why wouldn't he look at me?

The grunt named Seth walked over, took the glass from my hand then left. Julius then turned back to me, knelt down and took my fragile wrist between his thumb and forefinger, checking my pulse. He closed his eyes and counted for ten seconds, then dropped my wrist to my lap.

"You're good to go," he whispered as he stood back up straight.

I dreaded his leave and being alone and frozen again. "Wait! Is he going to do this to me again?" I asked frantically, panic clear in my tone. Doctor Julius stopped at the doorway and turned, regarding me questionably.

"I don't think his heart could take this again, to be quite honest," he said, brow furrowed. My brow furrowed too, equally matching his. "What do you mean?" I continued.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again. "I've seen worse cases than yours, Miss Touko. I never examine Ghetsis's victims during or immediately after a torture session. I'm usually only needed to end their lives if they manage to survive it, and that's rare." His tone was hard and he was clearly agitated. But what did he mean by that? He didn't answer my question and I wanted to know why Ghetsis's heart would hurt if he torture froze me again.

"But what did you mean by Ghetsis's heart . . ."

He was out the door before I could finish my question.

* * *

It became the same routine day in, and day out. I slept, ate, bathed and sulked. The food was decent and the company wasn't too awful; Natsumi was still my primary caregiver, and she became a pleasure to talk to. It was once she left that I was alone, for countless hours, and these were the sulking hours of the day. I felt totally isolated. Thankfully however, I got a better mattress and my bed cloths back after apparent good behavior, and I cherished ever moment with them, especially with the freezing experience still fresh in my mind's eye.

My freeze torture had been the worst experience of my short life span. Never did I dream of being treated that way, and there was no way I would forgive Ghetsis for it. I could have died from hypothermia, though Natsumi swore up and down that was impossible, as Ghetsis had me very strictly monitored, which was why Doctor Julius was at my side instantly after I closed my eyes.

_Discipline_ was what Natsumi called it, and it was something not many of Ghetsis's prisoners got to experience. And the grunt refused to reveal what torture other unfortunate souls had gone through. I was supposed to consider myself blessed and lucky. How could I? I was kidnapped, held against my will, and tortured; how was that blessed? If there were any blessings to behold, it was the fact that I hadn't seen Ghetsis in three days or more. _Thank Arceus! Maybe he would grow bored and send my mother and I home. _

My mother was yet another tidbit of information that had been denied. No one would give me any peace of mind on her whereabouts or condition. What if she was freezing?

I paced up and down my small room, bored out of my skull. I ran my fingertips overtop the small bookshelf that my captors so graciously returned to me after my freezing torture. It was a black, slick wood I couldn't recognize, and it still didn't house a single book. Considering my never-ending boredom, one would have thought my captors would have at least given me something to read. I thumped my fingers on the surface of the shelf impatiently; I had expected Natsumi to arrive soon. She was a definite highlight to my day, or night; I lost track of time for no one gave me the exact hour.

My heart skipped a beat as I heard the outside lock click and the door slowly open. Natsumi peeked around the door and smiled. I warmly smiled back, returning her kind mood. I've unexpectedly warmed up to her over the past several days. She was one of those likable people, as she was kind, gentle, and caring. She talked to me and asked me about my childhood and my adventures. I was thankful Ghetsis allowed someone so kind to tend to me, rather than the evil witch who growled at me hatefully the day Reshiram escaped. I found it almost impossible that someone like Natsumi could even land a position within Team Plasma, and I was curious to learn her story. Though she refused most of the information I requested about my mother, Ghetsis, and his intended future for me, I still hoped she would disclose some personal information about herself. I aimed to interrogate.

Natsumi closed the door behind her and set a pile of clean cloths upon my bed. I smiled down at the green pajamas; I haven't worn anything but scrubs for days. I grinned broadly at her. "A change of cloths?" She returned my grin. "Yes, my treat," she replied warmly. "And between the garments you'll find another treat."

I beamed and removed the first article of clothing. Low and behold, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone was between the PJ's. I was beside myself. Yes I've read the series a hundred times, but I could read it again a hundred more. "How did you know this was my favorite?" I asked my caring caretaker. She shrugged, and to my amazement, answered me truthfully. "Satoshi spied you reading it in your room back home."

My insides turned in a sick fashion. _Just how long had they been spying on me?_ I wondered, feeling queasy. They had to have been on my trail for over six months, for I put the 4th Harry Potter book down five months ago and took a break from the series. My breathing became shallow.

"How long did they follow me?" I asked Natsumi. Her expression fell and she looked to the stone floor for some kind of support. "I can't tell you that Touko, I'm sorry."

"Did you know? I mean . . . did you know that I was to be captured and that you would be my caretaker?" I pressed on. She shook her head. "I will tell you, no, I hadn't the slightest clue. Ghetsis gave me word of my new assignment, and by the next day, I was by your side."

She looked back up to me, her eyes still kind but her expression was full of concern. "No more questions, you know I won't answer them, it's his orders. Now, you must get a shower or bath tonight." I sighed and then remembered I was going to ask about her purposes with Team Plasma. "Can I ask one more thing?" I asked, holding up my index finger.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Just one more thing, but don't expect an answer," she whispered, opening her brown eyes again.

"You're not like the other grunts. Why are you here?" I asked softly, starting my interrogation. She appeared taken aback at my question, clearly not expecting me to ask about her background. She breathed heavily and shifted on the bed to acquire a more comfortable sitting position. "You really want to know?" I nodded, my expression eager.

"I made some bad choices in my youth, and Team Plasma brought me back to my feet," she replied warmly, with a small hint of admiration for the mob group in her voice. I became quickly intrigued. "What bad choices did you make? And how did Plasma help you?"

She shrugged. "I was the defiant teen my parents despised. I got pregnant at a very young age, so they disowned me and threw me out to literally fend for myself." She paused and took a deep breath. "Needless to say, the man who fathered my first child was a Plasma grunt, and though he disclaimed the baby, he still recommended I join Team Plasma for support. This organization pays well and Ghetsis and the Harmonian family rewards those who serve them faithfully and flawlessly, _very _handsomely." Natsumi tilted her head to the side, taking in my reaction to her first few sentences.

Wow, I could definitely relate to the defiant teen part of her past, though my mother would never kick me out to fend for myself. Then again, I didn't wind up pregnant either; I've never even been kissed. Dismally, I related to her situation in a different way, though the relation was more directed toward her offspring than to her, and that was the father. I never knew my father. He wasn't in my life and all my mother claimed was that he was a horrible mistake that formulated into the most amazing gift of all, that gift being me. It was kind of her to word his absence in such an appeasing way but I was still saddened by him not caring about me. But over time I had come to terms and accepted what couldn't be changed. I wondered fixedly, did Natsumi's child know his or her father, or were they left in the dark abyss of unknowing, never to find the truth? I chose not to interrogate, for fear of such a conversation would bring me to tears about my own abandonment. I fished through my mind for more questions, steering the conversation away from unknown sires. "How old were you?"

"Seventeen," she replied softly. "Your age."

"How old are you now?" I asked, fearful I was intruding too far, too fast.

"Thirty two," she responded, smiling. My eyebrows rose; I thought she would have been older. She didn't miss my reaction and was quick to answer my unspoken question. "There is one small downfall to serving Team Plasma, it can wear you down sometimes, and that wear and tear can become evident in one's appearance. You probably thought I was older, am I correct?"

I gave a small nod. My curiosity spiked to an even higher peak as I wondered just what tasks Ghetsis asked of her. And who was the Harmonian family? So many questions needed to be addressed, and there was so much time to behold!

"Who is the Harmonian family?" I asked, eager again. I was anxious to know whom Ghetsis was related to and who else was helping him run Team Plasma. Natsumi smiled warmly at me. "Those are questions you must ask Ghetsis, for I don't even know." She stomped on my curious cat like one would do a Venonat. Ghetsis would never answer any of my questions.

"Where is your child now?" I blurted out, amazed at how fast the questions kept coming to mind and making their way through to my voice box. To my amazement, she didn't once seem agitated or annoyed, but instead she looked as if she was enjoying herself. "One is in Team Plasma's service as a spy, and the other two are in boarding school, which Plasma pays for, with the promise of them entering the Team once they come of age."

So she had three children, and Team Plasma took care of them all, including her, in exchange for a possible life sentence of servitude. I couldn't imagine living such a life by practically selling your soul to an evil man to save your children's lives, and in turn, giving those said children over to that very man's service. I felt so sorry for her.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, looking down and playing with some loose threading on my blue and white square patterned comforter.

"Sorry for what, dear?" she asked, confused. I shrugged and looked up. "For you selling your soul to Ghetsis so that you could raise your . . ."

She put up her hand, signaling for me to stop talking, and I did. "No, no, you've got it all wrong!" she piped up, smiling still. "Team Plasma saved my life! And my children _want_ to be a part of it. This is our life and we love it, and no one has sold his or her soul here, my dear. We can leave whenever we want, as long as we don't do Ghetsis wrong or betray him . . . but the money would stop coming of course." She sounded reluctant to let go of that last bit of information. Just how much money did she and her children get?

Knowing that Natsumi could leave whenever she wanted was a small relief, unlike I, who was bound to the state of prisoner for Arceus knew how long. But it was a shame to know that something as material as money was being held tightly by someone like her, in order to serve the evil Sage faithfully. "Why do you stay?" I asked.

"Because Ghetsis is good to me," she replied, a hint of pride in her voice. This was news. Just how good was he to her? What had he done to make her stay? Was it taking care of her children's education? What horrible things did she do that could have possibly pleased him?

"What horrible things have you done in the name of Team Plasma?" I asked, my voice harder and more demanding now. I wanted to know how someone so nice and sweet could be capable of horrible crimes such as theft, scam, and possibly murder, which Team Plasma became so famous for over the years.

She turned away from me and sighed, looking to my closed cell room door instead. I got her right where I wanted her, but who was to say she wouldn't answer me truthfully, or at all. If she answered all the previous personal questions, she should at least answer this one, unless she truly was ashamed of herself and her stupid Team Plasma.

She turned back to me suddenly and smiled. "I stole Pokemon, for research purposes the first ten years of my service." Her face fell to a frown after her answer, and she looked down and absentmindedly flicked the same stray thread on the cover that I was fiddling with earlier.

"What have you done since?"

Natsumi's frown turned upside down into a smile, and she looked warmly back up to me. "I've been Ghetsis's personal assistant, and it has been the greatest job I could have ever asked for."

My heart skipped a beat and my stomach turned uncomfortably. I shook my head in confusion to my own reaction. What just happened to me? Was I sickened? Possibly. The way she answered me was wrong. There was passion and love in her tone of voice, and in my opinion, no one should be that happy _or _passionate about serving that man, especially up close and personal. But why did the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach exist?

"You don't believe me?" she asked, shaking me from my stupor. I blinked stupidly and spoke the first words that came to mind. "And how did you become blessed with such an honor?" I asked flatly, refusing her direct eye contact.

She smiled. "I begged Ghetsis for a service position, as I was growing tired of hurting so many Pokemon trainers. Needless to say, he granted me my request, and planted me right by his side. I was dumbfounded; it was so unexpected." I continued to look at her, shocked. He helped her up when she was down, of course, how could I ever forget now, and that was why she served him so willingly, so eagerly. "What kind of things do you do for him?" I pushed on. She smiled, appearing relieved I was still intrigued. "I cooked and cleaned for him and ran basic errands within whichever base he currently inhabited, and there are many, by the way."

"_Am I in one of many?" _I whispered.

She nodded. "Indeed. This one is underground and the largest. But I'm not going to disclose it's exact location."

"Of course not . . ." Why would she do such an awful thing? Like the possibility of my escape was a threat that hung over her head day in and day out.

"How did he treat you?" Why did I care?

"He treated me well, Touko, as I did everything to his satisfaction," she responded in that prideful manner again, like she was proud of serving her master faithfully. I couldn't help but notice the past tense wording in her responses; was she no longer his personal assistant, tending to his every whim?

"Are you still his personal servant?"

She smiled sweetly. "Not at the moment Touko. Right now, I'm yours." My brow furrowed. Mine? "Why? And how does that make you feel?" I asked. I hoped for her to be glad to be rid of him, but I had a sick feeling that wasn't going to be the case.

"He . . . trusts me with you . . . and I'm perfectly fine with it."

Could this conversation get any weirder? I was treated well as a prisoner, given luxury no other enemy could ever dream of, and I have been given Ghetsis's personal assistant, someone he trusted with me, someone who was kind. I remembered how the other female grunt acted toward me. She was hateful, rude, and could have physically assaulted me if I provoked her well enough. But Natsumi was kind and sweet, and Ghetsis entrusted _me _with her. _Oh no, things were adding up all wrong. _

"Why does he trust _you _with . . ."

"You're treading on unbidden territory, Miss Touko. I'm afraid I can no longer answer your questions," she said, not hatefully like I feared, but sternly. I was still taken aback by her sudden reaction; things were going so smoothly.

"I'm sorry," I muttered soundlessly. "Ghetsis is so _evil, _and I can't see him treating me the way he has; he is my enemy." I shifted and turned, no longer facing my new personal assistant. I didn't want to admit it, but I was half mad at her. Just when I thought she was my friend to some degree, she turned on me, and served Ghetsis faithfully to no end. I made a mistake by confiding in her and answering her questions. Sure, they were simple questions and answers, but something in me now felt that our conversations weren't confidential. What if Natsumi carried my useless information back to Ghetsis? He had no right to know my backstory. It was bad enough he spied on me, stalked, and kidnapped me.

I heard Natsumi sigh and rise to her feet from the foot of my bed. "Ghetsis is not as evil as you think, Touko." I looked up to her quizzically. Her mouth was in a thin line, and her brow furrowed like she was deep in thought as she regarded me. "Look at what he's done for me. He granted me my request because he knew my heart could no longer take what he was asking of me after all those years. And as you know, he rescued and adopted N."

My heart rate accelerated as anger struck me. I dared her to bring N into the debate, for there was no excuse for it. Ghetsis raised and isolated him in a sick and twisted way. N had a gift and Ghetsis took full advantage of it, how was this kind? I opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off.

"And, Anthea and Concordia were also taken in by Ghetsis. They were literally thrown out into the street, and left hungry and helpless by a pair of young, careless, and selfish parents. The orphanage that took them first was dreadful. Ghetsis happened to be in the area when the horrific event of their abandonment unfolded, and a soft spot in his heart emerged for the two girls. So he adopted them after the authorities got them settled in their temporary, government funded home." Natsumi paused, waiting for me to intervene, but no words came to my mouth. I had no clue that the two Plasma Goddesses were Ghetsis's adopted children. "And he saved the Shadow Triad's lives. I don't know the details of the full story, but what I do know is that Ghetsis knew them not, nor was he knowledgeable of their cunning skills before he saved them. So, Touko, how evil is Ghetsis now?"

How evil was he now? I would tell her how evil he was. "He tried to kill me by freezing me to death." She took a sharp breath and opened her mouth to speak but I held up my hand and gave her a warning glare. "And that Doctor Julius said he's killed people in the past! Plain and simple! He tortured and killed people!"

Natsumi's eyes became wide with surprise, or fear, I didn't know which. She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again as if lost for words. She ran her hand through her semi grey and orange hair nervously, and then she finally spoke. I held my breath and waited to see just how she would defend Ghetsis after what I'd said. "First off, Touko, you were in no real danger. You were strictly monitored. There was no way you were going to die. Second, by still addressing you, I say you were being _disciplined, _not tortured! There is a difference! And third! Ghetsis has enemies and disloyal servants, and those enemies need to be addressed, full force. Nothing will threaten his empire. Is that clear?"

My caretaker's voice turned to an icy tone, full of anger. I could feel her passion for Team Plasma and her Lord to its fully extent, and I knew there was no persuading her; she had been Ghetsis's subject for far too long. I scowled at her as she scowled at me. My caring, kind and polite friend had now turned to the grunt I suspected her to be from the beginning. She stabbed me in the back a second time by defending Ghetsis to the end. I hated her, just like I hated him.

I stood up and glowered at her. "I am his enemy! So why haven't I been addressed, _full force?_ Tell me!"

"Get a shower!"

_Damn it!_

* * *

**Satoshi**

* * *

I smiled crookedly at the agitated Sage as he trudged up the stairs to the upper deck of the Plasma Frigate. Ghetsis had upset him in someway, or else he wouldn't have been stomping about like an angry child. It took every gram of energy I possessed to _not _beat Zinzolin down with an iron fist, _and _inform my master of his outbursts after a decision had been made that Zin didn't fully agree with. He had no right to question or second-guess Ghetsis. My Lord was in charge, and if Zinzolin wanted a bright future, he would do good to learn and accept my master's wishes, or _else._

Unfortunately, Ghetsis held Zinzolin and the homosexual, Colress, high on his list of most faithful, with my brothers and I being the highest. For this reason, I reframed from telling my Lord about Zin's hidden agitation and possible loathing for his way of running Team Plasma, but I was growing ever so anxious to reveal the true Zin that I've witnessed far too many times.

With Zinzolin entirely out of sight, I turned and strolled down the vast hallway to a special teleporter that I, and only a few others, knew about. I removed the camouflaged steel plating and typed in my code to access it. Before my gloved fingers grazed the metal plated buttons, I deviously scanned the dark hallway from left to right. No one could know the access code I was about to enter, for it led to Ghetsis's personal chamber; his living quarters. Not a soul was present, and not a sound could be heard apart from the faint buzzing from below, as the dangerous power the great Pokemon emitted fueled the entire Frigate, giving the ship its immeasurable flight and freezing capabilities.

After applying my eight digit personal code, steel plates on the floor to my left shifted silently, and green waves pulsated in circles to the ceiling, one after the other in perfect intervals. I closed the keypad and slid the thin camouflage cover back over it. Anxiously, I stepped into the teleporter's green pulsing circles and prayed I wasn't shocked. It'd happened before, the shock. When Ghetsis didn't want to be bothered by me or anyone else, he had the power to switch off all access to our codes, which in turn would cause the waves to shock us and spit us back into the hallway. Luckily for me, no such electricity came and I was quickly transported to his personal quarters.

As I stepped out of the green light, it extinguished behind me, leaving me in pitch-black mystery. Ghetsis either wasn't present, or he was sleeping . . . or something worse had happened. He'd been acting very strange the past few days, and I suspected the escape of Reshiram to be the cause. I feared the latter possibility and made my move.

Knowing the room's structure well, I navigated with ease through the darkness to his beside and turned on his lamp. The soft light illuminated his perfectly made bed in an orange glow; he wasn't there. I scanned the surrounding bedchamber and not a soul was present. To make perfectly certain that he wasn't on the floor passed out or worse, I hurried about the small room, using the small lamps glow to guide me. After a clean sweep, I cautiously tiptoed to the bathroom.

I dreaded what I would find in there as my hand rested upon the cold knob of the door. Ghetsis hadn't been himself. He'd been distant and meaner than usual, barking at grunts and being short with his most loyal subjects. In fact, yesterday he pulled a female grunt to the side at random, and beat the ever-loving shit out of her. Needless to say she still remained in the intensive care unit of Plasma's own funded hospital; I doubted she would ever return to our service. But what had me worried most was the comment he made three days ago to himself, and it wasn't intended for my ears, I was certain of it. After a gruesomely long, and drawn out meeting about finding N and Zekrom, Ghetsis had been at his ugliest, and once everyone had departed, me included, he muttered something that pained me.

"I want to die."

That sentence haunted me ever since, and every day since then, I'd been grateful to see my Lord alive, healthy, and breathing with every following sunrise.

"My Lord?" I muttered before I proceeded to open the door. There was no answer, and a sudden pulse of fear and dread surged through me. I prayed to the many gods above that I wouldn't find him dead on the floor of his bathroom or hanged in some unnatural way. _Loosing some stupid legendary dragon wasn't worth my Master's life! _I held my breath and twisted the knob to enter. I flipped the switch on the wall and the bathroom illuminated in a bright light. The floor's tiles were clean and spotless and the shower's curtain was pulled to the side. There was no blood and no body, thank the gods! There was only one last place to look now: his office chamber.

I turned and hurried through his bedroom to the spot where the transporter would spring back to life. On my way over, I spied something queer. Next to his black leather sectional loveseat and sofa, his liquor cabinet door was ajar and several bottles of whiskey lay strung out on the floor. My heart plummeted to the pits of unforgiving sadness. My master was somewhere on this ship, drunk and vulnerable; this wasn't him. What had that bitch, Touko, done to him by commanding that dragon to leave? If anything happened to Ghetsis because of this second incident at her cause, she would be the first to die by my hand. I wouldn't have my Master hurting himself either out of regret or drunkenness; that was unforgivable in my book. I had to find and talk some sense into him, before he hurt himself or someone else.

Sliding another hidden cover to the side against the wall, I entered a different code, a code that would send me to his office. The green circles surrounded me like a pulsating cocoon and took me through a shivering cold, violent force field until my feet rested upon the flat surface of my master's office. I stepped off the transporting platform and was instantly shrouded in darkness once more, but not entirely.

The room around me would have been pitch black, only if the multiple security screens that lined the walls hadn't been dimmed so low they emitted a soft, pearly glow. The screens before me were all a fuzzy snow; not one displayed footage of the many decks and rooms on the Plasma Frigate. And in the middle of it all, was Ghetsis's mahogany desk, and in his chair, sat Ghetsis himself.

"My Lord," I whispered cautiously. There was no answer. Ghetsis was sitting sideways, staring at the blank, snowy screens to my left, his left arm resting casually on his desk's surface. I waited several minutes before advancing to my Master's aid. In the meantime, I saw it, the bottle that clouded his brilliant mind. The snowy light flickered off the bottle's glass rim and down its side, and silhouetted off the desk's lusciously shined mahogany surface. In my master's rested hand, was a full lowball glass of liquor. From that distance I couldn't tell how much he had consumed from the bottle, but I was anxious to find out and aimed to rip the glass from his grip and pour the remaining contents down the nearest drain. I took a few soundless steps forward.

Ghetsis lifted the lowball glass to his lips and sipped, moaned, and sat it back down clumsily, sloshing its contents over the sides of the glass and onto his expensive desk. The closer I got, the better I could smell the liquor; it was Scotch. What on earth had driven my Lord to consume hard liquor? I strove to find out. I longed to sort him and to set his mind at ease. If that cunt and her dragon drove him to this state, I would see to it with my life's blood she would pay. I couldn't see him like this any longer.

"_My Lord . . ." _

"Leave," he muttered. I stopped breathing. I always did as I was told and never second-guessed my master's wishes, but now was not the time to obey him; he wasn't himself. No, I couldn't leave him, not while he was in that state. What if he hurt himself? I inched closer, ever so slowly, and once I was close enough to touch the desk, I gently grabbed the bottle of Scotch by the base and moved it out of my master's reach.

"What are you doing?" he asked gruffly, the scent of the hard, unforgiving Scotch on his breath.

"You've had enough, master," I replied warmly. "Can I have that glass too?"

To my dismay, he scooted the glass closer to his chest, denying me access. He brought it back up to his lips and sipped some more, moaned, and sat it back down roughly upon the desk's surface once again. I took a deep breath and held back my urge to wrench it out of his hand.

"Get . . . _out," _he growled, taking another long, blissful sip from his temporary comfort. He was drinking way to fast. I had to do something to stop him. I lifted the bottle off the desk and sat it down on the floor; it was half empty! I inched around the side of the desk to face him. When he didn't object, I moved around to his side and knelt down. I rested my right arm upon the surface of the desk and inched my hand close to the glass while looking up into his one, sad red eye all the while. He sat there silently and regarded me; I wondered what he was thinking as I knelt before him.

"What has driven my Master to this madness tonight?" I whispered up to him as my hand inched dangerously close to the lowball glass he held. He remained quiet as he looked down upon me. He appeared lost for words and blank minded as he stared almost stupidly at me. The alcohol truly was making a dangerous impact on his senses. "I am here for you, my Lord," I continued, still inching my hand ever closer. "Please confide in me." Success! My fingers were around the glass and intertwined with his. "For I am your most faithful and caring subject. I would die for you, my Lord, for I owe you my life." Gently, very gently, I pried the glass from his weak and drunken grip. I shifted back a little and took the glass with me, preventing him from taking it if he at all realized what I had done.

As we sat in silence, I feared he would lung at me. I feared, for the first time in my life, he would beat me, hurt me in some unnatural way, kill me even, and I would gladly take his punishment as I disobeyed his first drunken command to leave. But no words or physical actions came from his person. I had to set him straight. I had to give him peace of mind, somehow.

"My Lord, tell me, what is troubling you?" I urged.

He broke eye contact and sighed, dousing me in the thick scent of the aged Scotch. He closed his eye and bowed his head and his breath suddenly hitched in his throat. Was he about to cry? My heart couldn't take it if my master, as strong, ruthless, and determined as he was, ever cried.

"_I hurt her . . ." _

_No._ He couldn't be troubled by what he did to that whore. She deserved every agonizing, freezing minute she was dealt. If it had been me, I would have had her killed for the dragon's escape. But I knew there was something deeper going on. There was something else my master had in store for the pretty little Hero, but what? I had my suspicions and I prayed to Arceus every night that they weren't true. Her treatment was all too kind for my taste, and I feared there were tender feelings for her in my master's heart.

"_I fucking . . . hurt her . . ." _Ghetsis whispered again. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"Sir, she deserved her torture. She somehow caused the dragon's escape."

"_No!" _he hissed at me, slamming his fist hard upon the desk. I flinched and inched back a little on my knees, fearing I would be the next target. Though I would have graciously taken the blows of his frustration, I still wanted to avoid it at all costs; I've seen what Ghetsis did to those of lesser rank.

"I slammed her against the wall in the light of my anger! How could I?" he continued. He bent toward me and put his face in both of his hands and sighed, his troubled anxiety and frustration clear in his unsteady exhale. I had to get to the bottom of this, and in order to do that I had to be straightforward, especially while he was in a weakened, drunk state of mind. It pained me to take advantage of him like that, but I had to know his true intentions for the girl, before I killed her myself behind his back, for his own damn good.

"My Lord, why do you care so much?" I asked in a whisper, hoping not to anger my master. He breathed deeply again and emerged from the shield that was his hands.

"She is going to be your Queen one day, Satoshi," he replied casually. My heart began to pound violently; I was angry and confused. _Why her? _"She's worthy of more than just that lowly dragon! She's worthy of _me. _She's strong, beautiful, young, and hopefully _very_ fertile." He paused momentarily and smiled as he formulated his next drunken words. "She is something _special, _even more so than that inhuman wench, N. The dragon chose _her, _and so do I." He breathed deeply as if mentally swimming in some sick bliss. "Her blood can't be more pure and honorable. My legacy must live on Satoshi, don't you understand? I have no trueborn heirs."

I nodded as I slowly but surely began to understand him, and I held onto only one word: heirs. She was a vessel and that's all she ever would be. At that moment, I couldn't bring myself to believe that Ghetsis actually had feelings for the girl, that he _loved _her even. No, he couldn't, even if he felt bad for slamming her up against the wall; she deserved that too. But driving him to hard liquor, was that possible? Did he love her? If that were an unfortunate truth, I would support him, even if that meant accepting her as my Queen and protecting her as he saw fit.

"My Lord."

"Promise me something, Satoshi," he whispered. I inched closer, still kneeling before him and showing him the utmost respect. "Anything, master," I whispered back. He reached out and gently grabbed a handful of my white hair on the left side of my head, pulling me close to his face. I dreaded the words he would speak. I dreaded he would ask me to tend to her like Natsumi did. But I would do anything for my Lord.

"Promise me you won't let this happen again." His voice was gruffer, sterner. He knew what he wanted and intended me to promise him this one deed. I breathed slowly and steadied my slowly arising anger. "What exactly must I promise you to prevent, my Lord?" I asked thickly, uncertain.

"You won't let me _deliberately _harm her again, do you understand?"

I nodded against his grip on my hair. "I promise, m'Lord," I replied regrettably. I would promise him anything for I was his to command; he saved my life.

I winced as he pulled my hair and drug me closer to him; we were nose to nose. A small pang of fear sprang through me as his eye glowed with rage. "I don't care if you have to restrain me, beat me, or knock me down! Do you promise, under those conditions, that you won't allow me to harm her again?"

There was no way he was asking me this, it had to be a dream. I could _never _harm my master in any way, shape, or form. And there he was, asking me to do just that, for the sake of some defiant whore. He was drunk and I knew it, so how serious was he at that moment? I couldn't be certain but I had to be cautious. If the day ever came where I would have to save her from his angry fist, I would do so, but I would do my best to restrain him, not hurt him. He was my master for eternity and I lived to protect _him, _not _her_. And yet he was asking me to protect her, serve her even. _His Queen?_ This couldn't be possible.

For a second time, I nodded my agreement. "I promise you, my Lord."

"I am not wasted beyond all help! Satoshi!" he spat as he pushed me away. I fell back and caught myself with my left arm, balancing the glass of Scotch with the other, preventing it from spilling on my master's expensive Persian rug. "I will remember this little heart-to-heart and you must know that I mean every word. _Don't allow me to hurt her out of anger, understood?"_

"Understood my Lord. Anything for you," I promised reluctantly again. I scooted farther away and finally stood up and bowed, respecting my Lord and his wishes. As disapproving as I was of his new obsession with this female, I vowed to support him in every way. Maybe, just maybe, this would turn out right. I trusted him in all ways, and I trusted he knew what he was doing. If he was aiming to extend his Harmonian bloodline, I was all for it. I would be proud, and my children would be proud too, to serve his sons and grandsons.

"Now, give that back," Ghetsis growled at me, pointing to the glass in my hand. I stepped back disapprovingly. "Sir, I think you've had enough . . ."

"_Give me the fucking drink!" _he hissed murderously. I did as I was bid and handed him the lowball glass still half full of Scotch. He cautiously took it from my hand, careful not to spill a drop and then took a long, blissful sip from the glass's rim. "You are dismissed," he added after setting the glass down on the desk.

I bowed once more and walked slowly back to where the teleportation portal would formulate. I punched in my code and the blue rings of light came to life. I turned to look at my Lord before my departure, praying he wouldn't ask where the half full bottle of hard liquor was as it sat on the floor on the other side of the desk, out of sight. He was grinning at me. "Satoshi, protect her from my anger, and help me make her see," he said, still smiling warmly at me.

I blinked once as I could only imagine what he meant. "Help her see what, m'Lord?"

"_That I love her_."

_Arceus! He really was drunk._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

* * *

**Bianca**

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the boy receive the Basic Badge. Hugh, the tall one of the three new trainers I met this morning, not even eight hours later, had already won his first badge from my good friend Cheren. _Impossible! _Yet, as impossible as it seemed, there he was, shaking the gym leader's hand after a stunning victory. That boy had talent.

"You're Snivy is astounding! And your Patrat and Purrloin are strong and bright as well. You deserve this badge," I heard Cheren say as I approached them outside the Aspertia City gym. In the fading light of the evening I could see the young trainer's face light up with pride and inspiration. Cheren always had a way of boosting a person's confidence, especially mine, and it was my confidence in the world and life itself that needed some drastic healing that very hour; I felt close to the breaking point.

As I waited for the two young men to finish their Pokemon small talk, I traced back through the events of the day. Introducing the new trainers to the official world of Pokemon training would have been an amazing experience, if my mind weren't clouded by turmoil and tragedy. After leaving them that morning, I managed to catch some Z's at the office back in Postark town, just south of Aspertia City, but that didn't last long. Working for the professor was _exhausting,_ and the hours she demanded of me were _grueling _and unreasonable! Then again, she had no clue of the horrific event that I held painfully close to my heart, so I couldn't blame her for asking too much. As far as she was concerned, I was fine. I had to give myself some credit; I was good at hiding my grief, as well as a deep dark secret that could seal my doom if the wrong words were spoken.

"Bianca!" I stirred from the depths of my thoughts at Cheren's voice. What a warm and inviting look he was favoring my way. _Wow,_ _how he'd grown over the past few years. _His overall appearance was much more professional, especially after becoming a gym leader and mentor. He'd flourished a few more inches in height, adding a greater amount of sex appeal than he had before, and he lost his glasses. Personally, I liked him with glasses, but this new look sufficed all the same. A wide grin spread across my face as he approached and wrapped me in his long arms, squeezing me tightly. For the first time in days, I felt comforted, safe and secure. Oh how I wished he were mine.

"How have you been?" he asked excitedly, releasing me from the security blanket that was his arms. A hidden longing fell over me as he freed me from his embrace; I didn't want to be let go. Reluctantly, I looked up into his sharp blue eyes, praying he couldn't see the pain and hardships I felt from the past few days and nights. To my utter disappointment, he didn't miss a beat.

"What's wrong Bee? Have you been crying?" he asked gently, slowly becoming brow furrowed. I shook my head and kept my cool. "Professor Juniper is a very demanding woman, and I haven't gotten much sleep," I said, hoping that would throw him off the scent. He shook his head in disapproval. "You need to tell her to lay off. You're still new to researching and she shouldn't be expecting so much from you. This is . . ."

I cut him off. "No! It's not like that! It's my own fault, really. I'm just finding it hard to catch sleep because . . . I am so excited!" I squealed my last few words, hoping he would fall for the white lie. He stepped forward and embraced me again, encasing me in his comfort. "Oh Bee! I know how excited you get; you were the same way when we first started our journey years ago. You need to get your anxiety under control though, seriously." His words were always so kind and courteous. He cared so much for me at times that I stupidly thought I had a chance with him, but I knew better.

He released me, igniting my disappointment a second time and stepped back, smiling. My heart melted in his gaze and very obviously, my eyes traveled down his physique, from his bright red tie to his brown leather shoes. _Wow, how he'd developed. _

"Bianca?" he whispered. I looked up and smiled stupidly at him. "_Yes?" _I whispered back. He shook his head. "You really need sleep, hun."

Hun? He had not called me that in ages, and it was nice to hear after so long. He was right, I needed sleep, and I vowed to catch some that evening once I completed the task that I came to fulfill. I came back to Aspertia City just to ask Cheren about Reshiram. What if that wasn't a good idea? What if he asked too much about Touko? In fact, Touko was the reason I came, for I wanted to know if he knew anything. What if she escaped Team Plasma? What if she was on her way to do something drastic for the Team? I felt buried in the dark. I knew the assassins that followed me wouldn't relay that kind of information if such an event took place.

I took a deep breath. "D-did you see Reshiram?" I asked in one mad rush of words. His eyes turned to saucers and his eyebrows disappeared into his slick black bangs.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, his expression of surprise turning into a wide grin. "It was nice to see Touko out of the house! But I was disappointed when she didn't stop to say hi to me. Geez, I haven't seen her in a good seven months! And I know she knows I've become the gym leader here in Aspertia." My heart sank. Of course he would want to see her. It was Touko that Cheren had the mad crush on, not me, and it never would be me, but life went on.

I hung my head low and closed my eyes. _Did he see her on the dragon? Was she accompanied by anyone? Did she have a gun to her head?_

"Did you see her on Reshiram?" I quickly asked.

He shook his head. "They were too far up to see. Speaking of Touko, have you heard from her lately?" he asked. That was the question I dreaded most. I knew the lie I needed to tell; I've rehearsed it well over the past several hours before encountering Cheren again. I couldn't fathom the moment had arrived and a nervous pang hit my stomach hard. This was it, the moment of truth. But there was a problem. How could I feed him the lie that would save my life when Reshiram soared over the town not hours ago? I had to improvise.

"She left," I blurted out. _Oh how was I going to do this? Think! _

Cheren's brow furrowed. "What do you mean left?"

Regrettably, I rolled my eyes at him, hoping the gesture would discourage him from antagonizing me further about the whereabouts of his crush. "Just what I said, she left, her and her mother both." There the untruthful words came, right out of my mouth, as I lied to one of my best friends for the sake of my own life. Instinctively I looked around after my words had been formulated. My eyes scanned the trees behind me, and the buildings surrounding us. I was looking for _them,_ those mysterious ninja men they called the Shadow Triad, or some nameless grunts. They were in the area; I could feel their presence in my nerve endings. Though I couldn't spot them, I prayed I answered Cheren's question to their satisfaction; I knew they were watching. _I just knew. _

"Why would she do such a thing? Especially without telling me?" Cheren became disbelieving fast. It sickened me how he felt he deserved to know her every movement and required her to give him reason for everything. Were they dating behind my back or something? I would have thought they would tell me if they were. No, they couldn't have been, because Cheren said himself he hadn't heard from her in months.

I shrugged my shoulders. "She left a few nights ago and told me to tell you, which is one of the reasons why I'm here, to inform you of her departure." I straightened up and held myself confidently, trying my best to make it look like I knew what I was talking about. "She said her and Anne wanted to get away from it all, so they did." When Cheren's face fell sadly, and I added the sentence that would seal and end the temporary lie. "Don't worry, she said she would be back once she got her mind straight."

The deed was done. Hopefully Cheren was convinced. After all, it sounded like something Touko would have said. She was in fact tired of her new fame and fortune. It only made sense that she would want to get away from it all.

Cheren sighed and ground his teeth, clearly frustrated. "But Reshiram . . ."

I waved him off. "Who knows? Maybe she forgot something and came back? We might have just seen her and Anne on their way out of the region again." There was no way I could answer his questions, especially truthfully. I found it hard to keep covering up the truth or the fact that I knew exactly where she was, but I kept throwing out cover-ups and possibilities; anything to throw Cheren off the trail. I had to keep him at bay, had to shut him up, because with each question came the unbearable urge to break down in tears and tell him the truth. I shrugged and looked around nervously, scanning the scenery around me once again. _They were close. _

"Well I hope she comes home soon. I can't believe she has turned into someone so distant. It's like I don't know her anymore," Cheren said, disappointed. Score one for achievement on my part; I convinced him. A wave of relief washed over me and I felt the sudden urge to faint. That unforgivable deed was hard, too hard. I wasn't used to keeping secrets from my friends, especially Cheren. He was a cunning boy, however. He didn't appear fully convinced and he eyed me suspiciously.

Covering my ass further, I shrugged and agreed with him. "I don't know her anymore either." He frowned and turned around with his back facing me. "That trainer, Hugh, he's something special. I can see him accomplishing great things, and I know he has a bright future. The way he handled his Pokemon was superior to how we did when we started out." Cheren said, changing the subject. His voice was drowned in awe and admiration for the young boy. When I met Hugh that morning, I saw it too. Never had I seen or heard of a Pokemon shooting straight from a Poke ball and into a trainer's arms like that Snivy did with Hugh. That boy was special, and possibly, he could help do something about Team Plasma. I hoped and prayed.

"I agree," I whispered at Cheren's back. He turned around and stared at me, wide eyed. Had he forgotten I was there? He then smiled at me. "What do you say we go to the café and catch up a bit?" he proposed.

I smiled weakly at him. "Alright." And we walked, side by side to the small coffee shop that neighbored the Pokemon Center. Everything would be fine if he didn't bring Touko back up again. If he did, I would stick with only what existed of my lie, and nothing more.

* * *

**Hugh**

* * *

I swiftly walked down the worn path of Route 19 in search of Rosa. After discovering the Hero had not touched down in Aspertia City, she reluctantly sulked back into the depths of the Route to train. Though I followed suit, I reframed from training by her side. Nate was right to some degree. This was an individual project, and training next to his sister would be nothing more than a distraction as she induced every male hormone I possessed to run wild. I was so awed at the effect she had on me that it scared me a little.

Walking through the winding path, I looked down to the small leather badge binder I held in my hand, opening it up periodically to admire the first badge of my journey. Cheren was impressed by the way I handled my Pokemon and how concentrated and centered I was as I guided the three of them through each step of their victory. My pride rose to a dangerous degree and I had to learn to keep it under control. I couldn't let my confidence cloud my better judgment.

I couldn't help it though; the drunken feeling I endured after my victory was rousing. I was high on achievement, as I truly did know how to kick ass. Even the two new Pokemon I caught that day, Patrat and Purrloin, worked well under my command and moved effortlessly across the battlefield. I smiled down for the twentieth time at my new Basic badge, it's slender, golden edges gleaming as the setting sun's rays danced along its surface. I couldn't wait to show Rosa, to show her how strong I was. And, most importantly, I wanted to encourage her to challenge Cheren, and convince her she could win just like I had.

Where was she?

I was at Floccesy Town's entrance before I stopped and turned around. I winded through every path and hidden passageway on Route 19, and there was no sign of her. I knew there was no way she could have run past me back to Aspertia, unless she was deliberately avoiding me. Or she could have headed straight on to Floccesy Town without her Basic Badge? That wouldn't have made sense. There was no reason for her to continue on without her first badge, which would make the journey pointless.

"Hugh!"

Ah! Found her, or she found me at least, and that was a warming feeling. I turned back around to face my crush and she appeared worried as she bounded up to me. She stopped and breathed heavily. "Rosa, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. After catching her breath she straightened up. "Have you ever been to Floccesy Ranch?" she asked.

I shook my head. Though I never visited it, I've heard of the ranch and knew that it was full of wild Pokemon and Mareeps, and the owners raised the Pokemon themselves. "I've heard of it though," I informed her. I didn't care about the ranch in truth. All I cared about that moment was showing her what I won only minutes ago. I gripped the leather binder anxiously and lifted up to my chest, ready to open it and show Rosa my shiny new Badge.

"Can you help me find a lost Herdier? The owner of Floccesy Ranch fears it has run off. It's been missing for hours," Rosa asked, nervously twirling a brown lock of hair that hung from one of her cute ponytails. My mind went blank for a split second. Her twirling her hair, it was, distracting. And she was nervous, which she should have never been nervous around me. I wasn't Nate! And someone was missing their Pokemon, how careless!

I tore my eyes away from the trance her petite fingers were putting me in as a hidden anger emerged. What idiot just lost their Pokemon? Why would anyone let their Pokemon wander carelessly, knowing that there were Pokemon thieves about, still terrorizing neighborhoods? After going through the ordeal with my sister, I couldn't stand to think of why careless trainers allowed such tragedies to happen. It was our responsibility to care for and look after our beloved Pokemon friends. Yet people still didn't give a Patrat's ass about them. It made me sick. I would help Rosa, and this imprudent trainer, whoever he was, find his missing Herdier, but just this once.

First things first.

"Rosa," I said in a lighter, less stressed tone than hers. I held out the small binder and opened it. She awed at the purple and golden badge and beamed at me as she looked up. "That was quick Hugh! How did you do it?" she asked, her tone more carefree and innocent.

I shrugged and looked up to the heavens. "Luck I suppose . . . or skill." _Don't brag, don't brag, _I warned myself. I couldn't stand for Rosa to think I was some arrogant prick like her brother. It wasn't my intention to rub it in her face. I only wanted to encourage her. "And you can do it too!" I said, doing just what I set out to do.

She frowned at me and looked down, acting all shy and backward again. "I'm not ready yet. Maybe in a couple of days," she said sadly. I shook my head at her ridiculous remark and moved in for the kill. Cautiously, I wrapped one arm around her and nudged her hair with my nose, smelling her peach shampoo. _Oh yum! _"I will help you succeed, Rosa," I whispered against her soft down. "If you don't win your first match, just remember it isn't the end of the world. I will help you train, and I won't leave you behind. We will work together until you have the Basic badge too." I couldn't restrain the words as they rolled out of my mouth. They felt so right, so perfect.

Rosa trembled against my side and looked up, breaking my lips contact with her silky hair. Her eyes were moist with fresh tears. She regarded me speechlessly, completely dumbfounded by my words. I smiled fervently down to my good friend. "I mean it," I added.

Impetuously she moved into me and wrapped her arms around my middle, squeezing me tightly. I stopped breathing and tried to control my body's sudden reaction to her embrace. She never hugged me before, at least not in recent years, and my body took an unexpected turn in her direction. I felt my manhood harden quickly, and it was only a matter of time before it pressed up against her navel. "Hugh, you're my best friend," she whimpered into my blue and white over-jacket. I noticed she was sobbing, and as flattered as I was that she proclaimed me as her best friend, I _had_ to get her off me!

Grabbing both her upper arms firmly, I maneuvered her away from my front. Cunningly I bent down to her level, better hiding my obvious excitement, and spoke to her. "Y-you're my best friend too Rosa, and I will always be here for you," I whispered. My face was only an inch away from hers. Her dewy blue eyes bore appreciatively into mine, taking in my every word. I could have kissed her if I wanted to, right on those soft, moist lips, but I reframed. I had to take it slow. I couldn't risk screwing up my possible chances with her.

"Dry your tears," I muttered, letting go of her and strategically grazing my forefinger against the corner of her left eye. As I could have stared into her beautiful face for an eternity, it wasn't helping my mounting excitement any, so I broke eye contact and changed the subject. "Let's go find that Herdier."

* * *

I stomped through the tall grass angrily, cursing the sharp sticks as they cut my bare hands and the burrs as they clung to my clothing for dear life. The owner of that god-forsaken ranch was so _careless! _He was so ignorant to the world around him that it nearly drove me insane just thinking about it.

"_Why did he get so mad?_" the owner muttered behind my back as Rosa and I split up to search the ranch for his lost Herdier. _What nerve! _He told the both of us that he was a _little_ worried, and then he wondered why I got mad. Ridiculous. Didn't he realize his carelessness could cause his Pokemon to be lost forever? Wasn't that on the stupid old man's conscience at all? For someone who was so worried about their Pokemon, they weren't so hot-to-trot in attempt to find it. Instead, he expected Rosa and I to do all the work. _Asshole. _

Twilight was drawing nearer as the sun retreated behind the tall trees and over the edge of the earth, slowly pulling its sight giving light with it. It was only a matter of thirty minutes before the ranch would be blanketed in darkness. I had to find Rosa; it was time to end this ridiculous hunt for a lost cause.

"Rosa!" I called out. My voice echoed across the vast field of grazing Mareeps. Several seconds passed before I called out again. "Rosa!" I yelled in the opposite direction. The ranch was so big she could have been anywhere, and I didn't like that one bit. With night creeping ever so nearer, my anxiety level increased. I couldn't stand the thought of Rosa lost in the heart of the ranch, cold and vulnerable. That was why she needed _me._ My hasty feat to find a lost Herdier soon transformed to one of finding my best friend.

I sprung out of the tall grass and sprinted along one of the many paths along the ranch. "Rosa!" I called out a third time. There was no answer. Panic stricken, I began to run around like a maniac. I refused to lose her to the darkness. "Rosa!" My voice finally resorted to screaming.

"Hugh! Help!"

_No! _The sound of her voice to my right signaled distress. Something had happened to her. I bolted and nearly tripped on my own feet. My heart pounded as I raced to her aid. _I should have never split up with her! _I thought to myself, fear and dread emerging inside me. If anything happened to her it would have been my fault. "Rosa!" I yelled, searching desperately through the fading light for her cute ponytails and her white shirt.

"Hugh!" she squeaked. _Damn it! I passed her! _I came to an abrupt halt, spun around and tripped. "_Shit!" _I growled, picking myself up off the dirty gravel path and bolting to the sound of Rosa's distressed voice. I was at her side in seconds.

Before she could say another word I saw what was standing in front of her, and I protectively grabbed her by the arm and drug her behind me. The unmistakable Plasma emblem on the man's chest sent my blood to boiling point. His uniform was different. It was black and gray, and the grunt sported a hat and mask where before they wore some strange, idiotic hood. Beside him was the lost Herdier. The Pokemon growled and barked at the man in black, as it clearly wanted nothing to do with him. I knew it; he was trying to steal it!

"Tch . . . you little pests!" the douche bag screamed at us angrily. Holding my right hand firmly on Snivy's Poke Ball, I addressed the criminal in front of us. "Let that Herdier go! Or you'll regret it!" I spat hatefully. I loathed the man and I suspected he may have been the very one who stole my sister's Purrloin. It could have been any of them.

"Hugh . . . he says he's from Team Plasma," Rosa whispered fearfully. I stepped back a pace and grabbed her wrist from behind me with my left hand. "_I know," _I whispered back, trying to sound as reassuring as I could.

"Yes, I'm a member of Team Plasma, what's it to you?" He stepped back and crossed his arms, staring angrily at the two of us. I kept my right hand firm on Snivy's ball, while gripping Rosa's wrist securely with the other. I was all too ready to kick this guy's ass. "We strike fear into the hearts of those who stand before us! Those who appose Team Plasma and its empire! Ever heard of it, you pathetic little children?"

"Yes!" I spat at him. "Who doesn't know who you low-life's are? You've been all over the news, especially when your whole organization fell some time ago. . . Yea, you guys fell face first into the dirt and lost everything!" I removed Snivy's ball and pressed the center button. The ball enlarged in my palm and I readied myself to throw an angry Pokemon at the grunt. I knew Snivy was good and warmed up after the win against Cheren, and would be all too eager to take another trainer down.

"No matter, you fools will never understand us. Still . . . first I got lost chasing this Herdier, and then your nosey girlfriend caught me! All of this is your fault! Take this!" He threw a Poke ball at us, but no monster came from its explosion on the ground. Instead, a thick green smoke surrounded the area and blinded both Rosa and myself. I turned and quickly led my supposed _girlfriend _away from the harmful gas.

Once we could both breath clearly again, we stopped and turned around. The green essence had thinned and the grunt was gone. Herdier however remained in sight and bounded to us happily, barking and yipping as it jumped on us, dirtying my trousers and Rosa's pants with its paws.

The overall experience was nerve racking. I knew something was up, and right on cue, Team Plasma was the culprit.

Before the sun fully set in the distance, I ushered Rosa and the recovered Herdier back to the entrance of Floccesy Ranch. The owner thanked us, but didn't believe Team Plasma tried to steel his Pokemon. "That group disbanded two years ago," he said matter-of-factly. My blood boiled again at the stupid old man. _Ignorant!_ We found his Pokemon and he deliberately chose not to believe us.

"That man was rude," Rosa muttered under her breath as we walked side-by-side back to Floccesy Town. I rolled my eyes in utter agreement. "Yes he was very rude. Its people like that I have no use for. When someone chooses not to know the truth because they are _scared . . . _well screw em!" I growled.

Rosa stopped and looked up at me. My gut turned uncomfortably; I didn't normally swear around her. The expression she gave me was full concern, not distaste or anger, which set my mind at ease. "Rosa?" I urged, anxiously waiting for her to speak her mind.

She shook her head. "If you hadn't of been there, I feared that man would have hurt me," she said, looking down at my shoes. I took that opportunity to step forward and wrap an arm around her. Steering her towards the nearest Pokemon center, I reassured her once more that I would always be there for her. "I wasn't going to let him hurt you. Remember what I said? You're safe with me." How safe was she though? I couldn't be by her side the entire journey. It was, after all, an individual project. What was I to do? How could I keep a promise that was impossible to uphold? I was only one person.

She leant into me and sighed. "Thanks Hugh. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Her words warmed my heart as I lay on my bunk on the boy's side of the Pokemon Center's public Inn. A lot had happened in just one day. We all got our Pokemon, I got my first badge, and Rosa and I ran into the notorious Team Plasma. What a hard day's work! And Rosa couldn't have asked for a better friend than myself. Deep down, I was high on life.

If there was one good thing that grunt said to us, it was addressing Rosa as my girlfriend. _"Your nosey girlfriend caught me!" _I smiled at the memory. Maybe one day she would be mine, but right then, she was my best friend, and that alone was worth settling for.

* * *

**Touko**

* * *

The great outdoors was a fine change of scenery in my opinion. It was a cool autumn evening in the forest of Unknown. I sat on a log in a small clearing, much like the safe haven I once found solace in on the night I was kidnapped. I didn't know where I was or how I got there. Like usual, I was hooded, tied, and led through the underground base, and before I knew it, I was walking on grass and sat upon an uncomfortable seat. Before my hood came off, a padded shackle was applied to my ankle, and it was somehow bolted to the earth. Padded shackles were yet another odd luxury to add to my book of confusion. What would they tell me next, that Ghetsis didn't want the metal to blemish my fragile ankle?

The evening was growing to a close as darkness crept quickly to seal its doom. I lavished what little time I had left in the fresh, cool air of the unknown forest. I wasn't entirely at ease, unfortunately, for I wasn't alone. Though I knew the three grunts stationed around me were no true threat, aside from the fact I was literally their hostage, I still couldn't fall completely at ease.

I looked around the clustered clearing, and past the grunts that guarded me. There was nothing to see. How did I get there? There must have been some underground portal. If a Plasma headquarters resided in this large, dense forest, then it would be impossible for authorities to find it. No wonder they told me nothing. They weren't going to risk anything. It was also a wonder why they were still at large; they had secure places to hide. I couldn't deny it, but Ghetsis truly was a genius. Even though he failed once, twice even, thanks to Reshiram's defiance, he still had resources and cunning plans in the works. _Damn him._

I freed my feet from the leather sandals that were provided me and ran my feet along the grassy earth, dragging the heavily chained shackle along in the process. The soft grass mixed with fallen autumn leaves felt pliable against my feet's padding and tender middle. I wished they would let me go, so I could enjoy this on a daily basis again. It was so nice to be free; I truly did take it for granted.

Looking up I traced the orange and red clouds through the dead leaves on the trees in the distance. It was such a beautiful sunset, one that I would miss once I was back in my dark cell that resided possibly hundreds of feet below where I sat. A soft wind blew through the trees and brushed against the grass at my feet. It gently whirled my hair to the side and penetrated the small fibers of my new pajamas; I shivered.

She didn't miss a beat, Natsumi didn't. Just seconds after my first tremble she was there by my side, holding a blanket. The grunt offered it to me but I shunned it away. I was mad at her for defending Ghetsis the way she did, and holding the loathsome team she served, so high in her heart. I cursed her every chance I got. "Get away from me," I growled, refusing to look at her.

I heard her exhale her frustration. I didn't care. I loathed her with a passion. She tricked me into trusting her, when deep down she was nothing more than a lowly grunt like the rest of them.

"Touko, are you thirsty?" she asked sweetly. She folded the thin blanket and laid it down beside me on the mossy, half rotten log. "No," I said simply, and truly I wasn't.

"Is there anything at all I can do for you?" she questioned further.

"Yes," I replied, malice slowly growing inside me. I looked up and she was smiling at me, awaiting my request, and I gave it to her. "You can tell me why I've been given the luxury of fresh air." I was bold, real bold and I knew she heard it in my voice. Like the bitch she was, she rolled her eyes at me and sighed. "Well, sweetie, Ghetsis ordered it, and we do what we are told."

Of course Ghetsis ordered my outing, how could I have been so stupid? It wasn't like Natsumi was doing this out of the kindness of her own heart. She wouldn't risk such a kind gesture for me, knowing the Sage would skin her alive. Her smart-alec tone however, was getting on my nerves. She was treating me like an ignorant child and throwing all my questions rudely back in my face. I wasn't ignorant! Or was I?

"Oh and I suppose this padded shackle is Ghetsis's doing as well?" I shot back.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course!" she answered, her tone as equally as challenging as mine.

My heart's pace accelerate slightly as I fished for a verbal fight with my new personal assistant, the only personal assistant in the world that had full control of her subject. "And I would suspect it is padded simply because he does not want my fair skin irritated?" What would she say to that I wondered?

"Precisely! Touko, I think you're catching on!" Her tone was of higher pitch but still mocked me in every way. So she thought I was catching on did she? Truth was I didn't want to catch on. I didn't want to discover the case of my treatment . . .

I sat in silence as Natsumi stood over me. I tried my best to block it out, my suspicions, but they were becoming clearer with each passing day and with each kind gesture. Ghetsis's sweet talking and light touching, the silk ropes, his giving-a-shit that I was well rested, padded shackles and the rejuvenation of the great outdoors, were all coming together in a line of sick and twisted evidence. No, I refused to accept it. He was an evil man. There wasn't a kind bone in his body, but the evidence was there to prove that he did. No, not a kind bone, it was something else. _No, he couldn't. _

"Touko."

I stirred and looked back up to my new ex-friend. "He _cares,_ trust me." Did she read my mind? Impossible. I shook my head and blew her off; I knew better. I lowered my gaze back down to the grass below my feet, gripping the thin blades with my toes. I wanted to relish the nature around me in what little time I had left before I was taken underground again, and I didn't want to spend that time with Natsumi so close. I hoped that if I ignored her, she would go away.

I glanced over at her feet and miraculously she moved back. Curious to see where she was going, I tilted my head up. I found her in a low bowing position. Reflexively, my eyes shot around me to the surrounding grunts; they were bowing too. _Shit! No!_ Ghetsis had to have been close.

I became rigid and stopped breathing, tuning my ears to what was behind me. I heard him draw closer as his cloak made an unmistakable swishing sound against the grass, and his cane hit the soft earth with every few steps he took. I was torn between fear and anger and I was afraid of how I was going to react to his appearance. I was mad at him for freezing me, but scared at the same time. If I showed my anger, he would probably _discipline _me again, and I couldn't take that. I steadied myself and closed my eyes. _I was so confused._

I heard him stop right beside me and my breathing became shallow. "May I sit down?" he asked sweetly. I opened my eyes and nodded for I had no choice. Out of the corner of my right eye, I saw him make a hand gesture and then Natsumi and the grunts retreated into the forest around us. Placing his fancy Plasma cane on the ground, he slowly lowered himself next to me on the log, sitting upon the blanket that I refused to be covered with. I stared straight ahead of me into the setting sunlight, refusing him the time of day.

"How are you? You've been treated well I presume?" he asked, his voice still sweet and courteous.

So he was asking how I was and how I've been treated was he? He would have done better by asking what I thought of the weather and if it would rain on the morrow. How exactly did he think I was or felt? And how dare he ask how I've been treated, he knew well how I'd been treated!

"For the most part, yes. However, my cold room wasn't all too pleasant," I replied in a tone as cold as my holding cell had been days before.

"You were defiant and rude to me, so you were punished. If you do what I ask, I won't punish you. It's quite simple." His voice was still calm and gentle, without a bit of remorse for the torture he reined upon me. Why exactly was Natsumi so convinced he was _kind? Caring?_ Impossible. He didn't even apologize. I didn't understand him! He froze me to death, yet he didn't want my wrists or ankles grazed by rope or rough metal? This man was the most confusing being on earth!

"You were in no real danger Touko, remember that."

I ground my teeth in frustration. I was in no real danger, and that was his excuse. As long as he was convinced I was fine, he was ok with whatever he did to me. However, he disregarded the mental damage he was inflicting upon me. He was driving me insane in a _very _short amount of time.

There was a pause between us as nothing was said. I could feel his hungry, red eye burning holes into the side of my face, and then I stopped breathing when he made his next move. He removed his left glove and took a lock of my brown hair in his hand, feeling the strands as he twisted them between his thumb and forefinger. "Your hair is so soft and beautiful, especially the way the sun sparkles against the strands. The dancing light has entrapped me," Ghetsis whispered with admiration. I was beginning to feel sick.

"The sun accents your beautiful complexion and soft skin as well, my dear," he continued on, releasing my hair and moving his hand to mine. I froze as he ran his warm, soft fingertips atop my hand and up my arm, moving my long sleeved green pajamas up as he stroked me. I looked straight ahead into the dense and dead forest. I didn't know what to do, but doing nothing at all was working at that moment. I closed my eyes momentarily. His movements were almost soothing as I remembered how my mother rubbed my arm when I was young. I recalled this settled and helped me go to sleep, but this wasn't my mother who was rubbing me, it was Ghetsis. His gentle caress up and down my arm continued for minutes more before he spoke again.

"You're _so soft_," he said in a hiss. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as his warm breath heated my ear. I had to throw him off me somehow, but I didn't want to get punished again, at least not any time soon. I breathed and muttered a meek "Thank you" and closed my eyes tighter, dreading what would happen next. How would he take my thanks to his ever so kind compliments to my skin texture and hair?

"You're very welcome, my sweet," he cooed, his fingertips still tickling my forearm as they moved to and fro.

As we sat there in silence in the heart of the fallen evening, I came to the sick conclusion that the man beside me had more in store for me than helping him rule the world. No enemy talked to their captive in such a seductive tone. No enemy gave their rival special treatment compared to other prisoners they kidnapped. Everything was adding up, all wrong, and I couldn't be ignorant to it any longer. Ghetsis Harmonia was attracted to me, in some sick and twisted, pedophiliac way, and there was nothing I could do about it. Being defiant was no longer enough, for he would just discipline me in the end. My game plan had to change, somehow. I had to be as unappealing as possible, but how?

Ghetsis transitioned his hand back to my hair, grabbed a handful, and sniffed. I gulped nervously as he breathed in my scent like a hound would in search of a bitch in heat. He breathed out blissfully. "You smell of heaven," he whispered. I remained silent and ignored him further, hoping he would go away.

To my relief, he got to his feet. I hoped and prayed he was leaving as he bent down and retrieved his metal cane from the grass. Playing it safe, I kept my eyes downcast.

"You will dine with me tomorrow night," he suddenly said, a stern tone to his voice. It was an order, not an invitation or request. I hesitantly looked up to him, craning my neck painfully as his immense height towered over me. "What?" I asked, stupidly.

He smiled smoothly down upon me. I looked into his one eye, and I didn't feel threatened. His eye was relaxed, not burning like before when he was deliberately attacking and yelling at me for my Pokemon's rude and unexpected escape. His expression was calm and even welcoming. I hated myself for a second time, as I preferred this man to the one I encountered three days ago; I never wanted to see him like that again.

I broke our eye contact and absentmindedly moved my gaze down his figure. He was a beast of a man, or maybe it was the cloak he wore that gave him the extra bulk. Aside from his tall and domineering persona, there wasn't much to look at as his cloak covered everything. My gaze slowly moved back up to his momentarily kind face. I wondered how old he truly was as I studied the age lines around his eyes and mouth. Yes he was much older, but he wasn't a dreadful looking man either. In fact his ponytail gave a youthful edge to his appearance.

"You heard me, my sweet. You will dine with me tomorrow, instead of in your quarters," he responded, answering to the pathetic "What?" I forgot I asked only seconds before.

As quick as he came, he left. I turned around and stared after him, open-mouthed. So I was to dine with him, and I was sure I was expected to be as compliant and well behaved as I was the past fifteen minutes. How was I going to pull that off?

As Ghetsis moved gracefully through the trees and out of sight, I thought of it. Maybe for the first time, I would give the man, and Natsumi, the benefit of the doubt. Putting my horrific freezing torture and his anger behind me, I would do my best to be as compliant and sweet as possible. Now that I had concluded he had some sick attraction to me, maybe giving him a hard time wasn't the best way to go. Maybe I had to accept him, get along with him, and maybe he would let me go. I wasn't sure and I was scared out of my wits it wouldn't work.

_What did you do with an enemy that didn't hate you, but possibly loved you? _I shivered at the thought. He couldn't love me, he wasn't capable, and to make matters worse he was too old for my taste. There was no way I could return him the admiration and affection he gave me that evening, ever. What was I going to do? I was stuck.

The grunts returned to surround me and Natsumi was soon at my side with the key that would unlock my gentle shackle. My hands were tied and my head was hooded under the black bag before my ankle was freed from the device. Two pairs of hands gently lifted me off the stump that I knew I would miss.

"Only Ghetsis's highest held subjects and sages dine in proximity with him, my dear," said Natsumi as she steered me through the forest. "Not even I have had that privilege. You should consider this a great honor."

I'm sure it was a great honor, an honor I could do without. Normally I would've been worried about the overall experience, but miraculously, only one dilemma came to mind about the dinner to come.

_What would I wear?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Hugh**

* * *

Sunkern and Pidove ate their vegetable mix in peace, completely at ease and content with their meal and a hard days work. I sat peacefully next to them and watched their every move. I was so amazed at how fast my team had grown over the course of three days. All I needed was one more catch and I would have a full house.

The female Sunkern paused and looked up to me. I assumed she was finished as she bounded my way and jumped into my arms, but I couldn't have been more wrong. She wanted my pear! I held it out of her reach as she bobbled up and down, squeaking happily. "Sunkern! Kern kern!" I smiled down at my new happy and healthy Sunkern and set her gently back down to the warm grass. "Finish your food and we'll see about desert," I promised her. I wondered if she understood me. She squeaked again and bounded back to her bowl beside Pidove.

I caught the two Pokemon just that morning, and they already treated me like they've been on my team for months. I knew I had a gift; not every Pokemon were so quick to adore their trainers the first day of capture. I considered myself pretty lucky.

Though my Pokemon friends were good company, I felt slightly lonely as I sat there and watched them eat together. In a sense they had each other, where I had no one of my own kind with me. I felt gloomy. It would have been nice to sit and eat with Rosa, but I had to break away from a bad habit that was forming fast. I had to journey on my own, without her by my side, or else I wouldn't advance as fast I hoped.

But I missed her so much, and I was terribly worried about her. After the Plasma incident a few days ago, I've been concerned with her ever since. In fact I've been very reluctant to let her out of my sight. Training with her was a dream over the past few evenings. My mind was at ease knowing she was safe with me, and watching her grow stronger with my help was emotionally stimulating. Finally, she won the Basic badge, and Cheren was just as impressed with her as he was with me.

It was when she insisted on earning her second badge on her own, did I feel a stab of disappointment in my chest. Our journey had been so amazing, training side by side with each other and fighting off Team Plasma, but now the harsh reality of solitude soon came to light. The journey truly was rather boring without her by my side, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

The sound of Sunkern and Pidove's wrestling intruded upon the sulking of my thoughts. I smiled at the two of them as they rolled about in the grass, stirring up dust and disturbing small bugs as they carried on. They were so happy, healthy and carefree. Yes, that was what Pokemon training was about, watching them grow and play, and helping them develop into champions, and that made it all worth while. I stood up and retrieved their Poke balls from my belt. "Alright you two! Time to go to Virbank City to earn our second badge!" I said enthusiastically, recalling them to their small homes that were the Poke balls.

Virbank city was alive with activity as the lunch hour was in full swing. Trainers, breeders, researchers and even actors were bustling about the dingy streets, heading to various cafés and restaurants. I wasn't there to brunch or star in a movie at the Pokestar Studios, I was there to defeat the gym leader Roxie, and win my second badge.

I pushed on down the street past the Pokemon center and made an immediate right toward the gym. I looked over the edge of the overpass I walked on and spied something odd. A terrified Rattata was speeding along the bank of the dirty water and soon disappeared into a hole in the concrete wall. _What happened to it?_ I wondered. Holding the railing tight, I bent over and looked down below. Nothing else seemed odd. Trainers were hanging out, minding their own business as their Pokemon relaxed by their sides.

I shook my head and moved on. The day was cloudy with a side of gloom. It was always that way in Virbank, thanks to the neighboring industries that pumped pollution into the air and water. I wanted to get my badge as soon as I could and get out . . . and possibly find Rosa along the way. Hope spouted within me at the thought. Secretly, I prayed she needed my help training to acquire the Toxic badge; anything to be near her again.

And speaking of the devil, she appeared, just paces before I turned left to head toward the gym. My heart leapt as she beamed and bolted at me. I opened my arms and there she was, hugging me tight. What came over her? I returned her embrace, squeezing her securely, then gently pushed her away before the chemistry in my body got out of hand again.

"Hey Rosa, how are you?" I asked casually. Her grin spread wider across her face and her blue eyes gleamed with obvious joy. "Have you won the Toxic badge yet Hugh?" she asked sweetly. She was bursting at the seams with obvious excitement and I knew what was coming. _I just knew and it was the greatest feeling I would endure all day. _

"No," I responded, shaking my head. I grinned the moment she pulled her badge binder out of her bag. Well how about that, she beat me to the Toxic badge. Oh, how proud I was of her. Without a word, she opened it and revealed its contents. My suspicion was correct as there laid a purple and gold Toxic badge, fitting the circles and X symbol in the binder's leather perfectly.

I grinned wider than she ever could and pulled her into a very brief embrace. "Congratulations!" I said as I rested my chin atop her head. She squeezed me tight and muttered a disbelieving "Thank you." Why did she lose her confidence around me? Before I released her I heard shouting around the corner near the gym, and it didn't sound pleasant.

I cautiously pushed her away a second time and smiled at her. "I'm very impressed with you Rosa! You're ahead of me now!" I praised. She turned scarlet and twirled her hair nervously. "I couldn't have done it without you! You're such a good teacher Hugh, you should be a mentor like Alder!"

Her praise filled me with an overdose of pride. _She practically compared me to Alder! _My heart melted in appreciation for the girl in front of me. I knew I had all the right words to say to her, but damn, did she ever know how to return the favor. "That's too much Rosa, really," I insisted, smiling warmly at her. She shrugged and continued grinning at me.

"You'd better get going! Nate is battling her now, and I know you don't want to be behind him!" she informed, adding a faint giggle to the end of her statement. And was she ever right! No, I didn't want to be behind Nate, I couldn't stand the thought of it. Rosa was fine, but Nate, hell no! Anger and frustration emerged within me just at the thought of that arrogant arse claiming the badge before me. He would rub it in my face for weeks!

Rosa giggled a little harder and placed her hand over her mouth in an attempt to contain herself. The look on my face was apparently clear evidence to what I was feeling that moment as I knew my smile for Rosa's victory faded into a thin line of malic. I knew our Pokemon journey wasn't a race to be won, but the thought of Nate being ahead plagued me!

Rosa eased forward and placed her small hand on my shoulder. "Hopefully he will lose! Heh!" Her giggle was infectious. I smiled and boldly grazed her cheek with the back of my middle and forefingers. "Hopefully. Want to watch me get my badge?" To my excitement she beamed and nodded anxiously. I moved forward and she followed, keeping close to my side. I was in heaven as we walked side by side to the gym, but little did I know that heaven would be doused in the flames of hell once we rounded the corner.

"Move!" the three of them said in unison as they plowed us down like a herd of angry Zebstrikas. Rosa and I both fell on our behinds as two men and a woman dressed in black rudely charged through us. I turned angrily and called out after them. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Stop them!" a young woman called out frantically. I didn't waste any time as I got to my feet quickly and bolted after them. "Stay here!" I said to Rosa before my leave. She whined in that cute voice of hers. "But Hugh!"

I didn't look back, only forward at the three criminals ahead of me. I knew the attire they wore well; it was Team Plasma in their new uniforms. I didn't know what they did, what they stole, or what they were up to. All I knew was that I wanted to beat them down with every Pokemon I possessed as I chased after them. The small fear of them possibly being stronger than I was didn't slow me down either. I was determined.

_Damn could they run._ My calf muscles were burning with strain before I hit the steps that led to the lower levels of the boat ports. I had to stop to catch my breath before I tackled the stairs because the last thing I wanted was to trip and fall as my legs gave out on me. Taking the steps two at a time, I risked falling on my face as I pursued the three thieves. By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs they were several paces ahead of me, running as strong as ever. They bolted along the water's edge, around a corner and out of sight.

I was so out of shape I couldn't see straight. I ran pathetically after them, knowing full well I would never catch them. I rounded the corner they took along the water and ran smack dab into a wall. "_Argh!" _I growled in pain as I fell back onto the concrete beneath me. I quickly picked myself up and looked around. It was a dead end. There was no way the grunts could have escaped. I looked frantically around me, searching for some sign of a secret portal or passageway; there was nothing. How did they do that?

"Hugh?" Rosa piped up behind me.

I turned around and gave her a warning glare. "Rosa you shouldn't be here! It's too dangerous!" I said, my voice pleading for her to return to safety. She shook her head. "Hugh I'm not defenseless. I've got the Toxic badge now . . ."

"That has nothing to do with this!" I growled. I was finally losing my patience with her and possibly throwing away our friendship, but I _had _to make her see. "A badge means nothing right now Rosa, can't you see that? These people are _dangerous_, and will stop at nothing to get what they want! You don't know how strong they are and what they are capable of. Haven't you watched the news over the years? . . . Rosa, I don't want you harmed." I lost all hope as she stepped back, clearly hurt by my words.

"No Rosa, please understand that I don't want you hurt," I pleaded. I reached out to her and to my surprise, she let me touch her arm. She didn't recoil or shy away from me and that was a relief. I embraced her, trying my best to reassure her that I didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Rosa, forgive me?" I asked sweetly as I held her close.

She nodded her response against my chest. "Yes Hugh, but I don't want you hurt either," she whispered into my jacket. I froze; I never thought about her worrying about me, nor did I think it was possible. Why would she worry about me? I could take care of myself. Maybe she didn't want to lose me. _Oh . . . _

I released her from my embrace. "Rosa did you happen to see where they went?" I asked anxiously, trying my best to drop the awkward subject at hand. She looked up to me and shook her head. "It was like they disappeared into thin air! There must be some secret passageway here." She was right on the same page as I was. We searched and searched but found nothing. The only way they could have escaped so quickly was if the did, in fact, disappear, or swam somewhere. That had to be it; they must have swam somewhere, but where? There must have been some hidden port below the surface or on the other side of the wall.

Rosa and I soon gave up our quest to find the Plasma grunt's secret passageway and moved back up to the upper levels of Virbank City. Rosa was quiet as I ranted and raved my disbelief at the criminal's sudden departure. She and I were sure there was some hidden port somewhere that only Team Plasma knew about, and it somehow took them to safety. I shook my head as I couldn't comprehend the possibility of the Team having those type of resources.

"They must be moving by boat! Castelia City has many more ports than Virbank and they are of vast size in comparison. I wonder if they headed there?" I analyzed out loud to Rosa as we made our way back to the gym. Rosa nodded in agreement. "I bet that's it! Castelia City is my next stop for the Insect badge so I'll go on ahead."

Her words saddened me to the core. She wanted to leave without me? No, she couldn't.

Rosa stopped and checked her watch. "I can make the next boat to Castelia City in fifteen minutes. Hugh, I'll see you there soon?" she said, giving me a hopeful look. I wanted to beg her to stay by my side, but that would have been selfish. I had no control over her and she wasn't my girlfriend, so I had no right to propose she stay with me. However the thought of her leaving me again killed me inside, like a part of me just died.

I was hesitant with my response. _Let her go,_ I told myself. I nodded to her and motioned for her to go on without me. "I'll be in Castelia after I get this badge," I muttered. Turning quickly I stormed off to the gym. I was grateful she couldn't see the look of anger plastered across my features. I couldn't believe she wanted to go on without me. It wasn't right! I was so angry!

What was happening to me? I was overreacting for nothing, as she wasn't my girlfriend. I couldn't feel more terrible than I did at that moment just knowing I was going to face Roxie without Rosa watching, and I feared I was going to lose. I was going to lose because the girl I had feelings for would be out on her own, on a boat, traveling across possible angry and dangerous waves to a city where anything could happen. And to make matters worse, Team Plasma was at large and sneaking about the ports of Virbank and Castelia.

_No!_

"Rosa!" I called, turning around and praying she wasn't far. I retraced my steps and rounded the corner that led to the overpass and nearly bumped into her. She squeaked in surprise. "Hugh! What are you doing?" she asked quizzically.

"Rosa, stay in Virbank. You were going to watch me win the Toxic badge, remember?" I pleaded, trying to sound as convincing as possible. She tilted her head to the side and looked down, thinking on her decision. _Please don't leave me, you are so happy when you're around me,_ I pleaded desperately from the privacy of my subconscious. She regarded me once more and smiled. "Sure Hugh, I want to see you beat Roxie! If I can do it you can," she said warmly. I was happy and relieved knowing she was going to remain safe with me. If we could get away from the dangers of Team Plasma and the ocean, maybe then I would let her out of my sight to journey on her own again, but at that moment, I wasn't planning on it. "We can take the next boat to Castelia together, what do you say Rosa?" I proposed.

She nodded in agreement.

"Great, now watch in awe as I get this badge!" I boasted, turning and making my way back to the gym.

_That wasn't too arrogant sounding was it?_ The paranoia of my actions and words were back.

* * *

**Touko**

* * *

I was grateful for a matching pair of flip-flops to accent my baby blue dress rather than the heels they insisted I wore. After tripping several times in my room, Natsumi advised I wore shoes that kept my feet flat on the floor's surface. My second, less frequent caretaker, the evil bitch of a woman, disagreed of course. "It would be worth our while if she fell on her face and broke her nose," the demon woman said. Natsumi stated Ghetsis wouldn't like that very much. Of course he wouldn't.

As I was led down an unknown hallway, I wondered if the evil woman was what Ghetsis was referring to when he asked if I had been treated well. Maybe I would plan to inform him at our little dinner.

As usual, I was hooded with my hands tied behind my back by the silk ropes. I insisted they not hood me because the bag would only mess up my freshly washed and groomed hair. Unfortunately Natsumi counter insisted she must do as she was bid, and assured me she would bring a brush. Personally I didn't care, I was only looking for a reason not to wear that dreaded bag; I wanted to see where I was going!

I was brought to a gentle halt outside where I assumed would have been the dining room. I heard the evil woman snort and half snicker behind me. "This is ridiculous. Why on earth would Ghetsis waist his time with this bitch?" I'd had enough of her mouth. In fact, I would much rather spend the evening dining with the evil Sage than spend another minute in her constant rain of mental abuse.

"I'm telling Ghetsis everything you've said to me over the past few days," I said loudly through the black bag. There was a sharp intake of surprise from behind me and not another word was spoken. That shut her up. The past week I never dreamed of tattling on grunts to a man who supposedly hated me, but it seemed that was no longer the case, and I refused to be mentally abused by a trueborn grunt. A moment of silence lingered before Natsumi tightened her grip on my arm and led me through a doorway.

"_I still need you here," _Natsumi whispered to her comrade behind me. Was she trying to bail? Oh how I wished I could have seen the look on her face after my threat. No more words were spoken and Miss Evil didn't grip my other arm as they led me to the unknown, but her footsteps could still be heard lingering behind. We stopped again. _This stop and go is getting on my nerves! _I thought impatiently. _Where am I!?_

"Satoshi's here. Bye." I heard her footsteps begin to fade as she left us, and strategically, I reminded her of my intentions. "I'm true to my word!" I said, turning so she could hear me better. I heard her stop momentarily, and then continue on and a loud slam of a door followed, echoing throughout a semi-large room.

Was I finally at my destination?

Natsumi led me onward and I heard a new pair of footsteps on my right side. The new arrival must have been the Triad team member, Satoshi. He didn't bother me, whichever one he was. None of them had yet to call me names or verbally slander me.

"No, I want her on my left side so I can see her better," Ghetsis stated from a vast distance. My stomach churned as they spun me in the opposite direction of what I assumed was the dining room table. So he wanted to see me better did he? I had to think for a moment, recalling his biology and yes, his good eye was on his left side. So he truly was blind or lacked an eye behind his evil looking eyepiece. A part of me dreaded ever seeing or knowing what lay behind it.

Natsumi guided me to my seat and gently brought me to a stand still. A new, gloved hand gripped my upper right arm firmly as the caretaker began untying my ropes. I knew it wasn't Ghetsis who gripped me, for I would have heard him approach, it was the ninja. My hands fell free and my hood slowly crept over my head, giving me the ability to see again.

My eyes were first met with the dining table and chairs in front of me. The table was long enough to seat sixteen people including one at each of its ends. The surface was a thick black marble that reflected the soft lights from above brilliantly with its shining surface. The wood that supported the marble was a dark maroon. The chairs that lined the stunning fixture had the same slick maroon wood, and they were complete with a black leather padding that covered the seats and back. My eyes wandered to my surroundings. The ceiling was high and complete with a crystal chandelier that was responsible for the light's glow on the table's marble surface. The room was constructed of a sturdy, slick gray stone; not quite marble, but of another surface I couldn't explain. The room's length was built to accommodate the table and its guests. So where the room's height was concerned, it didn't make up for in length and width; the room had only one purpose, to sit and dine, but it was stunning nonetheless.

My eyes traveled back to the black marble surface before me and I noticed two sets of silverware wrapped tightly with black cloth, and to my right sat Ghetsis. He wore the same black suit with golden lining that he always wore around me, only minus the intimidating cloak; I was sure the over wear would have gotten in the way of him eating. His ungloved, pale hands were casually folded in front of him as he looked warmly up at me.

The moment my eyes met his one I shied away. It was hard to look at him after my torture, and even harder knowing he possibly had some kind of weird attraction to me that was evident in his glowing red eye. Natsumi pushed the event along by pulling out the sleek, leather-padded chair right next to the Sage and bade me to sit down.

I sat and kept my eyes focused on the silverware bundle in front of me. Natsumi and Satoshi left my side. My eyes followed them to the door; Natsumi left but Satoshi remained, stationed against the wall facing us. My stomach began to ache as my nerves pumped useless adrenaline into my sensitive stomach. I felt Ghetsis's eye on me. _What was he thinking? What did he want? What would he say? _The anxiety came, unbidden and unwanted. I needed something to put me at ease.

"Do you like the room? It mimics the great hall of my once luxurious castle," Ghetsis said gently, breaking the silence. I nodded while still focusing on the silverware. In truth, I did like the room regardless of its odd size. A lot of work and money apparently went into its sleek and shinning surfaces in both the construction and the furniture. "Manners my dear. Look at me when you answer, and use words not gestures."

So I came to dinner to learn table manners and respect, how predictable. I reluctantly straightened my neck and turned to him. "Yes," was all I gave him, and he half smiled at me. "Much better, my sweet. Now, what will you have to drink?" he cooed as a waiter accompanied us. The new arrival was dressed fully in a white chef's outfit. Was he the chef or the waiter? Everything in my new reality was so confusing. He was tall, young, and sported the same red hair that the majority of the grunts possessed. I was slightly amused; a grunt in chef's clothing. I looked up to him and he was looking directly down at me, waiting for my request.

"What do you have?" I whispered, absentmindedly counting the black buttons that trailed down his white chef's overcoat.

"Tea for her. And I'll have the Petrus Pomerol Merlot," he ordered, not giving me a choice in the matter. The waiter disappeared instantly through a door in the corner. Tea was perfectly fine for me and would have been my choice in the end, but knowing that Ghetsis ordered it for me before I could speak, even after he gave me a choice, was agitating. Why bother asking me at all? "Are you going to order for me too?" I asked, not giving him the pleasure of my eye contact.

"Are you talking to me or the table, my sweet?" he asked calmly. A seed of anger slowly began to sprout through the loose soil of my emotions. Was it his intention to nitpick at me all night? I breathed deeply and looked up to him. "Are you going to order for me too?" I asked him curtly, directly looking into his face and focusing more on his nose than his red eye.

"Dinner is always prepared a certain way. This is not a restaurant my dear, my servants don't cook upon request. When your mother cooks dinner, does she cook according to request? . . . Look at me Touko." His order was stern and I could sense he was growing impatient. I wasn't going to look at him as he mentioned my mother, even if it was an example. I refused his command and looked straight down, tracing the faint swirls of white that impregnated the sleek black marble of the table.

He breathed deeply in either frustration or remorse, I did not know which. "Touko," he said, his voice deep and demanding. Before he could get angry with me I gave him what he wanted, I slowly looked up into his face again. "I assure you, from the bottom of my heart, that your mother is safe, healthy, and unharmed. I promise you." There was a hint of familiar reassurance in his tone, and I strangely believed him, _again_. He _promised _me, he did, from the bottom of his supposed heart.

_You don't heave a heart. _The words begged and pleaded to come out of my mouth, but I kept them at bay. Arceus only knew what horror would come to me, or my mother, if I spoke that sentence. _My mother was safe and healthy. _I held onto the small hope he gave me, and intended on making the remainder of the unexpected dinner semi-pleasant.

"We are having Parmesan baked pacific Finneon tonight, with a side of rice and mixed vegetables," Ghetsis informed, breaking the silence once again. I nodded my understanding and looked to my left at the Traid warrior at the door. Remembering what Natsumi said about only Ghetsis's highest held servants dinning with him, I wondered if the man was a part of that special rank. "Is he going to eat with us?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Whom are you talking to?"

My jaw clenched in agitation. He knew I didn't want to look at him and he was going to make certain I did, especially if I wanted any questions answered. I turned to him and sighed. "You," I said, blinking rapidly several times.

"He's already eaten. This dinner was arranged for you and I only. All my other officers ate before us." He spoke to me like he knew me. His tone was casual and matter-of-fact. He acted as though he never hurt me, kidnapped me, or tore my family apart. It was like he was a different person as he completely ignored the emotional turmoil he put me in. Mimicking his motives, I too tried my best to be casual, for the sake of a stress free dinner.

"Why is he here?" I asked, just as calmly as he talked to me, giving him full eye contact. Ghetsis broke away from my glare and looked to the ninja, then back to me and back to the ninja a second time. "_For protection,"_ he whispered as he drew his eye back to me. What protection was he talking about? His protection? My brow furrowed but I didn't pursue his response. I was an unarmed and weak little girl compared to the Team Plasma Boss, there was no need for protection against me.

The waiter dressed in white soon arrived with our drinks. He gave his lord the wine first, and then set the iced tea upon a napkin in front of me. I eyed Ghetsis's wine with envy. I've been a bad girl in my earlier youth as I raided my mother's wine cabinets, and I knew what a good buzz felt like. That wine was just what I needed to make the evening zip by without a worry in the world.

"Trade you," I muttered under my breath, speaking directly to the tall glass with deep red wine filling it an inch from the rim. Ghetsis chuckled lightly. "You may have a sip if you wish," he said picking up the glass and drinking first. I didn't want a _sip_, I wanted my own! "Can I have my own glass?" I asked, looking directly at him. He shook his head disapprovingly. "I want you _sane_ darling. I want to get to know you better." He handed me the glass, encouraging I take it from his hand. "A sip is all you're getting."

I moved away from him and looked back to Satoshi at the far end of the room. I heard the glass hit the marble surface hard, signifying Ghetsis's frustration with me. I didn't care. I wasn't going to drink after him, which would have been gross. The thought of drinking anything he might have backwashed in disgusted me.

The waiter was back minutes later with our food. The Finneon was white and lightly seasoned with green herbs atop a thin layer of Parmesan. The rice pilaf resided beneath the fish and the steamed broccoli, carrots and cauliflower lined the side of the main course. I made to grab my silverware but the waiter beat me to it, unraveling the sterling silver utensils from the cloth and placing them next to the white and gold china plate atop the napkin. He did the same for Ghetsis and then departed.

The fish smelled heavenly and my stomach growled in reaction to the aroma. I had been so dead set on the situation around me that I had forgotten just how hungry I was. I picked up the silver fork and prodded the baked Finneon. I tore through the tender flesh with ease and prodded a small morsel with the fork and shoved it in my mouth without thought. I've always had Finneon fried, but baked was truly heavenly. The meat was so tender it appeared to dissolve on my tongue. I moaned in approval and wished I could thank the chef.

I moaned again after tasting the cheesy rice and garlic-seasoned vegetables. This truly was suburb by all means, and was nothing like what Natsumi fed me in my room. Was this a motive of Ghetsis's? In order to eat five-star restaurant food, I had to dine with him? I hoped not.

I continued on, taking one bite after the other, and the whole time I felt Ghetsis's eye on me. I nervously glanced up, took my iced tea, sipped, and looked right into Ghetsis's burning eye. My stomached churned the rich food inside me as he gazed almost murderously at me. _What was his problem now!?_

"You're eating way too fast," he growled. _Uh oh. _"I haven't even touched my food." I drank some more tea, which was equally as rich in flavor as the food, then set it back down on the small napkin. I paused and waited for him to start eating, hoping he would calm down. After a few moments he picked his fork up and dug in. I noticed a smile play across his face. _This man is bipolar, _I thought crudely.

"I am flattered that you like the food however. If you would learn some manners, we could do this more often and you can experience a greater number of exquisite dishes." His anger evaporated into soft encouraging words. I wouldn't have minded tasting more exquisite dishes, but the thought of dining with him anymore crushed my eagerness for exotic food.

We ate in silence for some time. I tried my best not to scarf my food down and gulp my tea in excess. To help accomplish my goal, I toyed with each peace before taking a bite, hoping the delay between intakes would be to Ghetsis's satisfaction. I was just about to suck on a small piece of broccoli before my heart stopped and I went rigid. Ghetsis's foot nudged mine from beneath the table.

I knew it. He couldn't go one day or one encounter without touching me! I shifted and moved my feet beneath my fancy chair and out of his reach. I didn't look up to see his reaction. Instead I kept my eyes down and concentrated on my fish. I gulped nervously as I prodded some rice. He was attracted to me, I was certain of it. The way he touched me yesterday, there was no excuse for it; all the evidence was there. And now he was playing footsy with me under the table.

"_Oh!_" I squeaked in surprise. He reached over and grazed my forearm with his fingertips. I recoiled and placed my hands in my lap.

"You're not eating Touko. I said eat slower, not to stop eating entirely." I looked up and nervously nodded my understanding to him. I then picked up my fork and prodded my Finneon, keeping my right arm closer to my body so he wouldn't touch me so easily again. _I was sitting too close to him. _

"What was the commotion about after you entered this room?" he asked suddenly. I froze. Was he referring to bitch grunt's angry slam of the door? "I don't know," I muttered to the broccoli on my fork.

"Did the broccoli speak?"

"I don't know!" I spat, giving him the satisfaction of my blue eyes.

He narrowed his eye at me in warning. "The attitude is unnecessary, my sweet," he said, his voice as stern as ever. "What did you mean when you told Jen that you were true to your word?"

The sudden urge to tell Ghetsis about Miss Jen's attitude problem soon evaporated, as I feared for her life. Natsumi and Julius both gave me a clear understanding that Ghetsis did, in fact, kill people. I also worried about how much the Sage really did _care _for me, and if it was worth Jen's life to prove exactly how much he _cared_. I was torn between telling him the truth, and lying.

I shrugged. "She has an attitude problem, like me," I said simply, not acting too concerned. Ghetsis's eyebrows rose. "Oh? What has she said to you? Has she harmed you?" His voice was calmer now and he was fully intrigued and eager for answers. I shrugged again. "She's a little rough around the edges, and no, she hasn't hurt me." This was getting weird.

"What about your word? What did you mean?" I breathed heavily. I was getting scared. Yes I hated Jen, but I didn't want her or anyone to die by my cause. I nervously gulped again and spoke. "That I would tell you."

He moved back and leant up against his chair, still regarding me intently with his stern gaze; he was growing angry again. "What has she done to you?" he growled.

This wasn't right! He was getting angry for nothing, as she did nothing drastic to me. I was his enemy, what did he care? Oh, of course, I'd almost forgotten my new conclusion of his intended purposes for me. "She's done nothing," I whispered. I moved my gaze back down to the security of my food and away from his murderous expression. I picked the fork up and nervously shifted through the remains of my meal, scrambling the fish to shreds. _I was beginning to panic!_

My hairs stood on end as his warm tender hand found my forearm again. "I'll take care of it," he whispered. "Thanks for confiding in me." I felt sick. I wanted to jerk my arm away, bolt, and run for the door, and fight Satoshi tooth and nail for my freedom. Instead, I kept myself frozen in place, allowing his hand to remain on my arm.

My panic skyrocketed as he began rubbing my arm again, the way he had done yesterday. "You really are soft, Touko. And your hair is beautiful as it surrounds you. Please reframe from putting it up in a ponytail."

Slowly, very slowly, I was beginning to lose it. I preferred his stern, yet simple scolding of my bad table manners to the sweet-talking and touching. I had to know why he was doing it. I had to know the truth of his intentions. If Natsumi wouldn't tell me, maybe he would himself.

"I love the dress as well. You should know, I picked it out myself," he murmured.

I jerked my arm away from his caress. "You're sexually attracted to me, aren't you!?" I blurted out. He retracted his hand back to his own personal space and smiled. "I'm attracted to you in every way, my sweet. I was wondering when you would finally piece things together."

So the truth was out, and my suspicions were correct. There was no way in hell I was going to be romanced by such an evil, sick and twisted man. No way in hell. He disgusted me, even more than he did before.

"I'm half your age! This is wrong!" My voice rose in volume and I scooted my chair back, preparing myself to run, even if I didn't have anywhere to go. I only aimed to get as far away from him as possible.

Keeping his steady composure and tone he continued to talk to me calmly. "I'm the perfect age for you. I'm forty-three, and you're the age of consent. There is nothing wrong with this picture."

"I am still a child! You're old enough to be my father!" I was yelling and my heart was pounding with anger in my chest, threatening to burst from my rib cage. He had it all wrong. He was truly messed up. What was he thinking? My breathing quickened and I began to hyperventilate.

"You are not a child," his voice was changing too, as it rose in volume and frustration. "You will be eighteen in a few weeks, and you are far from a child as you are sexually mature. You deserve a man of proper age, high birth, and power."

_For Arceus's sake what the fuck was he talking about! _Proper age, high birth and power? WHAT!?

I lost it.

"You'll never have me! You're sick! And you're my enemy!" I screamed directly at him. He glared at me, but still remained calm.

"We'll see about that," he countered.

His challenge broke me from the inside. We'll see will we? As the fury got the better of me, I slammed my fork down hard against the marble. I was lost in my own adrenaline rush. I was blind and without proper guidance. I couldn't recall what I did or said in perfect order, but I knew that my plate went flying across the room and shattered against the stonewall, spraying bits of fish, rice and veggies in various directions. My next target was the half empty glass of tea and ice. I did what my impulse told me to do; I backhanded it hard and sent it flying at Ghetsis. It skidded across the table, tipped and sprayed the remaining tea and ice cubes all over my now angry captor, soaking his perfectly dry-cleaned suit's front.

"FUCK YOU! LET ME GO! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I lost all control of my senses. I scooted back farther in my chair, shaking from head to foot and breathing rapidly. I stole a glance in Ghetsis's direction as I sat there, fear stricken and angry. A number of possibilities ran through my mind as he sat there, soaked in tea and glaring unmercifully at me. Torture, murder, my mother's demise; which would come first? As he rose to his feet, still glaring at me, I regretted my angry and uncalled for outburst. _Oh Arceus, what have I just done?_

"_Satoshi!" _he growled.

* * *

**Satoshi**

* * *

What a _fool _she was! The dinner was going perfectly well and she ruined it by throwing her plate across the narrow room and soaking the Lord of Team Plasma in iced tea. She certainly did have a death wish, and it was my purpose, by my master's wishes, to not let that wish come true. The moment that I hoped and prayed would never come, came. I was suddenly destined to protect the defiant little wretch from my Lord. _I refused to hurt him. But how would I go about restraining him?_

He rose from his chair, dripping tea all down his front, and looked directly at me. "Satoshi!" he demanded. I made my way over as he beckoned me and stopped as I stood over the trembling Touko sitting below me.

My first strategy was to take her out of the room and away from my master, if she would let me without giving me hassle. She stood, shaking from head to foot, and routinely put her hands behind her back and bowed her head. It was comforting to know we were on the same page.

I shifted her chair back farther and stood behind her. Reaching into my vest to retrieve the hood and silk ropes, I stole a glance at Ghetsis. He was eyeing me intensely, watching and tracing my every move. He was angry, but not to the point of murdering the young woman in front of me. I knew his persona well when he was going to end someone, and he was far from it that night. But something else was twinkling in his eye; he was deep in thought, and I suspected he was brainstorming her next punishment.

I tied the rope with just enough tension to contain her movements. Slowly, I then blanketed her pretty head with the black bag, pulling the string at the base enough to tighten it around her neck to prevent her from shaking it off. Once she was fully hooded and secure, I was immensely relieved beyond belief. Praise the gods above I wouldn't have to protect the lowly girl from my highly held master that night.

I gripped her upper arm firmly before leading her away from the ruined dinner. To my surprise, she had calmed down dramatically. She wasn't shaking anymore and her breathing had steadied. She was one lucky bitch. If I or anyone else had done something so rude to Ghetsis, we wouldn't have lived to tell the tale.

Before leading her away, Ghetsis put his hand up, signaling me to halt. He moved around the edge of the table to join us. I waited for him to say something to her, to promise her a new punishment that she well deserved, but he looked to me instead.

_No! _My heart thumped wildly, accelerating in pace after his hand gesture. He pointed to the marble table's surface and mouthed words I didn't want to comprehend. I gave a small shake of my head, defying his wishes. I wasn't out of the woods as I thought. No, he was going to do something drastic to her.

He wasn't angry to the point of triggering his unmerciful wrath, but he still glared at me as he insisted I do as I was commanded by giving another fluent gesture toward the table. I didn't know what he had in store for the girl, but I held my promise close, knowing well that he would remember the heart-to-heart we had only days prior. I refused to go against my word, especially if it was Ghetsis Harmonia's wishes. _I wouldn't allow him to harm her. _

I continued to hesitate, confused on what to do and how to properly act.

"Bend her over the table, Satoshi," he growled impatiently.

At his words, Touko went rigid and started fighting the ropes and my restraint. "N-no!" she squeaked in fear. He was quicker than I ever expected him to be as he took advantage of the hesitation in my confusion. He gripped her other arm and with ease, pulled her out of my grip and bent her over onto the marble.

He placed his right hand firmly upon the back of her neck, while wrapping his left hand firmly around mine. I tried to stop him from doing something he would regret later, and again he was too fast for me. "Calm down Satoshi! I need your help," he whispered, releasing me slowly. Reflexively and cautiously, I gripped his left arm. In two swift moves I could have him on the ground and away from his target, but I couldn't bring myself to perform the actions needed.

I was so confused. _He wasn't truly angry._ How did I protect her from his wrath when it was nonexistent?

Touko squirmed, cried and began kicking at the both of us from behind. She was defenseless and scared. I could have only imagined what was running through her mind at that very moment.

Ghetsis moved with ease out of my grip, and grabbed my arm in return, pulling me on top of his beloved future Queen. "Hold her down for me. I need you to hold her down, Satoshi, do you understand?" he said softly, his command stern and convincing. At his words Touko thrashed so uncontrollably that I had no choice but to pin her down with the weight of my body. To control her kicking I easily placed one of my legs atop both of hers, ending her struggle. "N-no, p-please," she whined beneath me.

Ghetsis's firm grip on the back of her neck was replaced with my own hand as he rose up and backed away. I felt awkward by the way I was splayed across the terrified girl, her squirming body fighting for freedom underneath me.

Nervously, I glanced up to Ghetsis. He was glaring right at me as I straddled his beloved, a faint gleam of hate for me in his eye. I instantly moved and backed off of Touko, but still kept a firm grip on her neck. "No," Ghetsis said quickly. "Keep her still, entirely still, that's an order." His voice was unwavering. I didn't want to anger him by not obeying but I couldn't stand the look he gave me as I moved back over Touko, subduing her squirming once more.

"I trust you Satoshi," he whispered. "But Arceus, if anyone else ever got that close to her, I would hate to know their fate." I nodded my acknowledgement to his statement but didn't exactly know how to respond, so to play it safe I kept quiet and looked down upon my helpless victim. She wasn't begging anymore, just whimpering. She must have been terrified beyond belief, and in truth, I was too. What was he going to do? A vast amount of possibilities swam through my head and one occurred more so than others. _No, he wouldn't. Not with me present. _

"Hold her very still Satoshi," he whispered, and then I heard it, the clink of his belt as it came undone.

_Fuck! _

No doubt she heard it too as she coughed and squirmed. _"No! No no no! Oh gawd, please!"_ she cried from under the black bag. It took my full effort to hold her in place as she used every ounce of energy she had left to try and free herself.

My hearts pace quickened again and I became entirely lost on what to do next. Do I stop him, or do I allow it? He needed an heir, and that was how he would achieve one, through _sex. _But it was rape. How would he feel afterward? He would blame me in the end for not stopping him; I knew it. And I couldn't bare the thought of him pounding into her with me by his side, watching every movement and enduring every squeak of pain from the poor female he would claim. No. This was beyond my boundaries. I loved my master unconditionally, but if he wanted the bitch he would have to take her himself, without my help.

"No!" I said, raising up slightly and looking into my determined master's eye. "You don't want to do this, my Lord." First, I would try to talk him out of it, and then I would just leave if he didn't comply. I aimed to save the girl from a sore ass, but I couldn't control his outbursts, not entirely. Would I be going against his wishes by allowing this to happen? No, he needed an _heir _andshe was only a vessel as far as I was concerned. I would allow it, but didn't want to be a part of it.

"Yes I do, Satoshi. Now, hold her steady," he whispered. I had to keep trying.

"My Lord!" I spoke up, louder that time. "You made me promise you to not allow you to hurt her . . ."

"Hold her down!" he barked as she gave another pathetic attempt to free herself from my restraining hands. I tried plan B. "My Lord, do you really want the first time to be this way? Don't you want to win her heart, my Lord?" There they were, the unbelievable words. I was trying to protect her from a different horror that I never intended to in the first place. But I knew rape was just as damaging and abusive as physical torture inflicted by an unmerciful hand.

Ghetsis laughed at me; I was taken aback. He was _laughing at me!_

"You fool!" he spat down upon me as he completely unfastened his belt and pulled it free from the loops of his pants. "I'm not going to have my darling tonight! I'm going to teach her some manners with the leather of a dragon's hide!"

He smiled wickedly down on me as he folded his black leather belt in half and snapped it. The leather sent an earsplitting crack throughout the room, causing both Touko and I to flinch. And then I saw it, the anger I dreaded emerge in my master's eye.

"Pull that cute dress over her pretty little ass," he ordered. I made my move.

Keeping Touko firmly in place, I rose and put my hand up to my lord, signaling for him to back off. "No. You made me promise you, and I vow to keep that promise. You will _not_ hurt her," I said through gritted teeth, emphasizing the "not" in my sentence. Never in all my life did I dream of defying Ghetsis and telling him not to do something, but I was still following orders all the same. I was willing to knock him down and restrain him.

He moved in close to me, swatting my hand out of the way and grabbing a handful of my hair. "Satoshi!" he growled, his eye burning into mine. "There is a _fine line_ between abuse and discipline. I am not raining my wrath over her, _I am molding her! _This is pure discipline Satoshi, now hold her steady while I punish her for her defiance."

He let go of me and yanked the back of her dress up and over her behind, revealing her smooth bare legs and pink bikini panties. I was shaken and confused. He had a point. If he was punishing her, she deserved it. What I was concerned about was how hard he would whip her and whether or not he would regret it later, and then blame me for not holding true to my promise.

I sighed in defeat and focused on keeping Touko steady as she thrashed and cried beneath me. For the first time, my heart broke for the girl as her tears broke free under the confinements of the hood. I hoped and prayed Ghetsis would give her a few short lashings and nothing too drastic or drawn out.

"_Oh Arceus!"_ Ghetsis hissed. I glanced behind me as he awed at the precious behind he would soon redden. He placed his free hand directly on her ass and stroked her gently, breathing in ecstasy as a result of the contact. Touko tensed and whined at his touch. He then withdrew his hand and glared at me angrily. "That's not yours to look at, is it Satoshi?"

I turned my head away and closed my eyes. No, she wasn't mine to look at, but yet I was on top of her like I was about to have her myself. I breathed deeply and waited for the whipping to begin. Touko stopped squirming under me and soon all that could be heard from her were faint whimpers and whines.

"Touko!"

We both flinched again as Ghetsis's voice boomed throughout the small dinning room. "You will not curse me or throw any objects or liquids at me, do you understand?" Ghetsis demanded. There was no answer from the girl, only faint sobbing and whimpering. "Do you understand the cause for the punishment you are about to endure Touko?" Ghetsis continued, frustrated. "You claim you are a child . . . so I will treat you like a child."

"_Fuck you,"_ she whispered.

"_Ahh!"_ she screamed as her first lashing was received. It took every ounce of my strength to hold her down as she writhed in pain. The sound of leather against bare flesh was painful to hear as Ghetsis struck her upper thighs. Her beating wasn't going to be pleasant. It was going to be painful beyond belief and she would be sore for days, and I was going to allow it in the name of discipline and molding.

"You will _never _curse me again Touko, for I will see to it your ass bleeds every time. You _will _respect me!" Ghetsis screamed. He moved around behind me and for a split second, I thought I was next. My master withdrew his belt-laden hand and smacked the leather hard against Touko, hitting her ass instead of her bare legs. She tensed and cried and I held her down with all my might. He had moved to my side so he could hit her harder and with greater force. A third and a fourth time more, and she was screaming in agony and my right leg got a hint of what she was feeling as he came down on us a fifth time. It stung against me terribly, even with two layers of clothing covering my skin. I could only imagine how bad it felt against her bare flesh and panty covered bottom.

"Move!" Ghetsis demanded as he grabbed my own belt and moved me to the side, giving him better access to her now tender and reddening flesh. As he whaled on her ruthlessly, she began to loose her voice and all she could soon do was tremble. I felt sorry for her after her eighth lashing and my second contact with the biting leather. I feared she would soon go into some kind of shock.

If I couldn't stop him, maybe she could. "Say his name, and beg him to stop. He'll stop, I promise," I lied. I was only guessing but I thought that maybe if she said his name and begged, he would stop. He proclaimed that he loved her, and hearing her say his name in a pained tone might give him a change of heart. I only hoped.

"Shut up, Satoshi!" he growled after his tenth, flesh-splitting lash. Touko didn't respond to me; all she did was tremble and breathe heavily. It was only a matter of time before she passed out from the pain. I would soon have to stop him.

"_Move," _Ghetsis said, pushing me entirely off of her. He grabbed her dress and moved it up farther as it threatened to cover her up. He wailed on her four more times before I'd had enough. I advanced, readying myself to take him down to the floor. Fourteen torturous lashes were enough for punishment, anything more would have been considered abuse, and I'm sure in the end my Lord would see that.

As Ghetsis lifted his right arm to strike her for the fifteenth time, I grabbed his wrist from behind. Before I could pull him backward and restrain him, I heard her voice.

"_G-Ghetsis! Ghetsis, G-g—sis. P-please s-stop. I-I-I'm s- o-o Sorry! F-forgive m-m-me." _Touko's plead was weak, shaken and barely audible. She couldn't take another brutal lashing as she lay there upon the table, beaten and broken.

Just as I assumed, Ghetsis instantly relaxed and lowered his hand at the sound of his name coming from the young female's mouth. He dropped the belt to the shiny stone floor and I released his wrist and backed away. I expected him to say sorry to her, to comfort her in some way, or to regret what he did, and I soon dreaded he would blame me in the end for the punishment he rendered upon her. Instead, he did nothing for several seconds as he stood over her shaking and gasping figure.

Slowly, he leaned over her and brushed her dress back safely over her painful rump. He placed both of his hands on each of her shoulders and gripped her gently, massaging her slowly. _"You're okay, shhh," _Ghetsis cooed at the trembling girl as he gently massaged her shoulders. _"Shh, you're okay. You're okay." _He rubbed her back for about thirty seconds before he released her. She continued to tremble and gasp for breath, trying her best to recover from the nerve-racking event.

"Take her back to her room Satoshi. Carry her if you must," he ordered, his voice turning back to ice as he spoke to me.

Relieved the horrible deed was done, I approached her and tried to lift her up. She trembled as I held her by the arms and middle, and her legs acted as if they were broken. There was no way she could stand upright, not after what she just went through. I cautiously bent down and scooped her up; careful not to touch her upper thighs and rump, as I was sure they were on fire. She leant into my chest as I held her like a child.

I turned to my Lord before exiting the dining room. There was no sign of remorse or sadness on his face, and instantly I knew I was in the clear. He didn't feel bad at all for what he'd done, at least not at that moment, so I was confident he wouldn't destroy me later for not holding true to his wishes. His eye transitioned from me to the terrified bundle I held in my arms, and a small smile played across his lips.

"Let her grooming begin."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Touko**

* * *

The steady beating pulled me out of the great abyss of unconsciousness. I slowly became aware of the world around me. First, before opening my eyes, I noted I was wrapped in something warm and was propped upright. The beating continued in my right ear, a soothing and persistent thump-de-thump that came close to mimicking a heartbeat. The rhythm nearly sent me back into oblivion, but I held desperately on to my awareness. With much effort I opened my left eye, and through blurry vision I made out a stone wall that reflected the faint golden glow of a lamp behind me. The sight registered in my foggy brain as the stone that built my holding cell in the undisclosed Plasma headquarters.

Nothing had changed.

Whatever force recoiled around me was strong and warm. Something soft tickled my nose as I inhaled and exhaled slowly. I opened my right eye and it's vision joined the left's, first causing me to see double before joining steadily together. My eyes moved down to my nose and I saw long, green hair trailing down a black, soft surface against the side of my face. I moved gingerly as I feared someone unknownwas holding me, then the device that surrounded me tightened and a warm breath rolled over my face.

The beating heart quickened a few paces in my ear, and for a moment I thought it was my own heart that accelerated. But my heart didn't accelerate, nor did my breathing quicken. _Something _was holding me back; _something _was forcing me to remain at ease while the worst being in the world held me close to his cold, black heart.

I couldn't move my head and I couldn't move my arms, and I couldn't fathom how I flinched the first time, causing Ghetsis to tighten his embrace around me. I was completely immobilized by some unknown force as it disabled every nerve ending I possessed. _I had no control. _

I traced the grooves in the stone wall for some time and then traced the green strands of Ghetsis' hair as they flowed down in front of my face and down his chest. As much as I wanted to revolt and struggle, I couldn't, his hold was too strong and the invisible force that kept me immobile was too potent.

His heartbeat soothed me to some degree, keeping me calm and unthinking. The thumping made me want to fall back into oblivion but I fought to stay aware, fought to regain control of my limbs so I could fight the evil Sage off. _But I was so comfortable. _Yes, comfortable I was, and I was thankful I didn't have to look into his face.

More time elapsed as I lay against his chest, calmed by his beating heart and surrounded by his masculine scent_._ The smell came minutes after I woke, like my sense of smell needed time to connect with my drugged brain. _It was so alluring. _

Drugged. That was the only word that could describe my body's compliance with the man's insatiable hold and control over me.

After my body disintegrated a vast dose of the drug from my system, I shifted absentmindedly and was met with a pain that burned and screamed from my upper thighs and behind. Then it hit me like an Arcanine's Take Down: my brutal beating. With every unforgiving lash of the belt followed a wave of white-hot fire, the temperature rising with each additional strike. The man that held me tenderly had beaten me so hard I went into shock after my pathetic plea for his halt in action. I was surprised he even heard me, but after my sputtering fit of words the pain miraculously went away, and a new fit of shaking and uncontrolled convulsing followed.

The more I recalled my punishment, the sooner I could feel my arms and legs again. Disregarding the burning soreness to my backside, I slowly struggled against his hold. _"Shhh," _he shushed me gently, insulting my attempts for freedom by immobilizing me with a firmer grip on my fetal position. Tears sprung to my eye's corners, and what brought them to their existence was the memory of my weak and pathetic plea for forgiveness. I cried and _begged_ for _his _forgiveness. Why couldn't I have taken it like a Hero?

Because he would have killed me, that's why.

I gave up my struggle and went limp in his arms. There was no use fighting him, especially since I was so useless, weak, and in excruciating pain. I wanted to slip back into my unconscious oblivion, wanted to wake again, Ghetsis-free, so I closed my eyes and grudgingly let his heart's steady measure sooth me once more.

"_Good girl," _Ghetsis whispered his sickening praise down upon me. I stopped breathing as I felt his smooth fingertips brush my bangs away from my forehead. I winced and made a disgusted face. He either didn't notice or didn't care as he then placed his warm, moist lips gently upon my forehead. I was so sickened by the contact that everything went blank soon after. It didn't take more drugs or rhythmic heartbeats to send me back into darkness; it took the revulsion of Ghetsis' harmless, affectionate kiss.

I fainted.

* * *

**Hugh**

* * *

The crispy green waves put me into a trance as they rolled and beat against the ship below me. I traced a different pattern of foam that ran down the side of the waterline after each wave, and just below the surface swam a pod of Basculin that fed on microscopic organisms. My attention transitioned from the foamy art on the ship's side to the swimming Pokemon. They swam in unison with each other, sometimes from side to side and then in circles, rounding up the smaller fish and devouring them once they were cornered. I contemplated catching one but a water type like Basculin needed to be trained in water, and I didn't have the time or resources to hang around a lake all day, and besides, I wanted to fill my sixth spot with another grass type, as they were my specialty.

"Excuse me."

I straightened up from my slouched position over the railing of the small ship and turned to the direction of the female voice. The smile on my face vanished as soon as it came as I thought Rosa was speaking to me, but instead a different girl I'd never seen before stood before me. "Hello . . . can I help you?" I asked stupidly.

She smiled and blushed after I addressed her. She was exactly my height, slim and beautiful, too beautiful. Her hair was golden and flowed around her like a silky curtain, and her eyes were a color to match and complimented her golden curls. As my eyes unwillingly trailed down her figure, I noticed she was something close to desperate as her black, frilly tank top revealed a little too much cleavage, and her short white silky skirt was, for the lack of a better word, too short. I blinked and turned away from the girl and acted like I heard something behind me. Though I didn't hear anything, I most certainly saw something, and that something being a more moderately dressed Rosa coming toward me from across the deck.

"Ahem . . ."

The clearing of the girl's throat made me tense. She wanted my attention, and her reasons were predictable. As much as her dress made me uncomfortable, I had to be polite because that was how I was raised. Rosa was still a ways off so hopefully in the time it took to rid the presence of the stranger, Rosa wouldn't know I talked to her.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, turning back to the blonde girl and willing myself to keep my eyes locked on her nose rather than any other part of her overexposed body.

"Are you with anyone? What is your name?" she asked sweetly, tilting her head to the side curiously, clearly trying her damnedest to appear as cute and appealing as possible. _Shit she's hitting on me! _I thought alarmingly. I knew Rosa was growing nearer by the second and if she saw me talking to this girl she might get discouraged. But why would I think such a thing? For all I knew Rosa wasn't even attracted to me that way. I was only her _best friend _as far as I knew.

Thinking fast and frantic, I formulated words in my head that I was convinced would work at such short notice. "Yes my, um . . . girlfriend is coming with drinks," I said quickly. I hoped and prayed to some powerful source above that the girl would take my words, find no hope for affection in them, and leave. Her smile faded into a near scowl; I was taken aback. She gave me a sneer and then pointed behind me. "You mean _that?"_ After her last vicious word she was gone.

I balled my fists as my eyes bore into her back as she walked on, hatred taking spark inside me. I didn't have to turn around to know that she was pointing to Rosa, and I knew that her explanation of _"that" _was clearly a downgrade to my best friend. The flirty slut thoroughly saw herself better and more attractive than Rosa. I remembered, graciously, when my own father gave me a lecture that pertained to the very situation that just happened. _"Never fall for a pretty face," _he had said, _"They'll do nothing but rip your heart to shreds." _And that showy blonde was the prime example to his advice, cute and innocent one minute, then a witch the next. Thank Arceus she didn't stick around and ask questions. How would I have explained Rosa as my girlfriend?

"I hope Sprite is ok," Rosa said from behind me. I unfolded my fists, relaxed my tense shoulders, and turned around to meet her with a smile. Covertly I hoped she didn't see the blonde beauty that turned sour. Looking into her sweet and caring face, I became grateful to have her by my side again. The loneliness on the deck and the sudden strange company were becoming slightly unbearable for me. I gratefully took the glass of Sprite. "Thanks Rosa," I whispered and quickly took a gulp. The sparkling, cold lemon lime soda was refreshing and certainly something I needed after an encounter with such a strange girl. I wasn't used to girls that looked or dressed that way, as they were rare in my hometown, but I began to see more and more of them the closer I got to luxurious ships and bigger cities.

"And thank you for letting me do something for you for once!" Rosa exclaimed, winking at me before walking to the edge of the boat. I joined her and smiled to myself. Rosa and I usually never fought, and when we did, it was always over something pathetic and stupid. We just had an argument that was pointless and wasn't going anywhere, and as usual, she won. I made my point very clear that it was the man's responsibility to fetch drinks and pay for them, and it was the woman's responsibility to gratefully accept both gestures, but Rosa was just too persistent and hard headed. _"Regardless of genders, Hugh! Friends do things for one another, and I want to get the drinks, so you _will _let me get the drinks!" _she had said, very sternly I might add. I threw my arms up in defeat but made sure to shove the money for the cola in her hand. She did me the honor of paying for them at least.

"I love ships, and the ocean," Rosa said in a small voice out loud, not talking to anyone particular. Her random sentence took me off guard. I gulped nervously and took another swig of my cold soda. Yes I enjoyed ships and the ocean too, and the combination could be very romantic if the circumstances were right, but I wasn't going to let her know that . . .

I sat the glass down upon the flat metal railing of the ship and looked at Rosa. I fished through my mind for things to talk about but my efforts were shattered by how the sun shimmered against her auburn hair, and how the light glowed against her fair skin. I wanted to reach out and touch her hair, her face, anything that belonged to her. Ships and the oceans were romantic indeed, and she was right there in front of me, begging for me to do something. No, she wasn't begging for anything, I was. _I wanted to touch her so bad! _I thought about hugging her in a friendly way, and hoped she would approve if I did.

I inched toward her slowly, closing the gap between us on the deck.

"Look!" Rosa asserted, excitedly pointing out to the sea. I quickly looked out into the open ocean and immediately saw a large ship, possibly miles away, barreling at an impressive speed toward Castelia City. It wasn't like any ship I've ever seen before. The white sails were awkwardly positioned, with one big sail in the middle, sticking straight up, facing forward, and not giving way to any wind current, while two smaller foresails were strapped from the top of the middle sail to the bowsprit that extended from the front, and the smallest sail resided at the end of the ship. And judging by the way the too few sails were positioned, the ship was moving at an _impossible_ speed.

I narrowed my eyes and craned my vision to get a better look at the vessel. It appeared to be hovering just feet above the surface! There were no aggressive waves surrounding the base, only a wide gap of space between the water and the ship, and what could have been considered violent waves, were in fact bright blue flames or rays of light bursting from the sides and the back of the base. It could have passed for a rocket in ship's clothing. I blinked several times, shook my head and tried to make sense of the illogical sight. I had to be dreaming.

"Hugh I think it's floating!" Rosa shouted. She quickly moved around me and briskly walked toward the front of our much slower, less impressive ship. I realized what she was doing, she wanted to keep it in her sight as long as possible, as it's impressive haste was carrying it farther and farther ahead of us and would soon be out of our sight. I shot after her, leaving my drink behind on the railing.

As I tried to keep tabs on both the ship and Rosa, I accidently lost my footing, stumbled, and ran right into Nate. "Sorry! Oh, sorry . . . Nate," I said, regaining my balance and catching my breath. Nate had his hand up to me like he was shielding my clumsiness from either himself or someone else, and I soon saw that he was shielding the flirty blonde I encountered earlier. "Watch where you're going Hugh! Geez!" Nate growled. He turned to the blonde, grinned, and then turned back to me. "Better you bump into me than her. Hugh, are you alright?"

Leaving Nate and the undesirable trick behind, I trucked forward in Rosa's direction. She was amongst a small gathering at the front of the ship. We weren't the only ones who saw the unimaginable vessel racing effortlessly across the open water, claiming every inch of the big blue mass with every millisecond that passed. Before I could reach Rosa's side, the ship had vanished into nothing more than a flaming speck in the distance, and a loud, disappointed groan emitted from the crowd around us.

"Can you believe that Hugh?" Rosa said excitedly as she turned to me and pointed to the direction of the disappearing ship. "Do you think it's going to Castelia? Do you think it gives rides? Wonder how much it would cost?" Rosa's questions were full to the brim with excitement and awe, and I only wished I could be as excited and awestruck as she was, but there was something about that ship that didn't make any sense. The way it was built, the way it moved, and the way it hovered along the surface with such speed and no regard for smaller ships in its path, spelt suspicion. Something wasn't right. That ship wasn't a joyride.

The crowd around us dispersed into smaller groups and spread further out across the deck, giving us some much needed space. I gently tugged on the sleeve of her blue and white pokeball shirt and motioned with my other arm to the far back of the ship. "I don't know where it was going, and I don't want to find out," I muttered into her ear as I led her away from the chattering crowds around us. She moaned in disappointment, and to my dismay, pulled out of my gentle hold on her sleeve. She continued to maintain a steady pace as she walked by my side. "Why not Hugh? Did you not think the ship was cool?" she asked hopefully. I shook my head. "It was too weird."

Rosa laughed lightly at my remark. "We are going to see a lot of weird things as we continue on our journeys Hugh. When we arrive in Castelia, I'm searching the ports for that ship!" The excitement in her voice spelled trouble. "I would rather you not, Rosa. We need to focus on training and our badges," I encouraged, hoping to throw her off the scent of the strange rocket ship.

We eventually arrived at the location where we stood before with my sparkling sprite still set perfectly atop the railing right where I left it. Rosa sighed and resumed her slumped position over the rail. "I know Hugh, but I just want a closer look! Even if we could ride it, I'm sure it would cost more than we could afford." I grabbed my glass, sipped, and smiled at her, thankful she was talking some sense. "I'll come with you, if that's ok? I would like a closer look too, and maybe a few pictures," I proposed. Rosa straightened up and smiled at me. "That would be great. We could get someone to take a picture of us in front of it. Would that be ok?" Why was she asking for my permission to do something? I wasn't sure why but I knew her question warmed my heart. To me it meant she confided in me and respected my opinion to some degree. And though I didn't want full control over her, it still gave me hope that I could possibly protect her, even if we did go her separate ways. "That would be great," I responded casually.

We stood in silence for several minutes, both of us looking out into the great blue mass that was the sea. I looked over Rosa's head and toward the front of the ship where I saw Castelia City slowly coming into view. I smiled and tapped Rosa on her left shoulder. Before she could object I strategically wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into my side. I didn't know what came over me but the combination of the sea, the sun, and the ship made standing in Rosa's presence unbearable. I wanted her _close_ and I took advantage of our strange silence.

"Look, Castelia is in our sight. It's only a matter of time before we can get a picture with that ship!" I said in a higher pitched tone than usual, emphasizing my excitement and hiding my nerves all at the same time. It was a relief to have Rosa under my arm, and having her hug me around the middle became a pleasure I didn't expect. Without another word I returned her embrace and to the best of my ability, I controlled my emotional, raging hormones as they threatened to sprout and embarrass me once more.

"Hey."

Nate's voice pried us apart. Rosa stood back nervously and I turned to face Nate, agitation evident in my expression as I ground my teeth at him. I expected him to taunt us, to harass Rosa and to provoke me into a verbal, and possibly physical fight, but the expression he wore was worrisome. I became brow furrowed. "What?" I said.

"Excuse us Rosa," Nate said, waving his sister off with his left hand but still keeping his eyes locked on mine. Like a trained Lilipup, Rosa did as she was told, and a small part of me wanted to make her stay, wanted to tell her she didn't have to listen to him, but the look in Nate's eyes spoke warnings to me. He was dead serious about something. I half suspected he was going to tell me to fuck off and to leave his sister alone. I knew he didn't give two shits about Rosa and he certainly didn't want her to be happy, and as long as he saw her happy with me, he would surely try to destroy our connection.

"What is it Nate?" I demanded, balling my right fist and readying myself to lung a forceful punch at his head. I didn't care. There was nothing Nate could say or do to keep me from his sister. I was dead set on protecting her from his demeaning words along with the dangers that our Pokemon journey and even Team Plasma posed. And I wasn't going to let him come between us, even if he did suspect my attraction to her. If she found out and rejected me, then so be it, but I refused to leave her side as her friend, as her protector.

Nate moved into me, gripped the front my jacket and steered me further away from Rosa. I was surprised by his advancement but kept my fist balled, ready to strike any moment. We finally stopped and Nate looked intently into my eyes before he spoke. "Something sick is going on here," he growled. So he was calling my friendship with Rosa _sick!_ I furrowed my brow and sneered at him, quickly pushing his hand away from my overcoat. "This is none of your business!" I growled back. "Why can't you leave us . . ."

"Get a grip! _Shhh! _I'm not talking about whatever you and my sis have going on," Nate interrupted. I had to move back even further as he tried to cover my mouth with his leather gloved hand. I took a deep breath and steadied my anger. I was worried by how he referred to Rosa and I as having something _going on. _I knew he suspected us, but apparently that wasn't his problem at the moment.

Nate turned around frantically and scanned the deck for eavesdroppers. I mimicked him and found that Rosa was ten yards away, eyeing us suspiciously. Nate turned back to me. "If Rosa approaches, let me know so I can shut up." I nodded my promise and urged him to continue. He stepped closer to me until he was only inches from my ear. "This ship is loaded with scum bags and criminals. That girl I was with earlier offered me pleasure in exchange for money, and when I declined, she offered me drugs."

I stepped back and gaped open mouthed at Nate. The girl he was with was the same girl that approached me as well. If I had been a naughty boy, I could have had a one-night-stand and a pleasing high for a reasonable price, and all before I reached Castelia City for my third badge. My face cringed with disgust and Nate didn't miss my uneasy expression. "Exactly. . . Hugh, I have a bad feeling about Castelia City. I know its not going to get much better, and . . ." He trailed off and looked behind him again. Rosa had given up staring at us and was now talking to a rather tall, dark, and handsome middle-aged man. He smiled down at her as he talked, and she appeared completely engrossed by what he was saying. I couldn't hear what they were discussing, but I knew I wanted to run to her aid and pry her away from that man's clutches.

_I had to get her away from that man._

I stepped around Nate but he blocked me with his forearm against my chest. "And . . . I don't do this often Hugh, but . . . look after Rosa will you?" My surprised eyes stringed straight into Nate's sincere, yet serious gaze, and for the first time in my life, I saw a protective brother caring for his twin sister. What had Arceus done with the true Nate, and where did he find this odd replacement? Nate wanted me to protect Rosa, and all this time I thought he could have cared less. So in the end, he wanted the same thing that I wanted, her safety. Did I have the wrong impression of Nate after all these years? Had I entirely underestimated his love for her?

"She's happy around you, and that's what counts. She'll listen to you but not me, so please, keep her safe. Keep her away from these bad people on this shit hole of a ship, and the ones that could be lurking the streets of Castelia at night." Nate's whisper was intense and full of determination and love. I couldn't fathom it. "I've ruined her trust Hugh, she hates me, just ask her yourself. But it's my job to look out for her, and with your help, I can do that. Will you protect her?"

"Why now?" I blurted out. "Why do you suddenly give a shit?" My voice was full of immediate malice. "Ever since we stepped into the real world; a world full of prostitution, drugs and more crime cases than you can count. This isn't Aspertia City anymore, Hugh. Mommy and daddy aren't here to protect us anymore, and Rosa is too weak of a trainer to fully defend herself . . ." I stopped him in midsentence by putting my hand up to his face. "She's growing Nate, have faith in her." Nate shook his head. "I know! But only with your help and it's you she needs . . . so tell me," his voice changed to a more amused tone, "are you two an item?"

I knew he would ask that eventually! "No," I said, agitated.

"Well I wish you would hurry up with it!" Nate said, a wide grin emerging at the corners of his mouth. "I think you're the only guy I can approve of at the moment." My anger and agitation evaporated. So Nate _wanted _us to become an item, that was news I didn't mind hearing at all, but how weird it was, especially coming from someone whom I thought hated his sister most of his life. I grinned back at him and bravely egged on the conversation. "Working on it," I responded, eager to see how he would react, eager to see if he was playing me for a fool and turn on me in a heartbeat. He only nodded in approval and smiled in the most encouraging way.

"Promise me Hugh?"

"I promise."

We momentarily shook hands, smiled at each other in the friendliest way possible, and then turned to rejoin Rosa.

She was _gone! _

* * *

Sunkern finished the janitor's Trubish off with a forceful and piercing razor leaf attack, causing it roll over helpless at its trainer's feet. Janitor Felix hissed a few obscenities before kneeling down beside his leaf laden, fainted Trubish. Sunkern bounced triumphantly to my side, jumping anxiously in one place and begging for me to pick her up, but I was too distracted by the scene in front of me. I found Trubish to be a despicable and useless pokemon, but battling one opened my eyes as to why people used and trained them. They were like literal punching bags, and Sunkern nearly wore herself out trying to defeat it as she tackled it over and over again until she couldn't tackle it anymore. She certainly received a full-scale workout. But why keep such a pokemon? Was it soley to wear the other trainer's pokemon out? If so, that was downright lazy in my opinion.

"Here you prick!"

Sunkern bounced behind me and squeaked in fright as the scruffy janitor took two threatening strides in my direction. He shoved his dirty reward money into my hand and stormed off, leaving the broken and defeated Trubish alone on the scummy concrete of the sewer. "Hey! Prick yourself!" I called after him loudly, my voice echoing off the walls that dripped precipitation of substances unknown. "Aren't you going to take your pokemon?"

Before rounding the corner he stopped and turned around. "Ah, yea, I forgot. Thanks muh boy!" Shuffling quickly, he arrived back at the Trubish's side, bent down, and retrieved his moldy mop and continued on, once again leaving the defenseless Pokemon behind.

"Your mop means more to you than the pokemon that took a beating for you?!" I called angrily after him. He reached the same corner he was about to round before stopping and turning to me once more, a taunting sneer perfectly in place this time. "It's not my pokemon boy! I'm sure you've found them all over this sewer. All you have to do is borrow one for a bit and hope it earns you a bit of cash, then throw it away for the next poor soul to use!" And he was gone. I wanted to run after him and punch his lights out. I wanted to show him what it was like to be beaten to a pulp and left for dead.

"_Kern Kern!"_

My anger was conveniently interrupted by my Sunkern's curious squeaks. I looked down and found her comforting the beaten Trubish. She was slowly and carefully picking out her own razor leaves from her rival's thick green exterior. The Trubish's eyes were closed in either pain or appreciation, but its teeth were bared as if experiencing pain. Of all the suffering in the world to feel, I knew I felt heart ache. That janitor was no better than Team Plasma when it came to using and abusing Pokemon.

It didn't take long for Sunkern to make quick work of removing her assaulting razor leaves. Once the last leaf was gently removed, I praised her for her good work and recalled her back to her tiny round pokeball. I bent down next to the Trubish. It moaned and made a growling noise, but I paid it no mind, it was defeated and useless. Instead of using it for a quick buck or kicking it to the side, I picked up the abandoned pokeball beside it and recalled it. "I'll take care of you," I muttered before the red light took the pokemon into its home. I never wanted a Trubish. In fact, it was the last pokemon on earth I wanted, but it was a Pokemon nonetheless, and I wasn't about to let it become a victim of cruelty.

Ever since Rosa, Nate and I, set foot onto the ship that took us to Castelia City, we've seen and experienced nothing but cruelty. Nate experienced drugs and prostitution offered to him openly, Rosa experienced a man trying to tempt her into his bedchamber below the deck of a ship, and I experienced rude and careless trainers. The city was too big, and the atmosphere was dark, and only got darker when the sun set behind the towering sky scrapers.

It's been a week since our arrival in the diverse city, and all three of us have stuck closely together. I never imagined the three of us so close, but ever since Nate's sudden turnaround, things became much easier and all three of us got along swimmingly. Yes, Rosa and Nate still had their quarrels, but I did my best to ignore it, writing it off as sibling rivalry that couldn't be changed, even though the night Nate took Rosa's hat and threw it in the public toilet almost made me go postal on his ass. The reality of it was, we needed each other, and definitely in our present atmosphere.

The prostitution and drugs didn't stop on the ship, no; the ship was only the beginning. The streets of the big city were littered with sin, especially at night. There was one positive trend I noticed taking place everywhere, and that was young trainers, like my friends and I, sticking together. Young and emerging trainers felt the evils of Castelia as we had and did their best to stay in groups. The previous night, Nate, Rosa and I all agreed to stay close within the big city before going our separate ways again through Route 4.

Today was slightly different however. I needed to train, and as bad as I wanted to take Rosa with me, she felt ill. Ever since the tall, dark scumbag whore of a man tried to forcibly drag her to his bedchambers within the depths of the ship, she'd been shaken, weak, and scared. She'd refused to go anywhere or do anything unless Nate or myself accompanied her, and of course I volunteered on all accounts and enjoyed taking her on strolls and treating her to food at the nearest café. But unfortunately today Rosa didn't feel up to too much of anything. She looked slightly peckish and ran a fever of 101. So promising me she would stay put within the safety of the Pokemon Center, I journeyed out to train in the god awful sewers.

The sewers were my nearest to last option. The dingy underground was ridden with wild Pokemon and desperate trainers, and was the perfect opportunity to train up and get stronger before winning my third badge. Rumor had it that Burge was a strategic and skillful gym leader, and I knew the sewer and its obstacles were what I needed to become stronger and defeat him.

"Hugh!" I jumped when a familiar voice called my name, breaking me from the trance I held as I twirled two pokeballs in the palm of my hand. I turned to greet an anxious Nate as he approached.

"Bout time," I said, taking the arrogant attitude Nate usually showered upon me. Rosa wasn't present, so acting like an arse to her brother was presumably ok in my opinion. Besides, he was allright, for the lack of a better word. "I thought you'd be down here hours before me. What happened, sleep in?"

"No I ran into this Iris girl," he replied. I perked up one brow and smiled. Nate quickly took the bait. "It's not like that, dick! I was on my way to battle Burgh but he wasn't at the gym, and then I ran into Iris, you know, _the Iris?_ The new Champion of Unova?" My eyes turned to saucers. "And she said Burgh was down here in the sewers looking for Team Plasma."

A red flag in my head went up at his words. Both Team Plasma and the gym leader Burgh had been down in the sewers with me and I hadn't seen one sign of them. The closest I've come to the scum of the earth Plasma was an equally as scummy janitor that was a sorry excuse for a pokemon trainer.

"So, have you seen them? Plasma or Burgh?" Nate asked. I shook my head sadly. "No, and if I knew they were down here, I might have looked," I responded.

"Will you help me look? I would like to get out of this city and move on with my life. The sooner we get Burgh back to his gym the sooner we can battle him and be done with it." Nate was eager and persistent and I was equally as eager. He was right, the sooner the better, for the both of us and for Rosa. I wasn't going to leave the city without her. "I'll help you," I agreed, leading the way down a dingy, stinky path I hadn't wandered yet.

"Piss on it a million times, it smells like piss down here!" Nate said, gagging and coughing. I smirked and laughed to myself. Nate always did say rather stupid things and acted immaturely at the most inappropriate times. No wonder Rosa occasionally made fun of him behind his back, and we both laughed on countless occasions at his expense. "Is that a turd? Look at it Hugh! Look! A turd!"

I couldn't breath through my mouth any longer. I had to clench my jaw tightly shut to hold back the hysterical laughter that was threatening to burst from inside. He was aweing at a turd for Arceus' sake!

"Who takes a poop down here? Oh shit it's a Trubish!"

I busted out in crazed laugher and sprinted ahead of Nate as he fought the offending Trubish off his leg. I don't think I laughed so hard since the day my pokemon journey started. I turned and gaped at the poor soul behind me, fighting back tears and fighting for intoxicated breaths of air. Nate cursed and struggled, nearly tripping and allowing the grungy beast to drag him down to its level. "Ewww!" Nate whined before finally freeing his leg from the slimy grip of the pokemon. He frantically darted past me, leaving me to be the next victim. If I didn't control my coughing fit of laughter I would have become the next target as the Trubish made a mad advance in my direction, scooting its slimy bottom humorously across the sewer concrete.

I caught up to Nate with ease, thanks to my longer legs and better-fit physique, and burst out laughing once more. "It's not funny!" Nate growled. I ignored him and continued on at his expense. "It most certainly was! Who curiously goes and checks out a turd?" I asked, coughing and laughing some more.

"It was weird looking ok?" Nate defended.

"Hey! What do you want?"

Nate and I both jumped to the side as the voice shook us from our current state of hilarity, or mine at least. We were so caught up in the close call Trubish-turd attack that we didn't notice the two Plasma grunts standing around an opening in the wall. The hole appeared to have been freshly drilled or blasted through, and as we stared into its depths another Plasma grunt strolled through it.

"What are you doing in here? Was that hole your doings?" Nate demanded pointing above their heads at the destruction behind them.

"You villains!" I screamed out. I took a firm step and joined my comrade, keeping a close hold on my pokemon belt as I awaited their proposal for battle.

"What? Don't treat us like villains. And don't interfere with our plans to liberate Pokemon," the grunt closest to my right said loudly, mimicking me by placing a steady hand on his one single pokeball.

"Liberate? Hah! You're just ordinary Pokemon thieves. And what's more, you use those stolen Pokemon like they're tools." The anger was getting the better of me as I screamed at the lowlife shit in front of me. I want to rip his stupid little hat off and feed it to the Trubish that was just yards away. I wanted to rip is pretty little Plasma emblem off too and shove it down his own throat.

The grunt to our left wasted no time. He quickly threw a pokeball and it sprang to life at our feet. Nate and I both stumbled back when the snarling Sandile growled and tried to nip our toes. Nate released his Oshawott while I sent forth my Snivy, and the second opposing grunt sent out Scraggy.

"Let's kick their ass! Oshawott, water gun!" sang Nate.

"Snivy, leaf tornado!" I commanded.

The water from Oshawott's water gun shot the opposing Sandile into the oblivion that was the giant hole, and my Snivy's impressive leaf tornado lifted the Scraggy off the ground and blasted it against the hard concrete wall. The Scraggy fell but shook off the impact quickly and sprang forward. Snivy had his back to his opponent and was distracted by craving the praise that I usually gave him. Taking advantage of Snivy's distraction with me, the Scraggy charged. "Snivy look out!" I shouted but Oshawott came to the rescue as he head butted the Scraggy hard in the middle and sent it flying.

The Scraggy landed at the mouth of the newly formed cave and tried to stand up quickly but failed as it fell to its side and fainted. The third grunt dashed back into the depths of the cave, but before he disappeared, he gave me a threatening stare. His brown eyes were ignited with some unknown hate and antagonized and dared me to follow him. I wanted to run after him to see where he was going and where the tunnel went and how far it stretched, but I had two very angry Plasma grunts in my path to get past first, and I was all too willing to beat them down with my own two hands.

"It's not worth it, let's scat!" Instead of following their third wheel, the two grunts sprinted around us and down the route we came from. "Oh gawd look out for the Trubish!" one grunt shouted.

"I hope it eats them," Nate said hatefully. "Let's go farther inside! There might be more in there."

"Lets!" I agreed, and for the first time in years, I felt Nate and I could finally work together on something, that being the defeat of Team Plasma.

As we stood side by side, we took our first step forward toward the massive hole until an assertive voice stopped us in our tracks.

"I don't think that's necessary, you two."

We turned around suspiciously, expecting another battle with some more lowly thieves. Instead of Team Plasma, a tall man with curly bushy brown hair confronted us. He was wearing a slim fit green shirt and red and green-stripped pants held together by a shinny metal butterfly belt buckle. I was temporarily rendered speechless by the man's appearance. His choice of clothing was eccentric and loud, and he certainly didn't appear the type of person to be trudging through sewer pipes. Disregarding the environment, he didn't sport a single speck of dirt on his perfect and colorful outfit.

"Are you the Castelia City gym leader they call Burgh?" Nate asked politely.

Of course, how could I have been so blind? I've seen pictures of the famous Burgh in the past, and he always wore loud and colorful clothing. His sudden arrival only caught me off guard. He warmly smiled at us and nodded his head to answer Nate's on-cue question.

"Yessir! One and the same. I'm Burgh. And there was no one suspicious beyond here," he insisted, gesturing to the path along the concrete wall in which he just came.

"Is that . . . so?" I questioned. I was suspicious as to why he didn't gesture toward the hole in which we were about to enter. Did he not see the third grunt scurry into its depths? I wanted to go in after that villain, especially after the murderous glare he shot straight through me before he fled. What was his deal? I felt like he was an an old enemy of mine by the way his eyes bore holes into me, but I couldn't place him, nor could I remember any true enemies from my childhood. The closest my enemies came was Nate, and he was just a jerk steered in the wrong direction.

"Yes indeedy. I'm concerned about Team Plasma as well. More importantly, shall we leave this place? For some reason, this sewer is bugging me," Burgh insisted, cringing a little. I found that slightly humorous and laughed inaudibly inside my head. The man specialized in bug types, so what on earth could bug him? If it was Team Plasma, then we should stay and look for them and drive them out, or find out where they are hiding. I just had this feeling that they were somewhere in that newly implemented tunnel.

"Didn't you and the other gym leaders fight Team Plasma a few years ago?" Nate quizzed further. I had to give to him, he was on a role, and I almost admired him for his persistence in wanting to find more out about Plasma. This intrigued me greatly, because Nate had no true reason for hating the group like I did. So in all honesty, why did he care? I suspected the previous battle with them might have sparked a fuse for seeking out trouble in his small, condensed little brain.

"Ah yes, that was a mess . . ."

"You there! That was an excellent demonstration of battling."

The direction of the new arrival's voice came from the suspicious tunnel. I placed a steady hand on Snivy's pokeball and quickly turned, expecting to see the devilish grunt that reeked of murder earlier. To my confoundment a scientist emerged from the hole instead.

Castelia City sure had a handful of strange individuals to offer. If most of the citizens in the street weren't extravagant enough, you had Burgh's bright and acentric dress, and then you had this guy's hair. He was slim, and yes, he dressed like your everyday, normal scientist or researcher, but what he did with his hair was unreal. He wore basic thin-rimmed glasses, and had short blonde hair, but a longer lock of it was blue. At a good two feel long, the lock of hair came out from his forehead and wrapped around his head in thin air, giving the appearance of a crooked blue halo. How was that possible? I wanted to reach out and touch it to feel how sturdy it was, until I realized he was coming closer and was talking directly to me.

"The way you brought out the power of your Pokemon against an opponent like Team Plasma. Astounding. Simply, astounding. Interesting as well. I see . . ." His voice was cool and crisp and full of awe with my demonstration of battle. His yellow eyes kept an intense and steady lock on my red ones as he paused in front of me momentarily.

I didn't know what to expect. I was speechless. I wasn't used to random, and very odd-looking strangers praising me in such a way, especially under the current circumstances of sewers and Team Plasma attacks. The tall, slender researcher was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable, threatened even, before he nodded silently and moved on and out of sight.

That was random.

"Who. . . was that? Well. No matter. What are you going to do? You can stay here and train your Pokemon. Or maybe you could come challenge me, the Gym leader! Be seeing you!" Burgh said waving to us both as he barreled on down the same path that the strange scientist took.

"What are we going to do?" Nate questioned. I turned around and shrugged; I was torn between finding Team Plasma, and taking Burgh's advice by training more before tackling the gym challenge.

Nate anxiously eyed Burgh's back until he rounded the corner and was out of sight. I knew he was eager to challenge the gym leader and so was I, and if he moved on and did just that, I would follow. I wasn't going to search the sewers for Team Plasma alone. There was a great possibility I could be outnumbered and harmed, and I knew for a fact they did more than steal pokemon, they were notorious for violent crimes as well.

"I'm going," Nate finally said. "I came down here to look for him so I could challenge him, well now I can. You coming?" I turned around once more and eyed the suspicious tunnel with longing. I wanted to venture in there so bad and flush out the rats that inhabited it, but I was only one man. I was defeated by my duties as a trainer. "Yes, I'll come," I muttered.

"You have a sick Rosa to check on, am I right?" Nate taunted as he began walking down the dingy path. I almost forgot about Rosa! Yes I did indeed need to check on her. I figured knowing she was safe at the Pokemon Center kept my mind at ease and allowed me more time to focus on training and destroying sewer rats, rather than spending every waking moment worrying about her. I gave Nate a half smile as I followed him. "Yes, but don't you as well? She's your sister," I insisted, hoping to hear him give a damn for her wellbeing.

"Yes, she's my sister." He let out an exhausted and frustrated sigh. "But she likes you more. I'll tackle Burgh while you check on her?" I nodded my agreement. Regardless of who battled Burgh first and where, Rosa was the first on my to-do list once I saw the light of day again. I hoped she felt better by the time I got back, not to mention I wanted to help her train and battle the gym leader, although I vowed to take her to the Battling Association building, rather than the dingy old sewer. The underground was no place for a delicate flower like _her. _

"Fuck! Watch out! It's that shitty Trubish!"

I doubled over in painful laughter as Nate and the rouge Trubish were at it again.

* * *

**Touko**

* * *

Consciousness fought its way through the thick fog of poison once more, and I found myself lying immobile on my side, and thankfully not in anyone's arms. I tried to move my limbs but it was impossible. Once again, I had lost all control of my movements, yet my eyelids fought valiantly to open their heavy shades halfway.

My room remained illuminated by the soft golden glow of my bedside table lamp. Looking straight ahead, a man dressed in white came into my blurry vision. He had his back to me as he made hand gestures to someone I couldn't see. I couldn't hear at that moment, so I only guessed what the mysterious man was talking about. It took much effort on my part but eventually I craned my neck up just enough to see the side of the speaking man's face. I expected Colress but was instead met with the familiarization of Doctor Julius, the man who made certain I didn't die of hypothermia from my first freezing torture. Turning my head to the right I saw, Ghetsis.

I wanted to look away from my captor, from my abuser, but his dress caught my eye. He wasn't dressed in obnoxious robes and strange attire like usual. He appeared slimmer and as my vision gradually acquired a clearer focus, I saw he sported casual clothing. Starting from the ground up, my eyes took in his simple brown cordovan shoes, neatly ironed khaki slacks, and his untucked, black button up shirt with the first three buttons undone from his neck down. My refocusing eyes stopped at his upper exposed chest, and I noticed several dark curly hairs peaking through the loose shirt.

Even through the lights soft glow, I saw that his bare chest was quite firm for a man his age. Then again, I never examined men his age in such away, but his chest was exposed and the firm surface, accented with the curly dark chest hair, was beckoning my drugged curiosity.

"_I'm 43, and you're the age of consent." _His words swam through my cloudy mind as my confusion took root, then a burning, white hot and miserable memory blackened by a hood, quickly followed. I shut my eyes momentarily and then opened them again, trying my best to shake the ghost of my punishment off.

I gaped farther up the man's torso to his face. Another surprise wrapped around his head. He wore a black eye patch instead of the vibrant and menacing red and black eyepiece he always wore_. _It was held securely in place over his right eye by a thin strap that wrapped around him. His green hair was also down, curling around his shoulders. Finally, I noticed fatigue and long hours without rest was evident in his features. He frowned as he stared intently at Doctor Julius, taking in every word the man was saying; I was thankful he didn't see me staring at him.

I was startled as Ghetsis' arm moved and he ran his hand through his hair, and brought it around to his mouth and bit his thumbnail lightly. I swallowed nervously, praying his eye didn't move a millimeter downward, and then my ears popped.

Faintly, the sound of Julius' voice crept through my clogged ear passages. Curious for information, I swallowed again and my ears popped a second time, causing the muffled speech to become clearer with each pop. For safety I moved my eyes away from Ghetsis and closed them, pretending I was still asleep.

"_You will have complete control over what she experiences . . ."_

Julius' voice cut out and became a muffled mess of words again. I swallowed, desperate to clear my ear's tubes, and strove to know what kind of control Ghetsis was going to have over me.

"_You set the scene and you control what happens . . ." _

My ears were frustrating the hell out of me. Julius' words came in clear and then pivoted again. When my tubes refused to clear I opened my eyes and tilted my head up to Julius. I tried to read his lips but it was near impossible as my eyes were beginning to fail me too. What was Ghetsis going to control? Whatever it was, it had something to do with me and I didn't like it. What else was there to control? The man already had full rein over my very existence. What scene was he going to set and what was going to happen?

I squinted and focused hard on Julius' lips as they moved rapidly, and then they suddenly stopped. He turned and looked me dead in the eye. I slowly turned to Ghetsis as he stared at me as well.

I tried to move and miraculously my limbs followed command. I turned over onto my back and was met with the aching soreness of my backside. I felt myself grunt in pain but I still couldn't hear my own volume. The pain was not burning, only aching, like the drugs that coursed through me dulled the sensation, but nothing could dull the fear and mental damage that Ghetsis permanently etched into my brain.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ghetsis pace closer to me. Instead of rolling away or struggling, the fear he implanted kept me in place, stiff as a board on my sore and aching back. My breathing shallowed further as I was afraid to breathe around him, afraid I would anger him and earn another beating. I knew why I suddenly became a Stantler in the headlights; it was the fact that I never wanted to experience pain like that again.

He bent over me and I stopped breathing entirely.

"I think she's in pain Julius," I heard Ghetsis whisper. Did my grim expression of terror give that tidbit of information away? Inhaling slowly, I turned and bypassed Ghetsis' gaze and looked up to Julius; he was checking his watch. "She's due," he responded, reaching into his white coat's inside pocket. I dreaded what would come out of the Doctor's pocket before my mental state was so rudely interrupted by Ghetsis' gentle forefinger as it slid down my soft and sensitive cheek.

I reluctantly turned back to Ghetsis, giving him the satisfaction of my eye contact for I knew that was what he wanted.I didn't want to anger him in any way, shape, or form, ever again, and in my weak and beaten state, another beating was the last thing on earth I wanted. _I felt so vulnerable and small. _

As I looked into his red eye, I saw no sign of anger or frustration, only concern. He stroked my right cheek several times with the back of his forefinger, sending involuntary chills down my spine before Julius grabbed my limp arm. I felt a small prick and then a faint burning sensation as an unknown substance was injected into my bloodstream. Instead of fighting the injection, I continued to stare into Ghetsis' eye as I silently begged for answers. I mouthed the word "Why?" and Ghetsis smiled warmly at me.

"This will take away the pain, my sweet," he whispered coolly, bending over me further. Absentmindedly, I broke his eye contact and my vision traced down his neck to his exposed upper chest once more. I caught a glimpse of a well-shaped pectoral muscle before unconsciousness came knocking on my door, preparing to swallow me whole. _How muscular was he? _I stupidly asked myself.

Finally, my eyes closed unwillingly as the drug cut off my hold on reality, and the last thing I felt before I fell completely into oblivion was the familiar warmth and softness of Ghetsis' lips on my cheek.

* * *

**Hugh**

* * *

Nate, Rosa and I walked side by side, along a narrow ally way leading out of Castelia city and on to Route 4. Burgh was _tough! _So tough in fact, that the defeat of his Leavanny sent my Snivy into the evolution of Servine and Rosa's Tepig into the evolution of Pignite. Nate's Oshawott however, unfortunately remained the same small, yet spunky otter pokemon he'd always been.

"Curse the both of you! Oshawott worked just as hard and was just as impressive as either of your Pokemon were! What gives?" Nate complained out loud, kicking the same can along that he'd been kicking since we left the gym to continue our journey.

I stole a glance at Rosa to my left. She remained silent as a small, yet triumphant smile surfaced. I grinned at her without her knowing and turned back to her brother. "I think Rosa out battled us all," I stated matter-of-factly, giving her some much-needed credit.

"Pfft! It was easy for her because she had a fire type! The blasted pig blew each of his bugs to smithereens!" Nate antagonized, going back to his old ways of tearing Rosa's self-esteem to the ground. I turned and scowled at him. He looked right at me and scowled back. "Well, it's true."

After everything Nate told me on the ship to Castelia about protecting his sister and how he cared, he turned on her and me once again. I guess I couldn't fix sibling rivalry or hope that _some _individuals would grow out of it. I organized my next words carefully, hoping to remind him that he _did _care in some way.

"But Rosa handled her Tepig with total control and it responded to her so quickly. She really has grown so much in such a short amount of time, hasn't she _Nate?" _He rolled his eyes and looked passed me to his sister. His expression hardened and it appeared he was fighting back some retort or smart alec remark. I caught his eye and gave him a pleading look, silently begging him to praise her for once in his life.

And finally he broke, but not to my satisfaction. "Meh, she's doing allright I suppose." That was it? Well, it was better than negativity. At least he was _trying._ I turned back to Rosa and where a smile once lingered, now existed a frown. I knew Nate's simple and empty comment to her 'doing allright' didn't hurt her too bad, but it still wasn't encouraging either. It was times like this when I felt there was no hope between the two of them. I growled in frustration but said no more.

As we reached the end of the alley and entered Castelia's Central Plaza where the many alleyways met, Rosa darted ahead of us to inspect the large and gushing fountained stationed right in the circle's middle. In her short absence I confronted Nate. "You claim Rosa likes me more than you. Well, don't you want her to like you? You could start by complimenting her once in a while."

Nate crossed his arms and gave me a look of disgust. "Your sister is eight years old Hugh. There is a substantial age gap there, so you wouldn't understand what Rosa and I go through. I bought her a new hat, doesn't that count for something?" Nate countered. I gritted my teeth and tried to hold my fury at bay. "You threw her old one in the toilet!" I said, keeping my teeth bared and growling at him. "It was a joke!" Nate growled back. "Like I said, you don't understand! Rosa can handle me, I assure you. We grew up together."

I didn't argue. Maybe he had a point. Sharing everything I had with a sibling closer to my age wasn't something I could relate to. But the rivalry Nate and I felt for each other was something I _could_ relate to, and I still couldn't understand where that existed in his and Rosa's relationship; they were of the opposite sex.

Nate rolled his eyes again and opened his mouth to prove his point further when Rosa interrupted us. "Hey!" she whispered, quickly arriving back at our sides. "This weird looking guy is coming our way! I think he's a scientist. _Look at his hair!_" Rosa let slip a small, high pitched giggle at her last comment and playfully grabbed hold of my arm and swung around behind my back. She clutched the back of my overcoat and continued giggling.

"Oh! It's you again!" the man exclaimed excitedly, looking directly into my eyes as he approached. It was the same stranger that confronted Nate and I in the sewer earlier. He smiled confidently, still not taking his eyes off of me. "If it's not an inconvenience, may I have a look at your pokemon?" he asked, stopping in front of me.

Why on earth did he want to see _my _pokemon? Something didn't seem right. No one I met on my journey so far wanted to randomly examine my pokemon, and as calm and nonthreatening as he was, there was still something odd about him. He was _too _straightforward for my liking.

I felt Rosa's grip on my jacket loosen. From the corner of my eye I saw her timidly creep to the side, biting her thumbnail shyly as she examined the strange man.

"No, you can't," I said, making my point clear. _Weirdo. _Nate gave me a sideways glance and nodded his approval for my decision.

"Are you sure?" the man continued, frowning only slightly. "But this is for science. Down in the sewer, your pokemon displayed more self-confidence than others of the same species. And you're a trainer with merely three badges. . . Fantastic!" How did he know I had three badges? Was I being stalked? "I'm not sure how you're doing it, but you're bringing out the power of your Pokemon. . . Oh, excuse me. I am a scientist. My name is Colress."

Like the attire he wore wasn't evident enough that he was a scientist or researcher of some kind, but then again, anyone could play dress up. And his name was Colress? I fished through my memory of names, and nothing came to mind; I never heard of him. He surely wasn't anyone famous or worth knowing.

"_Colress,"_ Rosa whispered absentmindedly. Colress turned to her and smiled. "Yes, my dear. Have you heard of me?" he asked, taking her hand and placing a light kiss atop her soft skin.

My blood pressure shot up.

Rosa went scarlet and giggled nervously. "_N-no,"_ she whispered, backing away slowly, and reluctantly freeing her hand from Colress' gentle hold. I quickly moved to the side and stood in front of Rosa. The scientist's hungry yellow eyes connected back with mine. "Is it possible to bring out their maximum power through the bond they share with their trainers? Or is there some other method? I'd like to test my theory by battling with you." He paused and glanced behind me at Rosa. _Why did he keep looking at her? _"Do you find this acceptable?" he added, turning his gaze back to me.

"Sure do! Servine!" I shouted. Without touching the pokeball at my side, Servine appeared in a bright red light on command. Colress backed away and gracefully threw a pokeball that released Klink, a shiny steel type pokemon that appeared to be made of two rolling gears.

"_Klink!" _the pokemon screeched mechanically. "Servine, ser!" my Servine replied. As interesting as it would have been to understand what they were saying to each other, I moved the battle along with a stern command. "Servine, wrap it with your wrap attack and hit it with you razor leaf!"

Servine charged at the Klink, unraveling its vines from its sides and reached out for the metal gears. Klink dodged the attack but was too slow, and was caught by the longest vine and soon became fully wrapped in the other. Servine pulled Klink closer to him and slammed it down to the ground. "Razor Leaf!" I repeated.

"Thundershock!" Colress eagerly ordered. A bright static buzzed from the steel pokemon and coursed through Servine's whips to his body. Servine glowed with pain as the electricity shocked every inch of him. "Servine drop it!" I shouted. Servine wasn't obeying, instead he was sitting there, shocked and frozen in place as the electricity immobilized him. I was becoming desperate. I wasn't going to let my best friend sit there and take the Thundershock attack, so I grabbed his pokeball from my belt and prepared to call him back until Nate grabbed my arm. "_He's not in pain Hugh. Grass types are immune to electricity," _he whispered. Nate was right, how could I have been so blind?

"Razor leaf!" I ordered again. Hopefully the repeated command would snap Servine out of the trance.

"Break free!" Colress called out and the Klink twisted and turned and slithered out of Servine's weakened wrap attack and shot another Thundershock in his direction. Like the electricity never hit him, Servine dodged the bolt of electricity and sent a bed of razor leaves at the Klink. The sharp leaves cut across the metallic surface of Klink's steel body, leaving only small scratches in the wake. Klink recoiled and moved to the left, then to the right, trying its best to dodge the storm of leaf blades.

"Slam!" I shouted with a desperate hope. Servine didn't know the move slam, but there was a first time for everything, so I kept my fingers crossed. My pokemon ceased his razor leaves and bolted towards Klink at an impressive speed. He jumped quickly and slammed his hard body against Klink, knocking the pokemon across the pavement of the circle and into the base of the fountain. _"K-klin-k," _it moaned before it shook violently and fainted, falling to its side and stilling.

"Yea!" I shouted victoriously. I couldn't contain my happiness, as Servine remained strong and undefeated. Servine bounced back to me and nearly knocked me over as it tried to jump into my arms. I sat the now much bigger pokemon back down to the concrete and knelt down to its level. "You were fantastic!" I praised him, patting him on the head. _"Servine!" _he chirped responding my praise.

"I see!" Colress interrupted. I stood up and glared at him, waiting for what he had to say. "Just like the gym leaders in each area or the Elite Four and Champion in the Pokemon League, you bring out the power in pokemon by being kind to them! That's the kind of person you are, and I'm extremely grateful for your help." Bewildered by his words, I became brow furrowed. He had just compared me to the gym leaders, the Elite Four, and the Champion. Was this some kind of joke? And he pointed out that I was kind to pokemon. Of course I was kind to them, I wasn't lowlife scum like Team Plasma! Where was he coming from? Where was he playing at?

"Now that I think of it, I never asked your name . . ."

I hesitated a moment. Surely there was no harm in giving him my name. Who knew, maybe he wasn't so bad and was a high ranked researcher like Juniper. "My name is Hugh," I said dully.

"I'll remember that name," he said in a slick voice, giving me a sly smile. "Well then, Hugh, and . . . oh, and you?"

Rosa laughed nervously behind me as Mr. Slick gestured in her direction. "Um, my name is Rosa," she answered breathlessly. His grin broadened. "Oh, it's been a pleasure _Rosa._ Well then, Hugh, I hope to see you again sometime." He returned his fainted Klink, gave a half bow to the three of us, and moved on back toward Castelia City.

To my horror he paused, took Rosa's hand once again, and lightly kissed it before departing, sending her into another fit of childish giggles.

My temperature rose with jealousy and anger. _I've never kissed Rosa! Not even on the hand! _The thought jumpstarted my already high blood pressure once again.

"He was cute, _heh_," Rosa whispered to herself. I tensed and pretended not to hear the atrocity she just muttered. I couldn't believe she was so taken with a complete and total stranger! He wasn't all that charming, more like an arrogant, overconfident prick in my opinion. I no longer cared if he was some special researcher. If he was going to hit on my crush, I had no use for him.

"Well who gives a crap about this kid?" Nate mouthed angrily, pointing to himself with both hands. "I love feeling invisible. I hope I never see that ass again . . . shut up Rosa!" he spat at her. She was only giggling—a little too much. "That guy was a creep!"

Rosa's giggles subsided and she turned and glared at her brother. "How was he creepy? I thought he was rather charming . . ."

"Gross Rosa! He was at least in his thirties! And he was arrogant as all hell!" Nate's voice rose to angry shouting and Rosa opened her mouth as if to argue until I stepped between them to end another sibling war before it started. "Calm down you two. I beat him and sent him on his way, he's gone," I said glancing between the two of them. Nate stepped back and crossed his arms. "Good!" he spat.

Typical Nate. The only reason why he was angry at all was because the stranger paid him no mind. I too was grateful for Colress' departure, but for a different reason: Rosa. I turned and addressed her. "Rosa, please control yourself. It's dangerous to succumb to the charm of a complete stranger like that. None of us knew him."

Rosa blushed and hung her head in shame. "I know," she muttered to the concrete. "He was _so cute_ though," she added, another giggle escaping her throat. I wanted to smash something, preferably Colress' face! Didn't she think I was cute? Yes, the researcher had the perfect complexion, a strong jaw, and a clean cut, sharp appearance, but he gave me a suspicious vibe! And his ability to have such an effect on Rosa made me worry for her safety even more. Didn't she realize the worst guys could be the most suave? _Shit!_

"I'm sorry Hugh," Rosa said, shaking me from my anger by placing her hand lightly on my shoulder. I sighed heavily. "I want you to be careful Rosa," I reassured her. I hoped she didn't think I was angry with her. To my relief she smiled. "I am careful Hugh. I wasn't going to run off with him or anything. I'm smarter than that," she confirmed. Of course she was smarter than that, I should've had more faith in her.

"Are we going to the desert or not?" Nate interrupted. "You really should buy a hat Hugh, you're going to need it!" He deviously yanked a bit of my hair and hurried onward towards Route 4 without looking back.

Rosa giggled. "He's such a nerd! Lets go! I want a Sandile so bad!" She skipped ahead of me after her brother. So she giggled and called Nate a nerd. She could have called him much worse and cursed him behind his back, but she didn't. Maybe I was taking things to the extreme when it came to protecting Rosa. Maybe Nate was right, she knew how to handle him, and she did grow up with him after all. No, he _was_ right; I didn't understand growing up with someone so close in age. Handling my sister was easy as she was only eight, and my responsibility was to protect her and make her happy, not pick on her and fight for the spotlight. The bond of siblinghood truly was strange.

I vowed to no longer take their complicated relationship so seriously as I trudged on after them to the harsh desert that awaited us on Route 4. The closer I got to them, the better I could hear their newly implemented antagonization, and from the sound of it, Rosa was the antagonist this time.

"Nate, don't you love how his name just rolls off your tongue! Like this, _C-o-l-r-e-s-s! Heh!" _

"Shut up!"

Rosa pinched him hard in the side. "OUCH! GET BACK HERE!" And she was off at full speed, with an agitated and fuming Nate on her heels. I couldn't help but smile. Nate was right, she knew how to handle him, and from the looks of the current situation, he needed to learn how to handle her. _Maybe he was the one who needed protecting_. I laughed lightly to myself at the thought as I followed my two best friends into the dry sandy desert.

* * *

**Touko**

* * *

It felt like years had passed since my last wakeful moment. I moaned and turned over on my back, too weak to fight the soreness of my rear end. To my relief, the pain was dull; it had to be the painkillers my captor so generously gave me.

I opened my eyes and gazed at my stone ceiling. My vision's clarity came faster this time, taking only seconds to regain focus. Next I swallowed and heard a familiar pop in my ears, but I heard nothing thereafter. I was alone; thank Arceus.

I turned my head from side to side very slowly. My neck was sore as my muscles were tight and hadn't been functional for days or maybe even weeks. I opened my mouth and exercised my stiff jaw, moved my arms painfully up and down, and twisted my ankles around in circles, freeing the joints of their stiffness. But I was momentarily afraid to move my legs; afraid of what pain I would feel. Fishing through my mixed emotions to some courage, I moved my right leg inward and the whole back of my thigh burned faintly. It felt like I ran a marathon without stretching, not like I had been brutally beaten by an insane tyrant. I moved the other leg and turned over to my left side. The same sensation followed my movements and my tender behind ached mildly. I concluded my muscles were bruised and sore, and that my skin had possibly healed, or the painkillers were too damn good. I was afraid to touch my skin however, fearful of feeling blisters or permanent whelps.

Lying on my side I breathed heavily, exercising my weak lungs gradually. Straight ahead of me I saw the same small black bookshelf I always had in my holding cell bedroom, and it was now crammed with books. I followed the different outlines of literature that were thick and thin in width, tall and short in height, leather bound, hardback and paperbacked, and I counted at least thirty all together, with ten on each wooden shelf. I leered through the pale lighting and tried to read the print on the spines of the books. There were only a few I could make out.

_Unovian History _

_Kagawa Traditions_

_Harmonian Law_

Of course my bookshelf would harvest the dullest of reading material. What made Ghetsis think I wanted to read textbooks? I read enough and snored enough in my Unovian History class, and the last thing I needed was a re-run of the course. _Unovian History_ would never be touched, that was a promise. _Kagawa Traditions_ was definitely different and an out-of-the-blue read. I've heard of the Kagawaians before as I remember reading about them in my History class. I recalled they were an ancient family that inhabited the Unova region for years, until they all died out, or the bloodline ran thin. I vaguely recalled they were communists and at one time thought they could infiltrate and dominate the Unovian Government. What a boring subject that was. That book was going to be another I would not dare touch.

And _Harmonian Law_ was just an outright forbidden read. What was Ghetsis thinking? Why on earth would I be interested in his Law or anything to do with his family? He must have been hoping I would become so bored and lonely in my room that I would read the material, and that was what I suddenly feared most. Though I wanted nothing to do with him, a small curiosity emerged. Maybe I could learn how the man ticked if I read the books. Only time would tell. I would have to be pretty bored out of my skull before I picked that leather bound ancient book up.

The first two shelves homed the boring and dry reading material, while the bottom shelf housed the fun stuff. I spied the first three Harry Potter books and several additional fictions I've never read before. _Sinnohian Mystery_, _The Hunger Games_, and _Beyond the Unovian Mist_ all sounded like good ones and they would certainly be the first on my list, if I could ever shake the drugs and move freely again.

I turned back over on my back and right side again, very slowly. I repeated the maneuver several times, turning from left to right gradually. The pain wasn't severe so I braved sitting up, applying all my upper weight on my behind. My butt muscles were sore but not burning with white-hot pain. Sitting up was tolerable. I slowly turned and draped my weakened legs over the side of the bed.

I wore a long pink nightdress that reached just above my knees. As I sat there for several seconds, I began to feel light headed and dizzy, and then a pain shot through my middle; a hunger pain. I ground my teeth and gripped the sheets below me as I endured the stabbing pains in my stomach and tried to keep myself steady and focused. More than just my upper thighs and bottom hurt, my arms and back were sore from days of being bedridden, and I wondered exactly how long I was drugged.

I had to have been under the influence for a really long time for my beaten areas to be only moderately sore. Ghetsis beat me so hard and with such force that during the punishment I swore my skin split open several times. The piercing leather struck me so mercilessly that I went numb and succumbed to shock.

There was no way I deserved such a punishment. I cursed him, sure, and got him a little wet, but did I really deserve such penance? I would much rather have been frozen solid again, having the beautiful doctor Julius tending to me again, rather than take another beating like that. Ghetsis was attracted to me and possibly cared for me, but yet he beat me in such a way. If he cared he wouldn't have done that, but how did I know how he clicked. I grudgingly looked over to the dark, brown leather bound book of _Harmonian Law,_ and sighed. Maybe all the answers were in there, in that old and boring textbook.

_No, _I refused to read it.

The click of a lock startled me, and my cell door slowly opened. Natsumi entered, still wearing the usual black Grunt uniform, and I immediately fell at ease again. In my book she was still shit-listed, but I preferred her presence to Ghetsis' any day, even if she was a lying, backstabbing bitch.

I welcomed her presence further when I found she bore food. The aroma of the hot chicken broth aroused my sense of smell, sending a signal for my mouth to water and my stomach to churn in a painful roll. Natsumi pulled the folding tray I usually ate meals on from behind the end of my bed and folded it in front of me. She set the broth atop the metal surface and backed away.

I maneuvered my sore arm up to the tray and grabbed the small spoon that rested in the bowl. Stirring the spoon in the thick liquid I discovered all it consisted of was broth. I expected myself to be disappointed but without thought I greedily dug in, taking a hearty mouthful of the rich flavored liquid. I was so hungry that any substance would have been fine, as long as it acquired decent taste.

"Let me know if you need help," Natsumi offered as I took it upon myself to lift the bowl to my lips and drained the remainder of the broth within seconds. I ciphered she offered her assistance once I lifted the bowl with two hands; clearly convinced I was a weakling and couldn't handle the task. I hoped she wasn't present only to treat me like a weak and helpless Caterpie.

I sat the white glazed bowl back down to the metal tray and slowly pushed it away. Natsumi was quick to take the tray from my grasp as I almost pushed it and the bowl over onto the stone floor. "I'm done, you can go now," I said, revealing a hoarse voice. I cleared my throat and spoke again. "Bye." My voice still remained hoarse and rough like I hadn't spoken for weeks, or I had just smoked a carton of cigarettes. I cringed at the ugly sound.

"Drink," Natsumi urged, shoving a clear glass of water into my hand. I looked up to her quizzically and she returned a warmhearted expression and gentle smile, even after my rude and distancing words. I looked back down to the water and drank it till it was halfway empty before Natsumi quickly stole it from my mouth. I scowled at her but she ignored my displeasure and shoved two pills in one hand, and then returned the glass of water to the other. "Take those, they are for your pain," she insisted, her tone thoughtful and caring.

I considered the two small white tabs in the palm of my hand momentarily, thinking deeply on how I would feel if I took them or not. I feared I would become immobile again, and then, I feared how bad the pain in my muscles would escalate if I didn't take them. The memory of the belt coming ruthlessly down upon my rump ran quickly through my mind, the pain's sting felt clear as day, and I suddenly popped the two pills out of reflex, and hoping the result would keep the burning at bay.

Natsumi quickly took the glass after it was completely drained. I was rather taken aback by her assertiveness. Twice she's taken the glass rudely from my hands. I looked up and furrowed my brow at her.

"You may feel a little drowsy from the medicine Touko, if you are wondering," she explained, answering my unspoken question from before. "This is your first round of oral painkillers, and I will administer them to you every six hours to ensure you stay out of severe pain, although you're well on your way to a full recovery," she added kindly, reassuring my painless future.

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked. I cleared my throat again, desperate for a clearer voice the next time I spoke. The scratchy hoarseness was so embarrassing, even if Natsumi was the only one I was talking to.

"Ghetsis kept you sedated for a week . . ." Natsumi informed, pausing a moment before continuing. "To make sure your wounds fully healed and the redness disappeared."

"Oh how kind of him," I said sarcastically as I looked down to the stone floor. My voice was slowly becoming clearer. "Indeed!" Natsumi responded cheerfully. I tensed my jaw and turned to her again, giving her the evil eye.

I was determined to make her see this time, that Ghetsis was a heartless man, and that her heart was in the wrong place.

"You said Ghetsis had a heart! If his heart is so gentle then why did he beat the shit out of me?" I growled through gritted teeth, locking my angry blue eyes with her calm brown ones. She laughed lightly and smiled, mocking me and throwing my anger back in my face. "You disrespected him of course, so you were punished. You see Touko, disobedience is not rewarded in this kingdom, oh no no no." She turned and headed for the door, stopping in front of it before turning around to face me again. "If you behaved and did as you were told, you would not be punished. And keep in mind, _my dear, _if I had done what you did, my neck would have been snapped shortly after."

Natsumi was never going to change. She was pro-Ghetsis through and through, and nothing would convince her otherwise. Every flaw and evil trait that Ghetsis possessed could be laid out in front of her and she wouldn't know the difference, she would just spout the same old bullshit till her dying day. I once thought she was kind and gentle and sincere, but I soon became certain she was just as evil as Ghetsis, or very cleverly brainwashed. I sighed, once again, in defeat and looked back down to my bare feet and legs. I gave up trying to make my caretaker see the light.

Natsumi broke the silence with more meaningless words. "Touko, if Ghetsis didn't care for your wellbeing, then why did he keep you under for a week?" I refused to answer her. How was I supposed to know? Instead I kept my eyes downcast but intently awaited an explanation if she was willing to give one. "Because the recovery of such a punishment is far more painful than the event itself. If Ghetsis truly wanted you to suffer, he would have allowed you full consciousness while recovering from the painful lashings you received. You would have been in nonstop and very severe agony, don't you understand? Why can't you understand?" Natsumi's voice was growing with impatience due to my lack of acknowledgement. She was growing frustrated because I didn't see Ghetsis the way she saw him. She saw him as merciful, while I saw him as merciless.

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. Did I understand? She did have a point. He could have allowed me to suffer the aftereffects of my so-called 'spanking', but he didn't. He kept me fully sedated as my wounds healed, sheltering me from further pain. Now all that was left was the sore, bruised muscles that remained just under my once beaten skin. Yes, maybe Ghetsis was merciful to some degree, but Natsumi never experienced a beating like that, I was sure of it.

"Who took care of me?" I asked. I wanted to change the subject, and wanted to break away from the debate of Ghetsis' supposed heart and caring soul. Natsumi's face softened and she appeared just as satisfied as I with the subject change. "Doctor Julius and Ghetsis did . . ."

I cringed on the inside and shivered on the outside. I would have preferred Natsumi herself to care for me, but that wasn't apparent. I began to dread what Ghetsis did to me in my unconscious state, and slowly, the desire for the truth came to the surface; I had to know. "What exactly did they do to me?" I asked, my voice coming clearer with every word.

"I helped only a few times, but please don't panic. . . Julius administered your shots, feeding tube, and applied very powerful ointments and lotions to your rear, while Ghetsis and I . . . bathed you every other day . . ."

A part of me died inside just knowing that Ghetsis saw me in all my naked glory. Every other day for a week was too much to fathom. I felt suddenly vulnerable and violated, like Ghetsis was bathing my naked body that very moment. I brought my arms up and hugged my breasts, feeling naked while still fully clothed. He touched me in places I never, ever intended for him to touch. He touched me in areas where no other soul had touched me. That was the lowest the man could have gone . . .

"Touko!"

I jumped, shaken from my trance.

"I'll have you know that I accompanied him every time we bathed you, and you were not violated or fondled in any way, and I know that is what you're fearing." She was certain and confident. I knew she was telling the truth by the sureness in her tone. So Ghetsis had every opportunity to touch me in the sickest of ways, and he didn't?

"Any moment Ghetsis could have bid me out and I would have obeyed without question, and he could have touched you in any way he wanted, but he kept me there. If you want a raw visual, I was the one who washed you in the forbidden areas while he washed your hair and scrubbed your arms and legs. And of course he was needed to carry you in the bathroom, because I couldn't do it myself, and he sure wasn't going to let Doctor Julius see your beauty. So tell me, Touko, how evil is Ghetsis really?"

I couldn't react to her speech in the ways she wished for me to. I was too distracted with the visual of Ghetsis cleansing my hair and _not _cleansing other areas he had no business touching. I was temporarily relieved and released my hold on my upper chest, allowing my weak arms to fall back down to my sides. "Why?" I whispered as I looked up to my caretaker. Natsumi smiled. "Because he respects you Touko, and cares,_ very _much for you darling."

"And you wait to tell me now," I muttered stupidly up to her. Searching for patience, Natsumi closed her eyes, breathed, and then opened them again. "Only because you already know. Ghetsis told you at dinner remember?" I shook my head in disagreement. "He said he's attracted to me, not that he cared . . ." I was cut off by her short, heightened laughter. "My dear! It's evident isn't it?" She laughed again.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I growled at her. I felt insulted by her laughter, like she was mocking my intelligence.

"Because it is Ghetsis' order for me, and every other servant, not to relay anything to you. If you want to know something specific, you must ask him yourself, and I am sure he will gladly answer you without a second thought." She moved away from the door and slowly paced toward me, sitting lightly on the bed by my side, careful not to shake the mattress too much for my rump's sake. I felt her hand creep up and down my back as she rubbed me reassuringly. I didn't fight her off, I was too weak, plus the gesture was semi-comforting. "Touko, he _wants _you to talk to him, he _wants _you to ask him questions. He won't keep nothing from you, I _promise," _she whispered softly.

"He's keeping my freedom from me," I said quietly, fighting back tears. Natsumi frowned but continued to rub my back in a vertical motion. "That's between you and him, Touko. But please remember, you are in no _real _danger, as long as you comply."

Natsumi gave me a lot to think about, Ghetsis' supposed courtesy being one of them. Sure his eye got its fill of my lush curves, but he reframed from feeling every inch of me, and this was because he respected me and cared. And he wanted to talk to me; he wanted me to confide in him. _"Thanks for confiding in me," _was what he said to me graciously the night of our dinner. But what on earth would I talk to him about? Oh, many things came to mind as the time ticked on.

Natsumi ceased her comforting backrub and stood up quickly. She heard something I didn't and I tensed in anticipation. The doorknob to my room turned and the metal barrier opened slowly. Ghetsis stepped through the doorway without knocking or politely asking permission to enter. He wore the same slacks, black button-up shirt and black eye patch I remembered him wearing the last time I saw him when I accidently woke from my unconscious and drugged state of mind. Natsumi presented her low bow of respect while I bowed my head to my chest, more so in fear.

"Out," Ghetsis ordered his servant. His tone was stern and uncaring, the sound of his command giving the feel of one talking to a lowly animal, like Natsumi was nothing more than a ragged dog. She responded with a small "m'Lord," and was out of the room within seconds, closing the door behind her and leaving me to face Ghetsis alone.

I kept my head bowed and closed my eyes.

* * *

**N**

* * *

The last thing I wanted to do was drag her back into this Team Plasma mess, but I foresaw no other option. I couldn't accomplish my goal with Zekrom alone; I needed herand Reshiram to assist me. Ghetsis' forces had rebuilt at an alarming rate and I knew she was in danger, as well as myself. If I could convince her to join Sage Rood and I, she would be safe, and we could work together to bring the new Team Plasma down. She hated Team Plasma and I with a passion, and the last person on earth she wanted to see was I, but it was worth a shot, especially if it meant her protection.

My palms grew sweaty with nerves the closer I drew to Nuvema Town. I stopped at the warm welcoming sign of the town and took a deep, rejuvenating breath. I feared she would shoo me away, curse me, or even send Reshiram after me. The last thing I needed was another destructive showdown between two dragons that could very well destroy the small town of Nuvema. If something so drastic came to light, I would leave and come again another day. I prayed she would listen to me, that she would hear me out this once. She had to know it was for her own good. If Ghetsis ever got ahold of her, I would never forgive myself. Her involvement was all my fault.

Taking a brave step forward, I made my way to what I assumed was her house. I shook my bangs so they covered my eyes, and tilted the bill of my black and white hat downward. I couldn't afford for anyone to recognize me, plus the bright autumn sun was irritating my sleep deprived, bloodshot eyes. I pulled a small piece of paper that bore Touko's current address out of the pocket of my khakis and double-checked the numbers.

I looked up and saw the house a block down from me, all alone on its own patch of land in the corner near the forest. Nerves infested my stomach, causing it to churn in dread. _Arceus please don't make her think I'm stalking her, _I prayed to the Pokemon God above. I wasn't the one doing the stalking, Rood was, and I even found it queer that he knew her address. I breathed in again and continued on. It was now or _never, _and I wouldn't know how she would take my proposal for help and protection unless I tried.

The blue roofed, two-story house was quiet and peaceful as it sat in its own little corner. Not a soul was present outside, and the blinds in the windows were drawn, so it was difficult to see if anyone was home. I approached cautiously, craning my ears for signs of life from inside the house, but dead silence rang around the atmosphere.

A few toddlers in the distance laughed and squealed as they kicked a soccer ball around their fenced in yard. I used their presence as a form of mental distraction. If a fight between Touko and I broke out, I couldn't let such young, innocent children be exposed to that form of negativity. If Touko blew up on me, I would have to leave and try again tomorrow. Maybe I could call her, but I didn't know her phone number. Maybe Rood would know.

I shook my head and turned back to the house. _You've got to do this. It's for her own safety and she can help bring Ghetsis down before he gets out of control, _I coached myself. I had to be brave, and after all I've been through with Ghetsis, I was finding it hard to find that bravery in the face of Touko White.

"Who are you?"

_Drat! I've been spotted!_ I straightened up to my full height and turned to address the male voice behind me. I half expected Cheren but instead a tall boy with brown hair, brown eyes, a red pokeball hat and a blue jacket stood before me. When I didn't answer immediately his hand went for a pokeball from the belt that looped his grey cargo pants. "I said, who are you?" he demanded assertively, removing the pokeball from his belt.

I tensed and put my hands up, trying to signify I was no threat. "I-I don't want any trouble," I stated.

"Who – are – you? That's what I want to know! Why are you here?" The boy appeared wearisome and was slowly becoming angry. I wasn't too sure who he was but I managed a good guess. Though I never met him, Rood had informed me that Touko had an older brother named Touya, and I briefly suspected this assertive young man was he. "Is your name Touya?" I asked, my hands still above my head as I continued to yield to his threatening persona.

The boy's brown eyes widened, and he stepped back, clicking the ball's button in his hand and preparing to release an unknown monster. "How do you know me? I asked you first! Tell me who you are!" His arm pivoted behind him as he readied himself to throw his pokemon guard.

"My name is – Natural. I'm a friend of Touko's." Arceus have mercy, I used my full first name, but I figured he wouldn't know who Natural was, as the News always referred to me as N. Touya relaxed momentarily. "Natural? Touko never mentioned you. Do you know where her and my mother are?"

I shook my head and lowered my hands to my sides. "No. I just came to visit. Are they home?" I asked in the softest, non-threatening voice I could. This brother of hers was making me very uncomfortable.

"No! They've been gone since I got home from Kanto. I can't get in the house. They've changed the locks on me and even got new indestructible windows," he answered, quickly putting his pokeball safely back to his belt and quickly walking toward me. His sudden change in tone put me at ease, and as he walked passed me, I followed.

Stopping at the front door he pulled out a small set of keys. "My mother would never change the locks on me like this, look." He tried to insert the old house key into the new keyhole but it wouldn't push through. "And look!" He motioned to a small keypad just above the lock. Something wasn't right here and I feared the worse. Could she have fled the region? I couldn't see her leaving without telling her brother of her departure. Things weren't adding up. She couldn't have fled. That possibility refused to register in my flustered brain at that moment; I _needed _her.

"How long have you been back home?" I asked. Touya turned, worry etched across his face. "Six h-hours. I've tried to call but—the phone has been disconnected a-and the Martins or Hemmingways don't know where they are. They said they haven't seen them in w-weeks!" His voice cracked and wavered as he spoke to me. "This isn't right."

"Who are the Martins and Hemmingways?" I asked, slowly walking away from the house and hoping Touya would follow. I didn't want to turn any unnecessary attention to our presence at the abandoned house. "They are our friend's families, Bianca's and Cheren's parents," Touya answered, following me in small steps with his head held in a low, sulking manner.

Ah yes, her friends Bianca and Cheren were still out there somewhere. Maybe they knew where she went. I knew Touko kept them close and told them everything, but would she confide in them on such a short notice? I knew for a fact that Cheren had become the Aspertia City gym leader, thanks to Rood's acute information. Bianca on the other hand, was hard for him to track.

"Where are your friends now?" I urged, hungry for information on the Bianca girl. He sighed in frustration at my question as he walked ahead of me and turned around. "All over the damn place. Cheren's a gym leader in Aspertia according to his mom, and Bianca's working for Juniper," he responded, his tone exhausted. The name Juniper shot poison through my heart. I never did like her. She was an aggressive, heartless pokemon collector as far as I was concerned.

"I've been in Kanto for over three years," Touya began, his voice becoming frustrated again. "I come home, anxious to see my mother, sister and good friends, and wanting to congratulate Touko on her victory against the elite four, this Team Plasma mob group, and her amazing catch, Reshiram. But I come home to nothing! I feel like a stranger!" He ripped his hat from his head and threw it to the ground and kicked it in anger. This boy truly was heartbroken to find his family gone and he needed help finding them as I did. I needed to find Touko, to protect her and work with her rather than against her, and maybe her brother could help in my search, and possibly in my work. Would he be willing? I needed recruits.

"Listen!" I interrupted his tantrum. "Maybe we can both look for your mother and sister. We should go to Aspertia City and find Cheren, maybe he knows where they are." Touya picked up his dirty hat and brushed the dust off of it without once looking at me while I spoke. I feared a lost cause as he shook his head, but he was only shaking his hair, giving the mass a more bushy appeal before replacing his hat atop his head.

"Sounds like a plan," he finally said, looking at me with hope in his eyes. "Do you have a form of flight? If not, I have a Charizard." My eyes widened. Wow, _a Charizard! _How did he come across such powerful friend? I was anxious to see the pokemon but I couldn't let Touya know I had Zekrom, so I played it cool. "No, I have nothing on me that flies. Can your pokemon hold us both?" I asked nervously.

"Sure can! She's amazing at carrying heavy loads," Touya answered, his sadness evaporating slightly as he doted on his fire dragon.

"How did you come across a Charizard?" The words were out of my mouth before I could contain them. I couldn't help it, I was so anxious to see her, to _talk to her._ There were so many Pokemon in the world to discover and meet.

"Courtesy of Professor Oak in the Kanto region. She started out as a Charmander of course," Touya said proudly, removing from his belt the pokeball that I suspected to contain the dragon.

"And on our way to Aspertia, _you_ can tell me how you know my sister!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**Touko**

* * *

I wanted to call out for Natsumi to return, but I knew Ghetsis wouldn't have it. I kept my head down and stared at my bare lower legs and naked feet. I quickly realized that all I wore was a pink, semi long nightdress. In the heat of the man's gaze, I slowly pulled my green comforter over top of my thighs and down my legs and feet. I was drowned in my own embarrassment just thinking about Ghetsis seeing me in my most vulnerable state. Once I was situated and covered to my satisfaction, I saw him move forward from the corner of my eye.

"Are you cold?" Ghetsis asked. His voice was soft and full of concern.

I became frozen in fear. I felt as if a single word or movement would send me into another punishment that reeked of painful lashings and emotional distress. I didn't want to talk to him, at all. After my belting, he was the last being on earth I wanted to see. Fearing another punishment, I kept quiet and refused to answer him. And then another possibility sparked inside my brain. What if he would beat the words out of me? It was official, I didn't know how to act around him, especially now.

My breath hitched when he bent over me and pulled the cover off my legs, revealing my bare skin. I did nothing but sit there and let him do whatever it was he intended to do. I did not dare fight him. He stood directly in front of me after freeing me of the comfort my comforter had given me. I stared down at his brown shoes and worked my way up his khaki slacks and my eyes suddenly became frozen in place at his crotch. _Oh Arceus. _

"Touko, give me your hands," he whispered smoothly. He brought his own hands down in front of me, palms up, and beckoned with his fingers that I comply and place my smaller ones in his. Fear still held on tight to my muscles and I couldn't seem to find the right nerves to move my arms. I prayed he wouldn't beat me for my temporary disability. He was the one who caused it after all.

"Touko," he whispered again, "come on now." Taking it upon himself, he bent down and gently gripped both of my limp hands and brought them up in front of me. His hands were warm and dry, and my smaller ones nearly disappeared in his larger palms. I felt nervous perspiration emerging from my palms as he held them up.

"Look at me Touko. Please look at me," he cooed gently. He pulled lightly on my arms and rubbed the back of my limp hands with his thumbs as he encouraged me. My eyes finally broke away from his groin and slowly moved up his black button up shirt. They stopped again at his semi-bare chest, as his shirt still remained unbuttoned, conveniently three buttons from his neck. I stupidly stared at the small brown and curly hairs that grew from his pale, firm chest. I didn't want to look into his red eye. No, I wasn't ready.

_Wait, did he just plead with me? _

"_Touko. _I want you to stand up ok? Can you stand up for me?" the Sage asked, gently pulling upward on my hands. "Work with me now."

I was so flabbergasted by his kind tone of voice that I was rendered helpless by a different emotion. He was so _gentle, _and that kind and encouraging tone of voice he always used was back, assuring me everything was going to be okay; he wasn't going to hurt didn't make sense how a man as evil as he could beat the hell out of someone, and then become the world's most gentle being in a blink of an eye.

"Work with me Touko. Try to stand up," he encouraged further. I couldn't do it.

He released my left hand and brought the tips of his fingers to my chin, tilting my head up to meet his eye. I shallowed again in fear, but his gaze showed no sign of anger or frustration. Regardless of his calm expression, I tried to turn my head but he moved in front of me every time, preventing me from looking at anything but him.

"You've got to try to stand up, okay? Please stand up. You will not fall. I'm here," he reassured me in his calm, gentle tone. He released my chin and grabbed my free hand again and tugged on my arm. "Are you ready?" he asked. I looked back to his exposed chest as he bent over me. I knew I had to do what he asked of me, or else.

I gripped his hands, tensed my upper arms, and pulled against him. I mistakably drug him down to my level. _Shit! Was that his intention?_ I felt smothered by his presence, and I was quickly reminded how much taller and broader he was than I. My breathing quickened as he leant down beside me, still keeping a firm hold on my small hands. I managed to look right down the opening of his unbuttoned shirt and I swore I smelt cologne mixed with his natural smell. How sweet the scent was as it violated my senses.

He rose back up and away from me again. "Use your legs, not your arms. Don't worry about your upper body strength right now. I've got control of that. Lets try again." He wasn't even fazed by me pulling him down, and for that I was grateful. I nearly expected him to act on the closeness he acquired, but instead he kept his control.

Reluctantly, I tensed my legs and the faint soreness came to light momentarily. My muscles didn't ache as bad as they did when I first stirred from my week's slumber, and I figured the oral painkillers I ingested minutes prior were the remedy. The moment I shifted and tried to stand, Ghetsis pulled me up by the arms. Once in a full standing position, I wobbled from side to side. My upper thighs felt tension as I fought to stand on my own, and thankfully, my rump barely hurt at all. Ghetsis slowly released my hands and allowed my arms to drop to my side. He still kept his guard by holding out his arms, ready to catch me if I were to fall. He backed away a few inches and then placed a gentle hand on the back of my shoulder.

"Can you walk? Try taking small steps," he encouraged further, grabbing my left arm and guiding me through my first wobbly step. The first few paces were only mildly painful, but the pain eventually backed off like some miracle had occurred. Ghetsis remained close to my side and directed me around the small room. I was appreciative that he didn't smother me.

After two slow laps, he steered me back to my bed and prepared me to sit down. "I'm going to sit you down slowly ok?" he informed. I nodded, still refusing to look at the man that was my abuser a mere week ago. He gripped me firmly and lowered me down to the mattress. The usual ache in my behind surfaced but faded almost instantly. I became thoroughly convinced the worst pain was over.

Ghetsis let go of me and pulled my comforter back over my lower body as I sat there, still frozen with fear and uncertainty. Once he was satisfied with the half-cocoon he wrapped around me, he gingerly sat next to me.

I desperately wished he would leave.

"How bad did it hurt and where?" Ghetsis finally asked after a few minutes of silence. I couldn't fathom why he was asking such a ridiculous question. He knew where it hurt! Maybe he didn't know how badly the pain sang.

I sat there in silence and stared at the floor, finding it very hard to answer him. Who could blame me? He beat the shit out of me. "Touko, darling, answer me . . . that is an order." Ghetsis' last four words were spoken with stern authority, and I instinctively snapped out of my silent treatment, fearing of another round of painful lashings.

"I-I'm just – sore," I said, my voice turning hoarse again. I cleared my throat quickly, embarrassed by the sound of my voice. _Wait, why did I care what he thought about me? _Maybe if I suddenly became unattractive, he would leave me alone and set me free . . . or kill me. I was so lost on what to do. I felt like my so-called whipping shattered my train of thought and unhinged my clear way of thinking._ What did Ghetsis do to me?_

He reached over and grabbed a small handful of my hair and ran his fingers through it. I cringed but did not dare back away. _I wonder if he's wearing a belt with those perfectly ironed slacks, _I dreadfully pondered.

"Within the next week the soreness should work its way out, and you'll be back to your old self again," Ghetsis said. I found it funny that he supposedly knew the soreness would leave me within a week. He didn't know what it felt like to be on the receiving end of such a punishment. He only knew how it felt to be the administer of such hell.

"Y-you don't k-know," I stuttered. I prayed he wouldn't get angry with me and assume I was trying to challenge him. He could have been reflecting on the agonies of his past torture victims, and how long it took them to recover, but according to Natsumi and a few nameless others, not many survived his administration of torture.

Ghetsis snorted. "I do know, my dear."

No he didn't, and I was determined to let him know it. If he cared for me as much as he claimed, then he should know how bad he hurt me, and how bad he made me feel. I wanted to make him feel bad for what he'd done. But how would I go about making him feel that way? Even if the pain melted away within a week, I could _act _like I was still in agony._ That would work! That would make him feel shameful!_

"No you don't," I whispered, "you've never been beaten. You can only guess what it's like." I was satisfied with my words, and I knew they had to hit Ghetsis hard in some way.

Ghetsis breathed heavily. _Yes! I broke him! _"Have I not? I didn't know you knew so much about me. I've been through worse, my sweet. You had it easy." I was taken aback as I straightened up and looked over to him. Instead of looking directly at me, he nervously picked at one of his own fingernails, lost in thought. I didn't want to believe him but a small part of me did as he sat there, refusing to look at me momentarily. How was that possible? Who could have beaten Ghetsis Harmonia?

His peered down to his chest and began unbuttoning his black shirt further downward. I tensed in anticipation and stopped breathing once every button was free.

Without a word, he turned to face me. My jaw hung low just a little as my eyes drank in his physique. I didn't see any marks, scars or bruises, only a hard rippling surface of muscle encased in pale skin. The hairs I spied earlier dusted his pectoral muscles lightly and then ran in a thin line down his hard abs. This man was in his forties? I couldn't believe it.

"Seek first to understand before you can be understood," Ghetsis quoted, his voice gruffer and deeper than before. My eyes darted away from his perfect front and I looked directly into his one eye as he glared at me. "Maybe this will help you understand," he said before peeling the long-sleeved black shirt from his shoulders. My eyes wandered again and became glued to his firm, muscled arms. I couldn't fight him off if I wanted to; he was too strong.

Once his shirt was completely removed and tossed aside, he turned his back to me. I gasped in shock. Six long scars streaked across his firm back, three trailing diagonally in one direction, and the other three trailed the opposite, and their ends crisscrossed each other as they met in the middle at his spine. It appeared someone had taken a knife and cut him, but he could have also been brutally whipped. A pain hit me in the chest and I swore, if for a moment, that I felt tears try to form in my ducts. Whatever he went through was definitely more heartbreaking and painful than what he forced me to experience. I slowly became grateful that I didn't have it too bad. I had no idea how bad things could get. He was right.

I felt the urge to reach out and touch his scars but I reframed. What if they still hurt him? Once Ghetsis was satisfied with what he showed me, he turned back around and drew his shirt back over his shoulders, and slowly began fastening the buttons. I stared stupidly at his fingers as they worked the buttons into the opposite holes in the fabric. Ghetsis _did _understand what I went through, more than I'll ever know. _I never want to know pain like that, _I prayed to Arceus and hoped that Ghetsis would never hurt me in such a way.

Ghetsis turned and looked at me once his shirt was buttoned to his satisfaction, still leaving the top three unfastened. I stared back at him silently and read his expression. He looked at me like he was expecting something, like he was waiting for me to comment on what he'd just shown me. I couldn't say a word; I was too shocked.

"Still think I don't understand?" he asked, encouraging me to speak.

"No," I whispered, almost inaudibly. "Who?"

"My father, many, many years ago," he replied without hesitation. I shied away from his eyes and pulled more of the comforter around me. I became very nervous very quick. The nerves came because he was revealing history about himself that I wasn't sure I was ready for.

So his father beat the hell out of him. "With what?" I asked cautiously, still keeping my eyes downcast.

"A stock whip. It happened when I was fourteen years old," he revealed.

Oh, he was so young to be beaten so brutally. I almost felt sorry for him. _Almost. _Truth was, I wasn't sure how to feel at that moment. I was more confused than anything.

"What did you do to deserve it?" I asked, wanting to know what he could have possibly done to deserve such a punishment.

"Simply defiant. My father was a hard man, and you should be thankful I'm not as firm as he." I found his words odd. Did his father beat his mother too? Did his father scar her up? It was hard comparing the evil Sage beside me to someone I only just heard of. His scars flashed before my vision suddenly, and an odd feeling emerged. Yes, I should be thankful Ghetsis didn't beat my bare back with a stock whip.

"Is he still alive?" I asked. I didn't know why, but I was becoming comfortable talking with him and asking him questions. I was doing what Natsumi told me to do, and that was confiding in him. It was what he wanted me to do, apparently. I suspected it was his _own_ brutal experience that put my mind at ease.

"Oh, regrettably no. He died last year at the ripe age of eighty-six." Ghetsis sounded saddened. I was confused as to why the sadness in his voice existed, and then I thought of when my mother spanked me at a young age. Yes, I was mad at her for hours, but I eventually got over it. Ghetsis however, was beaten to the point of bleeding and scaring, so how could he ever forgive his father? I had no idea.

In a moment of silence between us, I dared a calculation in my head, and to my horror, I discovered Ghetsis' father was forty-three when he sired him. How old was his mother? My stomach turned over in dread. Was she my age?

"Are you glad he's gone?" I quizzed, curious. Though I didn't know my father, I think that if he had beaten me with a stock whip, I may have wished him dead.

"No," he said flatly. "I love my father and my family. I got what I deserved, and I thoroughly accepted my many punishments."

"Are you saying," I felt my voice waver in rising anger, "that I should graciously accept my punishment?" I coughed and cleared my scratchy throat again. I felt the temperature rise in my cheeks and my heart's pace pick up. _Control yourself, _I coached. _Whatever you do, don't throw anything at him. _Tears sprang to my eyes.

"Yes and no, Touko . . . _No." _He scooted closer and caught one of my tears as they escaped the corner of my eye. "_Don't cry my darling_," he murmured softly. "I'm – sorry Touko. I'm terribly sorry. There were other ways to handle it . . . _don't cry, shhh." _

He tried to put his arm around my shoulders but I moved away from him. I was drowning in a pool of mixed emotion and I didn't know where to go or who to turn to. Ghetsis had just apologized for my punishment, and then he tried to comfort me. I was so confused! I hated him, and then I suddenly didn't. I also hated myself, hated myself for feeling sorry that he went through something much worse than a mere belting.

He finally backed off and resorted to stroking my hair and slowly began rubbing my back like Natusmi did, only his touch was lighter, gentler, and more caring.

"I'm going to take care of you," he muttered. I could sense the heartwarming emotion in his voice. He really did mean what he said, but nothing was clear. Didn't he realize that he could take care of me just fine if he let me go?

"C-can I - go home?" I choked midsentence, fighting back the swelling in my throat.

"No," he replied sternly, still rubbing my upper shoulders gently.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know the truth. If Natsumi or anyone else wasn't going to give me answers, then Ghetsis would himself; Natsumi made that perfectly clear. He had to give me a reason. If Reshiram wasn't the case of my confinement, then what was the case of his attraction to me?

"Why are you attracted to me?" I asked. "This doesn't make sense, you're my enemy." I finally looked up and saw that he was smiling at me.

"You're beautiful, kind, courageous –." He paused suddenly, as if he was hiding something, or afraid to add more. I wanted to add the words _young _and _virgin _and _pedophile, _but I didn't want to get punished again, even after he apologized the first time. I couldn't trust he would never strike me again.

"Might I suggest you find someone else? I'm not all that beautiful you know," I insisted, hoping he would see the light. Seriously, I wasn't a beauty queen, so he should go and kidnap someone else.

"You're the lucky winner, I'm afraid," he answered, his smile falling halfway.

"It's because I destroyed you, isn't it?" Silence rang moments after my question as he considered what he'd say next. He looked away from me and sighed. _I knew it! _This was all some sick punishment for me flawing his plans! But how could he care for me when he was supposed to hate me for destroying him? Once again, things weren't adding up.

"No, that's not the case. I miscalculated the first time. It's not your fault. In fact, you were a victim," he replied, talking more to himself than to me as he stared straight ahead at the wall.

_What on earth was that supposed to mean?_ How did that answer my question, and why wasn't he looking at me? He was hiding something. I opened my mouth to interrogate him but shut it again as he turned to look at me.

"Get used to me Touko. You won't be seeing much of Natsumi anymore," he said before rising to his feet. I craned my sore neck upward as he towered over me, my eyes begging his for answers. I suspiciously feared for Natsumi's life and quickly recapped anything she might have done to deserve punishment or death. I couldn't recall anything, and all she did was promote Ghetsis in the most positive of ways.

"Why?" I asked.

"You two area little too close for my liking."

"I'm not that fond of her, really," I insisted, trying to convince him that I didn't need any more interaction with him than what was necessary. He smiled and bent down over me and placed the back of his forefinger against my cheek, and ran it gently down the side of my face.

"It's our time now, my sweet," he said softly before straightening his posture and walking to the door.

"You still never answered my question! Why me? And what did you mean by your miscalculation?" I said to his slim backside before he opened the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned.

"We'll work up to that in time, my sweet," and the door closed behind him, followed by the secure click of the dead bolt.

_He was hiding truths from me too!_

* * *

**Hugh**

* * *

"Sunflora, leech seed!" I called out to my newest evolution. Sunflora gracefully skipped across the dry sand to her awaiting target, completely disregarding the aggressive winds and flying grains of matter that swirled around her. The Sandile was seeded successfully! The little alligator Pokemon struggled against the intertwining roots but it was no use; he was caught in Sunflora's energy draining attack.

With Rosa in mind, I reached for the empty Pokeball in in my pocket. Oh how I knew she would love me for catching her a Sandile, a Pokemon she'd always wanted.

The conflicting wild Pokemon tossed and turned in the sand, trying its best to untangle its limbs from the seed's roots. Leering painfully through the windy sand, I withdrew my arm and prepared to throw the Pokeball and capture Rosa's new Sandile, until . . .

"Trubbish!"

I toppled over and landed face first into the sand. My adoring new Trubbish had once again, showered me with its grateful affections by tackling me from behind and attempting to love on my helpless figure as I lay defenselessly on my stomach. I tried to roll over on my side but the garbage bag's weight was too great. Was this how the poor Sandile felt at the moment?

"_Sun, sun!" _my Sunflora raged as she raced to my aid.

The pressure on my back lifted as a forceful tackle attack from my ally pushed my other ally off me. I clambered to my feet, coughing and gagging as sand made its way into my nose and mouth. The wind wasn't helping matters either. With every breath I took, more sand threatened to enter my lungs.

I scrambled frantically around in a circle in search of my empty Pokeball, but instead I eyed the wild Sandile scampering away into a hidden hole and out of sight. _"Damn it!" _I cursed out loud. I turned around and angrily glared at the Trubbish that caused nothing but trouble since its rescue. It was wrestling around in the sand playfully with Sunflora, both of them apparently having the time of their lives. Needless to say my anger evaporated at the sight of them.

I had let the Trubbish free from its confinement in the hopes of it wandering off and possibly finding another master, but its gratitude toward me was immeasurable; it absolutely adored me and wouldn't let me out of its sight. I cursed myself for allowing the poison garbage bag to run around by my side, because thanks to him, I lost the Sandile I aimed to give to Rosa.

As I approached my two Pokemon, the Trubbish slithered its way out of Sunflora's gripping hug and bounded towards me, latching itself securely onto my left leg. I sighed deeply and suddenly felt a wave of shame pour over me as the Pokemon looked up at me and smiled its goofy, toothy smile. I was slightly ashamed of how I felt about it, though I never let it see my true feelings. It was a Pokemon just like the rest of them, and if I didn't feel sorry for it the first time, I wouldn't have taken it into my care. It truly was pathetic, but it needed someone, and that someone was I, unfortunately. Now, if I could only find a Pokemon to trade with it to send off to the lab, I would rest assured it would be happy and well taken care of.

Giving up on my hope that Trubbish would wander off and get lost, I recalled him to his Pokeball. Sunflora on the other hand, stayed free to wander by my side. My new mission turned to finding Rosa, who too was battling other trainers and training in the Desert Resort. I needed to catch up to her to see if she'd caught a Sandile before I continued on to pursue another one. Although I could always keep it for myself as it would be a better addition to my team than Trubbish.

_Poor Trubbish._

As I traveled on, Relic Castle came into my sight. There wasn't much to the castle as it was completely buried in sand, and all that remained was a literal hole in the ground. Nate had mentioned heading off to explore the Relic Castle in search of the legendary Volcarona, and insisted that I came along. I declined.

I shook my head at his ignorance. I mentioned the newspaper ad that announced the death of three teenagers who navigated the quick sand the wrong way, and quickly met their doom. And I didn't fail to add that Volcarona was too powerful a beast to capture. Nate just laughed at my warnings. _"Well I'm not retarded like those kids! And I can handle that legendary!" _he had retorted arrogantly. Rosa however agreed with me and declined Nate's offer to tag along as well. She didn't want us to be the next trio to die by unforgiving quick sand. I was grateful for her intellect.

I bypassed the Relic Castle without a care to enter and headed onward on my search for Rosa. Sunflora stayed close by my side, chirping happily and kicking bits of sand with her leafy feet. I was so proud of my new flower Pokemon. After I had bought the sunstone from a trader at the Pokemon Center and presented it to Sunkern, she had been so excited and eager to evolve. Though Sunkern had been one of the cutest Pokemon alive, Sunflora could move faster in battle and execute more powerful attacks. I couldn't wait to show her off to Rosa.

And my opportunity to show off came as I spotted Rosa through the whirling sandstorm. Her new hat and two ponytails were easily distinguishable through my obscured vision. I recalled Sunflora to her Pokeball before heading over in Rosa's direction. The closer I got to her, the less the wind whirled uncontrollably, and it eventually ceased once I made it to the cliff that looked over the ocean.

"Hi Hugh," Rosa said. Her voice sounded stressed and her expression appeared worn and almost sad. She turned to me and gave me a half smile, and in her arms resided a perfectly content and happy Sandile. Well it was a good thing I didn't catch the little alligator after all.

"Hi Rosa," I replied, walking slowly toward her, "Are you okay?" The closer I got the more I noticed how sad and worn out she appeared. Sand and dirt was all over her once neat cloths, and her long brown ponytails were a tangled mess.

"Oh, I'm fine Hugh. Thanks for asking. It's just . . ." She grimaced and looked back into the desert behind us. "I hate this Desert Resort, and it's not much of a Resort if you ask me." She frowned and turned back to the ocean below us. "This cliff is the only temporary relief from the wind and sand. It's like a never ending sand tornado or something behind us."

I wanted to comfort her, to brush the sand and dirt off her cloths and sweep the dust from the hair that was once soft and shinning. She should have stayed on Route 4 and trained. At least that part of the desert wasn't windy and cruel. I bravely stepped toward her until I noticed something familiar about the little Sandile she held in her arms. Bits of root were stuck and wrapped around a few of its toes. Could it have been the Sandile I battled only moments ago?

"Oh but thankfully I found my Sandile! And by found I mean literally. It was thrashing around in the sand, all tangled up in some leech seed's roots, and I cut it free, and well, it hasn't stopped following me so I captured it!" Rosa said, her spirits rising slightly. "At least something good came out of the Resort. Though I was expecting to battle my Sandile, saving one is just as rewarding." So the Sandile I aimed to capture for her became hers anyway. Well that was a plus. But the Pokemon didn't appear too thrilled when I came closer, as it snarled at me and bore its teeth.

"Sandy!" Rosa scolded. She turned away, shielding me from the Pokemon's revengeful emotion and sat him down on the rocky cliff.

"Sandy's a cute name," I commented, peering around her at the begrudging Sandile. It glared at me through its beady black little eyes and snarled once more, its nostrils flaring as it snorted. My guess was it didn't appreciate Sunflora's leech seed, and remembered me acutely as the offending trainer who caused its turmoil.

"Thanks. It's a girl, and it likes sand, so there ya go. Heheh." Rosa's meek laugh enlightened my spirit. She appeared happy with her new Pokemon, and that was what counted.

I looked out to the ocean and then down over the cliff to the golden beaches below. Trainers were training and a few girls were sun bathing, conveniently dressed in bikinis. The atmosphere down there was more laid back and calm compared to the windy sandstorm that raged around us atop the cliff.

"I saw that ship again," Rosa said, breaking my attention that was currently locked on a battle between two trainers and their Sandile and Purrloin. I looked up to her with interest. "You know, the weird one that hovered and sped towards Castlia? Yea, it was speeding along in the distance. I swear it hovers."

I nodded my agreement. "It does hover, I swear to it." That ship was a definite mystery.

Rosa smiled weakly at me and then turned back toward the mass of water, looking down upon it with longing. I frowned as I watched her frown. She didn't want to be in the desert, she wanted to be on the beach with the rest of the trainers and the girls that were soaking up the sun. Neither of us had Pokemon that were strong enough to fly us down over the cliff safely, so that shortcut wasn't an option.

I opened my mouth to suggest we both leave and head on toward Join Avenue, but I shut it tight and looked around. There was no one around us, and the small population below couldn't see us atop the cliff. Suddenly, a strange opportunity struck me. Rosa and I were in near solitude, with a beautiful and romantic ocean view right in front of us. The sun was shining, warming us with its golden rays and a light breeze began blowing against us, forcing the salty scent of the ocean into our nostrils. And looking at how beautiful Rosa became in the sun's glow, regardless of sand and dirt stained cloths, struck the sudden urge inside me to show her how I felt.

She was sad and she needed me. She needed me to hold her, to caress her and tell her she was going to be ok. And she needed me to tell her how beautiful she was, even in the heart of the unforgiving desert. But that fear still remained, the fear of rejection, and that fear kept me glued to the spot, still five feet from Rosa and the protective Sandile at her feet.

"I want to leave," Rosa began, "but I love this view, don't you?" I nodded again but said nothing. She looked at me in _that way, _the way a friend looks at a friend, not how a lover would look at a lover. She wasn't attracted to me. All she saw in me was a second brother and nothing more. But how could I be so sure? It had been nearly two months since we started our journey and I'd been battling with the same debate ever since. How was I ever to know if something could happen between us if I didn't try?

_I wish you would hurry up with it! _Nate's words suddenly sprang to life in the depths of my mind. He was right; I needed to get a move on. I wasn't sure if I could handle my constant anxiety for another few weeks, let alone throughout the rest of my journey.

_Screw it! _

I bravely stepped toward her and quickly wrapped my arm around her shoulders, bringing her into my side. I feared my nerves caused me to act too fast, but I played it cool and _acted _like I knew what I was doing. Rosa didn't struggle or gasp in surprise. Instead she looked up to me with her tired eyes and smiled sweetly before lowering her head and leaning against my chest. She wrapped her arms firmly around my middle and sighed.

"_Oh Hugh," _she muttered against me.

My heart skipped a beat before taking off into a full-scale race. _Her voice!_ The affection and longing was evident in her soft tone.

I just might have taken the first step toward a possible relationship with my life-long friend, if only the pain hadn't emerged in my right calf muscle. "Ow!" I cried, reluctantly pushing Rosa away and stumbling backward. The vice grip of the Sandile's jaws sent its teeth through my pants and deep into my skin and muscle tissue.

"Hugh! Sandy NO! BAD SANDY!" Rosa cried desperately.

* * *

**Satoshi**

* * *

I took my sweet time traveling down the main hallway of Base A, walking slowly and thinking hard on how I would reveal the news to my Lord. He was going to be angry, not with me, but with our inexperienced guard, and I feared we would soon loose another in our service, if not several. The subtraction wouldn't matter though, as our numbers rose every day.

The majority of the hallway was dark and deserted until the last two doors at the end, just before the silver elevator. The first door was guarded by four of Ghetsis' highest ranked grunts, and the second was about ten yards down, and guarded by only two. I passed through the square of grunts, nodding to them as I passed. All four bowed halfway, respecting my authority.

I focused my ears the moment I passed the door they were guarding, anxious to hear some kind of cry of turmoil or sadness from the young Touko behind it. I heard nothing; her week of sedated recovery must have healed her well. She needed it, and that was certain. For a man who claimed he _loved _her, he sure did beat the living daylights out of her, and to my amazement, I wasn't punished for allowing it. The punishment truly was discipline, and I could see clearly where he was _molding _her as he so cleverly claimed. Beating fear into her would make her easier to handle. Hopefully his methods would work, for her sake.

The reasons for her captivity still confused me, and especially why Ghetsis cared for her so much. I knew there was something more to the equation than just torturing her for flawing his plans. He said he loved her, and he mentioned she was strong, beautiful, and hopefully fertile. There had to be something else in the mix. If it was fertility my master craved, then why not forcibly impregnate her, force her to have the child, and then be done with it? There was no point in caring so much for her, especially if she already destroyed everything he worked for once. I couldn't understand and I did not dare ask questions.

I stopped in front of the second door and placed my hand on the knob. The two young grunts did nothing to stop me, nor did they question me; they knew better. Only Colress, Zinzolin, my brothers and I were permitted to enter the room that was my master's office, unless of course Ghetsis himself locked it. I entered into a large living area complete with leather furniture, a slick wooden coffee table, and a small kitchen to the right.

Natsumi was busying about the small bar, putting together a few sandwiches and pouring a glass of orange juice she just retrieved from the sleek black refrigerator. I looked to my left, past the luxurious furniture and found Ghetsis sitting at his large ebony desk, where he spent an ample amount of his time formulating plans and working on budgets. The dark polished desk was long and wrapped around him in the shape of a U, and was much bigger than the smaller mahogany replica on the Frigate. Documents and maps were scattered along its three long surfaces, and a large, flat-screened computer resided directly in the middle, with a tired eyed, sleep deprived Ghetsis sitting wearisomely in front of it.

"Excuse me Satoshi," Natsumi muttered. I moved out of the doorway enough to let her through with a tray of sandwiches and orange juice. "Thank you, m'Lord," she added as she turned right and shut the door behind her. Odds were the food was for Touko just a few yards down. I could see why Ghetsis homed her so close to his office. The small kitchen he had was perfect for fixing the poor girl quick meals and having them delivered within seconds, and he once mentioned to me that if she ever needed him, he was always close. Of course that made no sense to me. He wasn't always close as his bedchamber was on the opposite end of the base.

I walked toward my master, my thick-soled boots clicking faintly against the wooden floor. Before reaching his side, I noticed something queer on the long, cushioned sofa as I passed it. There were a few silk pillows and a large black comforter that lay in a jumbled pile in the corner of the sofa, half hanging over the armrest. Well that clarified why I couldn't give him the bad news late last night, as I couldn't enter his bedroom; he'd been sleeping in his office. I assumed he switched his sleeping arrangements so he could be closer to _her _as she recovered from her severe punishment. What was it about her that had a man like Ghetsis move to sleeping from a luxury king sized bed, to a mere sofa? No one could deny it though; the couch was a damn comfortable sit. I could only imagine what it would feel like to sleep on.

I continued over to Ghetsis' ebony desk and bowed. When I rose he still didn't acknowledge me, but instead remained engrossed in the security footage on his large computer screen. My eyes grazed over the soft square glow and I saw Touko in her room. She was eating what Natsumi had given her, but the caretaker was absent.

"What do you want, Satoshi?" Ghetsis said, sounding bored. He anxiously moved back in his rolling leather office chair and turned behind him to grab his metal Plasma cane, and then quickly stood up and turned back to me. "Make it quick. I've got to dress and meet Colress in twenty minutes . . . _Shit! _I've lost track of time!" He growled as he moved out from behind his desk.

_Maybe if he didn't stare at Touko on a computer screen all day he wouldn't lose track of time. _The thought crossed my mind for only a second, and I did not dare speak it in volume. I hoped he would soon realize that staring mindlessly at security footage would only delay what was important; like making him late for urgent meetings for example. Not that that mattered, of course. Ghetsis was the boss and he could always cancel such meetings at any time.

"Bringing me more bad news?" Ghetsis snapped. I regrettably nodded as he striped clear of his slacks and black shirt, and struggled with buttoning his black pants. He was used to dressing quickly, even in front of my brothers and I; he was not ashamed. He turned away from me and grabbed his long black cloak and belt, and like he'd been burned with hot fire, he dropped the leather link to the floor.

"My Lord?" I questioned, concerned. He quickly picked it back up and unexpectedly threw it at me.

"_Burn it!" _he snarled.

The expensive leather strap grazed the side of my black kilt and fell to the floor, the metal buckle scratching against the treated wood. "Master, this is a high quality . . ." I shut my mouth at the murderous look Ghetsis gave me.

"I don't care!" Ghetsis spat, removing his black eye patch and replacing it with his new black and red eyepiece. I spied his scared eye momentarily.

"It was your grandfather's . . ."

"I don't care . . . I said, _burn it!"_ he ordered, not willing to negotiate. Judging by his tone of voice, I didn't suspect he would ever regret it. Yes, he loved family heirlooms, but I was slightly convinced he loved Touko just a little more, and anything that might have hurt her in the past was doomed to an end. I picked the Dragonite hide up and folded it twice in my hands.

I didn't press my reason for dropping-in on him any further, as I was in no hurry to see him blow up any more than he already had. There was a small ray of hope glowing inside me that he would just forget that I came with possible bad news and hurry off to his meeting. Once he buttoned up his black over shirt with the gold trimming, he quickly swung his long cloak over his shoulders, buttoned the tall collar around his neck, and slid on his untied black boots.

"Satoshi are you bored?" Ghetsis quizzed as he added the final touch to his look by whipping his green hair into a low ponytail and bending over to tie his boots.

"N-no, m'Lord." I was afraid to speak. He didn't need another load of anxiety, not with what happened a week ago, and the mild heart attack that tagged him shortly after.

"Spit it out! What do you have for me?" Ghetsis said in a rush as he grabbed his cane and walked toward me, his immense height climbing the closer he got.

I backed away a few paces and answered his demanding request with the utmost dread. "N has been spotted my–"

"_Where?!" _Ghetsis breathed, suddenly excited. He didn't give me a chance to continue. "Who saw him? Why wasn't he captured?! Haven't I made myself clear to these imbeciles?" He slammed his metal cane down hard upon the hardwood floor and trudged back to his desk quickly and sat down with a thud, his chair creaking from his weight. He rolled over to his computer and pulled up a few maps on the screen. "Where Satoshi?!" he demanded.

"My Lord, your heart," I suggested in the most caring tone I could.

"It's fine! I'm taking the necessary medication. _Where?"_ Ghetsis pressed on with no concern at all for the weakened muscle that thumped within the safety of his rib cage.

"At Touko's house. He was seeking her out."

Ghetsis froze, not moving a muscle as he stared blankly at the computer monitor. I didn't add any further details. I wanted Ghetsis to calm down, but as the color in his face rose, I knew he was only getting angrier.

"And . . . why was he not captured?" Ghetsis asked, his voice a flat monotone with rage fizzing just below the surface.

I took a deep nervous breath. "There was another boy present, milord. It was Touko's half brother according to Jim."

"And did Jim not have a tranquilizer gun?"

"He did my Lord, but he was too slow." Jim's days were now numbered.

"_Too slow you say?"_ Ghetsis growled through his clenched teeth. He finally looked me in the eyes directly. I nodded. "Were there not other armed guards?"

"They were on a break, according to . . ."

"_I ORDERED FIVE GUARDS AT A TIME TO GUARD THAT HOUSE! FOR THAT VERY REASON! N!" _His voice boomed loudly, echoing throughout his small office and living area. I remained quiet, hoping he would calm down and that the stress of the news wouldn't cause him another minor heart attack. But then Ghetsis always acted like this when things got fucked up, and that was why things didn't get fucked up often.

"You're telling me – that they are telling you . . . that _four_ guards were on break while leaving one by himself?"

I nodded.

"Is there no reason why I have different teams to relieve each other after long hours?" he complained out loud. I didn't answer his question, for I knew he was only trying to reason. "Order Jim and his four companions to base B and take them to cell B-6 and I'll _tend _to them on the morrow."

He shot up from his chair, grabbed his cane and maneuvered around his desk to where I stood in three long strides. I tensed as he stopped in front of me, and I didn't dare step back. "Look at me," he ordered. I tilted my head up slowly, my eyes trailing his impressive height until they were finally in contact with his blood red eye.

"I want you to make certain that all the spies following that Bianca wretch stay firmly in place in case N resorts to seeking her out as well! She is the only one that knows of the kidnapping. We don't need N and his Zekrom attempting some idiotic rescue mission," Ghetsis commanded.

"I will milord," I confirmed. "I will make certain immediately after your departure."

Ghetsis smiled and then moved around to the exit, his cane hammering against the wood with every step he took. Before his leave he turned around and addressed me one more time.

"Since you are so eager, Satoshi, I want you to _personally_ pay miss Bianca a visit, and remind her _why she still breathes!" _

* * *

**Seth**

* * *

Mimicking Iwao was tough. The way he moved stealthfully along walls and quietly around corners with the grace and calm of a Suicune was damn near impossible for one as new as I to adopt and master. Though I'd been working with Iwao for several weeks, I still found it difficult not to fall clumsy to my own bulk of a build, causing myself to stumble or bump into my surroundings. Silence was key when you were a spy, and that silence was hard to master with my ever-growing physique. I couldn't help it; the build was in my genes.

Iwao stopped before the corner and raised his hand, signaling for me to halt. I almost clumsily ran into him, and me being a decent five inches taller than he, that wouldn't have been good, considering he was my mentor. Where my height and bone structure excelled, Iwao made up for in speed, stealth and cunning. The ninja could have my lanky ass on the ground in a millisecond and have me begging for my life the next. The man was a _natural _spy and assassin_!_ All three of them were, as a matter of fact, and I've looked up to them since my earliest years. I dreamt of becoming just like them one day, working side by side with our highest held master, Ghetsis, and tackling the most dangerous of missions. And never in a thousand years would I dream that day would finally arrive.

The drug lords we tracked were fully engrossed in deep conversation of nonsense about nothing other than drugs. Iwao and I listened carefully to their words of slurred speech, only to find out what we already knew and discovered two days prior. A meth lab was harbored on the east end of the Castelia Sewers, and a little too close to one of Plasma's many underground bases.

Drugs and prostitution were a hassle in both Castelia and Opelude City, with Castelia being the worse. The Harmonians had been secretly battling the disease infested drug trade for centuries, and Ghetsis hasn't given up the fight. In fact the great Harmonian dedicated his own special group of grunts and an ever-growing fund to fuel their salaries, sometimes buying and selling drugs to replenish the cash. Yes the maneuver is sometimes counter productive, considering the point is to eliminate drugs from the streets of the big cities, but Ghetsis figured that working with the enemy would help us understand them, not to mention the majority of the sales were transactional through other dealers, not the innocent civilians.

When Ghetsis viewed the perfect world under his rule one day, he viewed it without the poison of drugs and illegal trade. The perfect world was a dream the Harmonians passed down from generation to generation, and would soon become a reality through the last remaining leader, Ghetsis himself. Yes, the victory of the Harmonian and Plasma Empire was growing nearer. _I could feel it. _

"Kids are dickin around 'round near our hole!" one of the three scumbags declared. I could hear their scratchy voices but couldn't see them. I wondered what kids they were talking about, as the 'hole' they were referring to was the one we were presently in. And it wasn't their hole; it was Team Plasmas! And it wasn't just any hole; it was a _tunnel_ with different passageways and levels!

The Triad next to me stirred and silently backed up and moved around me, gesturing that I peek around the corner in his place. I mentally faltered.

"_Look. How can you spy if you don't look," _Iwao whispered encouragingly. Still frozen in place, I stared hopelessly at him. _Was I ready for this?_ I couldn't bare the thought of screwing up. "_You must start somewhere," _he mouthed from beneath his mask. His grey eyes spoke silent encouragement to me as he nodded toward the edge of the corner. If he thought I was ready, then I was ready.

"How bou' we go round and round their hole! AH, HAHA!"

I jumped before I could take the first step toward my new post; the voice was loud and the words were just ugly. No wonder they were scum of the earth. Their tone of voice screamed _undesirable! _People who talked and acted like that never went anywhere in life and very rarely changed their ways. I could see why Ghetsis wanted to rid the world of them. They were useless.

Shaking off my most recent startle, I advanced and tiptoed to the edge of the moldy concrete wall. Slowly, I peered around the corner and stopped once the first man was in my sight.

"Shit! It's those Team Plasma fucks!"

_Arceus I fucked up! _Iwao grabbed my right arm and pulled me from their sight. Instead of running the opposite way, we both stood still against the wall and waited for them to approach. I placed a hand securely on the revolver underneath my black vest. Iwao then placed his hand on my arm and put a forefinger up to his masked lips, signaling for me to be quiet. "_It wasn't you they saw," _he whispered.

I never doubted Iwao once, but I sure doubted him then as the drug dealer's rapid footsteps drew closer. My grip on the gun's handle tightened instinctively as all three of them came into my sight, and then out within seconds. The underground was dark and I knew they couldn't have seen us in the shadows, thanks to our dark clothing and the lack of light on our side of the wall.

My hearts pounding rose to the surface as two more individuals ran past us, and I feared once more that we would be spotted. To my relief, our own colors race by the small tunnel, rather than more scum. My nervousness could only be explained by the uncertainty of my training. I was trained by the best yet doubted myself continuously, and if I was to become the spy I wanted to be, I had to be confident.

"_Let's follow. They will need our assistance," _Iwao whispered. He ran without another word or a second glance in my direction, and I was forced to follow on instinct rather than command. Iwao wasn't a mentor that held his pupil's hand, oh no, he tossed his trainees out of the nest and expected them to fly or die. If I couldn't think for myself, I would go back to basic Pokemon steeling and start from scratch. A spy was what I was, and a spy was what I was determined to become, so I followed my mentor without question and did whatever it was he bid me to do, even if that meant . . .

"No . . . _no no no! We'll do anything! _A-anything!" pleaded one of the lowly drug lords as we raced to our comrade's sides. It was such a pathetic sight. He cowered and crawled on the ground at Shane's feet like some slimy, insignificant slug just waiting to be stomped on. He was dressed like some filthy janitor and clung to a dirty, moldy old mop like it was his lifeline. My eyes trailed to the other two druggies on the ground. They lay completely immobile and as my eyes got a better visual through the faint light, I saw they were covered in cold blood. Iwao turned to me, and my heart jumped to my throat. _This was it! _

"_Withdraw your gun, Seth," _my mentor encouraged. Breathing steadily, I reached into my vest and fondled the gun's handle. "_Now don't forget your silencer," _Iwao reminded. I gulped nervously and shook a little as I withdrew the gun and searched for my silencer in the other pocket. I knew the time would come eventually, just not so soon, the time for me to learn how to _kill. _

"Arceus have mercy! No! NO! ARG!" His last 'no' was followed by a cut throat and a fountain of blood, and my finger didn't even touch the trigger.

"Shane! _Shit!"_ Iwao spat at his subordinate. Shane backed away from his shaking and convulsing victim and threw his bloody hands up, knife still in his right's grip.

"What Sir? Was I not supposed to?" Shane questioned, wearisome of his actions.

Iwao growled. "_Never mind!" _

I knew why the Triad was aggravated. He didn't command Shane _not _to murder the drug janitor before instructing me to do so first, and my stumbling, fumbling fingers only drug out the time it took to kill the lowly man, and so in turn I was too late before Shane did only what he thought was already his task.

Iwao turned to me, his eyes burning through his white bangs. "You got lucky this time, Seth. But you will _learn_, do you understand?" I nodded meekly and averted my eyes to the refuge of the bloodied bodies, which suddenly became more appealing than my mentor's intense stare. I felt a sudden heat pour over me as a light sweat broke out over my shoulders and neck. I removed my black hat and ran my shaking fingers through my slick black hair as my vision absorbed the blood and carnage before me. Killing was such a mess, a mess that I wasn't sure I was ready for. But I'd come so far; I couldn't back down now. I had to please _him _if I wanted reach the higher ranks of the team where I knew I belonged.

Wesley, the second grunt, picked up the stupid Janitor's mop, unscrewed a knob at the end of it, and poured small bags of white powder and wrapped up needles onto the pavement. I eyed the drugs with hate brewing in my heart, and a sudden desire came over me, the desire to _kill. _Oh how I wished I moved faster.

"This one's been doing it for two days now," I said aloud with no particular purpose other than stating the facts. I got Iwao's attention as he glanced momentarily at me. "This is how he has been transporting the _goods_ to young innocent trainers," I added, motioning to the mop's handle in Wesley's hand. "And that is why Ghetsis is fighting this underground war, to promote a cleaner population with each generation." I didn't know why I said it, but I did. The words I spoke were only useless bits of information, things those around me already knew, but I secretly figured my acknowledgement to the facts would impress my idol, Iwao, in some way.

"Very good. You are correct. Ghetsis wants to rule the perfect world, and we can't have a perfect world with drugs, especially among our youth," Iwao agreed. With the back of his hand he wiped a thin layer of sweat from his forehead and didn't give me another lick of praise. A temporary happiness burst inside me at his words. Yes, it may have been a simple confirmation, but it was an agreement, and the more he agreed with me, the closer I got to spying on my own, or a promotion.

"Oh shit! It's a Trubish!"

The four of us tensed and scanned the tunnel frantically. "That voice came from the west end of the tunnel," Shane observed.

"Two kids have come a little too close for comfort," a familiar voice sounded from around the corner. The two grunts and I bowed halfway as Colress approached us. Iwao on the other hand, remained standing upright and proud, refusing to show an ounce of respect to the man that was second in command of Team Plasma.

Colress stopped at the three bodies and pulled out an electronic tablet from his long white lab coat. I straightened up and resumed my place at my mentor's side, and anxiously awaited any commands. All four of us stood there and stared at Colress as he frantically typed upon the tablet.

"You three," he finally said, pointing at the two grunts and I, "go head those kids off. Make sure they don't wander in here. Iwao and I will remove the bodies."

Shane and Wesley sprang forward and darted down the west end of the tunnel while I remained frozen in place and awaited Iwao's instructions. When it came to the choice of Colress and the Shadow Triad, I found it extremely difficult to know whom to follow. I wasn't the average, low ranking grunt; I was a spy in training, and spies were two ranks above grunts. Where Iwao was my mentor and trainer, Colress was still my boss, with Ghetsis being the ultimate boss and Lord. But it was common knowledge that Ghetsis held the Triad team closer than Colress and Zinzolin, even after giving the researcher and Sage ultimate rank and control. So it was only natural for me to become confused.

"Seth . . . _Go," _Colress ordered, pointing to the hole that led down the west tunnel. I remained frozen and looked to Iwao. The Triad spy considered Colress momentarily until he finally turned his intense grey eyes to me.

"Do as your bid Seth. We haven't much time. Three against two will prevent the children from wandering to their deaths. Go," he ordered, and without a second glance in my direction, he released the Pokemon that would help him and Colress remove the worthless murder victims.

I ran through the north tunnel without question after Iwao's order. I was more than willing to obey Iwao next to Colress, as the sly researcher sent me into an internal angry rage every time I saw him. I was jealous in all honesty, jealous for the Triad more so than myself personally. I couldn't understand why Ghetsis gave supreme command to a mere researcher over his Triad Team who'd been by his side for years. I didn't know if they chose not to handle missions or if they were just Ghetsis' tools, but I knew Ghetsis held them higher than the highest, and that was enough for me. The only way I would obey Colress was if the Triad team weren't present.

* * *

Iwao and I walked side by side, silently through the hallways of Plasma Base E. This base resided underground in Unova's northwestern hemisphere, and was the third largest of Plasma's five bases, with only four being actively used. Base D was the ultimate base and was publically known as Plasma Castle, but it was half blown away by dynamite administered by the International Police and roped off from the public. Rumor had it they were planning on rebuilding what was salvageable and making a museum out of it. Bastards. They had no right.

I didn't know what Iwao's business was in Base E, and I didn't ask questions. I did know, however, that we were both on our way to meet with Zinzolin, the sole commander and chief of the base and Plasma's activity in the north. I suspected another mission was to be assigned between the two of us to extend my training and experience.

"You need to obey your superior Lords when commanded, Seth," Iwao voiced, looking straight ahead as his silent footsteps carried him. I felt a twinge in my stomach. _What had I done wrong? _I couldn't put my finger on it. "Colress felt disrespected when you didn't respond to his command in Castelia, and instead you looked to me for guidance." My expression hardened and I adjusted the black hat of my uniform nervously. I was so confused, and my confusion would only lead me down the path to trouble if I didn't get set straight.

"Who do I obey then? You're my . . ."

"Mentor and nothing more," Iwao interrupted me. "Your exclusive commanders are Zinzolin and Colress. And of course Ghetsis, when you have the pleasure of his presence." I could have sworn the Triad was of higher rank than Zinzolin to some degree, and especially that newbie, Colress. I found it foolish he even bothered to mention the founder, Ghetsis. Iwao snorted. "I can't lie though, Colress has gotten rather cocky, and the power that Ghetsis has given him has gone to his head like a rapidly spreading disease." I nodded my agreement; Iwao didn't miss the gesture. "As absurd as Colress has become with his position, he has provided a great service to Ghetsis via his keen knowledge and wit, so I recommend you obey him fully."

I breathed heavily in resentment to the Triad's advice, knowing it was for my own good. I hated that researcher with a passion, essentially because he'd grown in rank at such a fast pace. Of course, since he possessed immeasurable knowledge, Ghetsis prized him, and prized him very quickly. Whatever pleased my Lord should please me, but I found it hard to accept Colress as my boss. _There was something about that guy that made my skin crawl._

We stopped in front of a sleek metal door, much like the many others we'd passed, only this one was at the end of the hallway next to two elevators. "You wait here until Zin bids you in," Iwao said as he knocked twice with the back of his gloved hand. "We are here because of you," he added. I knew he was smiling by the way his age lines tugged against the corners of his eyes while his smile lay hidden beneath his mask. "Now I leave you to fret." _Why was he tormenting me?_

He pressed down upon the silver handle and opened the door after Zinzolin beckoned him to enter. I anxiously peaked into the office for a glimpse of the man in charge but no luck came to me as the slamming door killed my curiosity. My mind began to race with possibilities. First I dreaded being scolded or put on probation for not responding to Colress. Then that possibility evaporated, as I knew Colress would have handled that immediately after the incident. Or my tender fifteen years of life could be a reason for the officer not to address the incident immediately. I then suspected a promotion, but that died quickly as well. I was too young for my dream job to come to life, and I knew Iwao felt I wasn't ready for serious spying just yet. I knew I wasn't ready for great things. I was too lanky, too noisy and still too impatient to take on a mission of my own. The feeling of uncertainty was a pestering one as I stood in solitude outside the door, waiting for my judgment.

The door opened and I stumbled backward and bowed my head low in respect. Ghetsis, the man I held higher than high, just walked through the doorway. My heart began to pound in anticipation and anxiousness. I've seen the man I lived to serve only twice in my life. Once at a school rally, and once when I was sworn into Team Plasma only six months ago. He had the ultimate impact on my life as he paid for my schooling and promoted me from grunt to amateur spy in such a short period of time. I even graduated three years early due to my high GPA and fast paced learning, and I knew that had something to do with my most recent promotion. Could I be in line for another already?

"Rise, Seth," he casually spoke. I rose on command and stood as straight as I could. As tall as I was, my even six-foot didn't come close to rivaling Ghetsis' six-foot-six. "Don't disappoint me," he added, staring seriously into my eyes. Disappointing him was last on my list before I reached the grave, and that task was only as possible as my inability to fulfill his request.

"I-I won't, my Lord," I said in almost a whisper. Nerves got the better of me as I stuttered stupidly in response. _How embarrassing._

"See to it you don't." He turned on his heel after his final statement and headed briskly down the hallway, his long black cloak billowing after him. My nerves were shot to hell and uncertainty washed over me. There was no way I was ready for another promotion. I'd only been training with Iwao for two weeks, and being addressed by Ghetsis himself told me it was something big; something so big that if I failed, I would disappoint my Lord personally. I hoped there would be a possibility to decline and express my concerns.

Minutes drug on as I waited impatiently outside. What were Iwao and Zinzolin talking about? I hoped my mentor was explaining how I wasn't cut out for the job. Or it could be worse, he could've been crediting how well I've advanced. Truthfully I wanted to serve Ghetsis to the best of my ability, and a top-secret project would be the perfect opportunity, but I feared I would fail him. What were they thinking? Nothing I learned in boarding school could have prepared me for this quick advancement. I suddenly wished I wasn't so academically achieved, and I longed to be back in school with my mates and two younger brothers. _Life is happening too fast! I'm only fifteen! _

The thick door opened and Iwao beckoned me inside. My stomach tightened before I took my first step into the office. Zinzolin sat relaxed at his desk, wearing a casual black suit, not the obnoxious and massive purple body-warmer he usually wore, if you could call it such a thing. His thin grey hair fell around his tight eyes as he scanned over a few papers in his hands.

"Have a seat, Seth," Zinzolin ordered in a gruff and tired voice. I slowly inched forward to the cushioned chair across from his black wooden desk. Upon sitting down, Zinzolin still didn't acknowledge me as he continued to stare intently at the papers. He appeared pale in the glow of the white light from his wide computer screen, and it was hard for me to steal a glance at the documents, as the small lamp on his desk diffused a faint glow. Every room and hallway in all the Plasma bases were dim and poorly lit, even our bosses quarters and offices were, as this helped save energy. I also learned that the energy supplied to our many headquarters was stolen, and draining a large amount from the surrounding cities would only draw attention to our underground locations.

I waited patiently in silence, not daring to come off as rude by asking a flood of questions that were currently swimming inside my head; it wasn't my place to question my superiors. I turned my head to the right slightly, hoping to get a glimpse of Iwao standing by, but he was gone. With my mentor no longer present, my nerves took a nosedive in the wrong direction.

I jumped like a craven idiot when Iwao's hand rested on my left shoulder. _Damn him! _No matter what room or situation an individual was in, the Shadow Triad could exit and enter your vision and awareness as they pleased with ease. No wonder they were the perfect spies and assassins. I would never be as skilled as them.

"Ghetsis and I have heard good things about you Seth, these things coming from the Triad team themselves," Zinzolin spoke finally, his tone softer. My eagerness perked up but I was still too nervous to speak, so instead I nodded my understanding. Zinzolin made me just as nervous as Ghetsis did, and like Ghetsis, I've never spoke to him on any occasion in my life, until today. "You are very young to have advanced so quickly, and your school GPA is outstanding. It's high achievers like you who make it to the big leagues within Team Plasma. You should be proud of yourself, dear boy." I couldn't remain silent any longer. Yes the man intimidated me, but he just gave me praise I never expected to hear, and I had to thank him.

I stood up quickly, forcing Iwao's hand off my shoulder, and gave a low bow to the Sage seated in front of me. "Thank you, my Lord," I said softly and with the utmost respect.

"Sit back down, boy," Zinzolin commanded and I quickly fell back to my seat with a thud. I feared I was loosing my composure. "As far as I am concerned," Zinzolin continued, "your training is complete, and you're ready for a mission of your own. _Are_ you ready Seth?" Zin's voice turned to acid.

There it was, the million-dollar question. Was I ready? I furtively wished to hear the mission first before I answered that question, but how craven would that have appeared? I was ready, but I wasn't. The mission I've been dreaming of was hovering just within my reach, and I was too afraid to take it. The only way I would advance and rank up would be to take what they offered me. If I wanted greatness, I _had _to take the mission, whether I was ready or not.

"I'm ready," I answered my Lord, holding a sturdy stare with his coal black eyes and my heart pounding in anticipation.

"Glad to hear it," Zin responded, giving me a half smile. He broke eye contact with me and then shifted through the documents he still held. Once he found the one he sought, he laid it flat on his desk in front of me. I glanced down at the picture and saw a familiar face. It was a picture of the spikey blue haired boy with red eyes, who was causing a ruckus with his stupid friend down in the sewers. Him and his comrade almost blew our drug raid.

"You're still new to the art of spying, so your mission isn't the toughest we have to offer. To be quite frank, you're perfect for it." I tensed at the Sage's words and slowly gripped the edges of my seat. "This boy's name is Hugh. We are working on learning his last name and it's proving to be quite difficult. If he's lucky, he's not an Oshiro," Zinzolin said, growling his last sentence. I found it odd that he brought up the Oshiro name. I learned about them in school. They were an old, medieval family that died out centuries ago, though there was still rumor the bloodline ran super thin. They had war with the Kagawians and Harmonians five hundred years ago, and as the two other families teamed up, they easily killed the Oshiro name off.

"Forgive me Zinzolin," Iwao interrupted, "But is there suspicion?" Iwao treaded on territory that was beyond my understanding and I knew it to be so as Zinzolin glanced at me warily.

"Ghetsis believes there is a twenty five percent chance. Red eyes are rare you see, and the Oshiros gained the trait after kidnapping and raping several Harmonian girls, tainting the bloodline with their filth, and inheriting several of our genes." Zinzolin paused and shifted absentmindedly through his documents before continuing. "They were taken care of many years ago, but there is always that small chance. And Ghetsis knows this boy isn't of Harmonian blood; he has strict tabs on all his relatives." I took in every word of their conversation with interest. _So the Oshiros were still a threat? And Zinzolin was a Harmonian? _

"Seth here can help out tremendously on the boy's last name and family heritage," Zinzolin added, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. This was it. The mission I was to be assigned was about to come. "Now that we are back on track," Zin began, glancing crudely at Iwao beside me, "I offer you, Seth, the mission of spying on our young Hugh here. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Yes, my Lord," I said, my voice surprisingly unwavering. My nerves became diluted. The mission couldn't be too hard, could it? He had to be my age, and was nothing more than a basic Pokemon trainer. But wait, if he was so basic, then why spy on him? Maybe it was the Oshiro suspicion.

"He has become a little too concerned with our Team's business," Zinzolin said, answering my unspoken question. "As of right now, he's just a spoiled brat who is trying to be the hero he has no business being. So it's up to you, Seth, to keep a watchful eye on him and make sure he stays out of our business. We fear he may end up being a little too determined." Zinzolin ordered the papers in his hand, clapped them firmly on the surface of his desk to straighten them, and then placed them neatly in front of me. He then reached into a drawer and pulled out a small, black thumb drive, and placed it atop the stack of papers.

"It's a good starter mission for you. And keep in mind we've never had a spy so young before. We see great things coming from you Seth." Zinzolin's added praise put me off guard.

I nervously grabbed the stack of papers and electronic storage device and stood up before bending over in another respectful bow. "T-Thank you, my Lord. I will do my best and I won't disappoint you."

"Very well. The details of your dress and how you will approach and track the subject is all in the paperwork, which you will burn before your journey. Matching information is in the drive, which you will guard with your life." Zinzolin paused to absorb my reaction to his words. I remained calmed, collected, and eager for more. "Good day Seth, and remember, find that boy's last name."

I bowed again and moved around my chair toward the office door, Iwao in toe. Before I stepped through the doorway, Zinzolin added something more. "If that boy's name is in fact, Oshiro, you contact Ghetsis or myself immediately! Our personal line's are on the drive."

_Holy shit! I had the highest of highest Lord's numbers at my fingertips! I was advancing way too fast!_

* * *

_A/N: Can anyone figure out who Seth is?_

_OMG! Somehow I left a piece of my fucking outline in this document! In case you're wondering what that weird bit of information at the end was . . . How __embarrassing._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

**Seth**

* * *

The day was bright, beautiful, and warm, with a light chill of autumn in the occasional wind blow as November sprang to life. The sun's brilliant rays with lacking cloud cover gave me the perfect excuse to wear sunglasses, hiding they key component to my identity. I walked under a sturdy oak tree and dropped my xtransceiver in a small pile of its fallen multicolored leaves. Conveniently, I covered it up with the surrounding brush. Stretching casually, I looked around; no one paid me any mind.

I moved stealthfully away from the oak tree, appearing like I had changed my mind in direction, and strolled over to the bench on my far right and sat down. Following this Hugh trainer had been a breeze so far. All he did was train and battle, nothing more. Oh, and he chased a girl I presumed he couldn't have. If she could only see the look on his face every time she turned her back on him or decided against his requests, she might have figured it out by now. Judging by their conversations, they had grown up as close friends, but Hugh wanted a little bit more. I didn't blame him; the girl was hot.

I waited patiently on the bench, soaking up the warm sun while it still lasted, and watched the idiocy that unfolded around me in the heart of Nimbasa City's carnival. Two teen-age boys were pushing each other into the giant inflatable Pikachu across the clearing, laughing stupidly every time the Pikachu pushed one of them out with it's inflatable gut and into the opposing hedges. I snorted at their stupidity.

A young girl also approached me, asking for a few cents for the vending machine. She had to have been eight or nine years old, with a jingling pocket full of plenty. I narrowed my eyes behind my shield of shades and gave her a piece of my mind. The beggar child stomped and cussed loudly as she marched on her merry way in search of some other soul to mooch from. I noted her long brown hair and brown eyes to make certain she didn't target me again.

I sighed deeply as I became anxious. What was taking Hugh so long? I was certain I heard him talk about challenging the gym that afternoon and he had to pass me first before navigating to it. A high-pitched giggle then lanced my attention. _It was that Rosa!_ I sat up straight in my seat, recovering from my painful slouching position, and rummaged through my messenger bag, searching for _my _xtransceiver. I clumsily shifted through some papers before I grabbed my communication device. I growled in agitation at myself; Zinzolin instructed me to destroy the papers I just touched, and I had yet to do so. I made it my next task to be certain the documents were burned before the day was out.

I stood up quickly, my xtransceiver securely up my long black sleeve, and moved onward toward the gym, tipping the bill of my black hat downward to conceal my features further. Instead of entering the gym however, I took a hard right into the dense forest with not a care of who might have seen my odd behavior.

My black shirt and dark denim jeans were a near perfect camouflage as I spied Hugh and his crush through the tree branches. Hugh was limping slightly as he walked, and Rosa appeared to be keeping a snippy Sandile on the opposite side of her as it aimed to get close to her friend. _How odd. _

Once the pair walked (and limped) through the colorful archway gate of the amusement park, I slid the xtransceiver from my long sleeve and prepared to dial the now lost and forgotten device that I buried under the leaves. As they drew inadvertently closer to the red and orange oak, I skimmed the contacts on my device and pressed the name _Hugh_ on the touchscreen.

Rosa so conveniently darted ahead of Hugh before it rang beneath the leaves, chasing her defiant sand Pokemon across the amusement park. Good riddance, the lost xtransceiver wasn't meant for her, and I would've had to start from scratch if she had been the one to claim it.

As it rang, Hugh stopped dead limp in his tracks, and scanned his surroundings for the origin of the noise. He moved closer to the oak, still sporting his painful limp and bent down over the thin pile of leaves where the device lay hidden. I held my breath and applied my device to my ear. I fixed the settings of our conversation to audio only, so of course, Hugh wouldn't be able to see whom he was talking to. He moved the brittle orange leaves aside and picked up the silver xtransceiver, hit the answer button and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" his voice sounded through my speaker. _I can't screw this up, _I thought nervously.

"Um . . . Hello?" I muttered. "Who has picked up this xtransceiver?"

"My name is Hugh. Er, I found this in a pile of leaves."

_Idiot! So gullible! _"Yes, that's right. I'm the owner of that xtransceiver. I'm using the old xtransceiver right now so it's audio only, sorry," I proclaimed, covering up my tracks.

"Oh okay . . . um."

"Thanks for finding it. Truth is, I want to come pick it up right away but . . . right now I'm very busy with work and I'm not in a place where I can stop and come get it. If you don't mind could you hang onto it for a little bit?" I continued, hoping with my life that he would hold onto his new tracking device.

"Well . . . sure I guess . . ."

"Really? You don't mind? Thanks so much! My name's Se . . . er . . . sorry, Semore . . . And you are? Hugh?" I asked, my voice maintaining its questionable tone after the near mistake of revealing my true name. "When work calms down, I'll come pick it up, so please take care of it for me! Also, I'm sure you'll want to keep in touch until I can pick up my xtransceiver. So I'll call you often. Bye and thanks again." I hit the end button quickly, not giving Hugh a chance to reconsider, and I ducked back behind a maple tree trunk, watching my target closely.

Hugh pulled the device away from his ear, examined it, shrugged, and then pocketed it. _Yes!_ _My plan worked!_ I mentally rejoiced. There were a thousand ways to bug and track Hugh and I picked the perfect method, and there were another thousand ways it could have gone wrong. I was a natural. Hugh certainly was a good starter mission for me, and great practice for bigger and better things to come.

Rosa bounded back to Hugh's side, her lightweight brown ponytails flying behind her. As she began talking I dug into a side pocked on my bag and pulled out an earpiece. I quickly turned the small knob, activating a connection, and stationed it securely in my right ear. I heard their voices instantly through the small speaker of the bluetooth look-a-like.

"I had to put Sandy back in her ball . . . I think she's crazy."

"She hates me."

"I know! And I can't figure out why . . . I'm sorry Hugh." Rosa hung her head and put her face in her hands and sighed. I was amazed at how clear the bugging device within the xtransceiver picked up other voices at a distance.

Rosa quickly recovered once Hugh placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"The gym is just down there Hugh. I want you to get your badge first before I get mine. Are you ready?"

"Yes, lets . . ."

"Oh I'm so excited! There are little roller coasters inside the gym too, did you know? Would you ride one with me?"

Hugh's face lit up with hope and happiness. _Sure he'll ride one with you Rosa, _I shrewdly thought. _And he'd like to ride you too if you'd let him. _

"Sure, we could do that before we battle Elesa," Hugh replied, smiling warmly at her.

The couple I spied from the brush amused me greatly. Hugh did nothing but give Rosa _the eye_, yet she never responded the way he desperately hoped, and the disappointment he felt sparked a sickening happiness inside me. Boys like him made me laugh. They are so shy and backward with the girl they crushed on, and they never seem to have the balls to go in for the kill. He needed to tell her how he felt, take her answer with pride, and if it was a no, then he needed to move on with his life. But why should he do that? I was enjoying his suffering.

A small part of me wanted to approach him and give him a few pointers, but then he would figure I was spying on him. Didn't he realize how simple it was to land a chick as simple minded as Rosa? I've had my fair share of practice. At the innocent age of twelve I landed my first lay with a girl of eighteen. It wasn't that hard, I appeared older than I was, as I always do. I could have caught Rosa alone easy, swooned her, had her precious maidenhood, and been on my way, all in one night. _Oh how that would devastate poor little Hugh,_ I thought, smiling evilly to myself as I walked along the edge of the brush. The idea began to play over and over again in my head.

_No I can't do it. My goal is to spy on and track Hugh, not fuck the shit out of his crush and leave his and her heart shattered. _I had to stay on task.

"HEY!"

I winced as the voice pierced my eardrum through the bluetooth. Looking up I saw the brother and rival of the pair I was spying on, running desperately to their sides. The brown haired and flustered boy halted and bent over, gasping for breath.

"Nate what's wrong?" Rosa's concerned voice sprang back to life in my ear. So Nate was her brother's name; I would make sure to record that.

Nate rose back to his full height. "It's Team Plasma!" My heart skipped a beat. "I've spotted them in the northern most part of the city! They are up to something! Let's go!" And he turned and ran full force through the opening archway and back into Nimbasa City. Rosa sprang forward after him, and Hugh pathetically and painfully limped after them stupidly like a desperate and wounded Pokemon.

I smiled and pulled out a thin tablet from my bag. With a few finger strokes and entered passwords, Hugh's little red dot appeared and moved on the screen. There was no way he could get away from me now, not as long as he held onto that lost xtransceiver. Task one had been completed successfully: bug the subject. Now all that was left to my mission was hanging back and recording everything he did and got himself into, with the addition of somehow finding out his last name, and possibly getting a good shag in with his precious Rosa. I was against it at first, but why not? She needed a real man in her pants, and besides, it would make the journey more interesting, and _pleasurable_.

I slithered out from the safety of the brush and back into the bright sunlight of the day. Tablet in hand and bluetooth securely in place, I pursued my target. No one would have been the wiser as every tool I needed to spy on one individual was in the obvious open; I was only a Pokemon trainer with a fancy tablet playing pokemon games and listening to a friend talk in my earpiece.

* * *

"Hold it! What are you guys up to here anyway?" Hugh's voice sounded through the tiny microphone in my ear. I was thankful I could hear the event unfold even if I couldn't see it, because running after the three trainers would have blown my cover.

"Nothing. We're just standing here. So what did we do to you that you're bothering us with questions?" One of my team members answered. The voice was of farther distance and barely audible through the earpiece. I rolled my eyes behind my shades and sighed heavily; they truly were idiots, the grunts. No wonder I excelled quickly and out of their league fast; only imbeciles like them stayed at grunt rank.

"You didn't do anything. Not to me, at least. But I can never forgive Pokemon thieves like you!" Hugh continued on. I snickered to myself as I drew nearer to the situation. Hugh really was pathetic when it came to sounding tough. He was so hollow inside, where not an ounce of true courage existed. He was only trying to impress _her. _

The moment I hit the Nimbasa overpass bridge, I stopped, hung over the side with my tablet in hand, and pulled up a recording application designed to record every word of their conversation through he bugging device. I knew the recordings would prove useful, especially when young Hugh and his friend Nate mingled with Team Plasma. I could use their own words against them if they mouthed the right tools, and I could also use my own Team's words against themselves. Yes, one might call me a rat, but if my team mates are full-blown nimrods, then my uppers should know about it, and an audio recording would be the perfect evidence to their stupidity.

As the recording began, I tilted my head slightly and spied the encounter between my team and subject on the other side of the bridge. Nate and Hugh were standing side-by-side, hands at their hips and ready to release their monsters. Where was Rosa? My eyes scanned the land across the bridge and then again on the opposite side. She was nowhere to be found. _Shit! _

A female grunt's words were muffled, making them hard to understand. I turned my head back to the situation at hand and it appeared she had provoked my young targets. "Nate, cover me!" Hugh barked.

And then the battle began. Hugh and Nate released a Servine and Oshawott, while two grunts released a Watchhog and a Trubbish. I chuckled lightly to myself. Only the lowest of the low were awarded stolen Watchhogs and Trubbishs. Within Team Plasma, your Pokemon team could also represent your rank, and it was wise to give up such Pokemon when you advanced and took better-equipped monsters in their place, or else risk criticism and verbal jabs from other team members.

The Pokemon's tackle attacks, leaf storms and water guns were causing such a racket that I had to remove my Bluetooth momentarily, but the recording continued on. I rubbed my right ear with my knuckle as I watched the battle wear on, my teammates losing terribly. I then choked on my own snort and risked dropping my tablet over the bridge when Hugh recalled his Servine and replaced it with a Trubbish of his own. I couldn't suppress the amused smile that took root upon my face. _I suspected Hugh to be better than a mangy old Trubbish! _

"I hope they beat those thugs!" a familiar feminine voice spoke from behind me. My body went rigid and my amusement faded instantly. _She was too close! _I turned around and towered over the innocent Rosa whom was standing literally two feet behind me. I was so caught up in my own merriment that I didn't detect her approach. I was off to a crummy start as a spy, more than I realized. I wanted to kick myself in my own ass.

"You're watching that battle right? The brown haired boy's name is Nate, he's my brother, and the other one is my best friend Hugh," she declared. _Yes I know _all _about your brother and supposed best friend, dear Rosa, _I slyly thought. I gripped my tablet closer to my chest, put the ear piece and its raging battle racket back into my ear, and stepped away from her. I tipped the bill of my hat farther over my sun glassed eyes and nodded to her, while pointing to the earpiece in my ear.

"Phone call," I muttered, and I moved to the opposite side of the bridge while still maintaining a close watch on the battle.

"Will you help me help them if they need help, sir?"

I jumped stupidly and yanked the earpiece out of my ear once more. Rosa was right on top of me again, craning her fragile neck up to accommodate my height. I wanted to push her away and tell her to fuck off . . . but Arceus I couldn't . . . those pretty blue eyes of hers wouldn't let me. _Damn, she was begging to be deflowered. _

I smiled at her and used the skillful charm I possessed to swoon and bend an innocent lass to my will. "I sure will," I began, taking off my sunglasses and revealing the icy blue eyes that women couldn't resist. "But first, my dear, you must get off this bridge. It's too dangerous, and a beautiful, sweet flower such as yourself need not put herself in danger."

Rosa turned scarlet in the blink of an eye. I boldly placed a gentle hand on her upper arm and squeezed gently, leading her off the other side of the bridge away from the battle on the opposite end. She moved with ease as I guided her, completely giving herself to me without question.

Here I was, a total stranger and quite possibly the most dangerous boy she could ever encounter, and she literally gave herself to me. I could have had her in a car and kidnapped within seconds and her brother and friend wouldn't have been the wiser.

"Stay here, my dear," I continued to speak in my caressing soft voice, "and be quiet," I added, placing my left forefinger to my lips and reapplying my sunglasses with the other hand. Rosa had been rendered speechless and remained a deep shade of scarlet before I turned and made my way across the bridge.

The battle came to its end as Hugh's Tranquill sent its opponent, Watchog, sailing a good twenty yards behind the Plasma grunts. Based on what little I spied of the battle, and what little I heard from Hugh and Nate, I soon could conclude why Ghetsis and Zinzolin were concerned with their involvement. Hugh had the potential to fuck things up for us, and I was mildly surprised that I wasn't instructed to follow Nate as well, as he seemed to be more hot-to-trot to ruin our plans. Either way, they both were a threat as far as I was concerned, and I was determined to send the recording to Ghetsis with the aim of convincing him Nate might have the same intrusion intentions as Hugh.

My comrades broke away and ran west toward Route five and out of sight. "I'm going after them! Come on Hugh! I bet if we catch them we could get your sister's Purloin back!" Nate shouted behind him as he was already on my team's trail.

"I've got to get Rosa first!" I heard Hugh call after his friend through the earpiece. Speaking of Rosa, she was at my side once more.

"Sir? Can I cross the bridge now? Team Plasma is gone . . ." she asked, talking in a meek, shy voice. I was so amused that she asked a total stranger with no legal authority over her for permission to cross a bridge. I really did have a strange control over women. Where did I inherit this gift? Ah yes, my father.

"You may," I declared, gesturing that she go onward without worry. She smiled shyly at me and went scarlet once again.

"Um . . . excuse me, but . . . what's your name?" she asked, adding a hesitant giggle at the end.

Now was the first step to drawing her into my side-game. I pulled my sunglasses down and pierced her dark blue eyes with my icy blue gaze, while a devilish smile spread across my face, revealing my perfectly aligned white teeth. "That's for me to know, and you to find out," I responded in a low growl. "Now, on with you," I added, placing a light hand on the small of her back and moving her forward before I quickly turned in the opposite direction.

I didn't bother turning back to absorb her reaction; I knew she was probably star stricken by my appearance and charm; most young girls were. Once I turned and made my way back toward the carnival, I stopped and turned around sharply, checking to make certain Rosa wasn't following me. I headed back toward the bridge again and carefully scanned the scenery. They were all gone, good riddance. Now that Rosa was aware of my presence, I had to hang back even further, thus making my first mission more challenging.

Hugh and Nate began talking about trivial things like where their next meal would come from and where they would sleep. Rosa caught up to them and was whining about her Sandile and how she kept coming out of her ball without authorization. Thankfully she didn't mention her encounter with a strange, tall dark and handsome stranger.

Judging by their words, I concluded they gave up the search for my mates, so I relieved my ear of the bluetooth, much to my relief; silence was golden.

"Great job, Seth."

I froze. Satoshi was right behind me. I slowly turned, barely breathing, and attempted a gesture of great respect.

"Don't bow, that would look suspicious," he commanded. I froze again in a half slouch. "Rise, don't be nervous." I straightened my spine and stood only an inch higher than the ultimate spy and assassin. Satoshi was the tallest of the Triad team, yet I still beat him in height, but I would never beat him in skill and cunning.

Satoshi wasn't dressed in his usual ninja outfit. Instead he sported black sneakers, casual blue jeans, a 'Hell Bound Toxicroak' band t-shirt and jet black cap that mimicked mine, and his white hair flowed behind his back, neatly contained in a ponytail. He looked exactly like a metal head crazed Pokemon trainer. That was the great thing about being a spy for Team Plasma, you could wear what ever you wanted.

"You've done excellent your first few days," Satoshi praised in a low tone. "And congratulations on efficiently bugging your target. I couldn't have done it better myself. You're well on your way, Seth."

"Thank you. You're too kind, my –"

"_Shh! _Not here, come," Satoshi instructed, walking ahead of me and insisting I follow. Obediently I complied, walking nervously by my lord's side as he guided me to a destination unknown.

I was so jittery and anxious around Satoshi, as he was my ultimate influence. Though I admired Iwao greatly, it would have been the greatest honor to have been trained by the lead brother instead, but he had greater uses of Ghetsis than training newbies.

I remained quiet as we walked. I was lost for words and dumfounded by my lord's praise. Had he been following and monitoring me?

"Ghetsis is pleased with your timely updates of information on the subject, and in your inbox you'll find a personal email from him instructing you to keep tabs on Nate when you can," Satoshi continued. _Ghetsis was pleased with me!_ I then became anxious to open my inbox to find the email that came from the man I lived to serve. Would I reply to an instructive email? How was the proper way to respond to the ultimate man in power?

I nodded in understanding to my lord's words as we turned right onto the bridge that Rosa and I were on only minutes ago. "You are aware that you do get breaks, are you not?" Satoshi questions.

"Breaks, my Lord?" I asked, stopping dead in my tracks.

"_SETH!"_ Satoshi scolded through his gritted teeth. My heart stopped.

"_S-sorry," _I whispered, hanging my head low. I sucked at concealment and Iwao nailed me on it every time. That was why Rosa caught sight of me so easily.

"You get breaks. The details have been sent to you via email from myself. It's a week on and week off job. A veteran spy will replace you every other week. You didn't think this mission was _all yours, _did you?" My heart sank at Satoshi's information. Yes I did think the mission was _all mine, _but of course they wouldn't trust me entirely. I was too new. "Don't be a hog head, Seth. Ghetsis constructs all his spying missions this way. We are a team and we relieve each other as needed. No spy has his or her own mission entirely, do you understand?"

I nodded my head in understanding and proceeded to remove my sunglasses until Satoshi halted me with a hand gesture. "Keep the glasses on as much as possible. The less fill those around you get of your eyes the better," my mentor instructed. My mind then wandered to my first mistake, Rosa, and this didn't go unnoticed. "And I saw exactly what you did with our young Rosa. Mark my words, Seth, this mission will not be blown over by a piece of ass, do you understand?" I nodded once more, regret and shame gripping my heart and lungs. _I screwed up and got caught. "_As small as this mission seems, it will be treated as a high ranked, top secret one, understood?"

I nodded a final time as my emotions drowned in a pool of shame. I may have impressed Ghetsis from a distance, but I did nothing but disappoint and let down the man who inspired me to be the spy that I aimed to become.

"Yes the girl is young and tempting, but for Arceus' sake, she's too close to the target. Find a different lay or do her after the mission is deemed complete," Satoshi lectured on as he began walking across the bridge. I followed sullenly. "Are those your plans Seth? Getting a piece of that Rosa?" The man read me like an open book.

I shrugged, not entirely certain myself.

"Leave her be, Seth."

"Yes sir."

"Stay back about fifteen minutes as I move on, understood?" Satoshi commanded as we crossed the bridge and stood on the disturbed and tousled ground where the Pokemon battle between my team and my target took place.

"Understood, my – er –"

"Good."

"Sir!" I piped up nervously as Satoshi turned his back to leave.

"Yes?" he responded, not turning around.

"Are you here keeping tabs on me? If so, t-that's f-fine, it's j-just . . . um." I sounded like a nervous schoolboy attempting to ask his first crush out on a date.

"Stop your nervous sputtering, Seth. Ghetsis has greater uses of me than babysitting our rookies!" Satoshi spat, turning around and giving me a glare that spoke high a level of agitation. My heart sank to the pits of hell once more. The Triad _never _looked at me in such a way. _I didn't mean to insult you! _I desperately cried from the silent depths of my mind. "I was in the neighborhood, and I happened to cross your path, so I observed you. Anything else you want to ask before I take my leave?"

"N-no, sir," I stammered.

"Good. Fifteen minutes, and then you can progress." And he was gone and out of sight in a millisecond, with the grace and stealth that would take me years to acquire.

I took a deep breath and remained rooted in place. During the fifteen minutes I waited for Satoshi to move on, I recapped and counted every flaw and mistake I conjured that day. Right when I thought things were going great, I only discovered I'm an amateur at his best, and my nerves needed a good checking. I couldn't afford to lose my composure around my uppers, no. I had to get my ass in gear and get serious.

* * *

**Touko**

* * *

I shut the book _Beyond the Unovian Mist_with disgust, right in the middle where it was getting good. The romance novel had a good story, if only the male counterpart wasn't _twenty years _older than his love! Of course Ghetsis would prescribe such a love story for me to read; anything to make his attempt at romance appear acceptable.

I threw the worn paperback book at the bookshelf across the small room. It hit the stone floor next to the few others I had picked to read next. I lay down flat on my bed and closed my eyes momentarily, thinking deeply on which book would pass my uncertain timeframe next. Thank goodness I was a slow reader. I didn't want to devour books one after the other in record time, for if I did, I would be stuck with reading the forbidden _Harmonian Law_, and that was a negative.

I contemplated giving one of the other romance novels a chance, even if they did all contain pairings of men much older than the girl, and if they did, Ghetsis' motives were clear. And thinking of the devil only bade him into my room as the door unlocked and slowly opened, and a black cloak covered Ghetsis slowly wandered in.

I spied his cloaked figure from the corner of my half-shut eyes, and then I turned to my side toward the wall and pretended he wasn't there. Ghetsis had been tending me like he promised he would the past week or so, delivering me food of different sorts and clean cloths and toiletries. Only when he became swamped with his duties did Natsumi tend to my needs, but she never stayed long, and she rarely spoke to me. After constant contact with Ghetsis, and very little with my true caretaker, I began to realize how much I preferred Natsumi, even if she was team Ghetsis all the way. She was far easier to talk to than him.

I shut my eyes tighter and gritted my teeth when I felt Ghetsis sit down beside me on my twin bed, the mattress pulling me closer to him as it gave way to his weight. My breathing shallowed as I expected him to touch me or stroke my back like he normally would when I ignored him.

"Happy Birthday, my sweet." First came his soft whisper, and then came his light touch on my shoulder. I shivered.

I couldn't fathom how it was already my birthday. Now I truly was of legal age, not just of consent anymore. Not that legality had anything to do with it. If Ghetsis aimed to have me, he would have taken me by now. That was what scared me most. How much longer could he wait? His patience could easily wear thin and break, resulting in another sore behind for me of a different nature.

"Sit up darling, I have something for you," he said, more louder this time as he pulled on my shoulder lightly. I moaned in displeasure, propped myself up and scooted to the far end of the bed, as far away from him as possible. I briefly looked up to his face, his soft features showing no threat as a small half-smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Come closer, please," he pleaded. He'd been doing a lot of that lately, rather than commanding and demanding like usual.

I sighed in defeat and scooted toward him. I was grateful my rump no long homed the small residence of soreness; I was completely healed. I reached the edge of the bed and swung my bare legs over it, stopping at a full sitting position barely two feet from him. I was both anxious and scared of the gift he was about to present to me.

Before revealing any gift in hand, he first removed his black glove and ran his fingers through my surrounding hair, bringing the strands to his nose where he sniffed them in one deep, long inhale. I closed my eyes once more, waiting for him to get his fill of me before he gave me the gift I would probably throw away. I was regrettably thankful for his mild touching, caressing, and sniffing, rather than any possible inappropriate touching or violating. I assumed and hoped he was taking things slow, and respected my wishes at least to an extent.

Once he got his fill, he took the back of his hand and whisked my hair back and around the opposite side of my neck. As I feared he was going to lean in and try to suck on my exposed collar, I inched away from him. "No, stay still," he commanded, without plea this time. I froze.

His right hand withdrew into his cloak and emerged with a long thin chain entwined around his pale fingers. It was a necklace, with a bright silver charm in the shape of a shield dangling from it. I eyed it suspiciously, the glint of the bright silver in the pale lighting intriguing me. What was it made of? I eased in for a closer look. The shield appeared to be the same shield used for the Plasma emblem, only a bright blue H resided where the P should have been behind the black shadow of a Hydreigon head. Silver outlined the Pokemon's head and as the charm dangled and turned, I saw the back was pure solid silver, with a name engraved behind it. The cursive print was so small I couldn't read it unless I moved in closer, and of course I reframed.

"This lovely trinket belonged to my mother, Chasity Harmonia. Her name is engraved on the back of it. My father gave it to her after they wed," he explained, placing the silver shield in the palm of his gloved hand and tracing over it with an exposed finger of the other. "The H of course stands for Harmonia, and the head is of Hydreigon, the symbol of House Harmonia."

I stared blankly down at the necklace he held in the palm of his hand, wondering why, of all the gifts in the world, he was presenting me with a family heirloom. He didn't miss my bewilderment. "I want to give this to you, because it means a great deal to me, and I hope this helps you understand how much you mean to me." I shyly glanced up into his face and found his smile had turned into a serious frown. "You'll probably flush it the minute I leave, do what you wish, it's yours now. Though it would hurt me deeply if you did. I hurt you so now is your chance to get me back. Go ahead, flush it down the toilet and stab me through the heart. I'll have you know, I loved my mother dearly." Ghetsis' tone was stern and informative, and then wavered only slightly when he mentioned his mother's worth to him. I suspected he was holding back a sob.

Did he _want _me to emotionally tear him apart after what he'd done to me? This was a different side of him I never expected to see. He was risking an object he held dear, knowing the consequence of giving it to me. Luckily for him, I felt no desire to destroy it; it was _beautiful. _

"Is your mother still alive?" I asked, causing his green eyebrow to rise in surprise. What else was he expecting? I was curious to know what happened to his mother, and how old she was and such.

He straightened his posture and took a deep breath. "Can I?" he asked, removing his other glove and holding up the necklace at the ends, signifying that he wanted to latch it around my neck. I nodded my approval and closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around my neck and struggled with the chain's latch. "_Damn it," _he growled under his breath. I was tempted to offer my help with the chain as his overwhelming presence became near unbearable; his cologne was about to gag me, yet it still smelled sinfully divine. _Damn him. _

His thick fingers fought with the chain's small latch for a few moments until he finally succeeded. He moved back to gander at his mother's chain around my neck, a satisfied grin emerging on his face. I absentmindedly touched the charm. The silver was thicker than I thought, but still light in weight, and I could feel the deeply engraved name on the back. _Chasity, what a beautiful name, _I thought.

"Your mother?" I asked again, reminding him of my first question. His face fell again.

"She died while giving birth to my youngest brother. I was thirteen," he revealed, his voice low and almost sad.

My heart grew heavy. He was so young to loose his mother, and so close to her he had been.

"How old was she?" I continued, still feeling comfortable with my interrogation.

"She was thirty-three when she passed . . ." Ghetsis turned away from me and sighed. I could sense this was a sensitive subject for him, and I could only imagine how heartbreaking it would be if I _did_ destroy that necklace that hung so lightly around my neck.

In our moment of awkward silence I made a quick calculation, avoiding any further questions that would send Ghetsis into a state of depression or anger. I calculated earlier that his father was forty-three when he sired Ghetsis, and Charity had been thirty-three when she died. So thirty-three minus thirteen made his mother . . . _twenty. _I closed my eyes and breathed; she wasn't much older than I am now. Marrying younger girls to older men must have been a tradition in the Harmonian house.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked, hoping to break the silence.

"I have two younger brothers. The one that killed my mother no longer lives," he answered. He regained his composure, pulled his black gloves back over his strong hands, and stood up. "I have a meeting soon. It is on the other side of Unova, so you will be free of me for a few days," he added.

_How could a wanted man like him have so many meeting places across a large region?_

"What happened to your youngest brother?" I asked, craning my neck to look up at the great Sage beside me. "Did he die after his birth?"

Ghetsis grimaced. "He most certainly did. My father wasn't going to raise the child responsible for her death. He even wanted to kill himself for impregnating her, as well as wanting to join her at Arceus' gates. I stopped him of course, and talked some sense into him." He slowly walked to the door of my holding cell and continued talking with his back to me. "My father worshipped my mother, Touko, but we weren't expecting him to kill his own blood; we were too late to save the babe. My father never married after Chasity."

I was awestruck and confused at the same time. To love a woman so much that one would kill his own child that killed her during birth was almost admirable, but terrible all at the same time.

Ghetsis opened the door and turned to me before taking his leave. "You have one more present, my sweet, and Natsumi will lead you to it."

* * *

After Ghetsis' leave, I remained stationary on my bed, twirling the charm I wore round and round with my fingers. He had relayed so much to me in so little time, giving me plenty to ponder. His family confused me greatly, judging by the information revealed. How could a man love a woman so dearly that he would kill his own offspring? My eyes wandered to the book of _Harmonian Law_ that remained untouched on the bookshelf. I wondered if the small bit of history that Ghetsis revealed to me was in the leather bound document, or if the book was only a record of guidelines for the Harmonian name.

My door opened and a solemn Natsumi entered, unbidden as always. Since her silence emerged, I noticed she was always solemn and sad, and I often wondered if she missed talking to me, regardless of my rude outbursts at times. I had to admit, I missed talking to her as well. She was the only grunt I felt comfortable with.

She stood to the side and held the door open for me. "After you," she said, gesturing out to the hallway.

I blinked in confusion, stunned by a possible freedom. _Natsumi will lead you to it, _Ghetsis said only minutes prior. _Could the next birthday present be my freedom? _I desperately hoped my suspicion to be correct.

"No ropes? No hood?" I asked as I stood up warily.

Natsumi shook her head. "Nope. Just four guards and only ten yards down the hall."

_No such freedom existed! _I knew the suspicion was too good to be true. I looked down my clean pale blue nightdress, and then back to Natsumi. My brow furrowed "Should I get dressed or something?" I asked.

"There's no need, but you should slip your sandals on."

I did as I was advised and slid my thinly strapped green thongs onto my feet and wandered out the door with uncovered vision for the first time. I was met by four male Plasma grunts that guarded my outside door. The hallway around me resembled a dark and dingy tunnel, only minus slime and grime, and the halls were lined with dimly brightened lamps. To my left I spied two more grunts policing another door, and to my right there was no one in sight. Natsumi tugged on my arm, surprising me a little, and guided me to the right.

She led me to the door next to mine, roughly ten yards down as she stated earlier. The guards who guarded my door followed closely behind, ready to sprint after me if I chose to flee as fast as I could. The thought was tempting, but I was anxious to discover the next gift.

"Your second birthday present is behind this door," Natsumi declared, and then meekly added, "Happy Birthday, by the way, from me of course." I looked at the middle-aged woman and smiled briefly at her. "I would have gotten you something but Ghetsis forbade it," she added, smiling warmly back at me. "He wants to be the center of your universe, so I don't mind. At least I get to wish you a happy one, and I hope what's behind this barrier makes you happy."

_He wants to be the center of my Universe? Ugh. _"Is it a bigger room?" I guessed out loud. A bigger room would have been nice, as long as it wasn't Ghetsis' room.

"No, but Ghetsis prays that it heals your heart and brightens your spirits, if only a little." Natsumi moved to the door and withdrew a key from the right pocket of her black pants. Before she turned key, the four grunts stationed themselves around us. I felt nervous by how close they were. I even looked at each one and all four of them refused to look me in the eye. _Strange._

As Natsumi opened the door inward, a familiar voice sounded at her arrival. "Natsumi dear!"

_Mother!_

I pushed passed Natsumi and burst into a holding cell equal in size to mine, and found my mother, wide-eyed with surprise, sitting ground level atop a sheeted mattress. "T-Touko?" she sputtered, her mouth hanging open.

I became overwhelmed with tears. "Mommy!" I cried out. I lunged forward and fell painfully to my knees before her twin bed mattress and started crying like a lost toddler. My mother scrambled forward and took me in her arms. She held me tightly as I lost my wits and soaked her shoulder with tears and snot, and soon her cries joined mine.

"I'm s-so – sorry!" I screamed into her white t-shirt. "T-this is - all my f-fault. _You shouldn't be here!"_

"_Shhh, it's ok, you're alright," _my mother reassured me softly, stroking my hair and rubbing my back as she rocked me on the floor of her cell for several minutes.

"_My fault, all my fault," _I sobbed again. I finally reached a point where I could breathe properly again, as the tears slowly ran out of juice. My mother placed a sturdy forefinger under my chin and tilted my head up.

"None of this is your fault, my dear," she proclaimed. I looked up into the blue eyes I always felt comfort in. They were tear stained and red after her fit of tears, and I knew mine mirrored the same.

"If I had only listened to you . . ."

"_Shush now, my child. Everything is going to be alright," _my mother cooed. She pushed me away slightly and helped me sit up straight on the ground directly in front of her. This gave me a chance to break away from her eyes of comfort and examine her surroundings. All she had was a mattress, a small lamp similar to mine, and a door that I presumed led to the bathroom. I lived in luxury compared to her state of residence.

"Have they hurt you, mom?" I managed to ask in a weak, scratchy tone.

"Not since my capture," she said, and then she pointed to her nose, which was now slightly off center. "I got hit across the face by one of those Shadow men. I think I was a bit too unruly," she added with a chuckle. I however, didn't find it funny.

"Has Ghetsis hurt you?" I asked, my tone more serious now, as I demanded more serious answers. _How could she be so cool with this? _If Ghetsis hurt me, I was near certain he hurt her as well.

My mother's brow furrowed. "I haven't seen Ghetsis since I've been here. The only person I've seen is Natsumi, and she's been my rock."

It was my turn to become brow furrowed now. I turned and examined my caretaker, who smiled with satisfaction at my mother's proclamation. I gave her a half smile in return and then turned to face my mother. "So, you haven't seen him. Have you been in this room the entire time?"

"Yes, and if it weren't for Natsumi, I would have gone mad by now – _I've missed you Touko,"_ she added sadly.

"_I miss you too, mom," _I whispered back. I felt a new round of tears emerge.

"_Shh, enough of that. No more crying." _My mother placed a gentle forefinger against the corner of my eye and wiped away the newly formed precipitation. How was it she was so much stronger than I? Regardless of the situation, she always managed to be strong, as long as it meant putting my mind at ease. I wished she would blame me, scold me for leaving when she told me not to, and damn me for my sins, but I knew she never would.

I leant into her once more, and instinctively she wrapped her arms around me again, holding me tight. We sat there in silence for some time, relishing in each other's embrace.

"I'm going to get you out of here mom," I proclaimed with certainty.

"And how are you going to do that, I wonder?" my mother asked, snickering slightly. I still couldn't surpass how she took our captivity so lightly and even resorted to chuckling. She was the one who threw a fit and had a nervous break down the night I got captured, and yet here she sat, cool as a cucumber. I broke away from her embrace and eyed her seriously.

"Why are you smiling? This isn't a joking matter!" I spat. A small emotion of regret soon tugged at my heartstrings after my words. I hadn't seen my mother in weeks, and under the most unnatural circumstances, I still managed to get testy with her.

"I'm smiling because I'm _sooo _happy to see you! And I'm laughing because you're being your normal, ridiculous self. You're only one, Pokemon-less person, so how are you going to bail me out? If I could I would bale you out first." Her newer, broader smile mocked my stubborn teenage brain.

"I – I think I can convince Ghetsis to let you go . . ." I finally confessed.

"And what makes you think that?" she quizzed.

I braced myself for her reaction. "He's attracted to me, I'm sure of it." She grimaced slightly at my words, and then sighed and closed her eyes.

"I see. And you think you can win his condolence? What if he asks for something in return?" Her face hardened.

My stomach churned in dread. What if he did ask for something in return, something I wasn't _willing _to give him? I gulped. "I still want you set free, and I will try . . ."

"Not if you will be hurt as a result," she interrupted, cutting me off. She cupped my tear-stained face in her hands and looked me dead in the eyes. "I want to go home badly, but I'm fine with my captivity, as long as my little one stays safe and unharmed. I am fine Touko, no one has harmed me."

The tears returned. "M-Mom, I'm going to get you out of here. T-this is all – my fault." My mother released my face and scooted away quickly. Her soft kind features turned and her face became ridden with fear. Her eyes shot above my head to something much taller than I. Where she felt fear, I felt agitation, and I quickly grabbed a hold of the charm around my neck, ready to yank it off and throw it at him before I turned around.

"Touko, time's up," Ghetsis informed.

"I thought you had a meeting?" I snapped. He raised his eyebrows at my boldness, but I paid him no more mind as I turned my back to him and pretended he didn't exist. My mother's eyebrows had risen as well, shocked by my sudden outburst at the man.

"Touko . . . _Touko don't fight him," _my mother pleaded in a whisper. She frantically moved back away from me and onto her mattress.

"What do you mean? Ow. _Hey_!" I growled. I fought Ghetsis as he gripped my upper arm and tried to pull me to my feet.

"_Touko!_" Ghetsis growled in return. "Your time is up, I said. Now _come!" _

"Touko!" My mother chimed in, "Listen to him, please! I want to be able to see you again." I stopped my struggle and went limp against Ghetsis' hold. My mother's gentle yet fearful eyes pleaded with me, begging me to comply. I didn't want to comply; I wanted to stay with my mom. _Why couldn't I stay captive with her by my side? What was Ghetsis thinking by dangling her in front of me and then taking her away?_

Snatching the advantage of my limp state, Ghetsis placed another strong hand on my other arm and pulled me up to a standing position.

"Your mother is right. If you're good, you'll see her again."

"Can I at least say goodbye?" I asked, struggling against him again as he drug me to the door.

"Certainly," he muttered, "You have a minute." And he let me go.

I nearly stumbled face first into the floor, but I quickly regained my balance and shuffled to my mother. I knelt down in front of her and wrapped her in another strong hug. "_Listen to him Touko, and I'm sure he won't hurt you, I promise_," my mom whispered into my ear.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise," I assured her, offering her a promise of my own. I pulled away from her and found that she was smiling at me.

"Don't do anything you don't want to do. Remember, I am fine. If you listen to him, you can see me again, and that is what I crave most . . ." She paused and looked up. "_Touko don't fight him." _

Ghetsis was on top of me once more, pulling on my right arm, more gently this time. I complied and stood up at his request and within seconds he whisked me out of her room. I was able to steal one last glance of my mother's kind eyes and gentle smile before Natsumi, whom remained inside, shut the door behind us.

"You can see your mother again, if you behave," Ghetsis advised as he steered me back to my own cell, all four grunts still in toe behind us. I never felt more like a child since my capture, well, aside from my whipping, but that was a different matter. What frustrated me most was that it seemed Ghetsis and my mother was on the same side. To me, it felt like they were both scolding me, and advising that I behave. _This is ridiculous! Good behavior my ass! What am I, three? _

"How does it make you feel knowing your mother is only a few feet away?" Ghetsis asked before opening the door to my room. What a strange question, but after thinking about it for a moment, I felt rather comforted knowing she was so close, and unharmed for the most part.

"Good," I muttered after he conducted me inside my room. I broke out of his grip with ease and plopped myself clumsily down onto my bed. "Can I see her again tomorrow?" I knew I was pressing my luck.

Ghetsis' expression hardened. "Good behavior Touko. You must earn your rights with me. Now, tell me, did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Y-yes," I whispered, bowing my head low. _Yes I enjoyed it, but I'm not going to thank you up and down for it either, _I thought grudgingly.

"I'm glad. And the necklace? Please tell me . . ."

I didn't lie to him. "It's beautiful, and I'm not flushing it either," I responded, looking back up to his smiling face.

"That warms my heart to know," he said softly. "I'll be gone for a few days, possibly a week. It will be a while before I see you again, so, behave for Natsumi." _How can I behave for Natsumi when you have forbidden her to stay with me? _Once again,I felt like a small child_._

Suddenly, Ghetsis broke his stationary position and advanced toward me. The closer he came, the further I inched back on my bed. _What does he want?_

"I'm so happy you like my sweet mother's necklace." He bent down over me before he spoke again. "May I have a hug? You know, something to hold onto for the long journey I have ahead?" He rested his hands against the comforter and eased in closer, acting like he desired a kiss more than an embrace. I turned around and faced my back to him.

He sighed deeply and ran his gloved fingers through my hair and down my back. "This is going to take a lot of time, isn't it my sweet?" he whispered, disappointed.

I nodded. Of course it was going to take a while, what did he think? He only beat me roughly two weeks ago, and he thought a fancy heirloom and a visit with my mother was going to change that? He was insane.

"_I'll never love you_," I muttered. I closed my eyes tight. _I can't believe I just said that! _I prayed to the gods above that he didn't beat me raw again; I would never forgive him if he did.

He only chuckled. "Trust me my sweet, it's nothing new to me. I'm used to it." He then left my side and strolled back to the door. I didn't bother to look at him or speak another word. Antagonizing him was no longer the answer to anything, so I stayed curled up in ball on my bed and remained silent.

"Enjoy your time without me," Ghetsis snarled sarcastically before slamming the door of my holding cell. I sensed the anger and frustration in his voice.

"_Oh I certainly will." _

* * *

**Bianca**

* * *

The hidden grottoes scattered along Route five were the perfect getaway from the trials and tribulations of everyday life. Though I was still technically working, the surrounding thick brush and tightly knit canopy above my head proved the perfect isolation from reality. And the spunky, silky coated Cinccino didn't seem to mind my sharing of his grotto either.

I sat cross-legged upon the dried dead leaves of the forest floor, delicately sketching a brief outline of Cinccino as he sat in peace atop his own pile of leaves, gnawing on an acorn. What remained of the sun's rays leaked through the dying leaves of the canopy and danced along the floor as the wind gently blew the leaves above, putting the cherry on the icing to my private getaway. The environment was so _relaxing. _I had been sitting and observing the Cinccino for over four hours, and it had been the most solace I'd attained in weeks; not many of the Pokemon I was instructed to observe and record allowed me to sit so close for such long periods of time.

I knew it was only a matter of time before the Cinccino would retire. As dusk grew near, he devoured his acorn, stretched his stiff limbs, and then bounded off into the thick brush, leaving me behind to deal with troublesome worries once again.

For a brief moment, the grotto felt like a trap. The dead silence encased me, forcing my ears to sharpen their sensitivity until I could acutely hear the leaves of the canopy brushing against each other. It was when I heard more leaves rustling, on ground level this time, I shot up to a wobbly standing position. I knew I was followed, at all times, but I swore I was alone the entire time in the grotto. I neither heard nor saw anyone, and neither did Cinccino. It was the safest I'd been in a long time, and now that time had expired.

I gathered my bag and sketchpad from the dead leafy earth and made my way through the tunnel leading out of the hidden grotto and into the open and insecure Route five. Routinely, I shook my head and readjusted my green hat, trying my best to hide the fact that I was really scanning my surroundings for Plasma thugs and spies; I wanted my stalkers to think I didn't care that they were following me, when in all honesty, I was constantly terrified.

Before I could make my way back to Nimbasa City to check-in with Juniper, I heard an all too familiar voice. I turned and peered up the route. Past the Baker's trailer I saw one of my new Pokemon trainers, Nate, battling two on two with a few perky cheerleaders dressed in pink. An urge to council him emerged. One of my ultimate tasks was to inform and guide the three young trainers, Nate, Hugh, and Rosa, and I felt it was my duty to inform Nate of the hidden grottoes, in case he wanted to seek out rare Pokemon, or needed a place to _hide._ I took one step in his direction.

"_Shhh. Keep still there, sweet cheeks." _

The warm hand took my scream before it could sound, rendering me silent, while a strong arm held me tightly around the middle, pressing me against the muscled body of an unknown man. I struggled, but it was no use, the man was too strong. My heart went from zero to sixty in a millisecond as my panic rose, and I instantly suspected one of my many stalkers. I was amazed at his bravery by holding me in such a way in the eye of the public.

"Bianca, it's your long lost friend, don't you remember me? _I suggest you welcome my embrace in front of all these fine trainers," _the Shadow man whispered in my ear, growling his last sentence of warning. I warily relaxed against his hold, and like magic he released my mouth, giving me the ability to breath again. "Good girl, _now come." _

The thug held my upper arm with an iron grip and pulled me back into the hidden grotto I just came out of. Once we were back in the seclusion of the thick brush and dwindling autumn leafed canopy, I struggled against him. "Let me go, _please!" _I whined.

And he did just that, let me go, hard. He pushed me to the ground, sending my bag and sketchpad flying to the side. I landed on my back and the air went clean out of me, and before I could fight for breath, his knee dug into my chest as he knelt on top of me. Through my blurred vision I saw that he wore a regular t-shirt and jeans, with a black hat atop his head, but his piercing gray eyes and long white ponytail was a dead giveaway as to who was threatening me. I was right, it was the lead Shadow Triad member.

"So, my dear Bianca, how have you been?" he asked casually, like we truly were best friends reuniting. I coughed and sputtered beneath his oppressed weight, trying to catch my life's breath before I could speak. "Finding it hard to talk? Here, maybe this will help." He drew a short silver dagger from a sheath on his belt and held it forcefully against my tender pale neck. I felt the sharp blade as it instantly grazed my skin.

"_P-please – d-don't," _I sputtered.

"Have we been behaving ourselves the past few months?" he questioned, his tone icy and heartless.

"_Y-yes," _I breathed, still fighting for air.

"Very good. Now, I'm going to let you in on some top-secret information. Are you ready?"

_What on earth? _"_No . . . please . . . n-no," _I responded meekly. I feared the information he was about to reveal. I was terrified to learn some horrific tragedy had taken my best friend Touko to her end and that I was somehow next. It was hard to tell when the evil Triad was toying with me, or being serious.

"Well, _tsk tsk, _too bad sweet heart. Last time I checked, you too are in on Touko's whereabouts, are you not?" he snarled down at me, repositioning himself atop me, his knee digging even more painfully into my chest's middle. He removed the blade from the crook of my neck and ran its tip along the bottom of my jaw line. My life flashed before my eyes as I suspected he was going to end me right then and there.

"You listen and you listen closely. N is suspicious. He's gone to her house searching for her, and her older half brother as well. And they've teamed up in an attempt to find her."

_Oh holy Arceus! It's only a matter of time! _I thought, knowing my prayers had been answered. Though I didn't speak, my round eyes of surprise and sharp intake of breath were enough evidence for the Triad to sense my relief. "Oho, my dear, I wouldn't be so excited if I were you." My heart sank as a life threatening, scorning smile spread across his mouth.

"You see." Pausing mid sentence, he repositioned himself until he was now sitting on my rib cage, straddling me with his legs. He yanked my hat off with one hand and grabbed a fistful of blond hair. With unmerciful force he pulled my head to the side, giving him better access to my neck, and slowly ran the knife's blade against my skin. "Our beloved N is not only seeking Touko, he will be seeking you as well." My heart threatened to explode in my chest and I began gasping before I lost full control and sobbed as I lay at the mercy of an assassin. "So, I strongly advise you keep your mouth shut, do you understand?"

I nodded and muttered an inaudible "yes." Yes, Team Plasma has already threatened my life on multiple occasions, but this was the ultimate threat. The Triad meant business this time, and I knew instantly that he and Ghetsis feared N. They knew N had Zekrom, and that Pokemon alone was enough to shatter Ghetsis' world. And Touya was an exceptional trainer as well, with extremely powerful Pokemon. Touya and N together could hunt Touko down with ease and rescue her, if they only had the right information. This was why Plasma was relying on me to keep quiet, I knew.

At one time I found it odd that they didn't kidnap me as well, but then I figured, if I went missing, then something would definitely be up, and N would instantly suspect his father. If I remained free to tell false tales, then N and even Touya would be held at bay long enough for Ghetsis to accomplish whatever it was he aimed to accomplish.

"Mark my words, _Bee, _speak a word to anyone, and I will _personally _hunt you down and disembowel you myself, starting from the navel up." I stopped breathing as he gave my hair a violent yank, the force threatening to break my neck. I closed my eyes tight but the tears refused to hold back. "_So,"_ the assassin continued, "I come to you this evening with the purpose of reminding you why you still breathe. Remember, stay quiet and live, it's that simple." After his conclusion he slowly pressed the tip of the dagger against the bottom of my upper jaw, pressed inward, and then traced the bottom of my jawline with the tip, leaving behind a line that leaked small beads of blood in the knife's wake.

Air filled my compressed lungs once more as he relieved me of his pressuring weight. I coughed, gagged and turned over, refusing to give him eye contact as it was the evidence of my immortal fear. I brought a hand to the wound the knife left against my jaw, fresh blood staining my palm as I withdrew it. I spied the Triad's black sneakers as he walked slowly toward the exit. He paused and turned around; I reluctantly looked up into his stern gray eyes.

_This is the most dangerous man alive! _I fearfully thought, the sting of my cut reminding me of his capabilities. _Disembowel?!_

"I hope that thin reminder heals quickly. It's not every day a clumsy broad like you trips and falls face first on a sharp rock, or is it?" His words were mocking and cold. My eyes fell and concentrated on a mossy stick on the ground, just inches from my face. I suspected that was the story he expected me to tell if anyone asked how the cut emerged. "Remember, we are watching, so, keep up the good work." He smiled criminally at me, knowing full well the mental pandemonium he put me in, and then turned to take his leave.

An unexpected, out-of-the-blue urge struck me. Before the assassin was completely out of sight, I called after him. "Wait!"

He stopped and turned, cocking a black eyebrow. "Please . . . p-please, i-is." The words stuck in my throat. I didn't know why I was confiding in a man that just threatened to disembowel me, but I had to know and I didn't think I could live another day without knowing. "Is – Touko . . . alive? Is s-she okay?" I coughed and began sobbing quietly to myself; I didn't expect him to answer.

"She's doing wonderful, dear Bianca, aside from her currently sore behind."

_Sore behind? What on earth did that mean?_

* * *

_A/N: No outline portions have been left behind this time! Thanks for faving and reviewing, I greatly appreciate the feedback. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Surprise! I got super bored so I decided to go ahead and post. No sense in keeping it from everyone when it's ready to go. Enjoy. _

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**Touko**

* * *

I lay my third-to-last book on the stone floor beneath my bed and fell limply on my back to stare aimlessly at the ceiling. An entire week had passed since Ghetsis' leave. It wasn't the only time he'd gone, but it certainly was the longest. Despite my never ending boredom and limited activities to partake in, my time alone and without the man was very much appreciated. However, if it weren't for Natsumi going against her master's wishes and keeping me company, I probably would have gone mad and resorted to plowing through all the reading material, including the dreaded textbooks.

I turned to my nearly devoured bookshelf and tinkered with a decision for which textbook I would dive into first. Chasity's necklace chain hung down from where I laid it, pointing down directly over _Legends of Unova_. It was the obvious choice, as legends were stories all in their own, and the legend of the Heroes would sure be in there as well, and I would do good to learn more about it, especially since I was a part of it.

The door to my cell crept open and Natsumi strolled in uninvited as always, bearing a tray of sandwiches and a glass of cranberry juice. I sat up straight on my bed and smiled at her arrival. Despite her eternal loyalty to Ghetsis, I overcame my resentment for the lowly grunt as she soon became all I had to interact with, and she gave me updates and messages from my mother.

"I hope you're ok with ham and cheese today. I like to mix it up for you a bit," Natsumi stated before unfolding the small table and setting the tray of food upon it.

"That's fine," I muttered, staring reluctantly at the two sandwiches. I'd had nothing but sandwiches for a week or more and nothing but water and juice to drink. I desperately longed for a hot meal. "When can I have a real dinner?"

Natsumi snorted and looked away.

"What?" I demanded, "What's so funny?" I felt my anger and agitation begin to rise. I couldn't have company without wanting to strangle that said company to save my life.

"You can have a hot dinner, Touko, but that includes eating with Ghetsis again," she answered. My stomach clenched and my behind suddenly felt tender. "It's his rule," Natsumi added as she read my terrified expression.

I turned away from her and sipped the cranberry juice from the glass. "He won't stop at nothing to torture me, will he?" I asked.

Natsumi's features fell into hard lines. "Touko, all Ghetsis wants to do is gain your trust. He _wants _you to like him and he wants you to want certain things by asking him personally to experience them."

"You have a lot of wants in that sentence," I antagonized, "And he can _want_ all he wants but he shall not receive!" I slammed my glass down hard on the tray, causing the table to rattle and threaten to buckle. "Freezing and beating me are –"

"So are you saying if he asks he shall receive? Is that what you're implying? Just like the old saying . . ."

"No! I'm saying he'll never receive anything from me! And I want these sandwiches warmed up and a sparkling soda!" I commanded, giving her a demanding stare.

"No!" she snarled before plopping herself beside me on the bed. "Would you like me to leave?" she then asked, smiling a little and tilting her head to the side.

I growled, frustrated. "No," I admitted and I then picked up a cold ham and cheese wedge and shoved an edge into my mouth. Though it wasn't a steak or fried sweet and sour chicken, it was still satisfying. "Can I have some more books?" _Please please please! _I pleaded silently.

"No again, I'm afraid," she said sadly. The woman did appear surprisingly disappointed that she couldn't give me everything I asked for, and that made her even more acceptable in my eyes. Ghetsis was just a plain . . .

"Why is he such a _dick?" _I blurted.

"Touko!" Natsumi scolded, her eyes becoming saucers, wide in surprise at my name-calling. "He only wants you to ask _him_ for these things, my dear. Trust me."

I rolled my eyes and picked at my sandwiches, tearing the crusts off and nibbling pieces of ham and cheese without the bread. Several minutes passed in silence as I transformed my food into a shredded mess. It was times like this when Natsumi became hard to talk to, times of discussing Ghetsis in a negative manner. If we were discussing our favorite movies, Pokemon, or music, then we were fine.

"So," I started as I dipped a piece of white bread into my juice, earning a queer glance from Natsumi, "where has Ghetsis gone this past week? What evil Plasma schemes is he putting into action?" A small suspicion told me that the grunt would not answer my question, treating me like I was some kind of spy with contacts on the outside. I had to ask though; I was curious to know how close Ghetsis was getting to conquering anything at all without mine or Reshiram's help.

Natsumi's face lit up and she smiled wide. "Oh, he's gone north for a tourney."

"A what?" I asked, second-guessing what I just heard.

"It's not Plasma business, it's family business," she answered, turning to face me completely. "He is attending an annual feast and tournament that is celebrated in his name. Well, the Lord of Harmonia that is, and he happens to be the Lord of his house, the house of Harmonia."

I stared at her stupidly, with a piece of ham hanging out of my mouth for good measure.

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "You know, he's like the lead commander or king of his family name –"

"I know what it means!" I spat, sending the ham flying out of my mouth and onto Natsumi's black Plasma overcoat. I chuckled as the morsel laid perfectly on the Plasma emblem over her heart.

"Gross!" she squealed, flicking the piece off her coat and onto my comforter.

"_Gross!" _I mocked, picking the food up with two fingers and flinging it back at her, missing her by an inch as it flew over her head.

"Stop it!" Natsumi growled, bearing her teeth and standing up.

I didn't want her to leave. I didn't want to be cast into silent solitude sooner than need be. "What kind of tournament?" I questioned before she could become so agitated she would depart. She breathed heavily at my question but refused to answer. I patted the bed beside me as I inhaled my last mouthful of food, encouraging her to stay longer. "I won't do it again, I promise," I told her truthfully.

She sighed and sat back down, continuing on without looking at me. "Have you ever heard of jousting, Touko?" she finally asked.

I shook my head. "What kind of Pokemon battle is that?"

Natsumi's frown lifted and a warm smile took its place again. "It's not a Pokemon battle completely, it's a human battle, but the humans ride atop Pokemon as they fight. The knights wear armor and possess lances, and their goal is to strike each other while riding full speed on the back of Zebstrikas and –"

"Wait! Did you just say knights?" I interrupted.

"Yes, dear. You see . . ."

I burst out hysterically. "You mean Plasma grunts in their old knight uniforms ride atop Zebstrikas and try to knock each other off with sticks? What century does Ghetsis live in?" The thought was so comical.

"_Lances, _child, and we Plasma grunts and servants don't participate in these tournaments. It's for Harmonian Lords, family and family friends, like the Kagawans for example." Natsumi's face turned serious fast. She appeared almost offended that I laughed at the Harmonian jousting even though she wasn't invited or took no part. My eyes made a quick dart to my bookshelf, catching a glimpse of the textbook: _Kagawa Traditions._ So the Kagawans were family friends. . .

"So what is Team Plasma?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. I wondered what the difference was between the Team and the Harmonians. I knew Ghetsis had at least two brothers, so where were they? Were they involved in Plasma?

"Ghetsis' army," Natsumi answered.

"So who is the Harmonian family? Are they involved? And what kind of army is a bunch of idiot grunts?"

"We aren't all idiots, dear Touko. And I've already told you that I don't know who is related to Ghetsis and who isn't. There are only rumors, and I'm not disclosing another bit of information to you. You must ask Ghetsis himself." She was becoming aggravated and I feared she would leave. I didn't want to ask Ghetsis anything, and just like reading my mind, the caretaker pointed to the bookshelf. "I'm sure the Harmonian and Kagawan books could answer over half of your questions, especially if you don't want to talk to Ghetsis."

"Tell me more about the jousting," I demanded, changing the subject. "And even the rumors about the event, unless you've been to one yourself."

"I've been to only one, and Lord Ghetsis even let me watch a few matches." Natsumi's face had lit up again with pride, like she was recollecting the most amazing event in her life. "Even though Plasma grunts are not allowed to partake or enjoy the festivities, servants are still needed, and Ghetsis possesses hundreds, I being one of them." I nodded and encouraged her to continue. "Imagine knights, _real _knights, dressed in golden and silver armor, with swords of Sinnohian steel at their sides, and bearing banners and emblems of their houses, riding valiantly down on one another atop big and powerful beasts that are their Pokemon."

I was surprised at how enthusiastic and passionate she was about the tournament she attended. She made it sound like a fairy tale. Yes, every girl dreamt of her knight in shining armor, but they were only dreams and knights only existed hundreds of years ago; they weren't real today. But anyone could play dress up and I assumed these men dressed up for the occasion only.

"They're not real knights," I said simply, sipping on my juiced cranberries. "It's all for show."

Natsumi's brow furrowed. "Oh but they _are _real, Touko, and these tournaments are very dangerous."

I snorted into my drink. "No they're not. And how dangerous can a fake tournament get? And better yet, how are they concealed?"

"You'd be surprised," the woman countered. "They are held in undisclosed locations that are only known to specific people and lords of different houses." She turned her body to me and regarded me seriously. I set my glass down slowly, feeling slightly intimidated by her intense stare. "Do you want to know how dangerous they get, Touko?"

I gave a meek nod.

"I saw a man die once," she declared, her voice almost a whisper. My eyes widened in surprise and I secretly hoped it was a lie. _A man died? _If someone really did die, then these tournaments truly may be _real. _

"Many Harmonian Lords have Champions who fight specifically in their name, and Ghetsis has one beast of a man fighting for his glory and honor." Natsumi turned away from me and breathed deeply, nervously running a hand through her soft red hair. She appeared scared of this man she was about to speak of, like she feared he would come and get her if she spoke his name. "His name is Ser Gregor Kagawa and he's one of the more brutal knights in Harmonian service. He rides atop a massive, beastly jet black Zebstrika, twice the size of a normal Zebstrika, and plows down nearly every opponent in his path. He's only been knocked off his Pokemon twice, and neither opponent lasted long as Ser Gregor took their heads shortly after." I stared at her intently, hungry for more, and wondered if she saw this beast of a man take off another man's head. _This was such medieval talk! _

"It was the third match I saw, and the last. A man who was half Ser Gregor's size went up against him on the battlefield. As they ran full speed at each other, the smaller knight fell backward off his horse and shattered Gregor's lance, but only because the weapon dove through the crack in his armor and through his neck. I nearly gagged as the poor knight lay twitching and sputtering blood all over the ground before he went limp as the life left him." The color left her face after her recollection, and I swore moisture formed in the corner of her eyes.

I timidly picked my glass back up and sipped. _How can they get away with that in this region? That's murder, _I pondered.

"And the man who was killed was Ghetsis' second cousin," Natsumi added. I set the glass down once more and eyed her suspiciously. "Yes Touko, and I'm sure you know how high Ghetsis holds his own bloodline." I nodded; I had an idea. "Well, Ghetsis' knight was not harmed or punished for the murder of Jeremiah Harmonia, and soon went on to claim three more lives that evening, I was told, and he was proclaimed champion in the end."

My gaze wandered to my fingers and I picked at my nails, becoming lost in thought. What century _did _Ghetsis live in, or thought he lived in? And what would truly come of Unova if he conquered? Would we be forced to live under a king and queen and forced to attend tournaments where people died mercilessly?

"Sharing the legend of the Mountain that Rides, are we Natsumi?"

Ghetsis had snuck in on us. I had been so absorbed in my trance that I didn't hear the door open. Natsumi shot up quickly from my bed and bowed low to her Lord. I kept my head down and closed my eyes, praying once again that Ghetsis would leave.

"Out," he ordered his servant, once again speaking to Natsumi like she was nothing more than dirt at his feet.

"My Lord, forgive me," Natsumi whispered, shaken with fear.

"_Out." _

* * *

**Seth**

* * *

I knew I shouldn't have done it, but the curiosity overwhelmed me. I lost track of Hugh as I began my detour. My mind rested at ease knowing he had the tracking device securely in his pocket, and there was no way I would truly lose him. My heart hammered in my chest like I had run a marathon as I walked with stealth in the direction where Satoshi had departed. I had to find out what he was up to, I had to know what business he was on. Why? Just curiosity. If I held back far enough, he wouldn't see me.

As I ventured onto route five I scanned the path for my Lord; he was nowhere in sight. I saw many trainers battling, resting, and talking to one another, but no sight of Satoshi in his casual dress. What was I thinking? The Triad team could sneak up on anybody with ease, and disappear in a millisecond without a trace. What made me think I could track the leader with my amateur skills?

A soft whimpering to my right caught my attention. A young blonde stumbled out of the trees and nearly fell again before she could stand up straight and brush herself off. She was covered in leaves, dusted with dirt, and her green hat was slightly askew with her hair a frizzy mess. I noticed she was even bleeding when she took the back of her hand and whipped her jaw line clear of trickling blood. I cocked an eyebrow at her flustered and dirty state. What had she been doing in the bushes? Was she trying to catch a Pokemon? Surely the task didn't require such a turmoil, or maybe she was the classic ditzy blonde who couldn't walk straight for more than five paces.

The young girl brushed herself off casually, straightened her hat with quivering hands, and marched off down Route five like nothing had happened to her. A part of me wanted to ask if she was alright, or comfort her in some way. She was quite pathetic in the way she handled herself. I shook my head slightly; I had better things to do, like give up stalking Satoshi and catch up to Hugh and his gang.

"Follow me."

I stopped breathing.

"Right through here," Satoshi instructed, motioning towards the same two trees where the blonde stumbled through. I gulped nervously and did as I was told.

Once we were in the seclusion of the hidden grotto, Satoshi turned to me, his eyes burning. "Who are you following, Seth?" he demanded, his voice thick and hard.

My heart threatened to lodge in my throat. _He caught me! What do I do? Can he detect a lie?_ "I was following Hugh, My Lo-"

I fell to my knees and buckled over in pain. Satoshi wasn't finished as he kneed my side too and had me on my back with a heavy boot weighing on my chest, causing me to desperately fight for the oxygen that gave me life.

He slapped my sunglasses clear off my face before addressing me further. "Exactly whom are you following, Seth?" Satoshi demanded once again, his boot pressing heavier against my rib cage as he stood atop me, dominating my every move.

"Y-you, m-my L-lord. F-forgive m-"

"_Very good," _Satoshi hissed, and then he lifted his boot and came down on me hard.

The pain was unbearable. I swore my ribcage collapsed and my lungs exploded as the pain became all I felt in my upper body region. I turned over onto my side and gasped for breath, and soon I feared I was broken as blood came from my mouth and nose with every cough and gag.

"Have you ever been punished, my dear Seth?" Satoshi growled unmercifully.

I shook my head without a word. I wasn't sure on how to answer that question. Yes, I was punished as a child, but I suspected that wasn't what he was referring to, and the intensity and pain I was currently experiencing rendered my thought process useless at that moment.

"Well then, welcome to your first punishment." Satoshi straddled my side with his legs and quickly put a small dagger to the crook of neck. "You fucked up, my boy, and far worse has happened to spies who veer away from their duties. I _warned _you, but you refused to heed my warnings." The assassin gripped the top of my left ear with two fingers and pulled, placing the sharpest edge of the knife against the cartilage's base. My heart almost stopped.

"I could, Seth, and I should, but I like you." Satoshi grazed the knife against the base of my ear, cutting the skin slightly and threatening to sever the cartilage from my head. "You're skilled you see, and I figure you'll need the flesh to keep your hearing acute." After his statement, he withdrew the knife and rose, but not before smacking me hard in the back of the head with his thick palm first.

It took me several minutes to draw the air back into my lungs, and even longer to gather my wits and grasp the reality of what just happened. I absentmindedly touched my left ear and blood stained my fingertips when I withdrew my hand.

"Two cuts resulting in blood, and two powerful threats . . . I'd have to say I've been a busy man today," Satoshi said aloud, his tone amused and proud.

"I-I'm sorry, my Lord," I whispered, still lying on the ground in yield and too fearful to look up to the assassin I admired so.

Satoshi knelt beside me and I swore every muscle I possessed burned with fear. "Worse has happened for more minor fuck ups, Seth." Satoshi whispered. "When you're in the spying department, you don't take detours, and when you work for Lord Ghetsis, you don't fuck up, and if you do, you pay the price."

I nodded my understanding against the dirt, still too scared to look my mentor in the eye. I'd never thought the day would come when I would be punished by Satoshi, but I was ever so grateful as I apparently had it easy.

"Rise," Satoshi commanded as he got to his feet.

I hoisted myself up with my arms and struggled into a standing position. My back and lungs ached and my sides felt like they were going to cave in. I knew I was going to be sore for days.

"Hugh is your main responsibility. I advise you don't wander again. The only wandering you do, is when you get your week break," Satoshi said, beginning his short lecture. "You eat when he eats and you sleep when he sleeps. You never let him out of your sight. And not for one minute shall you think the tracking device is supposed to make it easy."

My heart sank; that was exactly my train of thought and I was already in the wrong. I had to concentrate better; I had to _focus._ I was a Team Plasma spy, and if I aimed to be the best, I had to be more serious. I was too cocky for my own damn good. As much as his threat hurt me both physically and mentally, I was grateful Satoshi had put me back in check before I lost my own life for screwing up on a greater scale.

"Consider this a learning experience, a very hard lesson in ethics. You're smart Seth, too smart, but you lack ethics and skill. Remember, this is a small mission, but you shall and will, treat it like top secret." I was speechless when I looked into my mentors intense grey eyes, nodding my understanding. He half smiled and took a step forward, leaning in toward me to whisper in my ear. "If I have to repeat myself again, I will slit your throat."

And within seconds he was gone, through the exit path of the grotto and out of sight, leaving me alone, a shaking and nervous wreck. _What had I done? I fucked up big. Plasma didn't play games; Ghetsis didn't play games. Am I too young for this? Can I back out? I want to go back to school. _The anxiety swam and raged through my mind like an angry hurricane, causing me to second guess my chosen path in life.

I stumbled and fumbled around, searching for my black messenger bag and shades in the growing darkness. I had never dreamt of having my life threatened for something as small as a detour, but it was my own fault as I stupidly followed the man that would put me six feet under. _How could I be so stupid?_

_I really don't think I can do this now, _I fearfully thought as I found my bag and withdrew my tablet, bringing it to life and tapping on the application that would bring forth Hugh's red dot on the screen. Satoshi had put so much fear into me I was rendered shitless. _There's no turning back. I'm smart, I can do this, _I encouraged myself, trying to mend my shattered pride.

As the application fully launched, and Hugh's location came into view, I shook myself back to reality and set forth out of the grotto, not bothering to find my shades. When I stepped out onto route five once more, I brushed myself off and adjusted my hat, and for a split second, I thought of the young blonde who did the same as she came out of the same grotto. _Had Satoshi gotten ahold of her too? _I wondered.

I moved onward down the route, past battling and resting trainers, keeping my head low as I watched my screen carefully, and trying my best to keep my nerve shaken legs steady. I didn't bother looking up to see if I could spot Satoshi anywhere, for I knew he was watching me. He couldn't watch me forever though, could he? Why would a spy need to spy on a spy? I breathed deeply, my lungs and ribs singing in pain as I watched the red dot. I had so much ground to cover; Hugh was already at the mouth of Driftveil Bridge.

I had quietly passed through a large group of trainers before a gruff voice called out after me. "Hey! I was talking to you boy! And you stop when I'm talking to you!" I clenched my teeth as anger soon replaced fear in my veins.

I broke away from my tablet and turned around. I had apparently just walked through a gang of Pokemon trainers hanging around a huge man sitting atop an oversized motor bike. He was an ugly sight for certain, with a small black leather vest covering his exposed dirty and sweaty body. His jeans were ripped to give him a badass appeal, while his hair was dirty and ragged to give him the rougher look. But to me he screamed inbred stupidity with a bike that overcompensated for his short dick.

"You there, little boy! They call me Heartbreaker Charles, and I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

_Little boy?_

I felt my old self come back as I smiled kindly at the man and slowly raised my right hand, slyly giving him the middle finger and causing the crowd surrounding him to gasp. "I've got better things to do with my time than wasting it on trash like you," I antagonized, turning around quickly and storming off after my target.

I was only a few hundred feet away from Hugh, with the red bridge finally in my sight in the distance when I heard the motorcycle barrel closer behind me. I growled my frustrations as the biker stopped only inches behind me. If he'd been any closer he would have ran over my heels.

"I said I challenge you to a battle and you _will _battle me, or else!" the mean _acting_ Heartbreaker Charles demanded. I turned around and to my relief, he was alone, entirely alone, with me. I grinned broadly and gave him another chance.

"And I said I've got more important matters to attend to, so I suggest you _fuck off!" _I growled.

"No one declines me! I will not let you cross Drifveil Bridge unless I own you in a Pokemon battle."

The second mistake the imbecile made was declaring control over my actions, so in return I would control his destiny. "You win. I'll battle you," I declared, and then I gestured to the thick woods to our right, where another hidden grotto opening was visible just after the small bushes. "But we must battle in there. I can't stand to lose out in the open," I strategically proposed. Before Charles could protest, I was already in the mouth of the grotto.

* * *

**Hugh**

* * *

Driftveil Bridge was a tedious drudgery to endure. By the time I reached the end my legs were singing with ache and my agitation with trainers galore was at its peak. Normally, I would have never been agitated with battling a mountain of trainers, but I was in a hurry to catch up with Rosa and Nate. I wanted Rosa to stick with me, especially after the Plasma incident in Nimbasa City, but she ran on ahead after her brother and refused to hang back to battle with trainers like I did.

Twilight had devoured the landscape as I found the entrance to Driftveil City. The illuminated center statue of a ship was the first sight I saw, and was a welcoming one indeed. I paused momentarily to take in the surrounding greenery, lit by the soft white light of the statue's lamps. I stretched the ache out of my calf muscles and twisted the tension out of my torso before I moved on. Ahead of me lay another bridge, but only a small fraction the size of the big red one behind me, thank Arceus. And thanks to the last remnants of light the sky supplied me, I spied Nate's crazy brown hair in the distance.

I stopped as soon as I started, rooting myself at the mouth of the bridge. Nate was standing in front of what appeared to be two Plasma grunts; one dressed in the old white knight's uniform, and one dressed in the new black attire. I reached to my side and placed a steady hand on my belt, atop my new Golbat's pokeball. I was ready to assist Nate in a battle with the two thugs until the one in black violently pushed the one in white. The false knight faltered and nearly tumbled over the edge of the small bridge to his doom. I quickly became confused but saw the light of the situation when the man in black started cursing profoundly; they were fighting each other, not Nate.

I approached the situation cautiously, hand still on my belt. By the time I reached Nate's side, the Plasma grunt dressed in black scurried away without a backwards glance. I was hit with rage at the sight of him cowering away like the craven scum he was, and my rage soon turned to the thug dressed in the ridiculous white knight outfit.

The brown-eyed boy regained his posture, brushed himself off, readjusted his goofy headwear, and then spoke. "I'm OK!" he squeaked shakily. Why on earth would I care if he was okay? "We were friends when we were both in Team Plasma. But Team Plasma has split into a group that follows Lord N, who just wants to save Pokemon, and a group that follows Ghetsis, who plans to take over the world."

I didn't care to hear what he had to say.

"Where's my sister's Purrloin you THEIF!" I screamed my last word as I lost control, and then a firm hand suddenly grabbed my right shoulder before I could call upon my Golbat. I turned angrily to Nate and he was strangely feeding me a concerned, almost fearful gaze.

"Hugh, he's good. He follows N, not Ghetsis. He's not a thief anymore," Nate proclaimed. I couldn't believe the nonsense pouring from my childhood's friend mouth; I wasn't going to have any of it.

"Who started Team Plasma, Nate? N!" I growled. "N is just as big a . . ."

"Ghetsis founded Team Plasma twenty-eight years ago!" the so-called ex-grunt spoke up nervously. "That's eight years older than N, and Ghetsis raised and brainwashed N to fulfill his motives! N is free now and his heart lies with Pokemon and their best interests! I promise you, we who follow N do not, and WILL NOT steal Pokemon, ever!" The young boy backed away from the two of us after his short speech and put his hands up as if in surrender. "We mean trainers no harm. Come with me, and you can hear the rest of the story at our home. It's on that little hill next to the Pokemon Gym." And he was gone and I was soon after him, until I was held back once again.

"Chill Hugh!"

"You chill!" I spat, recoiling out of Nate's grip. "Do you seriously believe this nonsense?"

"Yes! I stumbled across them on this bridge as they were arguing. The new Plasma grunt insisted on the old member to join him in stealing Pokemon from a nearby children's Pokemon club. Children, Hugh! And the ex-member refused! In fact he threatened to shut down the thievery by letting his Lord N know!" Nate sounded so convinced it was unreal. The scene the two Plasma grunts put on was either a charade, or a real argument, and if Nate stumbled across them, then they weren't acting for him. "I think we should go to that house he spoke of. Maybe we could actually meet the famous N."

"Where's Rosa?" I quizzed, not caring about meeting an ex-Plasma king that was famous for all the wrong reasons.

"She ran on ahead to the Pokemon center to book a bunk for the night. She mentioned she was exhausted. Come on Hugh! Come with me to that house. I want to hear what else that ex-grunt has to say!" Nate's brown eyes pleaded desperately with me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. If I didn't go with Nate, the stubborn boy would go by himself, and if he was ambushed he would have been doomed; I had to go with him for protection; two trainers were better than one.

"Alright, first I want to . . ."

"Great! Come on!" Nate exclaimed, dragging me by the arm to the other end of the overpass.

* * *

To my utter relief, I spotted Rosa through a window on the second floor of the Pokemon center. She was bunking in the girl's wing, just as Nate had informed, and my mind rested at ease at last. I was then ready to hear out the supposed 'good' team Plasma's story. Nate's eager tugging on my arm soon ended once I complied with his demands, and we both shot up the stone stairs leading to the ex-Plasma's hideout.

I had my hand wearily on my belt the entire time as the darkness grew thicker and sight was soon lost to us. Once we took a hard right we spotted a small cottage with a porch light over the door, illuminating the figures of the ex-grunt and another man dressed in heavy cloths standing out front.

"Sir, they're the people I was talking about!" the young knight exclaimed, beckoning us over eagerly with a white gloved hand. Nate pulled forward without question as I held back, weary and on guard. "If you hear what we have to say, you might be able to understand us," the boy announced as we took a stand in front of him and his possible leader.

My blood's temperature rose once more to a near boiling point as I glared at the older man beside the younger. He had been a Sage of Team Plasma, a man who worked side-by-side with the supposed leader, Ghetsis. What on earth changed him from his evil ways? What made him so good now? Humoring Nate, I decided to give him a chance to explain himself, though regardless of what lies he spouted, I would never trust him.

"My guests," the old geezer began, "If you would come inside."

My jaw clenched as he turned his back and walked inside the building, his ugly brown cloak trailing along behind him. The grunt eagerly followed him, and so did Nate, that was until I grabbed his blue overcoat.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We could be ambushed. This could be a trick," I warned in a whisper. Nate nodded his understanding.

"Yes, but I'm on guard and ready to fight, are you?" Nate was impossible.

Knowing there was no shaking him, I approved and gave a small gesture to move forward into a possible hell storm. Nate grinned deviously. "We've got each other's back," he whispered excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

Inside, the building was almost completely vacant. Instead of an ambush of over twenty grunts like I suspected, there were only two ex-Plasma members sitting at a table feeding their Herdiers. To the right resided a few hiker men sitting cross legged on the round, tan carpet, eating sandwiches and discussing the next route they would take once they moved on. Scanning the rest of the building, I found it wasn't a place of bad deeds, but more of a refuge than anything. There were several boxes piled high in the right corner, and in the left resided a small kitchen. There were no caged or mistreated Pokemon, only happy ones as they ate in peace with their false knight trainers, and the trainers were loving toward them as they fed them. No, there was no evidence of wrong doing here, but I still couldn't be certain. Regardless of appearances, I vowed to remain on guard.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Rood," the grey bearded man began.

"You guys are all Team Plasma too, right?" I interrupted, not able to control my outburst. Nate shot me an eager glance. Was I fulfilling his questions too?

"What makes you different from the others?" Nate chimed in.

The Sage didn't appear overwhelmed or threatened by our interrogation, but instead he remained at ease and smiled. "More accurately, we're former members of Team Plasma," he began, keeping a calm, cool tone of voice. "Because of the incident two years ago, we started taking care of the Pokemon that were separated from their trainers as a way to atone for our misdeeds." Rood paused, leaving room for further questions from us before he questioned us himself. "And you are?"

"I'm Nate and this is Hugh. We are from Aspertia City," Nate answered, speaking for me as well. Personally I didn't want the man to know even my first name, let alone where I lived, but Nate was too quick to walk into a trap; it was his personality, and that particular part needed work. He just didn't think.

And neither did I once anger got a hold of me after Rood's words sunk in nice and deep. He thought that just because he is kind towards the Pokemon that _he _stole, it would make up for what he did? Preposterous!

"Five years ago, Team Plasma – I mean you – stole my little sister's Pokemon," I accused. I could feel my voice begin to waver with anger mixed with a pinch of grief, like a forbidden recipe coming together in a boiling pot. I dreaded the outcome and feared I would end my next sentence in a sob. "I'm the pathetic trainer – who wasn't able to s-stop you." I managed to keep my composure while still feeling like the shit I was for allowing such an atrocity to be committed against my innocent sister. Nate placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I shook him off; I didn't need his comfort.

Nate seemed to be fueled by my anger. "_Separated? _What a joke! _You _were the thieves who _stole _them!" Nate objected, finally seeing the light to my feelings.

Rood took a step back and his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Is that so . . . my sincerest apologies."

Now I was getting angry, really angry. "An apology? That's it?" I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks as I balled my fists and breathed heavily. "WHERE'S MY SISTER'S POKEMON?!" I wasn't giving anyone a chance to redeem themselves; I grabbed for Servine's ball and dislodged it from my belt. I was ready to show the old prick what justice meant if he wasn't willing to hand over my sister's Purrloin, or at least point me in the direction of its captor.

Sage Rood put his hands up in yield, and I noticed the grunts to my left go rigid and become restless as I threatened their leader. "The Pokemon you speak of is not in this place. I imagine it is still being used by Team Plasma now. Just as you say, our apologies don't solve anything," Rood said, speaking cautiously. "But you can't move forward unless you admit you were wrong and apologize."

My breathing slowed. He was right I supposed, but I expected further explanation for what made him so much better than the new Team Plasma.

"Team Plasma made trainers like you suffer," Rood continued, putting down his hands and looking directly into my red eyes. "I feel terrible about it . . . how foolish we were. . . Hugh, as you can see, I can't do anything but thank you for listening."

I remained silent, rendered speechless by his words. He was right, all he could do was apologize, and all I could do was listen and forgive. But was I ready to forgive? Did they deserve a second chance? My sister's Purrloin wasn't in their possession, that part was clear, and yelling at them and antagonizing them wouldn't bring it back.

"What do you do with the Pokemon you've already stolen from the previous years?" Nate asked calmly. My ears perked, anxious to hear Rood's answer.

Rood sighed and his expression softened a little. "We care for them, as I've mentioned before, and when we can, we reunite them with their trainers. But that rarely happens as we have a small handful of stolen Pokemon that were acquired from different cities across Unova. Now, we catch and raise our own Pokemon companions."

"Why don't you set the stolen ones free?" I suggested.

"They won't leave," the young grunt by Rood's side answered. Rood nodded silently.

"Ah, that they won't. They have grown attached to the trainers within our small, yet growing group. They've also developed a fondness for our Lord N, which makes sense as he can speak to them almost telepathically," Rood explained. Apparently judging the confused looks on our faces, Rood explained further on the subject of his strange leader, N. "Our Lord N is a wonderful person who has the power to understand the hearts of Pokemon. But still, he has much to learn about understanding the hearts of people. I hope he will develop this skill while he travels with the legendary Pokemon to atone for the trouble he caused in Unova as the king of Team Plasma."

Sage Rood sounded sincere and truthful in his words, and I almost wanted to deem him trustworthy, except for the fact he mentioned a 'growing' group. I didn't like that sound of that one bit. If this N character was finished with his evil ways and only wanted to do good and redeem himself a saint, then why grow the numbers of those who were once criminals?

"What did you mean by a growing group?" I demanded in a flat, suspicious tone of voice.

A flash of nerves appeared across Rood's features at my question. "W-we are recruiting as many ex-Plasma members as we can in the hopes of rising up against Ghetsis," the Sage explained, clapping his hands together as if he'd made the most valid point of all. "And a few extra, if possible. Many ex-members still trust and follow N's views, and acquiring new recruits would be a great achievement. We seek those who hate Team Plasma . . . like you boys, for example."

I took a step back and grimaced. Nate followed suit.

"I completely understand!" Rood exclaimed, holding his hands up again. "It's only an offer."

"An offer I didn't care to hear," I growled, inching my way closer to the exit. What was the man thinking? Yes, I hated Team Plasma, but I wasn't about to postpone my training destiny to partake in an underground thug war. Who would watch over Rosa?

"I greatly appreciate you boys coming to listen to what we had to say and attempting to understand what we stand for. And once more, N, the grunts, and myself, apologize for the pain Ghetsis and Team Plasma has put you through," Rood concluded, giving a gesture in my direction particularly.

My agitation and anger evaporated once more as Rood's apology was sincere and heart-felt. I could almost swear on my life that he meant well, and though it stood against everything I believed in, a part of me hoped this old, yet new rebellion against Team Plasma would somehow succeed. But how much blood, if any, would be shed in the process? How big was Ghetsis' new Team Plasma?

Nate and I muttered our acceptance to Rood's so called 'apology' and quickly made our way out of the building. The Sage gave me a lot to think about that night, and he certainly helped me understand something very new to me, that being forgiveness. It was a strange, alien feeling. I forgave him, but I didn't. I felt he meant well, but the sheer fact he was once a Plasma Sage convinced me otherwise. And N was a freak.

As Nate and I walked in silence, I shook my head, trying to diminish the rising anxiety before it peaked. I tried my best to focus on Rosa instead. I wanted to talk to her before I settled down in the boy's wing of the Pokemon Center.

"So . . ." Nate's voice rattled me from the pit of my thoughts. "Are you going to sneak into the girl's bunks in the middle of the night and cop a feel?"

"NATE!"

"What?" Nate exclaimed, jumping sideways away from me. He clearly read the anger that spread across my face thanks to the glow of the street lamps in the now pitch black night. "I thought you _would._ Just askin'!"

"Why on earth would I do that?" I growled, "I have more respect for girls than that."

"Well, Rosa's in there you see, so I only thought –" And I was after him full speed before he could finish his ugly sentence.

* * *

**Touko**

* * *

I pulled myself to the edge of my small bed against the wall, refusing to look up at the man that shattered my world. From the corner of my eye I saw that he wore his long black cloak with the strange eye designs, and he held his bright metal Plasma cane at his side. I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them, hiding myself hopelessly away. I feared everything. I feared for Natsumi's life, and for some strange reason, I feared he would be angry with me.

"So, my sweet, did you enjoy your time without me?" I heard him question, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to give him a true, yes or no answer. If I answered yes, I would anger him, I knew. But if I answered no, that would only encourage him.

"I'm glad to find my mother's necklace atop your bookshelf and not in the trash or toilet," he added. I didn't move.

There was a small tug on my shoulder and I jumped. I uncurled from my protective ball and kept my gaze down. I still didn't know how to react around him as the memory of my belting remained fresh still.

"_Look at me, my darling,"_ he demanded in a whisper. I clenched my jaw and looked up to him reluctantly through the strands of my hair. He still looked the same; the green haired menace he always was. A week away didn't change him one bit, and the new black and red eyepiece only made him more menacing, as it always did.

With a gloved forefinger he brushed my long bangs away from my blue eyes and smiled sweetly. "Beautiful as ever," he cooed. I wanted to become sick, and repay him in kind the sandwiches he provided me, all over his clean black cloak. He propped his silver cane against the end of my bed and sat down beside me, still looking at me hungrily.

"I listened to a great deal of your conversation with Natsumi. So my darling, what do you think?" he asked, attempting to have a casual conversation with me.

I shrugged again, still too nervous to speak.

"You apparently think it's folly and not real. Well my dear, it's _very _real."

"Is Natsumi going to be punished?" I managed, looking shyly up to my captor.

He gave a small smile. "No. She's too great an asset to me and the only one I trust with you." His response sparked a strange dread inside me. _Jen! What happened to Jen? _I frantically thought. If she was dead, it was all my fault.

"Where's Jen?" I asked suddenly, straightening my posture and dreading the answer I would receive.

Ghetsis' expression hardened. "She's learned a valuable lesson." I left it at that. I didn't want to know what lesson she learned. As long as she didn't lose her life, I was content.

I leant up against the headboard of my bed, managing to keep a good three feet between Ghetsis and myself. A lot of the time, we would sit in silence, just like this. I would cower away and Ghetsis would sit and stare at me for as long as he wanted, until he grew bored and left. And it appeared we would pick up right where we left off before he journeyed north.

"Touko, why won't you engage me?" Ghetsis asked sweetly. _Was he serious?_

"Does a leather b-belt r-ring a bell?" I whispered, refusing to look at him. Ghetsis sighed heavily and shifted his weight toward me on the bed. I tensed.

"I burned that belt, I'll have you know. And I would also like to inform you that I do feel horrible about it." He sounded so convincing. "Which is why I've given you a great opportunity to get me back with my mother's heirloom."

I shook my head meekly. "Did your father beat you mother?" I asked, finally looking to Ghetsis so that I could absorb his reaction.

"No," Ghetsis growled, "and I didn't _beat_ you either. I disciplined you, and he disciplined her as well. If I wanted you to suffer from severe pain, I wouldn't have sedated you for a week. Why can't you understand this?" I turned away and shook my head again. He didn't get it.

"How did your father beat your mother?" I wanted to know the severity of their so called discipline, and how on earth his mother withstood it. Maybe I could learn something.

"She . . . was _spanked_ with an open palm and only rarely. You see, she was raised by my father as she was betrothed to him at the age of five. He molded her into his own."

_WHAT!? The poor woman didn't have a choice in the matter, I should have known. And betrothing children to extremely older men? Sick!_

"There were other ways to handle the situation, Touko, I admit it, and I strongly regret it, from the bottom of my heart. But my dear, you assaulted me with a heavy glass full of tea! And _many _have died for much less."

"Betrothing children to men is sick!" I growled. I tried to pull my comforter over me, but Ghetsis' weight held it in place. Nothing could shield me as my anger rose and I began to show it to the man who beat me to a pulp weeks ago.

"It's not what you think! Are you so ignorant to believe my father molested my mother while she was very young? My father has beheaded rapers and molesters for that very deed!" His voice was rising in anger, matching mine. "He took my mother's maidenhood when she came of age, Touko, at seventeen, after they wed."

"Where is _your_ betrothal then?" I spat.

He chuckled, his anger evaporating quickly. _Odd._ "I suppose . . . well – I wasn't good enough for the Kagawan and Nagano girls, I reckon." His smile only got wider, like he was mocking me, mocking me for my misfortune of being forced into his evil clutches for all the sick and twisted reasons in the world.

"Why do you kill people?" I muttered soundlessly, trying my best to control my anger for I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere. I wanted to veer away from the subject of young girls being betrothed to older men, and how Ghetsis apparently wasn't _good enough _for such a betrothal. I couldn't believe it. My skill in Pokemon training and unraveling the legend of the Hero was what drew this evil man to me. He didn't have the right to kidnap me and force me to have him . . . _he didn't have the right! _

"It's justice, my sweet. It's the way I run a secure kingdom . . ."

"What century do you live in?" I spat again, turning back to him, brow furrowed.

He smiled. "The world is going to change Touko, back to the way things were."

"With kings and queens and knights and tourneys? With public trials, hangings and beheadings?"

"_Yes!_" Ghetsis hissed, getting excited. "Have you been reading _Harmonian Law?"_ He sounded so hopeful.

"_No!_" I hissed back, knowing now what over half that book was about. _Just boring! Just as I suspected! _

"Touko," Ghetsis continued, inching closer. My heart's pace sped up; I couldn't scoot away any further. "A monarchy is the way Unova was ruled hundreds upon hundreds of years ago. My family has dated back thousands, and we've ruled for many centuries at a time. And I vow to bring a monarchy back to Unova, by _force _if I have to."

I couldn't believe that Ghetsis was aiming to bring back medieval times to Unova, a time period dead and gone for centuries. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that times had changed and move on with his life? He would probably be happier.

"Was this what you meant to do two years ago when you wanted to take over the region?" I asked, engaging the man in conversation just as he wished.

"Yes, my sweet. A monarchy is beautiful, and Unova was the last to obtain the old government ways until modern times frowned down upon us, and some strange international police and policy was born, destroying everything. If four regions didn't threaten to burn Unova to the ground two hundred years ago, then we would still live that way today, and you . . ."

He paused when I buried my head into my knees again. I didn't want to hear another word, and I certainly didn't want to know what part of it pertained to me. I knew Ghetsis would answer my questions, but I didn't expect him to overload me with information. I had to be careful with what I asked him; he was filling my ears with everything I didn't want to hear.

Minutes drug on as we sat in silence. I prayed to Arceus that Ghetsis had finally shut up and would eventually leave after he got his eye's fill of my cowering figure. I felt him shift on the bed, and then heard a strange sound of fabric against skin; he had taken his gloves off. I tensed again. He was going to touch me, as that was the only reason he removed his black gloves.

Sure enough his hand found the top of my head, and he ran his fingers down gently through my hair. "Touko, where is Reshiram?" he asked in a whisper, stroking my hair slowly in smooth movements.

I was taken aback by the random question. "I-I don't k-know," I muttered, recapping an extremely cold room in my memory. It was the truth, but would he believe it? Why did he think I knew where the dragon was? I barely knew anything at all about the great white beast, even after two years of having it in my possession.

"Are you sure, my sweet?"

I only nodded against my knees.

"I believe you, darling – come here."

"N-no!" I squeaked. There was nothing I could do to fight him. After grabbing both of my arms, he pulled me close and had me on my back in seconds. I kicked with all my strength, but he straddled me with his own legs. I tried to squirm away using the force of my upper body, but I was rendered immobile with the weight of his chest against mine. He pulled both of my arms to my left side, holding my wrists together with one large and powerful hand, while his other clasped across my mouth, silencing my pleas. I was rendered helpless by his control and strength, and I felt smothered by his presence.

"_Shhhh, my sweet. It's alright. You're okay, you're okay," _he whispered his empty promise into my ear. My heart rate was at its peak performance as I soon dreaded what would happen next. I feared the worse had come, and Ghetsis confirmed my fear with his next soft and gentle sentence. "_Forgive me love, for I've grown impatient." _

"_Mmph!" _I objected pathetically against his hot palm. This was it, he was going to rape me. I squirmed and struggled against his hold, but my small figure was powerless against his massive body as it weighed against me, pinning me down into the mattress. His black cloak fell around us, and his soft hair fell around my face as he leant in closer and took my ear lobe in his mouth.

My breath hitched in my windpipe and I began to hyperventilate, panic overcoming my senses and train of thought. The more I breathed, the more his masculine scent bore into me, poisoning my brain's receptors. His sickening warm and wet tongue trailed up and down my ear, and soon his whole mouth found its way to my neck. His teeth nipped me gently and his tongue continued its gentle caress. "_Shhh," _he would coo every other second, adding a "_you're okay," _shortly after.

Tears flooded my eyes.

"_I'm not going to hurt you, my sweet," _was the last thing he said to me before his mouth latched onto the crook of my neck, sucking hard. His large hand remained over my mouth, silencing my objections. My vision soon became blurry as too much oxygen entered my brain from the hyperventilating. I felt faint and weak. Consciousness threatened to leave me at any moment. My breathing soon slowed to only faint gasps mixed with pointless sobbing, and the last I heard was Ghetsis' moaning as he sucked upon my neck. Before darkness fell, I cringed in fear at what he would do me once I was dead to the world.

_Oh Arceus help me._

* * *

**ROOD**

* * *

The atmosphere was chilled with late-autumn's breeze and the night sky was free from cloud cover, allowing stars to shine down upon the earth. The conditions were perfect for the Murkrow I had in my pocket. The cover of night would shield him from enemies and the stars would guide him to his other home.

The Murkrow's destination was northern Unova, well past Icirrus City and keeping close to the northwest river. The massive black river ran through miles and miles of dense forest in the northern most part of Unova and into unexplored, forbidden territories, the territories where my ancient family now took refuge. The Oshiros.

If Ghetsis ever knew my true heritage and bloodline, I wouldn't have stood alive that night in the clearing behind our hideout, preparing to send word to my family of Unova's distress. He remained unknowing for only one reason: my last name. He knew me and my family to be Donovans. The Donovans in Unova dated back nearly two hundred years as a traveling family from the Kanto region and islands, searching for a new life, as many did back then, once Unova was declared a free country.

For centuries, the Oshiros were either killed by Harmonians and Kagawans, driven out of Unova and into the northern hemisphere, or they stayed in hiding, rising years later as new immigrants with the new name. And for the past two hundred years, my family has lived in harmony on the soil that has always been their home, and all they did was give up their name and their pride. We no longer wished to go to war and fight for our rights to a throne that would one day falter in the end. This was where Ghetsis and his motives would fail. A monarchy was impossible. But, Ghetsis would stop at nothing to bring his forces to power and take over the region once again, just as his family had over five hundred years ago. In result the region will only lay in ruin and smoke, but the man refused to see that.

Now was the time for me to take a stand against him. I thought him to be finished with Team Plasma and his evil schemes, but I knew I was wrong when I learned Kyurem had been obtained by Team Plasma. Ghetsis is a near unstoppable force all his own, and the region will soon be faced with another destructive showdown, similar to the one two years ago at the Pokemon League. But this one will destroy the region, and there was no Touko to bring him down again.

_Touko . . . _

Where had that gift from Arceus gone? Ghetsis had rebuilt his forces, and his progress was showing through the curtain of his concealment, and Touko was nowhere to be found. I feared Ghetsis had possibly taken her captive, though he would never harm her, _I knew._ I also knew that _if_ Ghetsis did indeed have her, he would have taken over by now with the use of her Reshiram. Yet I suspected he would hold back with the threat of N still at large with his countering Zekrom. N had traveled to find her, and I eagerly awaited his return with her in toe, but too much time had elapsed. I had to find another alternative.

I clenched the parchment tight in my hand as I released the Murkrow responsible for delivering it. The bird Pokemon, as black as night, sprang froth from its confinement and squawked happily as it landed on my shoulder. The letter I attached to its leg was addressed to Lord Kazakar Oshiro, the last remaining Lord and king of house Oshiro, my true bloodline and family. I had always used the same Murkro to keep in contact with him over the years as it was trained to deliver letters between two locations only, mine and Lord Kazakar's base. I knew he would respond eagerly to my request, for he was always eager to invade the region and behead Ghetsis, and he proposed it often over the years. I always disappointed him, however, by countering with my anti-war ways.

But within ten years of service to Ghetsis, I had disappointed everyone around me. My family first, for I've betrayed them, thinking that Ghetsis was the last Harmonian that meant well, and then Ghetsis himself, for I now wanted to bring him down for his cruelty and lies, even after he trusted me for so many years. There were nights I laid awake in my chamber, wondering why I served a man that would have my head on a spike the moment he found out my true heritage.

I sent the Murkrow forth into the night, its squawking fading in the distance as the darkness devoured it. The deed was done, there was no turning back. Lord Kazakar would now know I was ready to rebel against Team Plasma, full force. I knew he would find my letter appealing as I proposed to combine the ex-Plasma members and recruits that I have gathered with his men and our family. With my one hundred and his possible few hundred, we could strike against Ghetsis together, as one force, and bring him down when the time came for him to release his ugly beast.

I prayed N would approve as he had not the slightest clue of my intention, let alone my true bloodline. Thankfully, N wasn't taught the ways of the Harmonians, and such a discovery would not cause him to appreciate me any less, yet I feared combining forces may trigger a revolt in the young man. I feared he would suspect me no better than his foster father and turn against me.

I turned and wandered back toward our small refuge, my back to the north with hopes of an eager reply. I did not regret it, and I sure as hell didn't suspect a negative outcome, despite Hitomi's warnings.

Hitomi Donovan was a distant cousin of mine, and he claimed to know more about Lord Kazakar than I did. He was a fool; what he knew were only false tales. He warned that the king of Oshiro's motives were just as evil as Ghetsis' and he was just as determined as Ghetsis' to rule with an iron fist. He was wrong, _he had to be. _Lord Kazakar wanted to bring Ghetsis to his knees and to justice as well as I did. There was no way he was anything like Ghetsis, the man he hated for years. _Why would he be like his enemy?_

I ignored Hitomi's warnings. Lord Kazakar Oshiro was Unova's only hope for peace.

* * *

_A/N: So this story looks like it's going to get super deep . . . you have no idea O_O I sometimes wander what I've gotten myself into._

_And YES! For you GOT fans, Ser Gregor is inspired by the same Ser Gregor Clegane from GOT. I could have changed his first name too but . . . Gregor just fucking fits for that character. So if you've watched Game of Thrones, you know exactly what Ser Gregor Kagawa looks like and what he's capable of. _

_Thanks again for the reviews, even the anonymous ones, I appreciate them all. :) _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**Hugh**

* * *

The chill of the cold autumn breeze forced an unwanted shiver through me, causing me to zip up my new black hoodie. I knew it wasn't heavy enough for the winter to come, but the soft cotton padding on the inside of the lining sufficed for buffering the chill of mid-forty degree temperatures. The Simisear at my feet didn't mind the surrounding cold; he was a fire type after all, and he did his best to warm my spirits by loving his warm cheek against my thinly knitted leggings.

I knew I should have stayed inside the underground gym while Nate battled Clay, but Nate insisted that I leave, as I apparently made him nervous, though he always denied it. I shook my head; Nate and his pride. If he only knew how badly pride could get in the way of one's goals, then maybe he wouldn't care so much about what people thought of him. He had to focus on the prize, not how people viewed him on the journey to that said prize. But who was I to talk? I lost against Clay twice before I finally acquired the badge, yet I didn't let Nate know the truth. I was no better than he.

I turned around anxiously, bouncing on the balls of my feet in a feeble attempt to keep warm. I saw the Pokemon Center just down the stone road a good fifty yards away. I wanted to travel there badly, especially since Rosa had caught a cold and it was the girl's dorms where she rested. I couldn't let Nate down, however, as I promised him I would wait up. The temptation of the warm Pokemon Center and the opportunity of comforting and caring for Rosa was becoming far too overwhelming for my own self-control, and I felt myself inching closer to the Center, and farther away from the Gym.

Simisear moaned and growled as I took one cautious step after the other away from the gym. He knew I was aiming to leave Nate behind, breaking my promise. How did he know such things? He had certainly become the smartest Pokemon on my team, and he was too smart for his own damn good. But I couldn't deny that he was a great swap for the Trubish I rescued weeks ago. The trash bag was still in my care, only he was miles away in a laboratory where I knew he would be well taken care of.

"_Simi!" _Simisear protested as I quickened my pace farther away from the large gym, holding my arms tight around my chest, fighting off the cold. I turned around, growing agitated with the little fire-monkey in my wake. It was bad enough suffering from my own conscious, let alone suffering at the hand of my own Pokemon's accusations.

"What Simisear? Rosa's sick, I think she needs me more right now," I barked at him in agitation, slowly reaching a hand into the pack strapped at my side for his Pokeball. Simisear's eyes flared in anger once his Pokeball was drawn, and I swore I saw his tan cheeks turn quickly to the same shade of red that spread over most of his body. I quickly recalled him before he could spit some dangerous fireball at me. He growled once more before the light took him, and once he was safely in the ball I became thoroughly relieved. He was a strong Pokemon, and if it weren't for him I wouldn't have gotten the badge after my third try. But he was certainly a handful with an independent mind of his own.

"I got it!" Nate shouted from across the way. If only he had come out sooner I wouldn't have had to piss my fire monkey off! I turned around and sighed slowly to myself, and tried my best to sound excited for him, despite my chattering teeth.

"T-that's great, Nate," I stuttered, my speech rendered imperfect by the unmerciful cold wind. Nate beckoned me back toward the gym with a gloved hand. I couldn't object once the rather large yet round Clay stepped out from the gym's entrance, looking directly at me. I held myself tighter around the middle and shuffled back towards my friend and the gym leader.

"You demonstrated a great deal of determination and skill today, Nate, and yer' Pokemon responded well to yer commands. I congratulate you, not many beat me on the first try," Clay told Nate as I slowly approached. A pang hit my stomach hard and my pride took a slap to the face. I had always been better than Nate at Pokemon battles and I was usually the first to get my badge. But this time, despite winning the badge first, I needed three tries where Nate only needed one. Nate was getting better, and that alone encouraged me to train that much harder, regardless if that meant spending less time with Rosa and more time on my own.

As I came to a standstill by Nate's side, teeth chattering and limbs shaking, Nate gave me a friendly slap on the back. Clay's brows became furrowed under his tan cowboy hat. "Oh, so you two squirts know each other, huh? Ya both ain't bad, so I wanna show ya somethin'," he said, walking to the right and gesturing for us to follow.

At that moment I didn't care to be shown anything. I was cold and hungry, with a very sick Rosa on the brain. If I stayed out any longer, I too might end up in a bunk bed with a cold and warm soup running down my throat. I _had _to go the opposite direction toward the Pokemon Center . . . until it dawned on me. Clay and I were having a conversation earlier about Team Plasma, before Nate so rudely interrupted us with his eagerness to battle Clay. The gym leader had apparently forgiven the crime hungry team, and I never got the chance to ask why.

"Wait! I just remembered, Clay . . . Why? What's the reason? Why have you forgiven Team Plasma?"

Clay stopped and turned around, every degree of seriousness splayed across his face. Had I offended him? "There's always room for folks to grow and change, ain't there? And, if ya only go after what ya think is right, ya might end up rejectin' all thoughts and opinions other than yer own. That's mighty dangerous," Clay responded, his tone flat and stern. So he thought they deserved a second chance?

I approached the two of them and Nate gave me a quizzical look. He was more than likely annoyed with the craze I had with Team Plasma; he always told me to let it go, yet he was just as bad when it came to wanting to hunt them down and shatter their world.

"Hmm. . . Is that one of those compromises adults are supposed to make?" I challenged. I didn't care what a man like Clay thought, or whether he cared for my wellbeing or not. I knew what was right and I would fight Team Plasma till the end, just like the Hero did, only I would make sure they wouldn't resurface. Ghetsis Harmonia had to go, but it was how I was to go about it that remained the issue. I was still an amateur.

I didn't give the gym leader a chance to answer with his so called wisdom as I asked him yet another question to steer him away from the subject I regretted bringing back up. "Oh yea, what are you going to show us?"

Clay blinked several times, opened his mouth and shut it again like a fish gasping for air before he answered. He chose the first question over the second. "Yes it is a compromise we adults are supposed to make. It's to keep squirts like you outa trouble!" Clay growled without an ounce of kindness. Even half his strange accent was replaced with the seriousness of his words. I felt my temperature begin to rise. I wasn't just some kid! Squirt? Did he just call me squirt? I was fifteen and a well advanced Pokemon trainer! Clay cut me off before I could retort. "Team Plasma is more than a bunch a' Pokemon thieves, ya must realize this, Hugh. They are dangerous!"

I wasn't stupid and I refused to be treated as such! I ground my teeth and moved my lips to growl at the man but I was once again too late.

"Have ya read the ol' news paper today?" Clay catechized. I looked at Nate and he returned my stare, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. I turned back to Clay and shook my head as well. Where was he going with this? Had there been something about Team Plasma in the news? "Well, if yer were to travel down route 5 I'm sure yer both would have run into a man that calls himself Heartbreaker Charles, have you not?"

Yes we did in fact run into that man and we beat him with ease. We had no choice in the matter as he wouldn't allow us to cross the bridge if we didn't give him the time of day. He was like the classic troll who demanded some sort of payment before crossing his bridge, only he didn't live underneath, though he should have. Judging by the vile way he acted, he deserved to be underground and away from society.

"Yes, we battled him," Nate answered. "Why?"

Clay gave us both a hard stare, transitioning his glare evenly between the two of us and slowly adjusting his hat to rest further down his forehead. "Well, good ol' Charles is dead. Killed just outside of route 5, deep within those woods."

Nate and I both gasped in unison and I instantly resented my thoughts for Charles belonging underground . . . he surely was underground now, if not then very soon. "W-what happened?" Nate squeaked in a small, strangely frightened voice.

"Murder," Clay said flatly, "and a damn good clean one at that. Cut from ear to ear and there isn't a trace left behind of the killer. No weapon, hair, fibers, nothin'."

I bowed my head and sighed. I didn't feel remorse, no, I barely knew him. But I did feel a slight wearisome fear bubbling up inside me. A man was just murdered less than a mile from where we stood, and that said killer was still out there somewhere, on the run and probably dying for more bloodshed. My thoughts wandered to Rosa and I frightened my own being as I pictured her in a pool of her blood. Who would protect her if I didn't? Breaking away from my horrific thoughts, I found it a possibility that Mr. Badass Charles bit off more than he could chew and finally pissed off the wrong person. But what did this have to do with Team Plasma? Were they capable of murder?

"I'm not a sayin' Team Plasma was the cause as his Pokemon weren't stolen and not a soul knows the truth. I'm just a sayin' they have a bad record fer things of dis nature, and you both need ter' be careful when dealin' with em'," Clay concluded, sighing sadly before his next sentence. "Charles would never of hurt a fly. His bark was surely bigger than his non-existent bite. I told em it would get em into trouble one day." Clay removed his hat and ran his hand through his short graying hair and I swore, if only for a moment, I spied a tear in the corner of the man's eye. He was mourning Charles.

"Thanks for the warning, and I'm sorry about Charles," I said simply. It was hard to be sorry for the loss of someone you don't even know, but I knew it was polite nonetheless, especially as Clay had suddenly become saddened. It didn't matter to me though. I was sure Team Plasma had nothing to do with the murder. Those grunts were so damned stupid they made Psyduck look like a genius. They were far from capable of murder, let alone a clean cut with no evidence.

"Ya ever heard of the Pokemon World Tournament?" Clay spoke suddenly, breaking the lingering silence between us. "Trainers from all over the world gather together to see who's toughest! Well then, I'll be waitin' for you at the south end of town!" And he was gone down the path to our right, making another right and disappearing from view.

"A tournament to decide who's strongest, huh? Right on! It's time for some special training!" Nate shouted, his fear brewed from the murder evaporating instantly. I was amazed at his narrow-mindedness. "Coming Hugh?" He asked before practically skipping like a little girl in Clay's path.

I shook my head. "No, I've got to check on Rosa first –"

"Well you do that lover boy! I ain't waitin'!" And he dashed off down the stone path towards the Pokemon World Tournament without a backwards glance. I rolled my eyes at his selfishness. His sister was ill with a cold that could have possibly been the flu, yet he didn't give a shit. I shook my head once more and turned to my left, back towards the Pokemon Center.

_It's only a cold,_ I told myself. How could I expect Nate to care so much if she wasn't terminally ill? What truly mattered was how much _I_ cared for her, and I was determined to make her see just that, regardless if a little cold was all she contracted. I vowed to be there for her, to keep her warm, to feed her warm chicken noodle soup, to sing her to sleep – I was getting carried away.

I was at the Pokemon Center's sliding glass doors when I heard a familiar giggle. _Too familiar. _I looked onward past the building and there she was, walking on her own two legs and looking just as healthy as a Ponyta; Rosa. She now wore long tight jeans and a heavy blue cotton jacket with tan fur lining the hood, but her hair was free as it flowed down each side of her body, still secure in the two ponytails. And beside her was a – boy. My heart stopped.

It was the same boy that I swore was, for whatever reason, following me. He was tall, too tall, with jet black hair, a black baseball cap and shades. He wore those damn shades all the time, even under the cloud cover of a cold autumn day. He wasn't even wearing a jacket as he escorted a now very healthy Rosa back towards the Pokemon center.

The strange boy stopped suddenly, causing Rosa to halt as well as she appeared desperate to follow his every step, and mimic his every move. He stooped down casually, scooped up several red flowers from a nearby mum plant and handed them to Rosa. "For you," I heard him coo from our short distance. Rosa's cheeks ran scarlet and she accepted them graciously, cooing a meek and shy "Thank you" back to the boy.

My hands balled into fists once he straightened up and looked my way. He – saw – me! And I knew he could see the hate in my eyes as he stooped down to Rosa's level, gave me one last glance through his black shades, and placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek. I wanted to explode like a weapon of mass destruction, right into that cocky boy's head! Now I knew why he was following me as it wasn't I he was following, it was Rosa! And he'd just gone farther than I ever had with that one small kiss!

"I must leave you now, my darling," he purred in her ear before running his smooth fingers along her jaw line and departing quickly, leaving a longing Rosa behind him.

Rosa didn't hear my steady footfalls as I approached her. Her back remained to me while her front remained glued in the direction of the unnamed boy as he slowly disappeared out of sight. I wanted to ask her who he was. I wanted to ask her why she wasn't resting. Then it dawned on me, right before I stopped directly behind her; she was faking it, absolutely faking it. _She had to have been! _

Silent rage fueled me as I stood there, staring at her cute auburn hair. For the first time in my life, I was mad at her – no – furious with her. Why would she lie?

She turned around and jumped back in surprise at my sudden arrival, nearly tripping and stumbling to the ground. I didn't flinch once, didn't extend a helping hand to help her. _Let her fall, _I deviously thought.

"Hugh?" Rosa whispered, giving a small fake cough afterward. She was only adding more fuel to the fire as she coughed some more, bringing her fake sickness back to life as she was in my presence once again. I refused to look at her. Instead I looked straight ahead into nothing.

"I'm off to the Pokemon World Tournament." That was all I said to her as I spun around and stormed off, leaving her behind. I didn't know if she called after me, and I couldn't see her expression as I left her there alone, and I didn't care. I was too angry, too furious to care at that moment. I just spied Rosa with a boy other than I and the way she admired him sickened me. He played her like a puppet! Every string he pulled earned him a laugh or a giggle from _my _crush! She adored him, I could see it in her eyes! And she lied! She insisted she rest because she was sick and bid Nate and I to try the gym, all so she could sneak off with whoever that faggot was! I wanted to scream. No wonder she was so wearisome and watchful behind our backs the past several days. She was looking for _him. _

I stormed down the beaten path through the town and toward the Pokemon World Tournament. I wasn't certain if I could win anything at all due to the sudden shaken furry brewing inside me, but I had to try. I had to get my mind off of Rosa, and Rosa was the last person on earth I wanted to think about, for the first time in months.

* * *

**N**

* * *

"Can we meet on Route 6? . . . It's because I have someone with me . . . no . . . you'll see – okay great, bye." Cheren anxiously pressed the end button on his xtransceiver and stowed it into the side pocket of his blue jacket. He turned his attention to Touya and me, his eyes weary. "Bianca's agreed to meet me and only me. She'll loose her marbles when she sees you Touya, and then she might want to go postal once she spots you N." Cheren turned away from us and sighed at the long distance we still needed to cover before we reached the end of Driftveil Bridge. "You might want to hide first, if you get my drift."

I nodded, as I too felt it a better idea to save my arrival for last. I was just as certain as Cheren that Bianca's last memories of me weren't too pleasing, as I did try to take over Unova during our last encounter, under Ghetsis' false influence of course. In fact it took a lot of convincing on Touya's part to persuade Cheren himself that I meant no harm. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere with Cheren if it weren't for Touya. I thoroughly believed the young gym leader would have called the international police on me instantly, even though I wasn't technically wanted. It was Ghetsis they wanted permanently behind bars, for life.

Touya and I had learnt a great deal about each other over the past several weeks as we searched the region high and low for his sister, Touko. I came to the conclusion that they were practically the same person. They both cared immensely for their Pokemon, and they were both heroes in their own right. Touya was smart, like Touko, and his ambitions would never cease; I saw with our search for Touko and his mother that he would stop at nothing to find them.

I was grateful to have Touya by my side as we've grown quite close and developed a very unique friendship. I only called it unique because technically, he was the only human friend I believed I ever had. I was even more grateful when he allowed me to tell my side of the story. He showed me great sympathy when I disclosed how I felt used, lied to and brainwashed as a means for Ghetsis to acquire his goals. He was understanding when I told him how manipulating my foster father was, and how devastated I was to discover his true motives. I remembered that day distinctly and would never forget it, the day my own caretaker used me as nothing more than a tool.

I put so much of my trust and faith in Ghetsis. I gave him every ounce of my intellect and skill, and communicated with the Pokemon he needed most, communicated with them in ways he would never understand. All he understood was that he needed me in order to have them at his disposal. Once it was all over, I only then saw the truth, with Touko's help of course. Ghetsis was so obvious in what he wanted, so why couldn't I see? I was so intelligent. Touya explained to me that it was probably because Ghetsis raised me and mended me as his own. I grew to trust him and put my entire faith into him and what he stood for. It made sense the more I pieced it together. It was so hard to understand humans, I knew, and Ghetsis, the man I thought I understood, had been the hardest puzzle to work.

Thank Arceus for Touko as she shattered my world and made me see the truth behind the curtains my father so skillfully wrapped around me. She opened my eyes and showed me that trainers really were good, at least the majority of them. I only wished she could open Ghetsis' eyes and make him see that he didn't need total control in order to be happy. I felt so sorry for my father, so sorry in fact that I wished to contact him, to talk to him, to make him see.

"Hang back," Touya instructed me. I had been so wrapped up in my own silent thoughts that I didn't realize we had already crossed the bridge and ventured into Driftveil City. I halted in place and allowed the two younger boys to walk on. "Just make sure you stay at least fifty yards behind. When we reach route 6, hide in the woods," Touya continued his instruction. I nodded again and tipped the bill of my hat over my eyes, shielding them from the bright autumn sun.

I pursued them once more as they acquired a good distance, praying desperately that Bianca could help us in the search for Touko. She had to know _something_, right? She was Touko's best friend, and from what I've learned, girls always kept in touch. But I had a feeling of dread. What if the young woman saw me as a threat? What if she assumed I had come to kidnap or attack Touko? Could Touya persuade her that I was innocent just as he had Cheren? I hoped so.

I eyed Cheren and Touya from afar and they appeared to be arguing. Cheren was pointing over young Touya's shoulder, signifying he leave. My stomach clenched; I hoped Touya didn't anger him. Then I realized Bianca was to meet Cheren alone and that Touya was to hide too. From the looks of the situation, Touko's brother didn't want to hide like some unwanted criminal . . . like me.

I stopped suddenly and inched sideways towards the shadows of a small shop. I spotted Bianca coming out of the Pokemon center. She ran towards Cheren and Touya at full speed, holding her green hat securely to her head as it threatened to blow away in the wind. Their arguing died instantly once the overall point had extinguished. She first ran into Touya's arms, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then did the same to Cheren. I couldn't hear her words at such a vast distance, but actions spoke louder, and I knew she was beside herself to see them. This was a good sign.

I smiled, relief taking me by storm. Bianca was so happy and carefree. She _had _to know where Touko was. If something bad had befallen Touko, then her friend wouldn't have been so excited and free of stress. Or, her exertion could have been a result of her temporary happiness to see her friends, but I couldn't dwell on that. I had to hold onto some sliver of hope.

Cheren tugged on the short white sleeve of her undershirt and motioned for her to follow him. Touya marched off ahead toward route 6. Bianca appeared weary at first as she swayed on the spot from side to side, putting her fingers up to her mouth in question. After a few coaxing words from Cheren, she eventually followed suit.

I inched away from the shadows of the clothing shop. "Our ties are fifty percent off today!" A woman exclaimed excitedly behind me. I turned and smiled at her, shaking my head politely, implying that I was not interested. The young brunette's jaw dropped at what she saw, and then I quickly made haste. "Hey, aren't you N Harmonia?" she called out after me. I moved forward at an even faster pace, tilting the bill of my hat down further over my eyes, though I knew there was no concealing the long green ponytail that flew behind me. Rood did insist at one time that I cut it off . . . or dye it. It would have pained me to do so.

The moment I stumbled across the wooden sign labeled 'Route 6' I darted into the brush of the woods and followed the three young trainers in the most cautious of ways. This however, didn't work out. With every step I took a twig would snap or dead leaves would rustle beneath my feet. I also found it hard to stay hidden as almost every leaf amongst the bushes was shed, just in time for autumn's cold weather, thus forcing me to hold farther back in distance to avoid being seen. How long did they expect me to be hidden? My patience was wearing thin. _The truth to Touko's whereabouts was so close. _

"_Hi N!"_

"_I have thorn berries!"_

"_Hey! That's my nest you're standing on!"_

"_Ouch! My tail!" _

I stumbled sideways and nearly fell into another Pokemon nest. _"I'm sorry!" _I told the begrudging Patrat as he scurried off in pain. As I moved on I spoke my greeting to the Pidove who said hi, smiled at the Emolga who showed me her collection of thorn berries, and apologized to the Cottonee as I accidently stepped on her nest.

After trucking on through the dense brush and speaking to a few more friends, I finally stopped, seeing as the three trainers had stopped; they completely doused in isolation. No one else was around other than myself, and I knew now was the perfect opportunity to show myself.

"_Thorn berries! Would you like one?" _The Emolga asked politely, timidly following me.

"_No, but thank you very much," _I replied kindly.

"_Why not? They are wild thorn berries! Heheh!"_

I turned and smiled at the excited Emolga as she waved her green thorned berries around in the air, smiling wide. I gently brushed her off and encouraged her to gather more for the winter. As she left me, I found the opportunity to move out into the open and personally ask the young girl, Bianca, about Touko.

I almost tripped and fell, _again, _on another Cotonee nest before I clumsily skipped out on the main path of route 6. I brushed the leaves and burs from my khakis and untangled several twigs from my long hair before looking up. All three of them were looking at me, and Bianca wore a mask of malice upon her face. That look didn't fit her at all, but at the same time, it did. She must have been breaking in that face for a while. _Not a good sign. _

"I suppose this is the special person you have with you, am I correct, Cheren?" Bianca spat in a high pitched voice. She crossed her arms and glowered at me. I sighed, anticipating a struggle. I had a gut feeling she would act that way. Reluctantly and cautiously, I approached them.

To my relief, Touya jumped to my aid. "Bianca, he's looking for Touko too. We both have been searching endlessly together." He reached out for her arm but she withdrew away from him. I was amazed by her sudden bipolar mood change.

"Touya, you don't even know him! Did he not explain to you that he wanted to destroy all the lives of Pokemon trainers as well as take over the region?! Did he not explain to you that he was crowned as some stupid king?" Her voice grew of higher pitch and her face was turning a darker shade of red. I had to say something.

"YES HE DID!" Touya exploded in a mocking manner. "DID HE NOT TELL YOU THAT –"

"Please!" I yelled out. "No fighting! Let me talk to her. I can defend myself, Touya, thank you." I came closer and removed my hat, hoping I would appear less threatening to Bianca.

"Bianca," I began, "I'm sure you know the true evil behind Team Plasma, do you not? Tell me, is it I?"

She snorted and looked away, placing a hand over her mouth. She looked as if she was about to cry. She shook her head, agreeing and finally being reasonable. She knew I was not to blame.

"I know that seeing me doesn't bring back the best of memories, but I am here to help," I pressed on. "Bianca, do you have any idea where Touko is?" _I pray I'm not too blunt. _

She turned quickly back to me and met my eyes with an angry green glow. "Why do you care?" she spat, sneering. This wasn't going to be easy at all. What was eating her?

I ground my teeth nervously. "Because I need her assistance . . ."

"Sorry! I don't think she wants to help you take over Unova again!" Bianca screamed, losing control of her composure and completely disregarding the fact that she proclaimed I wasn't the true enemy only seconds ago. I couldn't fathom why she was acting in such a way.

"Bee! Stop being irrational! You just admitted you knew he wasn't behind the Plasma scheme two years ago!" Cheren growled as he was slowly losing his patience. I was pleased he and I were on the same page.

"Why are you on his side? Why are you even with him?" Bianca questioned. Her voice was wavering slightly as if she was on the brink of tears. She inched back, her tan shoes carrying her without hesitation. I feared we were about to lose her. _No, not now!_

"I was in the neighborhood when Touya contacted me. Clay wanted me to be here for the Pokemon World Tournament." Cheren rolled his eyes. "Personally, I don't want to be here, but now I'm glad I came as I got to meet up with Touya and now we can team up with N."

"Bianca," I interrupted, "Touko is a powerful trainer, and I need her assistance in bringing my father, Ghetsis, and his new Team Plasma down to the ground. Please . . . do you know where she is?"

Bianca narrowed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. Before another word was spoken, she looked around us cautiously, eyeing the woods with care like she was looking for someone until she finally turned back to me. "If I knew why wouldn't I have already told my true friends? They've asked me the same question. I – don't – know! Read my lips!" She turned her back to me and growled to herself. I never remembered her as being so angry and offensive. Something was eating her. Why else would she act in such a way? I didn't understand. There had to be more to the story.

"This is bullshit!"

Bianca, Cheren and myself all jumped at Touya's outburst. "You know something, Bee, I know you do! None of this makes any sense!"

Bianca let down her arms and gave him a very surprised, wide-eyed look. "I don't know where she went, Touya! She became very distant after she defeated the elite four and brought down Team Plasma!" The more she talked, the more defensive she became. I was with Touya on this one; she had to know _something; _she was giving her own secrets away through her actions.

"My mother then, where is she? My house has been locked and bolted and the windows are impenetrable. The phone has been disconnected and you need a fucking code to enter the door. I've even called the police and filed a report, yet they know nothing! What good is the fucking police . . ."

"Potty mouth!" Bianca spat, literally spraying a faint mist from her lips.

Touya's eyes became saucers.

"Grow the fuck up!"

"ENOUGH!" Cheren screamed, bringing his hands up to his sleek black hair and pulling down on the strands. "You both are better than this! Come on, we grew up together for Arceus sake!"

Bianca threw her hands up in the air in defeat and moved away, putting a distance she deemed safe between us.

"Bianca, please, do you know anything at all," Cheren quizzed, his voice softer than that of Touya's. She shook her head.

"We've already been through this, Cheren," she reminded.

"Please . . ." he continued.

"Fine! I'll tell you!"

All three of us seemed to tense at once in anticipation. A spark of eagerness for the truth glowed inside me. This was it; I would finally know where Touko was.

"Well?" Touya urged. If there was one quality that needed work on Touya's part, it was patience.

"Her and Anne went to Kanto!"

My heart sank. I couldn't afford to leave Unova, but I was willing to if it meant having her on my side. I sighed and placed my hat back atop my head. If I made haste, I could finish the task of travel quickly. No more time could be wasted. "Thank you, Bianca. You've been most helpful. Touya, you know Kanto well, will you guide me?"

Touya shot me a glare and for one instant, I feared he had ill will towards me. "Wait, wait, WAIT! This isn't right! Why wouldn't they have come into contact with me when they arrived?" he demanded, directing his angry brown eyes back to his blonde childhood friend.

Bianca threw her hands up. "Maybe they wanted to surprise you," she insisted.

"They've been gone for a while," Cheren insisted. "They would have contacted him by now if they wanted to surprise him."

"Is it possible they may not want to be contacted?" I questioned to no one particular.

"You've hit the nail on the head, N!" Bianca exclaimed. "They want nothing to do with anyone at the moment. If you would all leave them alone, maybe they will come back."

Like an unsolvable Rubik's cube, a solution was at hand, but once the process was complete, that solution was denied, and none of it made any sense. Touya was next to address it. "You have no clue how I feel," Touya began, growling now and pointing at Bianca. "My mother and sister wouldn't just ignore my calls and barricade _my house _shut!" He inched closer to the now nervous blonde, so close in fact that Cheren had to grab his arm to prevent him coming nose to nose with her, his finger still pointing accusingly at her. "You, _fucking_, know something, and until you spill the truth, you're no longer known to me."

Touya turned away from Bianca and wrenched his arm out of Cheren's grip. "Come on, N. Let's conduct a search in Kanto, and let's hope to find the truth," he growled, storming off in the opposite direction with his angry gaze glued to the leafy earth.

I turned to the angry Bianca and stunned Cheren. "I'm sorry," I muttered, and I followed on after Touya. I had almost caught up with him until I heard Bianca's screaming from behind.

"No Touya! You have no idea how_ I_ feel! You have no idea how severely this whole ordeal has tortured me! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE IN PAIN!"

* * *

**Touko**

* * *

I never felt so warm and safe in my life. The cocoon around me was heavy in fabric, and wrapped tightly around every inch of my body except for my head, concealing all the warmth inside and protecting me from all the dangers of the world. I shifted only slightly as I lay on my side, nestling my face in my warm pillow and breathing in the most heavenly masculine scent. _I don't remember my comforter being this heavy, _I causally thought as I rolled onto my back. I moaned groggily and blinked the sleep from my eyes as I took in the familiar surroundings of my home away from home.

"_Shit!" _I spat out loud, kicking and flailing about on my twin bed, trying my damnedest to sever Ghetsis' cloak that was the cocoon from my torso. It was amazing how quickly panic could strike when one knew the truth and how effortlessly one's body could release unnatural speed and strength.

I moved against my metal headboard, panting steadily and eyeing the large heavy bundle of black fabric that lay at the end of my bed. The cloak was heavier than my comforter, which gave me the secure, surrounding feeling, and that _wretched _cloak had leaked cologne into my nostrils, and that heavenly smell came only from that _wretched _man.

I stopped breathing while my heart fluttered. The last memory I had of Ghetsis was him on top of me, sucking passionately on my neck while I slowly blacked out from shock. All at once my circulation dive bombed, leaving me in some odd, cold state of panic. My palms began to sweat and I slowly began to shake.

He had raped me, I knew it. I sat there atop my bed in a silent, immobile stance. I knew how to check myself, how to detect the signs of violation, but I was too frozen to move. I just sat there and stared at his cloak, hate for the man slowly coming to a boil. How could he do this to me? I would have rather died.

With much effort, my eyes tore away from the black mass at the end to my bed and slowly moved toward my legs. Through the dim lighting I noticed the sheets nor my comforter were stained with the blood of my maidenhood . . . but I suspected he could have changed the sheets. I gulped and slowly shifted my position, moving my legs over the side of my bed, knocking the pillows off in the process. There was no pain or burning sensation between my legs.

Miraculously, relief soon soothed me as I concluded that I hadn't been raped after all. But I still wasn't certain. I took a deep breath, moved my shaking hands that would have maneuvered better if doused in cement, and reached underneath my pink nightdress, checking for signs of blood or torn tissue; there were none. I exhaled deeply as peace of mind replaced my fear. The man didn't rape me, he only. . .

I jumped out of bed and scurried into the small bathroom. The walls, shower, toilet and most importantly, the sink, came to life in a bright white light after I flipped the switch next to the door. Standing in front of the small mirror, I moved my hair to one side and examined my exposed neck. I gasped at what I saw; a disgusting hickey! Where my skin had once been fair and smooth, now lay a dark and reddening blemish, a flaw to my innocence. My neck had been violated. I felt like a tramp, and no doubt looked like one too.

I growled and slammed my palm against the tiled wall next to the mirror. How could he? What was going through his head? Why did he have to force himself on me? Did he find the defect he left upon my neck attractive? Why didn't he take me when he had the chance? The questions bloomed on and on inside my mind.

_But, he didn't rape me. _The small fact was all I could hold onto at the moment. That was every reason to be grateful, and the only reason why I wouldn't assault him the next time I saw him. I didn't understand his motives, and I doubted I ever would. He was a puzzle, a riddle even, that I had no aim on solving. It was obvious he wanted me, but if he thought for one moment that I would eventually fall for him, he was wrong. Then, and only then, would the idea of rape overpower him. How much longer could he wait? I shivered as dread shot through my spine.

I shook my head and closed my eyes tight, trying to shake myself from the anxiety. Upon opening them again I moved my hair to the side once more, thoroughly examining the blemish that was the size of my thumb. The man was a beast! He had to have sucked for over thirty minutes or more to accomplish such a deep shade of red. I wouldn't have been surprised if he drew the blood right through my skin.

_He'd make a better vampire than a Plasma boss! _I screamed inside my head. _I'm requesting garlic with my next meal!_

I combed my fingers through my mess of hair and brought a handful of the soft fluff around my neck to cover the ugly imperfection. It wouldn't have mattered if I covered it up or not, I never saw anyone other than Natsumi . . . and Ghetsis, but I still felt better about my overall appearance knowing it was concealed.

I exited my poor excuse for a bathroom, dragging my feet with each step and hanging my head low. It wasn't until I tenderly sat back down upon my bed did I notice a massive figure standing in the doorway to my room. I didn't have to fully take in the man standing there to know that it was Ghetsis; his black shape and unique physique from the corner of my eye was unmistakable. I shot back up and bustled into my bathroom, slamming the lockless door behind me.

I pressed my back against the metal barrier, the only thing dividing me from the man who violated my neck. I didn't want to see him or talk to him. I wanted nothing to do with him. In fact, I wanted to exit the bathroom and hurl a heavy book at his head . . . or yell at him, which would suffice. Cursing him and damning him to every inch of hell would avail as well.

I tensed when I heard the heavy footfalls accented by his black boots advance toward my door. I positioned my bare feet steadily against the floor and leant up against the door using all my strength and weight. He knocked politely.

"Go away!" I shouted, my voice cracking mildly.

"Touko, open the door," he said calmly.

"No!" I growled. Like my objection was his cue, Ghetsis began pushing on the door I so desperately tried to barricade. To avoid buckling under the pressure and falling on my face, I was forced to move out of the way. _He was so strong!_ As the door quickly opened, I jumped into the shower-tub combination and huddled against the far corner like a frightened Purrloin.

I looked up to the man in my doorway with burning eyes, hate and loathing fueling my very being. Ghetsis appeared relaxed compared to my on-edge state, and all he did was smile while I sneered. He held a small pile of clothing in one gloved hand, and a bag of toiletries in the other. I assumed he was only delivering the necessities that would get me through the day, so I took it upon myself to order him out.

"You can sit those down there," I said, tilting my head toward the sink and trying to make myself sound stern, "and you can pick up your cloak on your way out. It's at the foot of the bed." I didn't care if my sarcastic words angered him. I couldn't anger him any more than he angered me.

"Touko," Ghetsis began, sitting the bag of shampoos and soaps in the sink and the pile of cloths on the edge of the bowl, "I want you to get dressed. I've got a small surprise for you . . ."

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!?" I screamed. The dam which contained my toxic emotions broke, sending my rage pouring down in a lethal flash flood, down to drown the man in the water's path. I was beyond angry, I was furious, and I no longer cared for the consequences that threatened me for screaming at, or assaulting the man in the doorway. "Why do you DO THIS TO ME!? Why can't you just leave me a-alone." My voice wavered and I began to sob pathetically. My bravery didn't last long, no. I hated myself for it; I always cried when I was angry. I couldn't scream at or attack Ghetsis even if I tried, my emotions wouldn't let me. I continued to sob as I bowed my head to my chest. My fit of rage had unwillingly turned to tears and weakness. What was wrong with me? Was it the beating I received that caused me to become so weak around him?

As I sat there in my dry tub, sobbing and drowning in my own dam's waters that were my frustrations, I could feel his one red eye burning into me. I wished he would say something, the dead silence was killing me. I prayed he would leave, to die, to say he was sorry, something!

"Touko," he said, his voice still a stern and steady tone, "get dressed, now."

I could feel the temperature rise to my cheeks. Did he not just hear what I said? I looked up to him with tear stained eyes. His face remained calm and his eye quickly met mine. He was dressed in his black suit with the gold trimming. I hated that outfit. I hated his green hair and I hated that eyepiece! And I especially hated that one crimson eye of his. I wanted to yell at him further, telling him to take his ugly cloak that was at the foot of my bed and leave. But I couldn't fight him anymore . . . I just . . . didn't want to get whipped again.

"Why?" I spoke weakly, giving him my full attention. I wasn't questioning getting dressed, I was questioning his uninvited affections. He sighed, looked away momentarily as if searching for some acceptable excuse, and then returned his gaze to mine.

"Touko . . . I didn't hurt you."

I whined and pounded the base of the tub with my fist. "T-that's not the point!" I growled. Didn't he get it? "You restrained me and forced yourself upon me!"

Ghetsis only shook his head. "I did _not_ hurt you and that's what matters. Did my restraint hurt?" I couldn't give him a straight answer. In all honesty, no, he didn't hurt me. "No. I only want you to know that I mean you no harm. . . You're my prisoner, and I'll do what I please to you and with you . . ."

_Was he being serious?_

"How dare you!" I began, but my argument ceased when he put up his hand to silence me. Oh how obedient I had become.

"But . . ." he paused for a second, his voice softer now and without a hint of anger despite my outbursts. "I would never harm you in an unnatural way unless it was deemed discipline, and I will _never _rape you, my darling."

"Look at what you did!" I growled, disregarding his last promise and moving my hair away from the unnatural hickey he gave me. To my horror, he smirked.

"Yes, I see that, my dear," he cooed. The wider his smile grew the faster my anger resurfaced.

"You have no right!"

"Stop now," Ghetsis demanded, his tone taking another deep turn. His smile faded and so did my anger, which so conveniently transformed into fear. "Enough of this. You shall and _will _be grateful that I am a man with complete control of himself, and you will now get dressed. We've got work to do." And he was gone. I could hear him gathering up his cloak and making haste to the door. "I'll know when you are ready," he called over his shoulder, "and if you take longer than twenty minutes, I'll come and shower and dress you myself!"

How would he know when I was finished?

I pounded the fiberglass base once more and then struggled to my feet, my knees aching due to my cramped sitting position. I aimlessly scanned my bathroom, starting with the corners and then working my way down and around the walls, toilet and sink. I didn't see anything that resembled a bug device or hidden camera, so I accounted my bathroom safe from prying eyes. Though that wouldn't have mattered much considering I bathed and took a shit without worry of being watched for possible months.

I quickly escaped my pink nightdress and underwear and dove back into the tub. I started shampooing and scrubbing frantically under the cold water, not waiting for the precipitation to turn a comforting warm temperature. I had to hurry. The last thing I wanted was Ghetsis dressing me, and even worse, bathing me, which he'd already done once according to Natsumi. I shivered at the thought.

I grabbed for the white towels that hung conveniently on the wall and dried my naked body and wrapped my soaken hair. I then tenderly stepped out and onto the small green rug that Ghetsis so graciously provided me after I slipped on one occasion. I picked up my new attire from the edge of the sink. Of course they were pale blue scrubs. What else would a prisoner wear?

After applying my fresh underwear and new attire, I did one more scan of the bathroom, weary still for any hidden device. I opened the bag in the sink and found just what I suspected: a new stock of shampoos and soaps. And there was a black blow dryer. The man was quick to think, and I was slightly grateful I didn't have to go anywhere with my hair a dripping mess.

As I ran the hot air through my hair in even strokes, I pondered Ghetsis' words. So, he thought it was ok to do what he did simply because I was his prisoner. And apparently he had control of himself, yet after pinning me down to the bed, he claimed he had lost patience. But he didn't hurt me, and that was what mattered, according to him. He was insane and contradicted himself constantly, and that alone, was a deadly combination. _I couldn't trust him. _

I placed the blow dryer down upon the sink and unplugged it, wondering fearfully what kind of _work _Ghetsis was implying before. Would I get to leave my room? What exactly would we work on? Didn't he call it a surprise before? Stupid man . . .

I ran my fingers through my freshly washed and fluffy hair, feeling the pleasing softness of the strands. I admitted I missed Natsumi blow drying my hair, and I had a feeling I would miss her a lot more now that Ghetsis had returned from the tourney, for he would see to it he was the only one I encountered, just as he had promised before.

My stomach churned and growled; I was hungry, thus resulting in missing Natsumi, _again. _I also realized that Ghetsis forgot to feed me. Good. Maybe he would forget more often and I would dwindle down to nothing but skin and bone and he would need Natsumi to care for me again, as he would prove incapable. I smiled at my fantasies.

As I walked into my bedroom I slipped my sandals on and sat on the bed. I then scanned the room just like I had the bathroom in search of cameras. My mouth hung open when I saw it, a very small ball nestled in the top corner above the door. Why couldn't I see it before? I cringed and cursed and crossed my arms over my breasts. _He'd been watching me since day one! _He'd seen me dress and undress. He had no respect for my privacy. He was sick!

I flinched the moment my door opened and a cloaked Ghetsis stood in its place. I shied away and moaned; he was torturing me.

"You're ready. Let's go . . ."

"That's a camera, isn't it?" I growled at him, cutting him off midsentence and pointing to the corner just above his head. Ghetsis didn't even look at where I was pointing, instead he only smiled and nodded. "How often do you watch me?" I demanded. He made me feel so helpless and vulnerable, even more so now that I knew he was watching me without my knowing.

"Whenever I get the chance, which isn't often, I'll have you know."

I didn't have to ask any further questions. There was no point in asking him if he'd seen me naked or in my underwear, for I already knew the truth. I sighed deeply and buried my face in my hands, giving up on the matter.

I felt a gentle tug against my arm and I jerked away and stood. "I can get up and walk myself, thanks!" I spat, turning away from him and putting my hands behind my back.

"What are you doing, my sweet?"

_I really wish he would stop calling me his sweet! _"We are leaving aren't we?" I questioned, heaving another deep sigh of agitation this time, trying my best to demonstrated my displeasure towards him. I wondered how long Ghetsis would take my bad attitude and rude behavior before he beat me again. I was astonished at how calm he remained.

"Yes," he said softly.

"Then aren't you going to bind me and place that obnoxious hood over my head?"

"No."

My heart skipped a beat. The last time I wasn't hooded or bound had been when I visited my mother. I spun around anxiously and looked up to the man who towered over me. "Am I to visit my mother?" I asked excitedly, my overall mood taking a dramatic turn towards the more positive end of the spectrum.

Ghetsis' features fell slightly. "No, my darling. We are going to the lab to meet with Colress."

My brows became furrowed. What did that mean? "Why?"

Ghetsis didn't answer. Instead he took his gloved hand and moved my hair to the side, examining the damage he did hours ago. I tensed and closed my eyes as the thick leather fabric grazed my sensitive skin. _Why was he touching it?_

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Touko. That was never my intention." Again he apologized, this time for less painful events, and I've noticed he'd been apologizing a lot more lately, especially after the horrific belting. Not once, however, did he apologize for kidnapping me or my mother.

I shied away from him and stepped back, not saying a word.

"Come," Ghetsis instructed, grabbing my wrist only to have me withdraw out of his grasp.

"I can lead myself!" I insisted.

Ghetsis moved sideways and motioned towards the door, insisting that I go first. I blinked in disbelief. It felt almost as if freedom was just around the corner, but once I poked my curious head outside into the hallway, I knew no such freedom existed as four Plasma guards dressed in solid black stood around my door. I couldn't run left or right, and definitely not straight, unless I desired a face full of stone.

I skittered out into the hallway the moment I heard Ghetsis come up behind me, and every grunt that surrounded me tensed and readied themselves to bolt after me. I looked around and scowled at all of them, but not one dared scowl back.

"This way," Ghetsis said softly, motioning to his right down the dark hallway. I moved at his command and all four of the grunts fell behind us as Ghetsis stayed close by my side. I disregarded his closeness and focused my attention on the next door on my right, the door which led to my mother's holding cell. I stopped once we approached it.

"Mom!" I yelled, praying she would hear me.

"_Touko?"_ I heard her faint response through the thick door and my spirits rose only slightly, just to be drowned and subdued again by the reality that was Ghetsis.

"No, Touko. Later," Ghetsis urged, moving me forward by placing a gentle palm against my back. I moved onward but insisted on twisting away from his touch.

"Later? You mean I can see her later?" I questioned as I turned sideways to face the exceedingly tall man. My heart skipped with excitement when he nodded.

"Good behavior, Touko, remember? This little trip may determine your next reunion with Anne, so _behave," _Ghetsis instructed, adding extra emphasis on his last word_. _He had no idea how I was more than willing to behave; anything to see my mother again.

"After this?" I inquired, destined to receive an affirmative confirmation.

"No," Ghetsis responded, shattering my world. _Liar!_ "But soon, if you behave. Now let's move on."

"_Touko?" _

At the sound of my mother's distant voice I wanted to curse Ghetsis and turn around, fight the grunts that were following so close behind us, and break into my mother's cell. But the whole reality was impossible. Now my new goal for the day was to behave, as hard as that may be; I was determined.

We traveled down many different corridors and up and down many elevators, each just as similar as the last. The whole underground building was made of the same thick stone walls and flooring and lit with the same dim torches every ten feet. Some torches were a flame, while others were run on a low amount of electricity. What a dark and almost dingy place it was. Doors with numbers lined every hallway and what lay behind them remained unknown and a total mystery to me. I often wondered if every room was the same as mine or very similar. I wondered if Ghetsis slept in a room like mine, on a twin bed fit for a prisoner.

I tried my best to remember different turns and elevator doors and levels, so that if I ever could escape, I would half way know where I was going, but I lost track after our tenth turn and third elevator. The place was a maze and I found it absurd that Ghetsis knew where he was going. I guessed he designed it, which was how any of it made sense to him.

A loud drilling sound stopped me dead in my tracks. It felt like the entire hallway was rumbling, and I could feel the vibrations through the souls of my sandals. Ghetsis moved close to me and I inched sideways a few paces, keeping my distance from him. I always felt on guard when he was around. I was always moving away and twisting out of his touch. There was no way I could stand stationary for more than five seconds without him wanting to touch me, even if it was to feel my hair. I was avoiding him like the plague, and that plague was getting very annoying, _all the time. _

"What's that sound?" I asked. I looked up to him from a safe distance with weary eyes. I could barely make out his expression in the dim lighting. Wherever we were going, the lighting became almost nonexistent.

"We are adding to the base. It will be longer," he answered. Through the darkness I made out a smile as it crept across his mouth. Why was he smiling? And why did the base need to be longer?

"Why?"

"Later, Touko. Now . . ." Ghetsis moved closer to me, slowly, cautiously, and I moved away at the same pace, like the clockwork we had practiced for so long. My breathing became shallow and I looked behind us at the four grunts that followed close. There was no way I could run back or forward for I knew Ghetsis would grab me easily. "Come here," Ghetsis cooed, inching even closer. _His voice!_

"No, _please," _I pleaded, pressing my back against the stone wall. Like magic, Ghetsis backed off and then motioned forward with his right hand. _What was he about to do? _I was grateful he heeded my plea as I suspected he may have wanted to embrace me, or worse, kiss on my neck again.

I reluctantly moved on with an evil man traveling close by my side and his forces sealing my entrapment from behind. We walked onward in silence, the only sound existing was our quiet footfalls, and the billowing of Ghetsis' cloak as it brushed against the floor. I held my head down and watched my pale feet wrapped in the blue sandals move along the stone beneath them. Then, I noticed the stone change more to tile as we traveled on. It was a stone tile, similar to what you would see if you were in a castle, but the color was still uncertain in the faint light.

My brow furrowed as I thought deeply. Did Ghetsis have another castle built like N's? Were we entering a castle that was just waiting to spring up from the ground? I remembered the way N's castle, and by extension, Ghetsis', sprung up from the earth like magic. It was magnificently large and beautiful, but in all the wrong ways. It was not the romantic castle one would read about in the fairy tales, no, it was a Plasma castle and built on the essence of sheer evil. It was dazzling and overpowering yes . . . but it was a product of Team Plasma and Ghetsis, and I refused to fall for such nonsense.

I lifted my head up, breaking my thoughts from castles and was smacked in the face with the reality of the one that existed around me. The halls were much wider now, and the ceiling much taller. Torches now lined what I would have called the corridor, brightening the surroundings to a greater degree. The stone walls were now sleek in texture and shone of bright marble. White pillars lined the walls as well, holding up the stone ceiling above us. I suspected we were on our way to the throne room and a part of me wanted to see it. _Would it be anything like N's?_

Ghetsis tenderly grabbed my upper arm, bringing me to a stop. "This way," he said, pulling me to the side. I didn't fight him, as I was still in awe of how rapidly the surroundings changed around us.

"This is another castle, isn't it?" I asked, tugging slowly out of his slight grip.

He turned to me and smiled, his face better illuminated in the brighter light. I noted the overall calmness of his expression, the smoothness of his skin, and saw there was a slight glint of happiness in his eye and his smile was warm and welcoming. I didn't feel threatened by his persona, and I couldn't understand why. Maybe it was the promise of seeing my mother.

"Yes, my dear. This is _my _castle, and _the _castle of Harmonia." His response was etched in an immeasurable pride, and I could see it fully as his smile widened, revealing once again his straight and perfect white teeth. I ran my tongue across my own teeth in despair, knowing mine would never be as straight and white as his. "It is very new, going on a year old in completion. Now come, Touko, through this door," he instructed, placing his hand on my shoulder and guiding me to the nearest door on our right.

So he'd be up to more than just rebuilding his forces over the course of two years. He had been building another castle, as well as extending a base that connected to the said castle. What else had he been building?

The door I was to enter was wider than most I've seen so far, and judging by the way the light shone against the surface, it was made of a thick dark wood. It was a door you would only find in a castle, not some underground prison, and I soon wondered if the long winding hallways we traveled through would rise up one day along with the castle we just entered, just as N's had a few years ago. It only made sense; why build a castle if you were going to hide its beauty from the world? If that was the case, I imagined a very long wall, a barrier, stretching for possible miles. Was that possible?

As Ghetsis pushed through the entry and motioned me inside, I cautiously strolled through, keeping my distance from the man beside me. The room I entered was large and wide with a low ceiling, and was possibly the brightest room I've seen yet in the underground castle and base. It was a laboratory and not something I expected once we entered the new castle. The walls were stone, like everything else, only they appeared to be made of comiso panel, with a smoother, sleeker surface, better to reflect the white light from above. Polished metal tables lined the walls, and binders, papers, and even test tubes littered every surface of them.

As my eyes traveled left, I saw, to my horror, cages with small Pokemon contained inside. They were stacked on top of each other three high and five wide. Lilipups, Pidoves, Patrats and even Purrloins were all in the confinements of the cages. A small burning of anger began to spark inside the pit of my stomach.

Ghetsis only angered me further once he gently coaxed me inside the laboratory, making sure to close the door securely behind us, leaving the four guards to continue their duty outside. I jumped away from him, turned and scowled. "What are we doing here?" I demanded. "Why are all those Pokemon locked up like that?"

Ghetsis just smiled at me without a word. It didn't matter how mean and hateful I got with him, regardless he always smiled at me. I balled my fists in an attempt to contain my rage and hatred. At times I felt mocked by his smooth smiles and gentle tone of voice.

"Touko! What a pleasant surprise!"

I grit my teeth the minute that suave voice poisoned my ears. It was Colress, the man more than likely responsible for caging and doing unnatural tests on the innocent first-stage Pokemon. He approached us cautiously, maneuvering around the many lab tables with ease. He hadn't changed a bit. Like Ghetsis (who still managed to acquire a change of dress from time to time) he appeared to wear the same thing at all times. He still wore his stupid white lab coat with the same black on black suit underneath with light blue trimming. I then made a strange, unnecessary observation. He and Ghetsis practically wore the same thing underneath their cloaks and coats, only they were lined with a different color.

"My Lord," Colress whispered, bowing low as he came to a stop directly in front of us. I turned to Ghetsis whom remained silent, neither speaking nor acknowledging the scientist in his service. Instead, he just looked at him dully, until his gaze turned to me.

I shied away from his red glare, bypassed Colress' intense gaze and found Ghetsis' strange cane laying against one of the tables.

"Touko, if you'll follow me," Colress instructed, turning and moving on down the far left side of the laboratory. I turned away from Ghetsis' cane and met the eye of my captor. He nodded towards Colress' backside, insisting that I follow as instructed. Why had he become so silent? _How odd. _

I reluctantly stepped forward in the direction of the scientist. Ghetsis followed, but not before I saw him fetch his cane. He used it to stroll along behind me, the metal edge of it colliding with the stone beneath us with every other step he took. It was so queer to me how a man Ghetsis' age needed a cane. As far as I could decipher, he walked just fine. I suspected he used it for show. It was quite fancy, I had to admit, but who did he think he was impressing? _Stupid man . . . _

The laboratory was larger than I suspected as more doors came into view along the walls, these being metal, like the one to my holding cell. Before we arrived at our mystery door of choice, I soon noticed larger steel cages which homed even larger Pokemon. One cage at the far end of the lab, homed a giant bug Pokemon I'd never seen before. It was a deep shade of purple, and its exoskeleton shone bright against the light, signifying its plates were possibly hard as steel. Its large insect eyes were glossy, like polished glass, and atop its back appeared to be a canon. _What on earth? _I had never seen such a creature.

"This way, darling," Colress cooed, motioning me to follow him through the metal mystery door. I sighed in anticipation, wondering constantly what this sly scientist wanted of me. I heard Ghetsis sigh as well, his more from agitation than anything. Was he angered by Colress addressing me as darling? The mere thought of Ghetsis being jealous tickled me slightly, amused me even, and I wondered what he would do if I flirted with the sleek and suave young man. I smiled to myself at the idea, but Colress was also the last person on earth I would flirt with. _Eww . . . _

Inside the room there was nothing but a miniature Pokemon arena. The walls and lighting were the same, but the ground was made of rough brown dirt and patches of grass with a mini white poke ball painted in the middle. There were no tables and no other additions, just dirt and wall. What was the meaning of this? This room had to have been used for battling.

I turned around to the two men in question, a quizzical expression arising on my face as I raised one eyebrow. Colress smiled, while Ghetsis frowned. My attention turned more so to Ghetsis as his mood suddenly turned from confident to sour . . . the moment we entered Colress' presence. Ghetsis broke my eye contact and turned to his servant. "Well?"

Colress nodded, "Of course," he muttered, sounding as if he had lost track of his duties. He reached into his lab coat and pulled out a small pokeball. My heart skipped a beat as I assumed he was about to release one of my own friends. My heart longed for them all, and I especially missed Victini, which I still hadn't the slightest clue what happened to him.

Colress let the ball drop to the earthy floor and it rolled toward me. Just before the ball stopped at my sandaled feet, it burst open to reveal a very small Lillipup. The tiny puppy Pokemon jumped and yipped as it ran around in circles, completely engulfed in happiness with his sudden freedom. The moment he stopped and regained his self-control, he rounded his cute little beady eyes on me and yipped for joy, running towards me and jumping up against my legs.

The Lillipup wasn't mine, but I suspected it was someone's at one time as it was so tame and happy to acquaint itself with a human. More than likely it was stolen. I doubted Colress honestly caught it himself and tamed it. Bending down I placed a gentle palm atop the puppy's head and ruffled its soft tan fur. It squeaked and closed its small eyes, relishing in my touch.

I straightened up and eyed the two men as they eyed me. "Uh . . ." I muttered in confusion, as I was at a total loss as to what I was supposed to do with the small Pokemon at my feet, and why exactly we were in the small vacant Pokemon arena.

Colress clapped his hands together. "Touko, I would like to observe how you interact with Pokemon, especially those that are not yours. Also, once you've acquainted yourself with this Lillipup, I would like to battle you in this room."

I blinked stupidly in disbelief at Colress' words. I was to be observed? What benefit would that have on this man's research? The Lillipup continued to beg at my feet, longing for me to pick him up and cuddle him, and cuddle him I did. The puppy squeaked some more in unmistakable delight as I held him close to my chest. I planted my face in his soft fur while he did the same to me, getting tangled slightly in my long brown strands. I giggled as he buried himself deeper in my mane, not caring what Colress or Ghetsis thought of me.

I turned my back to my captors and carried the Pokemon to the far corner of the room, turned and sat down Indian-style on the ground, the puppy fidgeting and wagging its stubby tail furiously in my arms. I scratched it behind the ears and cupped its face in my hands, giving it a kiss between the eyes shortly after.

Slowly, I looked up and gazed across the room. Colress now had a notepad in hand, scribbling furiously as he jotted down his notes. Ghetsis on the other hand, was staring intently at me, smiling warmly as if he enjoyed the sight before him. I narrowed my eyes at the both of them. What on earth was the purpose of this? And what little had I done that caused Colress to jot down so much?

"Why?" I whispered.

Colress parted from his notes momentarily. _Did he have supersonic hearing or something? _I wondered.

"I am observing you, my dear, because you are one of the most power trainers the world has ever seen," the researcher stated, smiling warmly. "Furthermore, I will be observing how you battle me, simply because I am eager to know just how you bring out the power in Pokemon, even from those you barely know."

Did he honestly think that he would lose against me with this Lillipup? Didn't he realize that hours of training needed to be accomplished before a weak Pokemon such as the puppy I held close would become a winner? I wasn't a magician with a magic wand! I never wanted any of the fame and glory in the first place!

"Now Touko, if you would stand up and ready the Pokemon for battle . . ." Colress stated, inching toward me with notepad in one hand and a different pokeball in the other. I, however, ignored him and buried my face in the happy puppy's fur once more, seeking refuge away from the insane, yet too-pretty scientist.

I held my breath when I heard his footfalls draw nearer. I didn't want to battle him. I didn't want to be observed like some animal in a zoo. I just wanted to cuddle the Pokemon I held. Why couldn't they leave me alone? This was the happiest I'd felt in a long while, second to the time I got to see my mother on my birthday.

_My mother. _I had to battle him, I had to _behave _so that I could see her soon.

"Touko?" Colress cooed, his voice like silk.

"Enough," came Ghetsis' gruff and stern voice.

I kept my face buried in the fur, not wanting to face either of them. The Lillipup gave a low, puppyish growl, signifying to me that they both were too close for comfort.

"But, m'Lord, isn't this what you wanted?" Colress sounded disappointed.

"Only at you constant nagging and insisting. Now I feel your research shall be directed at other subjects." Ghetsis' voice grew full of malice. He was growing angry. "Touko is so much _more _than an object to be observed; you know full well what I mean, don't you Colress?" I assumed Colress nodded in agreement as I didn't hear him respond. "Tune your Pokemon power research elsewhere, and do as I command. Use the boy, Hugh, as an experiment. You will not use my . . . er – Touko, as part of your research."

I was his _what?_ And who was Hugh? Was he a prisoner as well?

"As you command, m'Lord. I apologize . . ."

"Out."

"But, your . . ."

"_Out," _Ghetsis nearly hissed his last command. I took a deep breath, inhaling the soapy scent of the puppy's fur before I looked up to my captor. He was towering over me, almost in a protective manner. I couldn't deny it, I was grateful he canceled Colress' research. I really did feel like nothing more than an experiment. But now I was faced with parting with the cute Lillipup that I'd grown so attached to in such a short amount of time. I missed Pokemon, so much more than I thought.

"Stand up," Ghetsis instructed. His voice had turned from acid to the soft velvet I became accustomed to. He held out his hand to me, beckoning me to take it with his fingers. I hesitated. I didn't want to part with the Lillipup that was now shaking with nerves in my arms. "Bring the Pokemon with you if you wish."

_Whoa! What?_

A broad smile came to life across Ghetsis' face as he absorbed my stunned reaction. "You heard me, love. Bring him with you." For the first time I didn't feel repulsed by him calling me sweet names. I felt, well, _appreciative_ towards him for once. A jolt of excitement ran through me. _He's going to let me take him to my cell! _I almost couldn't fathom the idea. Ghetsis' smile broadened and his white teeth shone bright. Could his smile have gotten any wider? I knew he could sense the happiness in my features. "Take my hand, my sweet."

I placed my hand in his strong hold, keeping the pup secure in my other arm, and allowed him to lift me with ease to my feet. The Lillipup squeaked and barked with joy in my ear as if he knew that I got to keep him. I looked up and muttered a meek "Thank you," to the man I despised most. But how much could I despise him after this? I quickly recalled the ugly mark on my neck. _Ugh. _

"You're very welcome," Ghetsis began, his voice turning to the sleekest of silk. I backed off a few paces, not wanting to encourage him. "You behaved Touko, and I'm very grateful for that. You were calm and gave me no trouble on the way here. You deserve this little monster."

I cringed when he called the pup a little monster. What made him think such a thing? The Lillipup was adorable.

Ghetsis placed his hand against the small of my back and gently moved me along. "We must go. Colress has already gotten on my last nerve today, and I still have to meet with him later to discuss different matters," Ghetsis preached as we strolled out of the small battle arena. A smile crept across my face as we walked in silence through the laboratory; Ghetsis appeared to not enjoy Colress' presence either.

We were just about to enter through the wooden exit door when I stopped and turned around. I scanned the lab and Colress was nowhere to be found. "Why employ him if you don't like him?" I asked Ghetsis, brow furrowed.

He too became brow furrowed and rolled his one eye in agitation. I figured he was agitated with the whole situation regarding Colress, not me or my question. "He's brilliant, Touko, that's why. But he can be a total pain in the ass . . . you have no idea." I wanted to giggle, but I reframed.

"You didn't like it when –"

He cut me off by moving me through the door as he opened it. We traveled in silence down the winding, dingy dark hallways once again, our four guards securely in toe. I was far more relaxed than I had been on our way to the lab. The Lillipup in my arms was a wonderful therapy and he distracted me greatly from my current situation. With my new Lillipup, I no longer cared how close Ghetsis strolled beside me, or how many guards secured my imprisonment, nor did I care about anything negative at all. I felt at peace.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Ghetsis asked casually, breaking the silence between us as we strolled.

I thought for a moment. I never nicknamed any of my other Pokemon as I found it quite pointless since I had so many. I also partook in a lot of trading as well, so nicknaming them would only cause me to grow too attached. So considering I was so bad a naming anything, I concluded on the obvious choice. "Pup," I answered simply. He was a puppy Pokemon, so why not?

"It fits," Ghetsis replied, agreeing with my decision.

After a long fifteen minutes of walking, we finally headed toward a dead end to the corridor, the one I knew all too well. I spied my door as it was the second from the last and we soon passed my mother's holding cell. I wanted to call out to her again, but got distracted as Ghetsis tugged on my arm.

"_Shhh," _he shushed, placing a gloved finger to his lips. I gave him a questioning glare. _"You don't want to get her all excited and stressed out, do you? Especially since she isn't going to see you this day." _Unfortunately, he had a point. If I let her know I was outside her door she would get her hopes up like before, not that mine weren't up enough already, but she didn't have to suffer the same emotion.

I nodded my understanding and moved on down before stopping in front of my door. I looked further down the corridor to the last door on the left. It had two guards on either side. Ghetsis came to a halt behind me; I stepped sideways, distancing myself from him like usual.

"That's my office, before you ask," he said, answering my unspoken question. I gave him a queer glance, and then curiosity got the better of me.

"What does it look like in there? Is it like my room?" I queried once more. Within a split second, I wished I never wondered as Ghetsis leant in closer to me, causing my pup to growl.

"Would you like to see, my sweet?"

"No. I'm good," I breathed, stepping back and leaning against my door. "I'm ready to go back to my cell now . . ."

"It's luxurious and nothing like your cell," he observed. Was he trying to bribe me? "Though it is only a small replica of the master office within the Harmonia castle, it is still very spacious, complete with furniture and a small kitchen . . ."

"I'm ready to go back to bed now," I insisted firmly. The ball of fluff in my arms was growing restless as he smelt my fear.

"Touko," Ghetsis breathed, growing nearer. I closed my eyes shut and held my Pokemon tight once Ghetsis had me completely cornered against my door, pinning me there with his overpowering state of being. "Touko," he breathed again. I heard him lean his cane against the door next to me. And more horrifically, I heard a distant longing in his voice. I kept quiet.

I jumped when the Lillipup snapped at Ghetsis. My eyes opened with a jolt as my new pup turned to a bright red light and disappeared into a ball in Ghetsis' hand. I looked up to the evil man with pleading eyes, and he returned my stare with one of anger.

"_No, please," _I begged desperately. _"You said I could have him . . ." _I was on the verge of tears.

"He snapped at me," Ghetsis growled, his teeth firmly gritted.

I shook my head. "He only thought you were going to hurt me. _Please give him back." _I knew my pleas were useless, but I had to try something.

The four Plasma guards positioned themselves around us, taking their original posts around my door. I felt trapped with them surrounding us and Ghetsis cornering me against the door. I wanted to scream. Claustrophobia never became an issue for me until now.

"You can have him back," Ghetsis began, putting the hand that contained the ball behind his back, "_if you would allow me –"_

"_No, please," _I whined again. "_No . . ." _I didn't know what he wanted, all I knew was that I didn't want him to have it.

"Do you want him back?" Ghetsis asked, tormenting me with rash decisions. I nodded, tears slowly forming in my eyes.

"Well then . . . you must kiss me."

_How dare he use Pup as a bribery! _I couldn't think straight. What was I supposed to do? How would I kiss him? Would I be willing to do that for Pup? Ghetsis and I were getting along swimmingly, until _now! _I placed my face in my palms and sighed deeply. I felt Ghetsis lean in toward me and every muscle I possessed tensed in protest. Was Pup worth it? There had to be a way around it.

"On the cheek, if it please you," I muttered into my hands. There was no way in hell I would kiss him on the lips. He could have the Lillipup, much to mine and the Pokemon's dismay. I was far from willing to allowing our lips to come into contact and I was far from anxious to know just how soft the evil sage's lips were.

"Oh, it would please me, my sweet. The cheek will do."

I breathed a sigh of relief and exited the shelter of my hands. His warm gaze was pouring over me. My vision became blurred. I couldn't believe I was about to lean in and kiss him on the cheek, all for a Pokemon's company. I gulped and my palms grew sweaty. He leant in further, his nose barely an inch from my own. I swore my heart was racing beyond its capacity, and I froze; I couldn't control my movements.

"Well?" Ghetsis urged. I took one deep breath, closed my eyes, tilted my head sideways and moved in to kiss his cheek . . . until my lips came into contact with his own. Oh how _warm, wet, _and _firm _they were.

I pulled away from him quickly, disgusted by the warm softness of his own wet edges. Sheer reflex overpowered my next move. My right hand came up and I struck him accurately across the left cheek with my palm, nearly knocking off his black and red eyepiece.

He withdrew, holding his cheek with one hand and adjusting his eyepiece with the other. I began to see stars, little white flickers of light dancing across my vision as a blackout was creeping my way. I couldn't believe I did it, it was reflex, and reflex was what got me in trouble the last time when I sent my glass of tea flying at him. He was going to beat me again, I knew. How would I escape it? I couldn't. His eye was burning into me. If his anger could only catch fire, it would have already. I was a dead girl walking.

"_I . . . I . . . I'm s-so s-sorry!" _I wheezed as the tears came. "_P-please . . . so sorry. Oh Arceus, forgive m-me . . ." _My world slowly shattered and collapsed around me. It was only a matter of time before I was beaten to a pulp, before I would become bedridden for another week. My knees buckled and I collapsed to the floor at his feet. Everything was spinning around me, his boots, the guard's feet, everything.

Strong hands heaved me back up to an unsteady standing position. I closed my eyes and tensed while I breathed heavily in panic. I heard my door open and I was soon drug into the confinements of my cell. I was roughly laid on my stomach atop the bed. The familiar smell of my comforter was slightly welcoming in my state of turmoil. But nothing, not even a comforting comforter could save me from the new nightmare to come.

"_Ow!" _I squeaked, more so in surprise than pain. Ghetsis came down hard on me with an open palm to my rump, once, and only once. I breathed heavily, anticipating another blow, but no more came. I heard my cell room door slam shut as he left shortly after.

I was doused in a drowning pool of relief. He wasn't going to beat me. The slap I received didn't even hurt; it only surprised me. I was amazed. I couldn't believe it. I just slapped him across the face! And all I received in return was a hard spank on the ass and my newest friend being taken away.

"_Ruff! Lillipup! Pup!"_

My eyes shot open wide in awe. I looked over the edge of my bed, still shaking from the adrenaline rush I endured, only to find Pup jumping up against my bed, desperate to join me. More tears flooded my eyes as I saw Pup's pokeball sitting securely atop my bookshelf next to Chasity's necklace. Ghetsis didn't drop the ball on accident; he allowed me to keep Pup.

_He let me keep him, despite my aggressive strike to his face. _Tears of gratitude blinded me as I pulled Pup up by the scruff of the neck and held him close to my heart. He may have gone against his word and kissed me lip to lip, but he let me keep Pup regardless of my violent physical action. I was torn between loathing him for his trick, and sorrow for my meanness toward him. _I was mean to him._ Was the slap really necessary?

"_I'm sorry, Ghetsis." _I whispered solemnly into Pup's tickling fur.

* * *

___A/N: Credit to Chibininjah for the vampire and garlic idea. _

_I would like to thank everyone for reading and their kind reviews. _

_I would also like to especially thank Avid Elf Ashley for her inspiring and encouraging words. Elf Ashley, I would love to converse with you via PM but I could not find any registered names that pertained to yours, nor could I find anything under the name of Ashley Ember. I would love to hear the story of your journey as an author. Please keep in touch. Thanks again, your review meant a lot to me._

_We have a few more chapters before things start to get interesting. As we can all see, Hugh and Seth are unraveling the BW2 plot, which takes a bit to get interesting anyway, and Touko is held captive and can't do much of anything. Overall, I feel like it's moving along very slowly and if you feel that way too, I apologize. I promise the ending will be worth it, if only we didn't have to wait so long. Just a few more chapters, I promise, and we'll see more than we expected of Ghetsis/Touko . . . a lot more. And Seth . . . yes I have created a monster. I love it. _

_Thanks for reading! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

**Seth**

* * *

I wasn't expecting Mr. Charles' death to creep into the light so rapidly. He'd only been dead a day and a half before he was discovered, a timespan too short for my liking. I should have drug his ass farther into the wood, coaxing him with my false song of utter embarrassment for a possible loss by needing the thick brush around us to buffer my cries of defeat. I gritted my teeth and tensed my shoulders as I leant up against a nearby street lamp just outside the bright and flashing Pokemon World Tournament. _How could I be so stupid? _I pondered to myself, increasing the pressure between my teeth. _I should have lured him in deeper to muffle his screams!_

My first murder was a disaster, or at least one just dying to happen. To begin with, I was nervous, and I certainly discovered the difference between watching and literally performing the craft. But I couldn't deny it, the months of watching Iwao and Takeshi in action did in fact prepare me for the blood, the mentality needed, and the coping skills required to deal with the fact that I had just ended a life. It was certainly easier to destroy another when they deserved it, and that was what Team Plasma stood for: justice. Secondly, I could have fucked up at any second. The man was three times my size and could have overpowered me with ease. Luckily for me, however, I was quick. And lastly, making the deed clean was a matter of disaster or perfection determined by a flip of a coin; a fifty-fifty chance. A struggle would have landed my DNA all over the site, while in my favor, a stealthy approach to shake hands and a quick swipe of my blade worked beautifully for a quick, soundless kill. Nonetheless, if the deed had been messy, traces left by me wouldn't have mattered; the region of Unova has no DNA records or finger prints under my name. My family, my friends, my school and I are part of the underground, a secret society supported by Team Plasma. There was no way I could get hard evidence placed against me as my traces would pertain to no one on record. The only problems I would face would be the presence of witnesses, and what punishments I would receive from my uppers.

My palms began to sweat with nerves and my stomach lurched just thinking about the risks I took, the rules I broke and the way I . . . ended a man's life. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, counting slowly to five inside my head. At times I almost felt remorse, but I drowned it quickly by remembering who and _what _I was, that being a dangerous and now lethal spy for Team Plasma. I had trained my entire life for this opportunity.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, pondering my first position as spy and comparing it to another, an _assassin._ Disregarding my lack of perfection with my first kill, I knew for a fact that it was clean. Not a trace of my existence lingered. I had the potential, the skill, and the cold black heart that was necessary_. _And the salary was to die for. I couldn't deny that Ghetsis knew how to reward those in his service, and he rewarded them well. Unfortunately, I would not be rewarded for my first slaughter, as he was not a target, but he was damn good practice.

I stood up straight and stretched my arms above my head, dropping the nervous anxiety that swam through my head; the kill was done and it was decent. I casually peeked around the metal pole I had been leaning on, looking for signs of Rosa. The sunlit streets were nearly deserted as more citizens were taking shelter from the cold indoors and Rosa was nowhere to be seen. Earlier it appeared Rosa and Hugh had some sort of disagreement, resulting in him stalking off to the World Tournament and her sulking back to the Pokemon center. I found it rather amusing. Hugh was such a pussy when it came to girls, or at least the one he adored.

And so their tiff led me fifty yards away from the main entrance of the Tournament. I had been waiting nearly two hours for my target to reappear and I was growing anxious. I could have followed Hugh inside and even battled him, but that would have drawn too much attention to myself as he just spotted me walking with Rosa. I knew I shouldn't have presented her with a random flower, and I definitely shouldn't have kissed her and called her darling . . . but the look on Hugh's face was worth a million bucks. I smiled quietly to myself, relishing in the mentally administered torture I so cunningly showered upon my target.

"Seth –"

I jumped like a nervous school girl. The bright flashing screen on the roof of the World Tournament nearly had me in a blank trance and I didn't notice the man beside me. After clutching control of my balance and steadying my breathing, I turned to the shorter man beside me. At first, for a fraction of a second, I feared Satoshi had returned to give me hell about Rosa, but instead I found the scrawny blonde-headed Jeremy by my side; a veteran spy. A number of possibilities raced through my mind at once as I stared dumbstruck into the middle-aged man's crisp yellow eyes. Termination, probation, a coaching and a severe punishment, all of them very real possibilities for the actions I had performed over the course of forty-eight hours.

"W-what are you doing here?" I demanded in a firm tone, trying to sound assertive despite my mild stuttering.

"I'm here to take your place," he replied coolly, "hand over your bag." He extended his hand but quickly withdrew it, and he soon became brow furrowed. I was certain his quizzical expression was only caused by the sudden lack of color in my face as well as my jaw hanging open halfway. Couldn't he blame me? I had just been fired, removed from my post. I fucked up and now I was paying for it, either via painful punishment or worse . . . demotion to grunt status.

"Chill . . ." Jeremy advised, "I'm giving you a week off."

Of course, what was I thinking? I did recall something in the thick manual about time off from time to time.

"It's a week on, week off shift," Jeremy continued. I was quickly getting annoyed with his counsel. He wasn't my teacher nor was he my mentor! "No target is left unattended and no spy has their own mission. Yes, you are in charge of this one but Ghetsis requires all –"

"I know," I growled, cutting him off; I was done with his voice.

I quickly removed the black messenger bag from my shoulder and handed it over to my replacement with steady hands. It took everything I had not to shake as I recovered from more than one form of shock. Maybe a week off would do good on getting my mind in order and working diligently on being more cautious.

"Why are you not in there?" Jeremy interrogated, pointing around me towards large building that was the World Tournament. I was caught off guard by his question, but soon shrugged my shoulders while shrugging him off as well.

"Not my taste. Hugh will emerge eventually, and it will be out the same door he entered."

"Not wise to discuss the name of the target out loud," my replacement said, mocking my knowing. He was pissing me off and quick.

"Not wise to discuss Hugh as some form of target," I countered, lowering my voice. Jeremy smirked and wrapped the messenger bag around his shoulders. He wore nearly the same attire as I did, sporting all dark colors, only his jeans were a darker blue and his t-shirt was faced with a large white skull. In my opinion, he stuck out like a sore thumb. A middle aged man like himself normally didn't wear such adolescent clothing, not unless they were some druggy metal-head who never grew up.

"Don't talk down to me, boy. I've been doing this for eight years." My eyebrows rose. There was that word again, "boy." I was not a boy, I was a man grown! He did in fact have eight years over me, yes, but that didn't mean anything. I had academics on my side. "That's right, I've got more experience and I advise you to listen carefully . . ."

"I only receive counsel from the Triad," I said flatly. I was desperate to end the conversation so I stepped, ever so slowly, away from him.

Jeremy's smirk turned into a wide grin. "Of course you do, and I'm sure they have all the time in the world to share their deepest, darkest secrets with you, because you weren't meant to learn as you go." He had me speechless because he made sense. Once again, my arrogance and pride got in the way. "So while you're so unpredictable, I can only suspect you're not in there, up the target's ass simply because he saw you with his little crush." I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. Jeremy laughed softly, his amusement triggered by my sudden change of color. "On with you now, enjoy your week off. And remember, this mission is small which is why you're on it. Think of it as a training session." Why was he telling me stuff I already knew? Oh that's right, he was giving me a reality check.

I turned around without a word. I wanted to scream at him, hit him even, or at least give him the finger, anything to parade my displeasure.

"Oh, by the way Seth." Before I could begin walking I turned back around, reluctant to hear another word of pointless advice from my veteran. "Hugh is on to you already, not a good sign." I scowled while he smirked, antagonizing me with his being. I knew Hugh saw me with Rosa, but he wasn't on to me. He'd never seen me before. "And also . . . Satoshi advises you screw the girl on your own time. Plasma pays you to spy, not fuck. Keep your nose clean."

My heart stopped beating momentarily. If Jeremy hadn't of mentioned Satoshi, I felt it would have been very possible for me to have pounded his pointy face into the ground. The mentor I idolized had already advised me to distance myself from her and I've already gone against his wishes. If Jeremy knew I frolicked with her hours ago, then I knew that Satoshi was knowledgeable. What does he think of me now? I had to speak with him immediately. I had to apologize, to tell him I didn't fuck her and that we only talked. I started to shake with nerves as I took another nose dive into anxiety city.

Satoshi knew I went against his wishes. What is going to happen to me now?

* * *

**Touko**

* * *

_The cheese pizza sent my taste buds soaring, the busy bustle of the restaurant was overwhelming, and my mother's story of the man she dated last night was intriguing, but none of it could abduct my full attention as I found myself distracted with the tallest man present. From the moment his towering, slim figure walked through the double doors, to the instant he sat himself at the bar of Peter's Pizzeria, my attention span had been shattered by the aurora that surrounded him. No doubt he stood out with his shinning green hair pulled neatly back in a ponytail, and the way his pale, flawless skin shinned. The strangest, yet more intriguing aspect about his persona was the eyepiece he wore over his right eye. The lens was bright red while the rim was a shiny white metal, glistening even against the dim light shining down from the low hanging lamps._

_So interesting and unusual he was. Who could blame me for gawking?_

_The mysterious man dressed in a stunning black suite sat at the end of the bar, giving my gaze a full campus view of his whole left side. An older, grayer man, nearly a foot and a half shorter than the man I admired, soon accompanied him. Luckily for me, the elder sat on his right side, thus not obscuring my vision. _

_My mother looked quizzically at me as I dropped my fork into my side salad, emitting a soundless clatter against the plate that was barely audible over the wave of commotion surrounding us. I felt foolish for my reaction, but the man happened to _look _at me, and his short-lived gaze seemed to force a loss of control over my motor skills. His eye was a sharp crimson red and it tore into me like the fine edge of a sword. I retreated into my salad, picking my fork up with a shaking hand and digging into the crisp leaves._

"_Are you okay, Touko?" I heard my mother ask. I nodded and urged her to continue on with her story. The last sentence I recalled her speak before I lost all train of thought pertained to a rose at the end of the night. _

_I looked up at her and she began again about the man that swept her off her feet. Her words came but they quickly fell into some strange, invisible dark wormhole that sat between the two of us, never reaching my ears. Taking a deep breath, I bravely looked past her, back to the tall, green haired man at the bar. He was sipping a brown liquor from a short glass and speaking to the older man beside him. _

"_Touko?" My mother was attempting to grab my attention._

"_Yes," I responded, not taking my eyes off the man's smooth features. _

"_What are you looking at? It's not polite to stare," she advised. _

"_Nothing." Of course I was looking at something and I knew it was impolite to stare, but . . . she didn't understand, although I'm sure she would if her back wasn't to him. _

_I couldn't help that I wasn't giving my mother my full attention; I was entrapped. The mysterious man took one long swig from his cup, draining the mysterious alcohol inside and then quickly shot me another glance. I nearly dropped my glass of tea as I was absentmindedly mimicking him while he sipped his beverage. What surprised me most was how he didn't look casually around first. No, he knew what he was looking at, his one, crisp red eye didn't just fall on me by accident_._ I retreated once more into my salad, slowly transitioning to my half eaten small personal pizza and picking up a small piece. _

"_Touko, you're worrying me," my mother whined. I hated that. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? I was almost thirteen years old. She needed to stop her worrying. _

"_I'm tired," I falsely assured her. What a poor excuse it was to act so strangely. _

_My body became rigid and I momentarily stopped breathing. Through my peripheral vision I spied the man rise from his seat and move through the restaurant. I was almost fearful to look up at him, afraid that I might meet his piercing red eye once more, thus appearing to him like I was staring. But the temptation was too great. As he neared the double doors to my left, I looked up nervously like the stupid shy schoolgirl I was and found his eye was meeting mine directly. _

_I couldn't look away this time; he was too close, too tall, and his presence overpowered me. Instead of fear or embarrassment, I felt shy and backward as his eye bore into me. He wasn't threatening, despite his intimidating red eyepiece and his overwhelming height. No, he gazed down at me coolly and smiled. My heart stopped and my breath caught in my throat. His smile was warm and welcoming, and his teeth were perfect in shape and color. He gave me a friendly nod. _

_I laughed lightly to myself and smiled down into my pizza. I could feel my face burning. My mother shot around quickly and I knew she would meet the eye of the man in question. I looked back up in a panic, my heart beginning to pound. Would my mom say something to him? Does she even have a clue? The tall man was out the door with his older, shorter counterpart in toe before my mom could say a word. She turned back around, her once warm smile turning into a saddened frown. _

"_What was he doing?"_

_I went into panic mode. What did she care? "He smiled at me," I told on myself quickly, avoiding her now burning eyes. _

_The rest of our conversation slowly turned into a blur of mixed darkness coated with anger. The truth was I didn't want to remember her stupid words. _

"_And that caused you to giggle and blush crimson?"_

_I gritted my teeth._

"_Touko?!"  
_

"_He was nice."_

"_He's a grown man and twice your age!" she growled. _

"_No he isn't! You don't even know him!"_

"_Neither do you!" _

Darkness then light, silence then sound. My universe had shifted from one extreme paradigm to the other. My eyes slowly opened and I was met with the ceiling of my holding cell. I was flat on my back against a semi-firm mattress, not sitting upright in a pizza restaurant like I had been only moments ago, or minutes, or hours. The light to my bathroom was on as it reflected off of the gray stone walls that surrounded me, giving the room a brighter appeal than my side lamp ever could. There was a faint rustling behind me in the bathroom. Someone was there.

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked anxiously into the bathroom. Natsumi was cleaning, scrubbing away at the sink and sidewalls, still dressed in her black Plasma uniform. I groaned and sat completely upright, rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes. I hadn't been so tired in so long and the dream was still fresh in mind, wearing out my mental state of being as I ran through it over and over again. What kind of dream was that? Why would I dream about Ghetsis in a pizza diner? Then it dawned on me.

_It was a memory. _

"_No," _I whispered, placing my right hand over my mouth. The memory had been relived in the form of a dream. I had met Ghetsis, or at least had a good look at him back when I was very young, a mere preteen. He looked at me, _gazed _at me even, several times and I _enjoyed _it! I remembered that my mother nearly grounded me for being so taken by him. She didn't know him but she had become upset over the years of age he had over me. I needed to stick with boys my own age, she had lectured several times that night, not older men ten years older and counting.

The Ghetsis I saw then wasn't the Ghetsis I knew now. I shook my head and ground my teeth, desperate to figure out the past and present. Ghetsis didn't look over twenty years older than myself, but he was. I had thought he was intriguing, beautiful even, and his smile was the most alluring smile I had ever experienced. What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking; I was a stupid child. I wanted to slap myself, or at least travel in time and slap or choke the young girl who managed to undress Ghetsis with her eyes several times the following night.

No, I couldn't blame myself; I didn't know. He was only a mere, yet very attractive stranger. But the anxiety didn't stop there.

Why did he smile and look at me? Why did he nod? He didn't know me and he would have never suspected me to become the hero. _He was just being nice_, I told myself. He didn't want any suspicions. He was striving for a positive, nonthreatening persona. He wanted to appear as such to everyone in the small pizza joint, not just me. I became convinced.

"Get ready, dear."

I jerked out of my tornado of reasoning and flinched. Natsumi always had a way of sneaking up on me.

"Ghetsis will be here any moment," she continued, setting a neat pile of scrubs beside me on my unmade bed. I took the poor excuse for cloths and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind me, sheltering myself from Ghetsis' spying camera. My thoughts raced as I threw the cloths on in a rush. My self-loathing resurfaced. I couldn't believe I had seen him before, merely five years ago, and I had been _taken _by him! And I swore he was in his late twenties. Oh, how stupid I was! I was a _stupid _preteen who didn't know better, and certainly had a horrendous judgment of age. _Stupid. _

Upon reemerging out of the confinement of the bathroom I noticed something was missing. Yes, Natsumi was gone, but there was something else . . . Pup . . . gone. Tears slowly began to form and I could feel the emotion of loss and hurt taking over. I had been so tormented by my half dream, half memory that I didn't notice the warm ball of fur that normally slept on my chest had gone missing.

The door to my cell opened, just in time for the first tear to drop.

"_W-where is Pup?" _I sobbed, looking up into the calm face of Ghetsis Harmonia.

He smiled at me and my heart skipped a bit. It was like my memory had come to life once again, but instead of giggling and shying away, I just wanted to die. The whole reality of seeing him once before in my earlier youth still shocked me. I couldn't believe I had completely forgotten him. He was a man that was unforgettable, regardless if one knew him or not. What had changed about him to make me forget before I saw him for the first time in Accumula Town? His dress maybe?

"Pup is being fed, groomed and exercised by my command. These are things you cannot do while being shut up in this small room. He will be returned to you after you eat," Ghetsis answered me smoothly, his tone soft and caring. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes. I was so grateful Pup wasn't taken from me for good. "However." My eyes shot open and I looked back up to him in terror. "His return relies on your willingness to behave."

I nodded my understanding before down casting my gaze to the floor. As time went on I found it easier to accept his new reward policy. As long as he didn't require me to do anything drastic, I was willing to behave.

"Sit back down," he instructed. I shuffled back over to my bed at his command and slowly lowered myself upon the mattress, still maintaining my averted gaze. The more I looked at him now, the more the memory came to life, and by extension, the more I deemed him fare . . . more than fare. _No! _I refused to be _taken _in such a way by my enemy.

He sat down lightly beside me and I froze. I wanted to look at him, but then I didn't. I wanted to examine his face and I wanted to point out every disgusting, old and graying feature. He was _old _and _vile _and once I swallowed my pride and got a real good look at him I would be certain he was the disgusting Plasma lord I had always known him to be.

"We were going to take a stroll above ground, but I have decided against it. Winter is coming and it's rather chilly outside. I don't want you catching cold," he counseled. I wanted to take a jab at him and inform him of these amazing things called coats, but I held my tongue. His take on behaving could involve a conversation without my sour attitude and I was determined to have Pup back in my arms, so I held back.

Natsumi reentered my room with a hot plate of steaming spaghetti in one hand and the usual folding tray in the other. My mouth began to water as she placed the hot food before me. It had been weeks since I'd had a hot plate of food and that was the night Ghetsis whipped me without mercy. In fact I recalled Natsumi informing me of my never eating a hot meal again unless I dined with Ghetsis. So unless the high Plasma lord gets his own plate and tray and eats with his prisoner, I would assume his heart had gone soft by allowing hot meals into my chamber.

Without hesitation I dug in using the fork that was provided. I stirred the red sauce, mushrooms and parmesan cheese thoroughly before taking my first bite. The angel hair coated in a light garlic sauce sent my mouth into an excited frenzy. Natsumi returned again with a tall glass of ice tea and then departed quickly, shutting the door behind her lightly. I cringed when I saw the glass. Tea and Ghetsis didn't seem to mix very well, especially the last time I encountered the two. I wanted to say something to break the silence.

"I won't throw it at you this time," I muttered before taking another fork wrapped in delicious spaghetti into my mouth.

"Please don't bring that up. I hate reliving that awful dinner. Trust me, it has pained me more than it has pained you," he replied. I was quite shocked actually, to hear him speak such words. "I am gravely sorry, once again." His tone was etched in a very unreal sorrow, something that was very alien to experience from the evil Sage of Team Plasma. I've heard him apologize a time and again, over and over, for my belting, and every time his tone sounds more sorrowful. I almost wanted to forgive him. Could I? Should I? Do I? Did I forgive the man who'd shattered my world and beat my rear to a pulp? I couldn't be certain. There was too many mixed feelings. . . _Maybe. . . _

I turned and looked up to him, and what came out of my mouth were the forbidden words. "I forgive you."

What had I just said? It was his expression that triggered my unexpected forgiveness. He looked so sad as he sat there and frowned down upon me, and I swore, if only for a moment, that his one eye became moist. He truly was sorry, and after my proclaimed forgiveness, he only got _worse_. His once menacing and intimidating appeal couldn't have been sadder, pathetic even. He turned away from me and stared at my bookshelf instead.

I was at a loss for words. I just informed him that I forgave him, and all I received was a possible tear and dead silence. Ghetsis was such a puzzle.

There was this small desire stirring inside me, smaller even than a pea, to comfort him. But in the end I couldn't bring myself to do it. I could barely stand him touching me let alone me touching him for any reason, and the last action I wanted to perform was comfort.

I took another fork full of spaghetti into my mouth and then turned back to him. He still looked straight ahead into the wall and for the first time since my capture, I willingly examined him. He was just as I remembered him five years ago despite his saddened state. His skin was still relatively fare for a man in his early forties. But the evidence was still there with the crow's feet at the edge of his eye and faint wrinkles around his mouth. His hair was still the shinning green that I had remembered, only now several gray strands seasoned the surface, signifying his age even further. I cautiously sipped my tea and sat the glass down upon the tray and took another long look at the man, the whole man that sat beside me. He truly was beautiful and I almost spit out my tea as the thought crossed my mind. _He was forty-three years old! _

I had to distract myself from my new awareness somehow. I spied his cane propped against the wall by the door. I always wondered what he needed it for.

"Ghetsis," I said casually, earning myself a sharp intake of breath from him at the sound of his name, "Why do you use that cane?"

He turned to regard me, a look of utter surprise plastered on his face; he must have been surprised by my interest. A warm smile soon spread across his face and I felt my stomach churn the spaghetti inside me in a nervous fashion. In the blink of an eye my memory came back to life before quickly dying again. Should I ask him about it? Would he remember me?

"The cane prevents you and anyone else around me from using the normal Pokeball to catch Pokemon. Only a special Pokeball can be used in spite of the cane's power, and it is the only ball that the genius Colress has created. The cane also gives me control of . . . _certain _Pokemon." His voice transformed from sorrowful to his usual arrogant and confident tone. He even straightened his posture next to me, appearing a good few inches taller than before. I nodded at him and quickly turned back to my meal. If I could, I would have shrunk into the pasta strands, burying myself in them while escaping his crimson eye.

We both sat in a blanketing silence as I finished my mouthwatering spaghetti. His eye was on me the entire time, but I didn't allow that to stop me from devouring the luscious tasting spaghetti. He had no idea how grateful I was to have the hot plate of food before me. I shortly believed I could tolerate him being present if that was required for me to receive such a treat, which became true until he placed a steady hand on my back.

I froze just after swallowing my last bite and a round of cold chills soon followed, causing every small hair to stand on end. I didn't know what to expect as he began rubbing my upper back without a word spoken. The last time he got close he pinned me down against my will and sucked on my neck until a nasty blemish formed. Surely he wouldn't do it again, would he? But I remembered he wasn't sorry the last time, no, he was quite proud of it.

I allowed him to rub me for several minutes. I couldn't deny that it was relaxing and it would have been nice if I still didn't hold such a strong resentment toward him. It was when he inched closer and draped his long arm around me that I had to call it quits. I stood up in a jolt of speed and backed away from him, nearly tripping over my night stand. He rested his left arm upon the bed and frowned. "Am I moving too fast?" he asked. His tone was calm yet his expression screamed disappointment. If he was thirty years younger, he would have been a pouting child. I sighed and nodded as I looked away.

He sighed in return. "Forgive me, my sweet. Did you enjoy your dinner?"

I turned back to him and nodded again. He smiled this time and my stomach flipped again, threatening to send my food flying. My memory came to life and dyed once again. _I had to ask him about it. _

"I'm glad," he said, still smiling warmly. "Now, I thought you would enjoy this," he added as he reached into his robes and pulled out a small green and gold Pokeball. My heart skipped and raced forward. I knew a Pokemon was in that ball but it couldn't have been mine as the ball was none I had ever seen before. Then it dawned on me. Pup was contained in something similar.

I inched closer to Ghetsis, anticipation rising slowly inside me. Did he have Pup the entire time? Was he going to reward me for my good behavior? Was he going to ask for another kiss in exchange for the Pokemon? I stopped dead in my inching advances at the thought of his warm lips against mine.

Without another word Ghetsis let the green shinning ball expand and drop to the ground. Before it hit the stone it burst open, and springing forward was an excited and fidgeting ball of orange and tan fur with oversized blue eyes and long V-shaped ears.

"_Victini!" _I squealed as I dropped to my knees and opened my arms wide. My furry rodent of a best friend sprung forward and dove into my embrace, squeaking excitedly. I squeezed him tightly, just enough to signify how much I had missed him without crushing his little ribs. He squeaked and chirped some more before he jumped out of my arms scurried around the small room that was my new home.

I watched him anxiously, wondering desperately what he thought of my new surroundings. I wondered if he knew we weren't home anymore, that I was kidnapped and that the man sitting in the room with us was the enemy. But how could Victini know? I never used him in battle against the Sage. As my thoughts raced I bravely looked up to Ghetsis only to look away again as he was staring right at me. I wanted to command Victini to Flame Burst Ghetsis into oblivion but I had an inkling suspicion that wouldn't go over well with the guards outside, who probably had more Pokemon on hand than I did with just Victini alone.

After thoroughly inspecting my bathroom, Victini bounced back into the main cell. I opened my arms wide once more, beckoning him closer. He sprang towards me, but where endless excitement inside me once lay, now sprouted a sickening disappointment as my furry rodent jumped into Ghetsis' arms instead.

An overpowering feeling of betrayal blanketed my very being. I wanted to scream and pound my fists into the stone beneath me as I spied Victini rubbing against Ghetsis' chest, nestling his adorable face in the evil man's hair, and jumping atop his shoulders like he'd known Ghetsis for years. I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

The entire time Victini dotted and loved on the man I despised most, Ghetsis kept a steady eye on my reaction. It didn't take a rocket scientist to discover that I was outraged, hurt even, by my faithful Pokemon's sudden affections towards the enemy, and no doubt Ghetsis saw this as he eventually grabbed a hold of Victini's tiny body and set him down to the floor. Victini squeaked randomly and then hopped over to me, jumping in my lap and beaming up at me affectionately.

I put my hands on each side of Victini's large head and massaged his oversized ears while the Pokemon continued to keep his loving eyes on mine. Eventually, I found the courage to look back up to the man who somehow claimed my Pokemon's affections. Reading me like a book, Ghetsis smiled and answered a slew of questions with one solitary sentence.

"Victini was mine before he was yours, my darling."

My mouth crept open and my lower jaw hung in the balance like something stupid. The news was so overwhelming, so . . . false! _This can't be true, _I told myself. _Victini was abandoned in the lighthouse of Liberty Garden for years! _I closed my mouth and breathed heavily. Ghetsis was lying, I knew. _I _and _I _alone caught Victini! I was the one who rescued him!

"Victini, to me," Ghetsis commanded and the small legendary Pokemon answered him without hesitance, bouncing back into the man's arms.

"Victini!" I spat in agitation, "over here," I commanded, but Victini didn't budge. Instead my once beloved Pokemon continued to sit contently on Ghetsis' lap as the Sage patted him gently on the head. "Victini," I spoke again, lighter this time as I got to my feet. "_Come . . . here," _I said calmly, coaxing him over to me with desperate hands. It was no use.

Ghetsis shot me a thoughtful glance and then smiled. I wanted to smack him! I felt mocked!

"I have a feeling you're angry. With whom? Me, or Victini?"

His question split me in two and there was no right or wrong answer. In reality, I believed I was angry at both of them. I was angry at Victini for possible betrayal, and mad at Ghetsis for throwing Victini's true allegiance in my face. But how could I be mad at the Pokemon who had served me well for three years, especially if he wasn't mine to begin with?

My silence and dumbfounded expression pulled some kind of need to explain the situation out of Ghetsis. "Once upon a time," he began, slowly running his gloved fingers through Victini's tan fur. I swore I wanted to vomit; was he seriously about to tell me a bedtime story? "I was young and _stupid_. My father passed Victini down to me over twenty-nine years ago. I believe I was fourteen years of age." I felt my lower jaw begin to sag once more as I stood there. I couldn't believe Victini was so old, yet he acted so young. Of course Pokemon ages varied greatly. "At the time . . . Victini was _weak _and all I thirsted for was power. So one day I thought it would be reasonable to abandon Victini at Liberty Garden. I found it absurd that my father, Arceus rest his soul, would give me such a weak Pokemon, so I had no trouble disposing of the creature." Ghetsis shook his head as he gazed down upon the small rodent. "My father asked where his Pokemon had gone. I lied and said he ran away. Well, my father was far from stupid. He found the truth shortly after and insisted that I go retrieve Victini immediately, but I refused his request and was whipped unmercifully for my defiance."

My mind connected the dots quickly. Ghetsis had mentioned being whipped only once when he was informing me that I had it easy during my belting, and he had in fact been fourteen and defiant at the time. I shivered at the memory of the long white scars that painted his upper back, and I was almost certain it was Victini's abandonment that was the cause.

"After my stock whip torture that I had mentioned to you before, I begged my father for forgiveness and for permission to return to Liberty Garden and retrieve Victini. Well, part of my punishment was never possessing the living family heirloom. I didn't deserve Victini and my father instructed that he remain there and be captured by someone worthier than I. I never expected him to hide and slumber for so many years, thus bringing to life his new found legend and story." Ghetsis breathed deeply as if he had been long winded from his story and I stood there and looked at him blankly. The story made sense. Victini was described as sleeping within the Liberty Garden lighthouse for years, and now I knew why. He was possibly waiting for Ghetsis' return.

Ghetsis transitioned his gaze between the Pokemon and myself before finally resting his one crimson eye on me. He smiled warmly and my heart melted. _What was wrong with me? _The memory I dreamed of just moments ago sprouted back to life and then died again. I _had _to ask him about it. If I didn't I would never know.

"As amazing as it is to have this Pokemon claim me once again, I refuse to accept him. My father is right, I do not deserve his allegiance. So, in that case, I give him to you; he is yours now," Ghetsis stated as he stood up, towering a foot and a half above me, and handing me Victini.

I took him into my arms, gracious that he was officially mine again. Victini chirped and snuggled his face into my hair, but soon turned around and gave Ghetsis an almost longing look. I soon feared he would never be mine completely.

Ghetsis ignored the sadness in Victini's eyes. Instead he bent over, retrieved the Pokemon's Pokeball from the floor, and recalled him. I didn't want to let Victini go, but it was impossible to hold onto any Pokemon once it'd been recalled. I ground my teeth and scowled but Ghetsis only smiled once more.

Before my stomach could do anymore backflips that were caused by his charming smile, I spilled the beans by asking him for the truth. "Do you remember me from Peter's Pizzeria?" I blurted out quickly. Ghetsis' eyebrow rose in surprise.

"I've been in that restaurant, yes. It is a decent place but I prefer the drinks over the food," he responded, giving me a straight, unconcerned face. He didn't answer my question.

"But do you remember seeing me there once?" I asked again.

Ghetsis' green brow then furrowed, and he looked up to the ceiling momentarily as if trying to remember before gazing back down upon me and smiling warmly. "I do not recall."

A low growl of frustration crept from my throat. "I've seen you in there! You were with this older man, once of the Sage's I believe, and you looked at me several times!" Ghetsis stepped back a pace as he was apparently surprised by the intensity of my voice. "You even walked by my table and smiled and nodded at me!" I was desperate for him to remember and it showed in the volume of my voice.

Ghetsis closed his one eye and placed his thumb and forefinger over the bridge of his nose. "How long ago was it?" he asked, still not looking at me.

I had to stop again and think myself. "Almost five years ago. Three years before we officially became enemies of one another."

Ghetsis lowered his hand from his face and opened his eye. "We are not enemies and I simply do not recall seeing you in that restaurant."

I wanted to scream. "Yes we are enemies and you have to remember because you practically approached and acknowledged me!"

Ghetsis smiled again, mocking everything I had just said and frustrating me further. "No, we aren't enemies. And I have smiled, nodded at, and acknowledged a lot of girls in my lifetime. It's called being polite, my dear. Many women are taken by me, both young and old, and I try my best to let them down easily. Tell me darling, were you flustered by me?"

For a moment I swore my heart stopped and for all the wrong reasons. I wanted to ask who on earth would be taken by him and who would flirt with him. I wanted to know who they were so I could . . . scream at them. _What? _It was that horrific dream, that vivid memory that made me jealous, even in the smallest of ways. And for Arceus' sake! I _was_ taken by him those few years ago and I couldn't bear to admit it! What would I tell him?

"Well?" Ghetsis said, pressing on with his interrogation with a voice like silk. He bent down to my level and exposed teeth in a breath taking grin. "How do you remember me so vividly, my sweet?"

"I-I . . . you stood out!" I couldn't believe I was stuttering; nerves were getting the better of me. "You were the tallest m-man in the room is all . . . and now I remember your green hair." I wanted to slap myself. I was a terrible liar and the beautiful grin on Ghetsis' face proved that he didn't believe me.

"I am flattered . . ."

"I – _was not _f-flustered by you, y-you moron!" I growled in my own false defense. I would never admit it, and I couldn't believe he didn't remember me. Didn't I stand out to him, especially if he'd gone through all the trouble of kidnapping me since I was apparently so attractive that he had to have me? Oh wait, he was punishing me for flawing him.

"_Enough," _he hissed and my stuttering nervous fit subsided instantly. He glared down at my angry and shaking figure with a stern, straight face, rolling Victini's pokeball between his gloved fingers before pocketing it inside his cloak. I wanted to whine and ask for Victini back, but I knew better than question him. He appeared angry. The odds were against me as I had just called him a moron, so I held my tongue.

Slowly he turned on his heel and stepped lightly to my cell door. I didn't bother calling after him about Victini, or even Pup; I didn't want to screw anything else up. I thought that if I behaved and said nothing else of a negative caliber, I would get my Pokemon back. He stopped just before the barrier and didn't move. I half expected him to turn around and say something smartass to me, but instead he remained stationary with his back to me. He then pulled out a set of keys.

My brows furrowed and I slowly became nervous. What was he about to do? I soon heard the rough sound of a key entering a lock that was quickly followed by a heavy click. My stomach clenched; he had locked my room from the inside using the keyhole I noted the first day of my arrival. _Why?_

"W-what did you just do?" I asked in a small, shaky voice as I stepped back slowly, desperately inching my way towards my bathroom.

"I've locked the door from the inside," he said calmly before turning around to face me. "I will not have us disturbed."

I felt the color drain from my face. Was he going to beat me for calling him a moron? Or was something more horrific in store?

"_W-why?" _I asked meekly. I could feel my voice slowly begin to fail me. I shakily took another step backwards towards the bathroom that I knew couldn't shelter me.

Ghetsis emitted one more stunning grin before revealing his true intentions.

"I am going to show you that I mean you no harm."

* * *

**Hugh**

* * *

The Pokemon World Tournament was a great idea. The battles I partook in, the people I met, and the hard training that I endured were strong distractions that helped me greatly in getting my mind off of Rosa. I was sincerely grateful that she didn't follow me, but then why would she? She probably ran in the opposite direction in hot pursuit of Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Handsome. I ground my teeth at the thought and shivered with dread the moment I stepped outside into the frigid cold air.

I looked around cautiously, trying not to appear too paranoid as I was scanning the landscape for Rosa _or _her new found friend. They were nowhere in sight and I was utterly relieved.

To escape any further anxious turmoil, I wanted to enter back into the Tournament and defeat another round of trainers, but I knew my Pokemon friends were exhausted, so that was a negative. It felt as though every issue and problem I faced had been washed away whilst I battled trainer after trainer, and it was sheer bliss. And before long I knew that I had to part ways with Rosa. If all she did was make me nervous and distract me from my goals, then she had to go. I couldn't allow my childhood crush on her to ruin my future if all it would bring was heartbreak. I no longer cared for sticking by her side. She didn't need my attention, my protection, and definitely not my affection. She had Mr. Suave to fulfill those particular needs.

Speaking of Mr. Suave . . .

I defeated him, once again, the too-slick-for-words scientist, Colress. If there had been one moment that I wished Rosa was with me, it was right then, when his last Pokemon fell. If she had witnessed my victory over him, maybe she would have preferred me and realized that a pretty face meant nothing. Wait, but I had a pretty face, didn't I? I began to feel self-conscious again. What did these men and boys have that I didn't? Maybe if I battled and defeated her new fling, maybe she would realize who was superior.

I stepped out onto the sidewalk and zipped up my red and white jacket. I hated winter even further as I stood there and shivered without any true direction. _Where to now? _I thought quizzically. In truth, I should have moved on, but something kept telling me to hang back and . . . check on Rosa. _No_, that was not a possibility. I couldn't allow my journey to revolve around _her, _and all I've done since it all started was just that. What was wrong with me?

"Hugh, Nate, I barely recognized you guys." I jumped at the sound of my name and turned to my left. The Aspertia City gym leader, Cheren, was headed in my direction. I quickly turned back around to my right side and found Nate coming up quickly behind me.

"You two have changed since I've last seen you," Cheren exclaimed as he came to a halt in front of me. Nate too found his way to my side and gave me a swift pat on the back. I was sure he was soundlessly congratulating me for my victory in the Driftveil tournament. "Traveling with Pokemon makes everyone grow so much," Cheren continued on before either of us could mutter a word of greeting.

Before I could hold my hand out to Cheren and mutter a nice-to-see-you-again, something large nudged me hard and nearly had me tumbling over onto my side. I cursed loudly, regained my balance, and eyed a suspicious figure dressed in black scurrying away down the brick path away from the Tournament.

"What was that just now? Or who?" I growled angrily, pointing at the rude individual who didn't even bother to shoot an "excuse me" my way. I almost swore he was a Team Plasma grunt. No, wait, I did swear! "I'm going after him! Nate, come with me!" I didn't particularly know why I beckoned Nate to join me. Maybe it was because he felt as passionately about stopping Team Plasma as I did. And I was certain that was a Plasma grunt that bumped me and that he more than likely had stolen someone's Pokemon.

"Stop."

And stop I did, but not without turning around in disgust for the voice I heard. _Colress. _

"There's no reason for you to stick your necks into something so dangerous!" Colress called to us as he stood right at the entrance of the Tournament building. I felt my blood boil and my cheeks rise in temperature. Who did he think he was? He had no right to lecture me on this matter! He'd probably never had Pokemon stolen from him before.

"I'm looking for my little sister's Purrloin, and it just so happens that the man who bumped me works for the team that stole it several years ago! Team Plasma!" I spat at him angrily. If he knew what was good for him, he'd better back off and shut up.

"I'm going too!" Cheren piped up excitedly, taking a firm stand by my side. The hope within me burned brighter as the Aspertia City gym leader stood next to me, supporting me in my fight against Plasma. "I've got your back, Hugh!"

Colress took a few hurried steps towards us. "I don't understand. This isn't courage, it is recklessness! Do you think chasing one man is going to bring back a Purrloin you lost?" The need to chase the Plasma grunt slowly evaporated, and then was replaced by a new need, the need to pound in Colress' face! "No, no . . . that's not possible. All trainers and Pokemon are bound to one another by Pokeballs . . ."

I turned my back and ran fast, as fast as I could away from the know-it-all scientist. I knew what bullshit was pouring from his mouth, and I didn't care to hear it again. He was going to attempt to convince me that even if I did recover my sister's Purrloin, it would not obey me simply because it had been with another trainer for so long, bound together by a mere Pokeball. I was in no mood to hear such folly.

Hearing Nate and Cheren follow quickly behind me gave me a brighter ray of hope. I knew that I may not recover my sister's stolen Pokemon, but I felt strongly about the possibility of bringing the grunt I pursued to justice by calling the police the moment I performed a firm citizen's arrest!

We ran straight down the path that lead away from the World Tournament. The surface below us transformed from stone brick to a wooden dock and we soon found ourselves running towards a dead end where nothing but salt water awaited.

"To the left! He went up . . . there," Cheren instructed as the three of us came to a standstill in front of a large wooden dock that lead up to an enormous ship. I had to blink several times as I scanned the length of the vessel from side to side. It was an impressive length complete with one large solar panel sail that appeared to reach the cloudy sky. There were ships all around us docked in various places, but this one stood out, proving to be the most impressive in height, width, length and overall beauty with its glowing blue base and dark wood that seemed to shine even in the lack of direct sunlight.

"This ship, what if it's . . ." Nate trailed off.

"I'm going in. Are you two with me?" I asked, turning my eager gaze to meet Cheren and Nate's quizzical, almost fearful looks.

"We've got your back," Nate confirmed, bringing a shaking hand to his Pokemon belt. Cheren nodded silently.

* * *

**Touko**

* * *

The moment Ghetsis tossed his cloak lazily to the corner I turned and made a mad dash into my bathroom, shutting the door hopelessly behind me. So many possibilities ran through my mind at once as I stood there with my back against the door. I foresaw another neck sucking, another kiss, and a possible beating for my defiance, despite his claim on demonstrating to me that he meant no harm. The true question was: What was his definition of harm?

I pressed my back against the bathroom door with all my might, fully anticipating Ghetsis to bust through it. I knew all too well that he was too strong to keep at bay for long, and my uncertain fate was only minutes away, but I had to try to save myself from the torture, even if it was just for a moment or so. And then minutes went by, at least a good ten, dead silent ones did, until Ghetsis' patience ran thin.

"Touko," he said from the other side, his voice stern and deep. I shivered; he meant business. "I will _not_ come in after you. You will come to me and you will come _now." _

My mind went blank and I felt as helpless as a Stantler caught in the headlights of the device that meant its doom. His voice sent another round of chills down my spine. Did I really have a choice? I had a feeling it was either the easy way, or the hard way, and I had a feeling the easy way involved my willingness to obey.

"Touko." A stern and demanding repeat of my name was all it took for me to pry my back from the bathroom door and nervously open it. A calm yet slightly impatient Ghetsis stood next to my bed before me. His cloak had been completely shed and all he wore now was the black suit with gold trimming. His long arms were folded over his broad chest and I could see his bare hands exposed. I gulped like a nervous school girl. He took his gloves off for one reason; to touch me.

"Much better. Now, over here," he commanded, unfolding his arms and pointing to my twin bed. I obeyed without a word. The only thing I could hold onto that very moment were the words he spoke only minutes ago, the proposal that he presented to _show _me he meant no harm. In my honest opinion, if he wanted to show me he meant no harm, he should have just left me alone, or better yet free my mother and I.

I was mere inches away from my bed and then I saw them, the silk ropes that were normally used bind me during transport, lying casually atop my comforter, and next to them lay the gag.

He had me by the arm before I could turn and sprint back into the bathroom. I yelped in surprise and whined pathetically as I pulled against him desperately. "_N-no, please!" _I squeaked like a small child who feared an unnatural punishment.

"Stop fighting me. Sit down." He voice scared me into submission, and I sat down just as I had been commanded. I sat there and stared at the floor, and all I could think about was being beaten for my disobedience. I knew he was sorry, but that didn't guarantee he wouldn't do it again. I felt the circulation slowly leave my hands, and my breathing became shallow as a sickening fear overcame my senses.

"Place your hands in front of you." I did as I was told. "Good girl. I won't hurt you." I could only pray he was telling me the truth.

I thought that maybe my obedience would prevent him from binding me with the gentle ropes but I was wrong. Once my wrists were securely confined, Ghetsis reached over and brought the cloth gag into my view. "This is for your screaming. In other words, if you scream this is going around and in your mouth," he promised me. I nodded my understanding, but deep inside my blood was racing through my veins. Why would I scream? What is he going to do to me?

He shoved me unexpectedly and I fell to my side lightly on the bed. "_Wait – No, please!"_ I squeaked in horror again.

"Lie still. Be quiet. You're okay," he assured me. I shut up instantly, praying to Arceus he wasn't going to violate my neck again, and by extension, my innocence. _I would never forgive him. I would rather die, _I thought as I laid there panic stricken.

I moaned and shut my eyes tight as he climbed on the other side, propping himself between me and the wall. The moment he lowered himself into a spooning position beside me I lost it.

"No! No no no!" I screamed out. He had a long arm around my middle before I could scurry off the bed. In one effortless movement he had me against him. Feeling his entire, massive body against my backside frightened me. I kicked against him and he soon had one leg over my flailing two, immobilizing me completely. I cried out again in panic, and right on cue he quickly wrapped the gag around my mouth, tying it securely behind my head. The smell of his strong cologne overpowered me now that I could no longer breathe through my mouth. The sweet, intoxicating smell burnt my small nose hairs. I wanted to scream my disgust but it was no use.

The more I struggled, the more weight he applied. It wasn't until he was practically laying on top of me did I cease my pointless struggle. I lay there helpless beneath him, scared out of mind for what was to come. He had never been so close to me before. He was even closer now than he had been when he sucked my neck raw, but at least then I passed out. Then it came to me; I had to make myself pass out, somehow. I started breathing quickly.

"Don't," Ghetsis growled in my ear. I stopped breathing entirely. "_I – will – not – hurt – you_. Do you understand? Allow me to show you!" I gagged and gasped for air but still managed a weak nod all the same. Tears slowly crept through my ducts as Ghetsis dismounted from my side, freeing me from his overpowering weight. He nested himself behind me again and slowly pulled my small body against him, holding me tightly.

There was no way I could pass out on command, so I gave up the fight with my lungs and breathed slowly and steadily, trying my best to focus on something else. I felt my heart rate slow and my nervous shaking cease. Ghetsis didn't move as he allowed me to gather my wits but he still kept me close to him with one strong arm while the other hand slowly stroked my brown hair.

"_Shhh, you see?" _he whispered gently, _"I haven't hurt you, my sweet. Shhh, don't struggle. You're alright, you're okay." _His words did calm me, much to my pride's dismay. His whispering was like a blanketing silk, softer than the strands that bound my wrists together against my will. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, nervously gnawing on the cloth that gagged me. He squeezed me tighter and wrapped his leg around both of mine once more. I found that both strange and frightening as I did nothing to trigger that kind of restraint. I fearfully concluded he just wanted me fully restrained, or wanted to cover me again with his own body.

"_So good you're being, Touko," _he whispered once more. He sounded so amazed. What did he expect? I was bound, gagged, and he had almost every limb wrapped around me. I couldn't say or do _anything. "Oh, my sweet," _he cooed as he began stroking my right side with his massive hand. I tensed and bit down upon the gag as he ran his thick finger tips up and down my rib cage. Then his fingers traveled to my bare arms, stroking them gently and sending goose bumps to the surface of my skin. I closed my eyes momentarily and I almost went into a trance.

Minutes passed and Ghetsis' caressing continued on. If this was his way of showing me he wouldn't hurt me anymore, I was slightly relieved, but the excessive touching was getting old fast. I hated myself for enjoying his light and gentle caress. I wanted to stab myself with the fork that laid on my tray mere feet away. What was wrong with me? I couldn't believe one stupid dream caused me to become flustered with a man I barely knew, him being my kidnapper at that.

Ghetsis shifted slightly and I tensed out of reflex. After propping himself up with his left arm behind me, he brought his right hand down to my hip and inched his fingertips beneath my shirt. The moment I felt his warm fingers graze my skin I bucked and pulled away from him. "You're okay," Ghetsis stated urgently without an ounce of the soothing whisper he'd used before. "Be still." His leg tensed around my two, bringing them closer to him and the hand that was now beneath my shirt gripped my love handle mercilessly.

"_Mmph," _I managed through the gag. If Ghetsis squeezed me any harder he would bruise me drastically and possibly even crack a few bottom ribs. I couldn't fathom the fact that he was now beneath my shirt. What was his next aim? Truth was I couldn't stop him no matter where he wanted to feel me.

"Be still," he repeated in his unmerciful, deep tone, "I'm not hurting you . . . am I?" His question was one of concern and I quickly nodded. "I'm sorry," he whispered this time, releasing his grip on my side only barely. "Everything is going to be okay, my sweet."

His hand advanced, and then crept up my side, across my rib cage and arrived just beneath my right breast. Feeling him feel me was disgusting, and what made it worse was everything he did was against my will. How dare he. No, everything was not going to be okay, not where I was concerned anyway. I quickly lurched forward, grabbed the edge of the bed and managed to pull myself away from him momentarily. His smooth caress of my side soon turned to another gripping restraint and he pulled me back against his chest with ease.

"_Mmmrrr!" _I growled. Ghetsis matched my frustration with a growl of his own as he pulled me over on my back and forced my bound wrists above my head. And soon enough he was on top of me, overpowering every millimeter of my body. His weight was so pressuring I almost couldn't breathe, which wouldn't have mattered much to me, for I prayed I would pass out eventually.

I squirmed but my efforts were flawed. All I could do now was look up to the man on top of me as he gazed lovingly down into my terrified eyes. He smiled once, then he went in for the kill by placing his wet affectionate lips upon the very spot he'd attacked days ago. His soft clean hair fell into my face and I could feel him bringing the blood of my neck to the surface of the skin with his bold sucking, and soon his teeth went to work with their gentle nipping from time to time. I groaned louder and whined and squirmed and pleaded and begged, but nothing could pry him from me.

Giving up on faith itself, I went completely limp beneath him. I stared blankly up to the ceiling and waited patiently for his so-called demonstration to cease. I bit down upon the gag when he released the right side of my neck, turned my head to the side, and tackled the left side. His lips grazed and lightly kissed the new territory, and his tongue slowly began to caress my unblemished skin in small agonizing strokes. I heaved a deep sigh and finally closed my eyes. Eventually his grip on my wrists ceased and he allowed them to hang limply above my hand as his new free hand cupped the back of my head. His left hand went to work on my right side once more, gently rubbing and tickling my bare side, but never did he violate my breasts. For that I was thankful.

The man I assumed that I loathed most moaned passionately several times as he took my neck and shoulder into his sucking mouth. At that moment I could not distinguish the difference between true passion and lust. I was becoming torn thanks to his actions. Did he truly care for me or was he punishing me? Was my entrapment really punishment, or was he truly obsessed with me, loved me even? His actions were confusing; the loving embrace he had me in was . . . confusing. If he was punishing me then why love me so tenderly? He was very gentle, I gave him credit for that, but he was holding me against my will, and that was unacceptable. So what was I to do? How could I figure him out?

Ghetsis shifted again and that's when I felt it, his arousal. He moved upward, deliberately rubbing his shaft against my inner thigh. And then he moaned and growled like some hungry animal about to sink its teeth into a kill.

I emitted a muffled scream and began pulling away from him with all might. I balled my hands together into one giant fist and came down on his head, but I was too late; he'd already grabbed them and forced them back over my head. My eyes, which were full of fright, met his one that was full of concern. "What's wrong?" he questioned, his face full of stunned surprised. I coughed and growled against the gag as I attempted to answer his question but he did not take the hint.

"Touko, have I hurt you?" he asked in a calm, soothing voice.

"_Yeshmm," _I managed.

His green brow furrowed. "You're okay, my sweet," was his response. I shook my head rapidly and while he lost his patience, he freed me of the gag. "How have I hurt you?" he spat angrily. I cowered beneath him and quickly became scared.

"Y-you rubbed against me –," I muttered shakily.

He propped himself up and moved to the side, freeing my small frame from his overwhelming persona. "Touko," he began, "I can't help it. This is what you do to me." And he was on top of me once more. The man couldn't control himself. I screamed out, preferably in his ear, only to have his hand roughly cover my mouth.

Ghetsis continued to kiss upon my neck while holding my hands above me with one strong grip and covering my mouth with the other. He sent me into panic mode once more as he rubbed against me over and over again. His member was long, I soon found, and hard as rock as it poked and prodded my inner thigh. My heart raced and my breathing escalated, causing his cologne to poison me in all the wrong ways. Ghetsis moaned and moaned some more with every small thrust he performed against my frame.

I began to cry, and miraculously, he stopped.

Releasing both my mouth and hands, he brought one strong hand down to my lower jaw, firmly grasping it and forcing my tear filled eyes to look at him. "I'm not hurting you," he affirmed sternly. He didn't understand. It wasn't the pain I was feeling that sent me into turmoil, it was the pain I would soon experience. Rape.

"_I'll never forgive you," _I whispered almost soundlessly. Ghetsis shook his head slowly and frowned. _"I . . . will never . . . forgive you," _I repeated.

"For what?" Ghetsis asked stupidly in a small voice. I couldn't fathom how he was treating me like I didn't know what was to come. How on earth could he convince himself that my first time, that being forced against me, wouldn't hurt? I glared at him, praying that he could feel every ounce of hate I felt for him radiate off my very being.

"_V-violating m-me," _I answered in a small pathetic sob. Ghetsis' eyes rose and his jaw hung open slightly in surprise.

"_Never," _he whispered. I shook my head.

"_That's what y-you're d-doing right now!" _I was losing control of my speech.

"_I can control myself, my darling. I know you felt –"_

"_I hate you . . ."_

"_No . . ."_

"_I will never forgive you."_

"_Please –"_

"_Let me go." _

He released my chin and hands and slid off of me completely. After placing his feet firmly on the floor he stood up, and I could still see a great deal of what remained of his terrifying erection. There was no way in hell I would _ever _have sex with him! I swore just by judging what little I spied from the bulge in his suit pants that his penis alone would rip me apart. I became eternally grateful that he was not going to take me against my wishes. Maybe he could control himself, but I couldn't be certain.

Ghetsis bent over me and I tensed, fearing he had changed his mind, but instead he untied the silk ropes that bound my wrists. Using my newly freed arms and I pushed myself away from him until my back was against the wall like some frightened Purrloin. The great Plasma Sage stood tall as he regarded me from his impressive height, and a look of sadness was etched across his face. My eyes moved away from his sad glare and bravely stole a glance at his crotch once more. There was no longer a trace of his excitement.

"I only wanted to show you –"

"Go away," I spat as I pulled the comforter around me and over my head.

"I would never dream of –"

"_Leave."_

* * *

_A/N: The last Touko scene was taken from Chapter 14 because it was going to be over 20,000 words long probably. And now, Chapter 14 has no GhetsisXTouko interaction except for a very small scene. I'm sorry, but the Frigate happens next chapter and that is going to take a lot of chapter volume, but we will see a rather lengthy and information-filled Satoshi scene, I promise._

_Next, I am sorry for the long wait. I hope everyone understands that when I update, I do deliver. Yes you are waiting a while, but you are waiting a while for 10,000 + word chapters . . . I could be making you wait 2 months for 1,500 words. Just saying. Please go easy on me with the waits. :) _

_And last, who likes Ghetsis in the anime? I don't. I hate how he is drawn, (there is better fan art) and I hate his voice! Ugh! He's far from sounding sexy, Lol. _


End file.
